


A História de Draco Malfoy

by blanchepottermalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drarry, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Slash, gayromance, pinning
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 89,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchepottermalfoy/pseuds/blanchepottermalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy luta contra os fantasmas da sua vida. Um deles é Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Capítulo 1

A algazarra ao redor me sufocava, mas me mantive altivo e estoico até o fim. Aquele momento era de extrema importância para Scorpius. Seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ali começaria uma nova etapa de sua vida, uma que eu esperava que fosse mais feliz que a minha.

Não que eu tivesse sido tão infeliz assim na escola. Apenas no meu Sexto ano eu realmente iria vir a sentir o peso do medo, da culpa, do remorso.

Meus dois últimos anos haviam me transformado no que eu era hoje. Um homem cheio de medos e inseguranças, que lutava contra o pânico contínuo todos os dias. Há muito tempo eu perdi o gosto pela vida. Dezenove anos depois e eu continuava me sentindo o mesmo garoto assustado que fizera tantas idiotices na adolescência. Eu tomava remédios. Todos os dias. Rejeitara a ajuda de psiquiatras até que não houvera mais jeito. Já estava em terapia há quase dez anos, com poucos progressos. Mas ao menos eu conseguira enfrentar Londres com toda a poluição, e barulho, e aquelas máquinas de quatro rodas assassinas. E todos aqueles trouxas...

Não me leve a mal, já não odeio os trouxas como antes. Só acho que eles estão acabando com nosso mundo em geral, naquela tentativa insana de suprir a magia através do que eles chamavam tecnologia. Tecnologia essa que agora estava por toda parte. Eu podia ver naquele mesmo instante, na Plataforma Nove ¾, vários bruxos e bruxas tirando pequeninos aparelhos celulares das bolsas, ou escutando música com eles, ou tirando fotos e fazendo pequenas filmagens de cada momento de suas vidas. A maioria também tinha carros enfeitiçados.

Realmente eram outros tempos. O mundo bruxo adorava o mundo trouxa. Mas eu não estava ali para analisar a vida ao meu redor. Estava ali para dar todo o meu apoio a Scorpius, que segurava minha mão com força. Ao meu lado, Astoria, minha esposa, parecia tão nervosa quanto ele.

Era um medo justificado. A família Malfoy já não tinha o prestígio de antes. Pelo contrário. Desde a última guerra, e apesar da nossa deserção de última hora, havíamos sido tachados de Comensais da Morte e o éramos até hoje. As pessoas cochichavam quando passávamos. Alguns eram abertamente hostis. O mundo bruxo agora detestava aqueles de puro sangue que haviam se aliado ao Lorde das Trevas, e adoravam aqueles nascidos de pais trouxas.

Astoria e eu tínhamos certo receio do que poderia acontecer a Scorpius em Hogwarts. Meu consolo era que Scorpius não era como eu. Fisicamente, era a minha cópia. Os mesmo cabelos e cor de olhos, a mesma beleza radiante dos Malfoys. Mas enquanto eu havia sido um garoto mimado e presunçoso, que sempre se achara melhor do que os outros apenas para esconder minha insegurança, Scorpius era o oposto. Era um garoto adorável e simples. Sabia ser altivo sem ser arrogante. Era um aristocrata nato, mas sem toda a pompa inútil e irritante.

Era o meu orgulho, e eu faria qualquer coisa por aquele que se tornara minha razão de viver. Eu amava Scorpius mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo, e amaldiçoaria qualquer um que ousasse lhe fazer mal.

Sabia que seria um aluno brilhante, mas tinha medo de que ele fosse intimidado pelos outros. Um sorriso amargo ameaçou escapar de meus lábios. Se isso acontecesse, seria minha culpa. Afinal de contas, eu havia sido insuportável para muitos alunos de Hogwarts.

O principal deles estava há alguns metros de distância, e meu coração disparou no peito assim que o senti por perto. Meus olhos o procuraram instintivamente. Sempre fora assim. Anos de terapia me fizeram descobrir o porquê daquilo, mas era melhor não enveredar por aquele caminho. Não naquele momento.

Olhei então para Scorpius e dei um sorriso sincero pela primeira vez desde aquela manhã. Meu filho relaxou um pouco. Senti-me culpado por fazê-lo se preocupar tanto. Que droga de pai eu era.

– Como está se sentindo? - perguntei.

– Bem. - disse ele, e parecia dizer a verdade.

Senti-me um pouco menos nervoso. Astoria, no entanto, continuava irrequieta. Ela se abaixou para abotoar ainda mais o casaco pesado de Scorpius. Revirei os olhos, mas não reclamei em voz alta. Primeiro, porque estávamos em público. Segundo, porque eu era tão protetor quanto ela.

– Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse. - falei a Scorpius, que apenas assentiu. – Faça os deveres de casa direito, mas ache tempo para se divertir também. Nada de voltinhas pelo castelo durante a noite, e muito menos pela Floresta Proibida. E acima de tudo, se alguém lhe fizer alguma coisa, reporte à Diretora imediatamente. Certo?

– Certo.

Scorpius me olhou com a mesma adoração e confiança com que eu olhara para Lucius tantos anos atrás. Meu coração se contorceu de tristeza. Minha vontade era a de levar Scorpius de volta para casa e escondê-lo daquele mundo tão perverso. Perguntei-me se meu pai havia pensado o mesmo na época. Provavelmente não. Sabia que meu pai me amava e se preocupava comigo, mas para Lucius "ser homem" vinha em primeiro lugar. Qualquer tipo de fraqueza humana não era admitida em seu dicionário. Era irônico, na verdade, já que as "fraquezas humanas" haviam nos derrubado no passado. Os orgulhosos Malfoys, no final das contas, preocupavam-se uns com os outros.

Embora Lucius houvesse se tornado um tanto quanto humilde, se é que se podia dizer isso, sabia que ele continuava desapontado com meu fracasso. Eu não me tornara o favorito do Lorde das Trevas. Eu nem sequer tivera coragem de olhar para a cara daquela criatura horrível sem sentir repulsa. Também não me tornara o melhor Apanhador, nem o melhor aluno, nem nada.

Conhecendo meu pai, sabia que ele esperava que Scorpius tivesse sucesso onde eu havia fracassado. Eu, no entanto, esperava apenas que meu filho se divertisse. Que se dane se ele não fosse o Apanhador do Ano. Não me importaria nem mesmo se ele não entrasse para o time de Quadribol da Sonserina. O que eu mais desejava era que o peso de ser um Malfoy não atrapalhasse sua vida como atrapalhava a minha.

O trem apitou. Estava pronto para partir. Uma algazarra se formou na Plataforma. Os gritos de felicidade das pessoas, as risadas altas e as últimas saudações me deixaram ligeiramente tonto. Eu odiava multidões, mas aguentaria firme. Por Scorpius.

Astoria tocou meu braço de leve como se fosse me amparar. Dei de ombros. Não queria parecer fraco de jeito nenhum. Eu era Draco Malfoy. Podia ser um covarde por dentro, mas por fora seria sempre um Malfoy.

Dei um último abraço em Scorpius sem me importar com o que os outros pensariam. Queria que ele soubesse que podia contar comigo para o que quer que fosse.

– Comporte-se, está bem? - murmurei em seu ouvido. – Mas não leve desaforo para casa.

Ele riu e me olhou como se eu já não soubesse que ele se defenderia de qualquer coisa. Scorpius podia parecer frágil, mas era um garoto esperto. Além disso, eu lhe ensinara alguns truquezinhos semanas antes.

Astoria me olhou como se eu fosse uma causa perdida. Tinha uma explicação lógica. Minha mulher detestava violência. Não queria que Scorpius se metesse em confusão. Era mais partidária da ideia de ir até McGonagall e reclamar de alguma coisa do que fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Eu também o era, mas o que ela não conseguia entender era que às vezes um garoto tinha que aprender a se defender sozinho.

Eu estou sendo hipócrita? Talvez. Mas todo pai espera que seu filho saiba brigar por si mesmo. Ao menos nesse quesito conseguia me identificar com Lucius.

Astoria o abraçou e vi as lágrimas mal contidas em seus olhos. Ela até que estava conseguindo se segurar bem. Sorri ao ver Scorpius se desvencilhar rapidamente quando o abraço perdurou por mais tempo do que deveria. Ele era, afinal de contas, um pré-adolescente. Não ficava bem ter a mãe abraçando-o como se ele fosse um bebezinho.

Pisquei para ele e senti um aperto no coração ao vê-lo desaparecer dentro do trem. Pedi aos deuses que o protegessem. Quase pude escutar o coração de mãe de Astoria se partindo em mil pedaços. Queria abraçá-la, mas eu nunca fora dado a demonstrações espontâneas de carinho. Dando-lhe o braço, viramo-nos para ir embora e meus olhos encontraram outro par, verde esmeralda, me olhando intensamente pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Harry Potter.

Até aquele momento havia conseguido ignorá-lo com sucesso. Um aceno de cabeça havia sido tudo que conseguira fazer para lhe dizer que eu o havia visto. Não fora assim tão difícil. Com meus medos à flor da pele, era mais fácil me esquecer dele. Eu tinha outras coisas para me preocupar.

Mas ali estava ele de novo, os cabelos pretos e abundantes despenteados pelo vento, os olhos brilhando como joias, a boca semi-aberta. Um homem extremamente atraente. O herói do mundo bruxo. A seu lado estava sua fiel companheira Gina Weasley e os mosqueteiros Hermione Granger Weasley e Ronald Weasley. Outros Weasleys estavam por ali, mas mal reparei neles. Meus olhos estavam fixos em Harry, como sempre.

Meu coração, que até então estivera apertado no peito por Scorpius, agora queria saltar pela boca. Batia tão forte que tive medo que Potter conseguisse ouvi-lo da distância em que se encontrava. O encontro de nossos olhares foi breve, mas para mim muito intenso. Tão intenso que Astoria teve que me chamar umas três vezes antes que eu lhe desse atenção.

– Querido, tudo bem? - disse ela, olhando de mim para Potter.

Suspirei. Astoria era uma das únicas pessoas no mundo que sabiam do meu sórdido segredo. Ela se preocupava comigo honestamente. Naquele instante, desejei mais do que nunca ser capaz de amá-la.

– Tudo bem. - respondi para deixá-la menos preocupada. – Vamos para casa.

Olhei uma última vez para Potter e sua família barulhenta e feliz. Odiei Gina Weasley por agarrá-lo na frente de todo mundo, sem vergonha alguma. Acho que minhas ondas de raiva viajaram até lá, porque Harry me olhou novamente e arqueou a sobrancelha. Não soube dizer se foi um cumprimento ou o quê. Eu retribuí, novamente, com um aceno de cabeça.

Não éramos mais inimigos. Não éramos amigos também. Só conhecidos que haviam se odiado a vida toda, que sempre haviam estado no caminho um do outro. E que droga. Ele salvara minha vida.

E eu o amava como nunca... O sentimento tornara-se tão forte a ponto de me deixar doente.

Era patético.

Assim, deixei a estação para me refugiar do resto do mundo.


	2. Capítulo 2

A primeira semana sem Scorpius transcorreu sem muitas novidades. Minha mãe me escreveu da França, seu novo lar há sete anos. Papai estava bem. Andava frequentando muitos museus e cafés parisienses. Mamãe passava suas tardes tomando chá com as amigas francesas, algumas delas trouxas, o que me surpreendeu. Mandavam beijos para Scorpius, e esperavam vê-lo no Natal.

Scorpius também me mandou uma carta. Prometemos nos escrever ao menos uma vez por semana. Ele parecia feliz, o que me deixou bastante aliviado. Agradecia pelos doces e biscoitos, mandados por Astoria, e pelo livro de poções, mandado por mim. Scorpius adorava poções. Eu esperava que ele fosse tão bom quanto Severo havia sido.

Coloquei as cartas de volta na bandeja de prata e tomei mais um gole de chá com leite. Não tinha fome, o que era absolutamente normal. Eu raramente tinha fome. De vez em quando Astoria me obrigava a comer. Dizia que eu estava magro demais, e fraco demais. Meus cabelos antes tão sedosos e brilhantes agora estavam opacos e sem vida. Eu estava cada vez mais pálido também. Odiava me olhar no espelho e ver aquele ser tão frágil na minha frente. Mas era preciso ser forte. Por Scorpius.

Tomei meu remédio, esperando me sentir melhor. Recusava-me a tomar algo mais forte conforme receitado pelo curandeiro de minha família. Eu estava doente, precisava de ajuda, mas queria pelo menos ter a chance de encontrar forças dentro de mim mesmo para combater aquilo. Se o remédio fosse mais forte, qual seria o meu mérito em melhorar?

Abri o Profeta Diário e logo vi a foto de Harry ao virar a página. Suspirei. Ele havia recebido outro prêmio. Quantos já haviam sido naquele ano? Uns dez, pelo menos. Será que eles não se cansavam de exaltar as qualidades dele? Pergunta idiota. Se nem eu havia conseguido resistir, imagine o resto do mundo.

Astoria veio sentar-se ao meu lado, feliz por suas begônias estarem crescendo saudáveis. Ela adorava passar o tempo cuidando do jardim. Era o seu passatempo preferido, mesmo que ele fizesse minha mãe torcer o nariz. Na visão de mamãe, Astoria não era adequada para mim, mais precisamente, ela não era uma típica dondoca bruxa. Pelo contrário. Embora não trabalhasse fora – aquilo seria o cúmulo tanto para a sua família quanto para a minha – mantinha-se sempre ativa. Acima de tudo, tinha amor pela natureza e fizera uma bela estufa de plantas nos fundos da casa onde passava grande parte do tempo. Achava divertido mergulhar as mãos na terra. Era o horror de minha mãe, e eu a adorava por isso.

Nós nos amávamos, mas a nosso modo. Eu sabia que ela gostaria que fôssemos um casal apaixonado, mas lhe bastava que nos importássemos um com o outro. Astoria parecia uma típica burguesa bruxa a princípio, com seus cabelos dourados e rosto de boneca. Vinha de uma família tradicional e rica, o que influenciara nosso casamento para começo de conversa. Mas quem a conhecesse melhor perceberia que ela era doce e carinhosa. Cuidava muito bem de mim, e era uma boa mãe.

Éramos bons amigos. Entre nós o silêncio era bem-vindo. Para alguém de fora, era estranho. Todos tinham a impressão de sermos um casal frio, mas não era verdade.

– Draco, querido, comeu alguma coisa? - perguntou ela, tirando os olhos da revista de jardinagem bruxa que tinha nas mãos.

Sorri.

– Uma torrada. - menti.

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

– Ótimo. Melhor do que nada.

Não tive coragem de dizer a verdade e desapontá-la. Continuei a ler o jornal. Franzi o cenho ao ler sobre uma gangue de bruxos adolescentes que andava aterrorizando trouxas em Londres. Um pub havia sido vandalizado, e alguns trouxas tiveram que ter as memórias apagadas. Nada mais grave havia acontecido, mas o Ministério estava preocupado. O grupo, que se autodenominava Gangue da Morte, reivindicava a soberania de bruxos de sangue puro e abominava trouxas. Senti um arrepio na espinha.

Deixei o jornal de lado quando cheguei à página de esportes. A primeira coluna era de Gina Weasley. Ela era boa, eu tinha que admitir. Mas eu não a suportava. Ela era tão perfeita que me deixava enjoado.

Fechei os olhos, tentando não pensar em Harry, mas foi em vão. Deixei que meus sentimentos tomassem conta de mim. Veja bem, vinte anos atrás, eu não fazia ideia de que todo aquele ódio fosse, na verdade, amor. Era doentio. Eu havia odiado Harry mais do que tudo. E então, quando minha saúde começou a deteriorar e eu tive que procurar ajuda profissional, o desgraçado me fez perceber, finalmente e como um tapa na cara, que eu amava Harry Potter.

Havia sido um choque terrível. Eu havia piorado muito. Mas depois de me acostumar com o fato, de admitir para mim mesmo que era a pura verdade, e depois de ter o apoio de Astoria, acabei por me sentir melhor.

Ao menos eu não era mais tão obcecado. Havia dias e dias. Como aquele dia na Plataforma 9 ¾. Aquele fora um dia muito ruim. Além de lidar com a partida de Scorpius, tive que lidar com a presença de Harry. Cheguei à Mansão com os nervos aos frangalhos. Astoria quase mandou chamar o nosso curandeiro. Mas eu havia melhorado aos poucos e com muita força de vontade. Estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo.

Pela milésima vez, disse a mim mesmo que Harry Potter era uma ilusão, que ele nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, seria meu. Se ele soubesse como eu me sentia, mesmo após todos aqueles anos, riria da minha cara. Ou me mandaria para o inferno.

Era difícil prever. O Harry Potter de agora havia mudado tanto. Era muito mais homem, muito mais maduro. Nas poucas vezes que havíamos nos encontrado, me tratara com polidez e frieza, mas não com agressividade. Nossos breves encontros sempre me deixavam com um tremendo mal estar, porque eu odiava aquele Harry polido. Daria tudo para ter o Harry Potter estourado e desconfiado de antes de volta. Aquele que me olhava com brasas nos olhos verdes. Que vivia querendo saber o que eu estava aprontando. Ao menos naquele tempo ele sabia que eu existia. Agora parecia não mais se importar com minha presença no mundo.

E quem poderia culpá-lo? Eu havia sido insuportável. Mimado. Egoísta. Um tremendo pirralho.

Será que eu havia mudado tanto assim? Fiz uma careta. Decididamente não.

– Está se sentindo bem? - Astoria perguntou.

Havia me esquecido da presença dela. Abri os olhos e assenti.

– Estou. Foi só uma dor passageira.

– Talvez fosse melhor você entrar. Está ventando muito hoje. - disse ela preocupada.

Estávamos no gazebo da Mansão, meu lugar preferido. Não queria sair dali tão cedo. O lugar me trazia paz. Era cercado por plantas e árvores centenárias, e meus quatro pastores alemães corriam de um lado para o outro à procura de gnomos pela forma como latiam para os locais onde a grama era mais alta. Athos, Porthos, Aramis e D'artagnan. Os quatro mosqueteiros. Eu os adorava. Assoviei para chamar-lhes a atenção, e os quatro me seguiram para a Mansão.

Resolvi ler um livro, achando que me distrairia. Doce ilusão. Fiquei imaginando o que Harry estaria fazendo naquele momento. Provavelmente vivendo uma idílica cena doméstica. Tive vontade de vomitar.

Tomei um banho, sentindo-me fraco. Resolvi me esforçar um pouco mais para comer no jantar. Precisava de energia.

À mesa do jantar, Astoria me contou sobre as últimas novidades da nossa elite bruxa. Ela costumava comparecer às reuniões do Clube dos Bruxos, não sem reclamar um pouco antes. Achava aqueles encontros verdadeiras perdas de tempo, mas sabia que Astoria se divertia escutando as bobagens de bruxos que ainda se consideravam acima dos outros porque eram puros sangues. Eu já não tinha mais tais ilusões, mas talvez fosse porque os Malfoys haviam despencado no ranking bruxo nos últimos vinte anos.

– Chamaram Harry Potter para discursar na semana que vem. - Astoria disse casualmente.

Quase engasguei com o vinho que tomava. Não fazia sentido que chamassem Potter. O Clube dos Bruxos o tolerava por ser quem era, mas eu sabia muito bem o que eles realmente pensavam do herói do mundo bruxo. Harry não era de sangue puro. Sua mãe havia sido metade trouxa, e aquilo ainda era intolerável para a verdadeira elite bruxa.

Mas o que é que eu sabia? As coisas vinham mudando tanto e tão depressa.

– Por que não vem comigo no sábado? - Astoria perguntou.

Parecia inocente, mas eu sabia pelo brilho em seu olhar que ela estava maquinando alguma coisa.

– Sobre o que exatamente ele vai discursar?

– Sobre aquela fundação que ajuda os garotos órfãos da guerra. Parece-me que há uma gangue de meninos de rua bruxos em Londres, filhos e netos de ex-Comensais da Morte, e eles serão inseridos no projeto. Matilda Junian se interessou pelo assunto.

Franzi o cenho. A velha Matilda era a última pessoa do mundo que abriria as portas de seu precioso clube de esnobes bruxos para alguém que desprezava. Matilda era uma mulher baixinha e atarracada, mas com toda a pompa de uma bruxa que fora casada com um dos homens mais ricos e influentes do Ministério na primeira guerra contra o Lorde das Trevas, guerra essa que o próprio ajudou a financiar. Seu marido há muito estava morto, vítima de uma estranha intoxicação alimentar. Desde então, Matilda tomara conta de tudo. Ninguém que fosse alguém no mundo bruxo tomava alguma decisão sem pedir o seu conselho primeiro. E como aquela velha bruxa adorava se meter na vida alheia.

Ela bem que tentara domar Harry Potter e o resto dos Weasleys. Confesso que foi divertido vê-la tentar e dar a cara na porta. Já que Harry Potter simplesmente se recusava a vê-la como deusa, Matilda o desprezava. Não era de se estranhar, portanto, que eu estivesse achando a visita de Harry ao Clube dos Bruxos uma anomalia.

A intenção de Harry, porém, era nobre, e senti que valeria a pena participar da reunião ao menos daquela vez só para vê-lo. Já ouvira Harry discursar antes. Cada palavra que dizia era infundida com uma paixão intensa. Ele adorava tudo que fazia, e eu o adorava por isso.

– Certo. Irei com você no sábado. Ao menos será divertido ver aquele bando de bajuladores de Matilda se esforçando para agradá-la ao mesmo tempo em que tentam esconder o desprazer de ter Harry por perto.

Astoria deu uma risadinha discreta.

– Sem dúvida. Draco, querido... - disse ela, fazendo uma pausa suspeita. – Estivesse pensando. Por que você não...

– Vai dormir mais cedo? - eu a cortei antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa que me aborrecesse. – Ótima ideia, querida. Eu realmente estou cansado.

Ela encostou-se na cadeira com um suspiro pesado, depois sorriu para mim tristemente.

– Claro. - foi só o que disse.

Levantei-me, beijei-lhe a testa, e fui para meus aposentos. Sabia o que ela queria, mas nunca o faria. Nem em um bilhão de anos eu iria me confessar a Harry Potter. Astoria tinha a ideia romântica de que tudo se resolveria quando eu finalmente me declarasse. As mulheres realmente podiam ser muito inocentes.

Fechei a porta e encostei-me nela por alguns segundos. Cerrei os punhos. Eu precisava me livrar daquele sentimento que me prendia a Potter, e rápido, ou acabaria por morrer de amor não correspondido, e quão patético era isso?

Deitei-me na cama, não sem antes tomar uma poção contra insônia. Queria apenas dormir naquela noite, sem sonhos que me perturbassem. Graças a Merlin, foi o que fiz.


	3. Capítulo 3

O auditório da Mansão Junian estava lotado. À frente, Matilda pediu silêncio. Começou a velha ladainha de sempre. Ao começar a apresentação de Harry Potter, senti em suas palavras um toque de veneno, e me perguntei se Harry perceberia também. O que ele estaria pensando ao entrar naquele antro de cobras?

Sob aplausos mais curiosos que entusiasmados, Harry Potter entrou no palco usando um robe feito sob medida. Por baixo usava um pulôver verde, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. A gravata era da Grifinória, destoando totalmente do resto da roupa, e sorri por dentro ao imaginar se ele o fizera de propósito. Afinal de contas, o Clube dos Bruxos era o antro de ex-alunos da Sonserina.

Confesso que não prestei muita atenção ao discurso, mas meus olhos não perderam um minuto da visão a minha frente. Queria me refestelar nele, nos olhos verdes que brilhavam mais e mais a cada palavra proferida, nos cabelos rebeldes que ele tentara domar sem sucesso, na boca que se mexia sensualmente, no som que saía dela e me envolvia como uma poção do amor.

Nossos olhos se encontraram uma dúzia de vezes. A cada uma delas, sentia meu coração bater apressado e meu rosto esquentar. A cada olhar, sentia-me vivo. Gostaria de poder usar Legilimência nele e lhe despir os pensamentos. Sabia que Harry nunca havia sido bom em Oclumência, portanto eu não teria problema algum em saber o que passava pela mente dele. Claro, isso não o impediria de me amaldiçoar até o próximo século.

Sorri e nossos olhos se encontraram novamente. Harry pareceu curioso, talvez imaginando o que eu estava achando de tão engraçado diante de um assunto tão sério. Gostei da ideia de que talvez ainda conseguisse deixá-lo furioso. Ao menos conseguiria alguma reação dele, e não aquela indiferença que ele agora parecia nutrir contra a minha pessoa.

O discurso durou cerca de meia-hora, e Harry se despediu sob aplausos contidos. Ele não pareceu muito satisfeito com a falta de entusiasmo geral. Achei bonitinho que ele ainda fosse inocente a ponto de imaginar que conseguiria amolecer o coração daquele bando de bruxos interesseiros. Matilda, porém, havia achado tudo maravilhoso, e prometeu a Harry uma quantia substancial para o Fundo de Ajuda às Crianças Carentes, criado por ele logo depois da guerra.

Não conseguia entender porque Harry precisava da ajuda de bruxos que, em circunstâncias normais, não teriam nem olhado na sua cara. E essa foi exatamente a pergunta de um repórter do Pasquim, agora comandado por Luna Lovegood, eterna devota de Harry.

Aproximei-me um pouco para escutar a resposta de Harry, e me diverti com os olhares de estupefação de alguns dos bruxos que estavam por perto ante àquela pergunta impertinente.

– Queremos a união de todos os segmentos do mundo bruxo nesse assunto. - começou Harry. – Principalmente nesse momento em que cresce a delinquência juvenil. Acredito que temos nossa cota de culpa nisso. Esses meninos não teriam entrado no mundo do crime se estivéssemos prestando atenção às suas necessidades.

Estava tão perto agora que podia sentir o perfume amadeirado dele.

– O fato de esses meninos serem filhos e netos de ex-Comensais apenas agrava o assunto. - Harry continuou. – Eu espero que todos possam abraçar a causa.

– Pois eu acho uma atitude um tanto hipócrita. - disse Ulian Karl, um bruxo de meia-idade que não se juntara ao Lorde das Trevas no passado, mas também não tomara partido da Ordem. O Sr. Karl era o verdadeiro exemplo de alguém que estava sempre em cima do muro. Era mais do que bizarro vê-lo falar com Harry daquele jeito grosseiro.

– Hipócrita? - Harry tinha um quê de raiva na voz, mas aparentemente ele se mostrava sereno.

Aproximei-me ainda mais. O perfume agora tomava todo meu ser.

– Sim, hipócrita. Esse seu fundo foi criado há quase vinte anos, e só agora vocês resolveram tomar conta dessas crianças em particular.

– Sr. Karl, como eu disse antes, - Harry começou educado, porém frio. – sei que falhamos nesse quesito. O senhor se esquece, porém, de que há vinte anos a maioria nem tinha nascido. E eu realmente não esperava que certo segmento do mundo bruxo fosse dar as costas às famílias dessas crianças.

Foi um ataque frontal. Pensei que Harry fosse ser posto para fora a pontapés, mas é claro que ninguém teria coragem de tratar o herói do mundo bruxo de forma tão grosseira. Eles esperariam até que Harry fosse embora para falar mal dele e bani-lo dos círculos mais influentes. Como se Harry fosse se importar.

– Mas é óbvio que eles não seriam bem-vindos aqui! - exclamou o Sr. Karl. Ele realmente estava sendo corajoso.

– O que apenas corrobora a teoria de que alguns dos senhores também estão sendo hipócritas, não é mesmo? – rebateu Harry, referindo-se aos vários bruxos que ali estavam e que haviam apoiado o Lorde das Trevas por debaixo dos panos.

Eu estava me divertindo à beça. O Sr. Karl fuzilou Harry com o olhar, e o moreno apenas sorriu inocentemente. Matilda provavelmente deveria estar se perguntando no que exatamente se metera ao deixar que Harry entrasse em seu exclusivíssimo clube. Olhei para ela, mas a velha bruxa não parecia preocupada. Franzi o cenho me perguntando o quê exatamente estaria lhe passando pela cabeça.

Nesse momento eu resolvi ser imbecil. Meus níveis de magia haviam caído muito desde que ficara doente. Eu conseguia realizar truques mágicos simples sem muito esforço, mas qualquer outro truque mais complexo sugava todas as minhas energias. Mesmo assim, resolvi usar de Legilimência em Matilda.

Fui até ela e usei de meu charme nato para lhe chamar a atenção. Meus olhos encontraram os dela, e por um breve instante pude vislumbrar em sua mente nebulosa uma reunião secreta com bruxos encapuzados e de máscaras. As mesmas máscaras usadas pelos Comensais. Imediatamente, pisquei para cortar nosso contato. Felizmente, Matilda pareceu não perceber. Eu realmente havia me tornado muito bom naquele tipo de magia. Minha tia maligna Belatriz fora uma boa professora.

Senti meu corpo enfraquecer. Não querendo que ninguém percebesse, pedi licença e fui me refugiar numa sala vazia. Minha visão estava embaçada. Apoiei-me numa coluna de pedra, e estava prestes a deixar que a gravidade fizesse seu serviço e me levasse ao chão quando um par de braços fortes me pegou antes que eu caísse.

Se ao menos eu conseguisse ver com mais nitidez. Sabia que era Harry pelo perfume intoxicante, e pela forma como meu corpo reagiu ao seu toque. Estremeci, mas de prazer e não de dor como ele deve ter pensado, pois logo em seguida me colocou gentilmente no sofá mais próximo e agachou-se a minha frente. O que eu não daria para poder ver o seu semblante naquele momento. Ele parecia genuinamente preocupado.

– Malfoy, tudo bem? Você está mais pálido do que o normal. - disse ele colocando uma mão na minha testa.

Não era religioso, mas se existisse um Deus, esperava que ele congelasse aquele momento no tempo.

Infelizmente, meu cérebro se recusou a me ajudar a falar. Temia que os sons que sairiam da boca seriam ininteligíveis se eu tentasse, o que só me faria parecer mais patético.

– Vou chamar alguém. - falou Harry, levantando-se.

Não sei como, mas minhas mãos se fecharam no robe dele como garras e se recusaram a deixá-lo ir. Seria engraçado se não fosse tão trágico. Minha visão começou a voltar ao normal aos poucos. O mundo já não rodava tanto. Olhei para Harry, que parecia confuso e preocupado, mas também um tanto irritado.

– Malfoy?

– Eu... Já estou melhor. - falei roucamente.

Nós nos olhamos pelo que pareceram horas, mas que provavelmente foram apenas alguns segundos. Os olhos verdes brilhavam estranhamente. Ele finalmente olhou para as mãos que o seguravam, e eu, corando como um pimentão, o larguei.

Acho que nunca me senti tão embaraçado em toda a minha vida como naquele momento. Eu ficaria extremamente feliz se o chão se abrisse e eu pudesse ser tragado por ele.

– Já estou bem. - disse, levantando-me repentinamente e quase derrubando Harry no processo.

Quis sair correndo, mas eu não estava bem. Harry me pegou nos braços novamente quando eu bambeei.

– Honestamente, Malfoy, você está péssimo. É melhor se sentar.

– Não, eu estou ótimo! - evitei olhar para ele e tentei me desvencilhar sem sucesso.

– É óbvio que não está! Quer parar de ser teimoso?

Ele era mais forte do que eu, portanto não foi tão difícil me subjugar. Acabei sentando-me de novo com um suspiro irritado.

– Vou chamar sua mulher.

– Não é preciso. É sério, Potter. Eu só preciso descansar um pouco e logo estarei cem por cento.

Eu nunca estaria cem por cento, mas não diria isso a ele.

Ele cruzou os braços, parecendo tão irritado quanto eu.

– Não é o que parece.

– Mas as aparências enganam. - falei com um sorrisinho cínico. – Agradeço a preocupação excessiva, mas...

– Não estou preocupado. - ele me cortou. Senti o coração sangrar.

– Então por que não me deixa aqui? Por que veio ao meu socorro? - rebati.

– Foi puro reflexo. Minha missão é ajudar as pessoas, não importa quem elas sejam.

De minha garganta saiu um grunhido. Pensei tê-lo ouvido rir.

– Mas falando sério, Malfoy, tem certeza de que não quer que eu chame alguém?

– Tenho.

Ele suspirou. Ficamos em silêncio por um bom tempo. Achei que ele fosse me deixar, mas ao invés disso sentou-se ao meu lado. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda ficaram me analisando, eu podia sentir. Meu rosto esquentou. O que será que ele estava vendo? O pirralho de antigamente transformado em um homem delicado e doente? O seu antigo inimigo reduzido a nada? Cerrei os punhos. Tive raiva de mim por não ter a coragem de virar-me e encará-lo com intensidade.

– Por que veio aqui hoje? - perguntei. – Esse era o último lugar em que eu achava que você viria...

– Há lugares piores. - ele brincou. – Por exemplo, o Vale da Morte na Romênia, ou a Montanha dos Gigantes. Ou onde quer que os Dementadores estejam.

Ri um pouco mais descontraído, e finalmente olhei para ele. Harry estava relaxado. Tinha a expressão serena, porém, olhando mais de perto, reparei nas olheiras e no seu aspecto cansado.

– Você emagreceu. - ele notou.

Eu dei um sorriso torto.

– Anda prestando muita atenção em mim ou é impressão minha?

– É impossível não notar o quanto você mudou...

Acho que corei, mas preferi fingir que não.

– Mas você não está preocupado, se lembra?

Ele riu.

– Definitivamente não.

Fiz uma careta.

– A propósito, você engordou, Potter.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha num gesto de ultraje.

– Eu estou em plena forma, Malfoy! Tenho que estar! Faz parte do trabalho.

Ah, sim, ele estava mesmo em plena forma. Mesmo com o corpo coberto por todo aquele pano preto, eu sabia que os músculos de Potter haviam se definido com o tempo. Já o vira com roupas trouxas. Sabia muito bem o que o robe escondia. Infelizmente, não podia deixar que ele soubesse.

– Falando sério, Potter, o que veio fazer aqui? - insisti.

– Por um acaso dormiu durante o meu discurso? - ele perguntou, divertido.

– Claro que não!

– Então sabe exatamente o que vim fazer aqui.

– Não precisa do apoio deles.

– Fala como se não fizesse parte do grupo.

– E não faço. - assegurei.

Ele me olhou como quem finge que acredita. Fiz uma careta.

– Astoria, minha mulher, gosta de comparecer a algumas reuniões. Eu já não vinha há algum tempo.

– E veio só por minha causa? - ele provocou.

Nossos olhares se encontraram e me perguntei se ele estava automaticamente me provocando, porque sempre havia sido assim entre nós, ou se havia um quê de flerte na pergunta. Claro que ele não estava flertando comigo. Aquilo era impossível de acontecer.

– Vim porque Astoria me pediu.

Nenhum comentário. E então:

– Acha que ninguém aqui dá a mínima, não é? - era um fato, não uma pergunta.

Mesmo assim resolvi responder:

– Não exatamente. Sei que Astoria se importa, e talvez mais uma meia dúzia. Mas não acredito que resolveram chamá-lo aqui porque realmente se interessaram pela causa.

– Eles não me chamaram exatamente. Hermione vem tentando discursar aqui há bastante tempo. Eles finalmente concordaram, mas apenas se eu viesse.

– Não deixaram a Granger entrar, não é?

O olhar de Harry pareceu escurecer.

– Ah, eles não teriam coragem de fazer isso. Não quando eu fui bem enfático em tê-la comigo. Mas no fim das contas, Hermione não pôde vir.

Ao imaginar a voz gélida de Harry ao lidar com o assunto, sorri. Lógico que eles não teriam coragem de barrar Granger, mesmo ela sendo filha de pais trouxas. Afinal de contas, ela era uma das melhores amigas de Harry Potter, e ninguém costumava lhe negar nada. Sem contar que era uma bruxa brilhante. Era de se estranhar, portanto, que só agora o Clube houvesse concordado em tê-los ali.

– Você não acha isso estranho? - perguntei.

– Isso o quê?

– Ser convidado a vir aqui agora. Por que agora?

– Por que não? Acho que alguns finalmente estão entendendo que não podemos nos fechar no nosso próprio mundinho e esperar que o que acontece ao redor não nos afete. Esses meninos são apenas crianças, mas estão fazendo um estrago enorme, e tudo porque simplesmente nos esquecemos deles.

A voz de Harry agora era amarga. Estava claro que ele se culpava pelo fato. Não sei por que. Afinal de contas, ele não podia ser responsável por todo mundo, muito menos pelas famílias de ex-Comensais da Morte. Ninguém queria saber deles. Minha família mesmo até hoje sofria preconceito com o que ocorrera na guerra, inclusive do nosso próprio meio.

– Não vá pensando que todos aqui são bonzinhos. - eu disse.

– Pode ter certeza de que eu não penso isso, Malfoy. Mas precisamos de toda a ajuda que pudermos ter. Não vim aqui só para pedir dinheiro. Vim porque não quero ver outro Voldemort ser criado.

À menção daquele nome, arrepiei. Harry era provavelmente um dos únicos que conseguiam dizer o nome do Lorde das Trevas com tanta naturalidade. Eu mesmo sequer conseguia pensar nele sem estremecer.

– Não vá me dizer que ainda tem medo do nome de Voldemort, Malfoy. - Harry disse com incredulidade.

– Claro que não! - menti, e infelizmente não fui nada convincente.

Ele riu, e duas covinhas apareceram em seu rosto. Senti vontade de apertá-lo.

– Falando sério, Potter, devia tomar cuidado com Matilda.

Harry me encarou com intensidade. Perguntei-me se ele finalmente aprendera Legilimência e agora tentava ler minha mente. Impossível. Eu conseguiria saber se alguém estivesse invadindo a minha mente. Também conseguiria manter a pessoa fora dela se quisesse, mesmo que me custasse todas as minhas forças. Harry não estava usando Legilimência naquele momento, mas podia apostar que gostaria de tentar.

– Sabe alguma coisa que eu não sei? - ele perguntou.

– Não sei o que você sabe.

Ele riu sem humor algum.

– Não banque o engraçadinho, Malfoy. Se sabe de algo...

– Mas eu não sei. É só que...

Ouvi um barulho do lado de fora da sala onde estávamos e me calei. A ideia de que alguém estivesse nos espionando me causou calafrios na espinha. Levantei-me em um salto, pronto para escapar. Harry levantou-se na mesma hora e me impediu de deixar a sala.

– Malfoy...

Meu coração disparou quando encontrei seu olhar intenso. Eu não deveria ter medo do passado, mas tinha. Não conseguia conter meu pavor diante de tudo o que acontecera, e que poderia acontecer de novo. Não queria que Scorpius tivesse que passar pelo que eu passei.

– Só tome cuidado, Potter. - disse, saindo antes que fizesse papel de tolo.

Harry não me seguiu, nem esperava que ele o fizesse. Com um suspiro, avistei Astoria, que assim que pousou os olhos em mim soube que precisávamos ir embora. Não aparatamos. Eu estava fraco demais. Ao invés disso, resolvemos ir por pó de flu.

Quando chegamos, subi para meus aposentos. Procurava me esconder do mundo, como sempre. Como se fosse mesmo possível.

Sentei-me na cama. Era difícil acreditar que há algum tempo eu estivera tão perto de Harry. Conversara com ele. Sentira seu perfume tão masculino. Vira-o sorrir. Fechei os olhos. Não queria mais pensar em nada. Nem em Harry ou na minha obsessão por ele, algo nada saudável. Também não queria pensar no que havia visto na mente de Matilda. Esperava que tudo aquilo não significasse nada.

No entanto, ao dormir, tive vários pesadelos com Comensais da Morte voltando e assassinando Harry.

Era preciso fazer alguma coisa. Certificar-me de que os Comensais eram realmente coisa do passado. Mas como? Meu pai? Duvidava que ele fosse me dizer alguma coisa. Lucius banira qualquer conversa desagradável sobre o passado.

Levantei-me, suado. Olhei para fora, onde a lua reinava soberana.

Só havia um lugar onde eu poderia obter informações. Travessa do Tranco.


	4. Capítulo 4

A Travessa do Tranco não havia mudado tanto assim. Talvez seus comerciantes tenham ficado um pouco mais ariscos, mas, pensando bem, eles sempre haviam sido daquela forma. Bruxos de respeito quase nunca eram vistos por ali, principalmente hoje em dia.

Por pelo menos cinco anos após o fim da guerra, a Travessa fora patrulhada e vigiada por Aurores diariamente. Apenas os Comensais mais estúpidos e menos importantes haviam sido pegos por ali.

Gastou-se um bom tempo debatendo-se a ideia de que a Travessa deveria ser fechada para sempre. De fato, algumas lojas estavam vazias há quinze anos ou mais. Outras, porém, continuavam de pé. Alguns itens só eram encontrados na Travessa do Tranco, e isso era um fato inegável. Infelizmente, a comunidade bruxa precisava de um lugar como aquele.

No momento, a Travessa me era mais do que conveniente. Eu não queria estar ali, mas era necessário. Eu precisava de informações.

As ruas estreitas continuavam sujas. Quase não se via ninguém, e as poucas pessoas que se arriscavam a andar por ali estavam devidamente encapuzadas. Uma bruxa de aparência grotesca passou por mim. Seus olhos encontraram os meus por um instante e eu me retraí sem querer.

Odiava estar ali. Quando mais novo, sentia-me importante andando por aqueles becos mal-iluminados ao encalço do meu pai. Artefatos amaldiçoados sempre haviam me fascinado. Eu podia passar horas na Borgin & Burkes explorando cada item maligno, sonhando em possuir alguns. Minha visão havia mudado muito depois da guerra. Não era hipócrita o suficiente para dizer que agora abominava tudo que fosse magia negra. Magia negra ainda me interessava. Porém, já não me fascinava como antigamente.

Há quantos anos não entrava na Borgin & Burkes? As estantes empoeiradas continham artefatos não tão assustadores, mas não menos perigosos. Quase todos traziam uma placa com os dizeres 'não toque'. Havia uma jarra de olhos humanos no balcão. Um deles piscou para mim. Nas paredes, máscaras contorcidas pareciam querer me afugentar dali.

O velho Burke, ainda vivo, apareceu pela porta dos fundos e estancou assim que me viu. Seu rosto empalideceu e achei que ele fosse me dar as costas e sair correndo. Porém, surpreendentemente, veio ao meu encontro mancando bastante, os ombros um tanto curvados, um dos olhos completamente tomados por catarata. Acho que a ganância foi mais forte do que o medo.

– Já não o vejo há anos. Por um momento pensei estar diante de seu pai. Em que posso ajudá-lo? - disse Burke com a voz macilenta.

Imaginei com quantos anos ele estava.

– Preciso de informações, e estou disposto a pagar muito bem por elas.

Seu único olho bom brilhou cobiçoso.

– Ficarei feliz em poder ajudar.

Tirei de minhas vestes um saquinho cheio de moedas de ouro e o pus em cima do balcão para causar impacto. As mãos cheias de veias de Burke se mexeram inquietas. Acho que o velho já não via dinheiro há algum tempo. Não era de se estranhar. Magia negra não era nada popular.

– Matilda Junian. O que ela anda aprontando?

As mãos de Burke se fecharam como garras no saco antes que ele dissesse algo. Puxei o saco de volta com força. Senti meu corpo reagir negativamente ao lugar. Meu estômago se revirou. Todos os meus instintos me pediam para sumir dali naquele momento, procurar o sossego da minha casa. Precisei de toda a coragem que ainda me restava para ficar ali.

– Informações primeiro, Burke. - disse gélido.

Burke me olhou com ódio.

– Não sei de nada. Por que quer saber?

– Soube que estranhas reuniões andam acontecendo na casa dela. - referi-me ao que havia visto na mente dela, esperando estar certo. Eu não tivera tempo de mergulhar nos pensamentos da velha bruxa como queria. Se me demorasse muito, ela teria percebido que eu estava bisbilhotando sua mente.

– Reuniões? Não faço ideia do que está falando.

Remexi o saquinho na frente dele, e as moedas titilaram. Burke passou a língua pelo lábio seco.

– Suponho que eu saiba de alguma coisa... - começou ele.

– Serei bastante generoso.

– Estou surpreso que não saiba de nada, Sr. Malfoy. Pensei que o senhor fizesse parte do grupo...

– Que grupo?

– O Grupo dos Poderosos. Eles se reúnem uma vez por semana no porão do Clube dos Bruxos.

– Para fazer o quê?

– Não faço ideia. É só o que sei. – ele estendeu as mãos.

– Não me deu nada, Burke. – lembrei-o friamente. – Preciso de mais.

Ele bufou.

– E o que é que eu sei nos dias de hoje? Nada! O Esquadrão dos Aurores vem aqui uma vez por mês! Afugentou a maior parte dos meus clientes! E você, pergunte ao seu próprio meio o que anda acontecendo nele! Seu pai deve saber mais do que eu.

Eu esperava sinceramente que meu pai não estivesse envolvido com nada ilegal. Não de novo. Será que ele não aprendera a lição? Minha mãe havia aprendido. Mas pensando bem, mamãe sempre havia sido mais sensata do que Lucius.

– Quem faz parte desse grupo?

Mais grunhidos.

– Dolohov, Carrow, Avery, Rowle... Os de sempre.

Calafrios na espinha eram meus velhos amigos agora. Obviamente que ex-Comensais não conseguiriam se reunir. Todos estavam em Azkaban. Burke não estava se referindo aos antigos, mas aos novos. Filhos e netos de ex-Comensais. A Gangue de Bruxos que Harry Potter tanto queria ajudar? Será que Harry fora até o Clube por que já sabia de alguma coisa? Senti-me um imbecil. Era lógico que sim. Harry não fazia nada sem segundas intenções. E aposto que apenas me seguiu e fingiu me ajudar para ver se eu abriria a boca. Harry Potter era um filho da mãe. Ele estava sempre um passo a frente.

– Por que eles estão se reunindo? Por um acaso eles fazem parte da Gangue de Bruxos?

Os olhos de Burke se apertaram. Podia imaginar o que lhe passava pela mente. Pensei em usar Legilimência novamente, mas era arriscado demais. Burke não era cabeça de vento como Matilda. Ele já sofrera aquele tipo de magia. Devia, inclusive, estar se preparando para se defender de algo do tipo.

– Eu estou limpo, Sr Malfoy. Não me meto mais nessas coisas.

– Que coisas, Burke? – insisti.

– Coisas que não são do meu bico. E é só o que sei. Se precisar de algo mais, estarei às ordens. Mas não me misturo mais a outros tipos de coisa, se é que você me entende.

Cerrei os punhos. Nunca havia sido tão bom quanto meu pai em obter informações dos outros. Lucius sempre soubera exatamente que botões apertar para fazer os outros falarem. Ou que preço pagar. Eu, no entanto, não tinha o mesmo talento.

– Só mais uma informação, Burke, e esse saco aqui irá se transformar em dois.

Meu pai teria me matado se estivesse comigo.

– Eles estão ligados com a Gangue dos Bruxos, comandando o show por detrás das cortinas. Satisfeito? – ele respondeu a contragosto.

Não sabia se ele dizia a verdade ou se apenas queria se livrar de mim. Em todo caso, dei-lhe os dois sacos de moedas. As mãos enrugadas se fecharam com força nos sacos, como se ele esperasse que eu fosse mudar de ideia. Meu pai costumava fazer isso. Eu não. Deixei que ele ficasse com o dinheiro. Ofereci ainda mais caso ele se lembrasse de mais alguma coisa. Burke pareceu tentado, e eu imaginei se naquela mesma semana receberia mais alguma informação.

Saí da loja, desapontado. Que grande tolo eu era. Confesso que tive fantasias idiotas sobre todo aquele episódio. Nelas, Harry me agradecia profusamente por ajudá-lo. Quem sabe até me chamasse de amigo.

De minha boca contorceu-se um risinho amargo. Eu era mesmo muito arrogante se continuava a me achar melhor do que o grande Harry Potter.

Sentindo-me cansado, encostei-me na parede por um momento. O que aconteceu em seguida foi extremamente inesperado. Uma criança apareceu correndo e se agarrou em minhas vestes. Parecia ter cinco anos. Era um garoto pequeno, tinha cabelos castanhos e enormes olhos verdes. Seu rosto em formato de coração estava todo sujo, assim como suas vestes. Minha repulsa foi tão forte quanto meu instinto de pai. As mãozinhas sujas me davam nojo, mas os olhos verdes me impediram de jogá-lo longe. Olhos tão parecidos com os de Harry...

Outra criança apareceu correndo. Dessa vez era um adolescente. Devia ter uns catorze anos. Era quase da minha altura, e tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros tingidos. Quando ele viu o garotinho grudado na barra do meu robe, pareceu aliviado. O alívio, porém, durou poucos segundos. Outra figura apareceu atrás dele, a varinha empunhada e pronta para ser usada.

Instintivamente, puxei a minha varinha do bolso e antes que o homem encapuzado pudesse acertar o adolescente com o que reconheci ser o começo da maldição imperdoável Cruciatus, acertei seu peito em cheio com um feitiço Estuporante. O adolescente me olhou com um misto de gratidão e desconfiança. O pequeno se agarrou ainda mais a mim e escondeu o rosto nas minhas vestes de seda, agora totalmente sujas.

Outro indivíduo encapuzado apareceu já soltando uma saraivada de feitiços. Meu coração foi a mil. Parte de mim quis entrar em pânico. A outra parte me mandou aguentar firme. Defendi-me como pude, principalmente porque o rapaz, embora possuísse uma varinha, não parecia saber muito bem o que fazer com ela.

Quando outro bruxo apareceu, gritou algo para o homem que me atacava.

– Pare! É Malfoy! - disse uma voz conhecida.

Mesmo na penumbra, distingui o homem robusto e alto como Gregório Goyle. Há quanto tempo não o via? Minha mente foi inundada com imagens do passado em Hogwarts.

O outro baixou a varinha. Foi estranho ver Goyle dando ordens a alguém e sendo obedecido de pronto. Era eu quem costumava fazer aquele papel.

– Malfoy, peço desculpas pelo súbito ataque. - disse Goyle com a voz fria e dura. – Só precisamos dos dois meninos.

– Para quê? – ousei perguntar.

O homem ao lado de Goyle riu.

– Como se você tivesse direito de perguntar, traidor imundo. - disse o homem. Não sabia quem era. O rosto não me era familiar.

– Deixa isso pra lá, Travers. Só queremos os garotos, Malfoy. – Goyle tornou a insistir. Tinha as mãos na varinha, pronta para ser usada.

Não éramos mais amigos. Pensando bem, nunca havíamos sido. Goyle e Crabbe haviam sido apenas meus dois capangas em Hogwarts e nada mais. Crabbe havia deixado o poder do Lorde das Trevas lhe subir a cabeça e acabara morrendo. Goyle fora um pouco menos idiota. Depois da guerra, nossos pais haviam perdido contato. O pai de Goyle havia sido mandado para Azkaban enquanto meu pai conseguira se safar, como sempre. Era por isso que éramos considerados traidores. Mais ainda pelo fato de termos falhado em todas as missões que haviam sido dadas a nós pelo Lorde das Trevas. Não parecia ser importante o fato de que eu salvara a vida de Goyle. Ou talvez fosse. Talvez fosse por esse motivo que ele ainda não me lançara um feitiço.

Os olhos do adolescente brilhavam de raiva. Ele estava encurralado, mas mantinha a cabeça erguida. Quase ri. Aquela atitude era tão Harry Potter.

– O que está acontecendo? - perguntei usando o mesmo tom de voz do passado, quando Goyle costumava fazer todas as minhas vontades.

Por um instante, quase o peguei. Travers, que agora eu sabia ser um antigo Comensal, apontou a varinha na minha direção e disse categórico:

– É melhor ficar fora disso, Malfoy. Afinal de contas, não queremos você e sua família traidora no nosso grupo.

– Vamos lá, Draco. - disse Goyle um pouco menos agressivo. Notei, porém, que sua varinha continuava empunhada. – Só queremos os dois garotos. Eles nos pertencem.

– Eu não pertenço a ninguém! - exclamou o adolescente, apontando a varinha para Travers.

Ele bem que tentou acertá-lo, mas sua mágica era a de um iniciante, e apenas serviu para abrir um rombo na parede ao lado. O estrondo foi tanto que eu não conseguia entender como ninguém ainda havia aparecido. Que eu soubesse, o Esquadrão costumava patrulhar a área, não é? Não havia tempo para conjecturas, porém. Eu não podia ficar ali esperando pela cavalaria. Talvez, se eu realmente fosse esperto, teria entregado os dois garotos e ido para casa.

Acontece que eu não era esperto. Pelo contrário. Com muita rapidez e habilidade, e antes que outra maldição imperdoável atingisse o adolescente de cabelos loiros, puxei-o para perto de mim e corri com os dois a tiracolo, lançando feitiços às minhas costas. Assim que vi numa área livre e sem bloqueios contra aparatação, desaparatei para longe com os dois trêmulos ao meu lado, o pequeno abraçado a mim como se eu fosse a sua única tábua de salvação.


	5. Capítulo 5

Definitivamente, eu não estava bem da cabeça. Assim que cheguei à Mansão, toda a minha coragem pareceu prestes a se dissolver. Só me segurei porque tinha alguém abraçado a mim mais trêmulo do que eu.

– Onde estamos? Que lugar é esse? – Perguntou o rapaz loiro, os olhos arregalados, provavelmente pelo tamanho da mansão.

A Mansão Malfoy era realmente impressionante. Imponente. Com pelos menos oitenta cômodos. Quem não a conhecesse bem, se perderia lá dentro. No meio do gramado bem aparado, alguns pavões passeavam. O pequeno agarrado em meu robe pareceu interessado. Meus cães apareceram correndo e tive que gritar uma ordem para que eles se comportassem.

– Querido? – Astoria apareceu à porta e me olhou assustada.

Não fazia idéia do que ela poderia estar imaginando, mas naquele momento só o que eu queria era entrar e tomar um chá forte. De preferência com minhas pílulas. Eu precisava urgentemente delas. Caminhei com dificuldade até a porta onde Astoria me esperava parecendo petrificada. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando pousaram no pequeno ao meu lado. Acho que seus instintos de mãe falaram mais alto, pois ela imediatamente se recuperou e se ajoelhou perto do garoto, gentilmente tirando-o de perto de mim e levando-o para dentro.

– Ei, ei! Aonde ela pensa que vai com meu irmão? – gritou o pivete atrás de mim, correndo na direção de Astoria como se fosse atacá-la.

Foi fácil pará-lo com apenas um toque da varinha, e confesso que foi divertido. O rapaz me fuzilou com o olhar.

– Ela é minha esposa. Qual o seu nome, pirralho? – perguntei.

Ele ergueu o queixo.

– Alfred. E não sou um pirralho! Já tenho 15 anos!

Mais velho do que eu esperava.

– E seu irmão?

-–Por que quer saber? – perguntou na defensiva.

Deu um sorrisinho sem humor algum.

– Talvez porque eu tenha feito a loucura de trazê-los para o conforto do meu lar, acho que eu tenho o direito de saber o nome de vocês, não é?

Ele grunhiu:

– O nome dele é Angel. E quer fazer o favor de me soltar?

Caminhei até Alfred, que continuava com um olhar beligerante.

– Vou pensar no seu caso, Fred.

– Eu odeio que me chamem de Fred.

– Que se dane, Fred. Você está no meu território agora, e eu vou chamá-lo do que eu quiser.

O garoto bufou. Ele era realmente divertido. O pavio curto me lembrava muito Harry. Será que era por isso que eu os trouxera para casa? O pequeno porque tinha os olhos de Harry, e o mais velho porque era estourado e tinha aquele arzinho insuportável de quem não tinha medo de nada? Ambos tão parecidos com Harry.

Eu estava mesmo enlouquecendo. Talvez devesse marcar uma consulta em St. Mungus. Era o que Astoria iria sugerir, com certeza. Seu marido estava pirando. Olhando pelo lado bom, ao menos eu não havia seqüestrado os filhos de Harry, não é mesmo?

– Então essa é sua casa? Você é rico? – O som irritante me interrompeu.

– Não é óbvio?

Ele fez uma careta.

– Por que não tira esse feitiço de mim de uma vez e me deixa ir embora com meu irmão?

– Por que não age educadamente e me agradece por ter salvado sua vida, primeiro?

– Eu teria escapado se você não estivesse no caminho!

– Ah, claro. Com três Comensais te perseguindo, uma criança a tiracolo e uma varinha que parece fazer mais estragos do que qualquer outra coisa... Realmente, suas chances eram muito boas. – Disse com sarcasmo.

Tirei o feitiço dele e caminhei até o hall de entrada. O pirralho me seguiu perguntando mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, e ordenando que eu lhe trouxesse o irmão.

Quando cheguei à sala principal, invoquei um copo e uma garrafa de uísque. Não era uma boa ideia beber com o tipo de remédio que eu tomava, mas que se dane. Eu precisava de uma bebida forte. Ofereci um copo a Alfred, que desafiador, virou-o de um gole só. Foi engraçado vê-lo revirar os olhos e desfalecer no sofá. O garoto não tinha resistência ao álcool, pelo visto. Apreciei o silêncio que se seguiu, quebrado apenas pelos passos leves de Astoria.

– Draco, você sabe que não deve beber nada tão forte... – Ela ralhou docemente. Somente Astoria conseguia ser suave mesmo quando estava zangada.

Eu queria tanto poder amá-la.

– Foi só um copo. Como está o garoto?

Ela olhou para o sofá e franziu o cenho ao ver Alfred roncando. Porém, não fez perguntas.

– Este é Alfred. – Expliquei com um sorriso. – E o garotinho é Angel. Os dois são irmãos.

– O que aconteceu? Você está com uma cara horrível. – Ela veio ao meu encontro e colocou as mãos na minha testa. – Está febril, Draco. Acho que deveria tomar um banho e ir se deitar. Eu cuidarei do resto.

Ela era realmente fenomenal. Toda aquela confusão e tudo que conseguia pensar era no meu bem-estar.

– Nem sabe o que está acontecendo. – Lembrei-a.

– Bem... Você deve ter tido seus motivos.

Suspirei alto.

– Eles foram atacados por Comensais.

Seu rosto de boneca imediatamente empalideceu. Eu sabia que Astoria havia odiado a guerra tanto quanto qualquer outro bruxo normal. Seu pai havia resistido à tentação de ser um servo do Lorde das Trevas, mas pagou um preço alto. O velho ainda tinha sequelas profundas, e seu primogênito havia sido morto como punição.

– Comensais? – Ela perguntou em um fio de voz. – Pensei que eles não existissem mais...

– Eu também. Mas talvez eles não se intitulem mais como Comensais. Talvez estejam formando outro grupo, o Grupo dos Poderosos.

– Mas para quê? Por quê?

– Não faço ideia. No entanto, talvez o Alfred aí saiba de alguma coisa.

– Foi por isso que os trouxe?

– Não. – Sentei-me na poltrona temendo que meu corpo não fosse mais aguentar meu peso. – Foi puro reflexo, mas não podia deixá-los lá. Não sei o que Goyle e os outros planejam, mas não gosto da ideia de que eles andam por aí atacando criancinhas...

Astoria apenas assentiu, como se minhas ações bizarras não a surpreendesse.

– Como está Angel? – Perguntei.

Ela finalmente sorriu um pouco, menos tensa.

– Está tomando banho. Ele estava imundo, Draco! Temo só de pensar no que esses garotos possam ter vivido até agora... – Ela estremeceu. – Ele é tão fofinho, mas está assustado. Não disse uma palavra. Falando nisso, devo voltar. Deixei-o com Lara.

Observei-a se afastar. Chamei Joah – um de nossos elfos domésticos– e pedi que ele tomasse conta de Alfred. O rapaz precisava de um banho e provavelmente de comida e descanso. Ele era deveras pequeno para quem tinha quinze anos. Também era franzino. Eu tinha plena certeza de que estava diante de um dos órfãos que se encaixariam perfeitamente no programa de Harry.

E falando no diabo... Parte de mim queria entrar em contato e lhe contar o que aconteceu, a outra parte estava com medo. Não ter idéia do que estava acontecendo no meio bruxo, não me agradava também. Além disso, eu nunca fora exatamente um exemplo de cidadão. Embora andasse na linha desde o final da guerra, havia cometido alguns pequenos deslizes, coisas à toa, mas que o Ministério nunca deixava passar. Como, por exemplo, quando eu tentei sem sucesso algum importar um filhote de dragão da Romênia para a festa de aniversário de seis anos de Scorpius.

Definitivamente, entrar em contato com o Ministério estava fora de meus planos. Precisava falar com meu pai. Antes porém, precisava de um descanso. Fui para o banheiro do meu quarto e levei um susto ao me olhar no espelho. Eu parecia um morto vivo. Estava pálido, meio febril e com olheiras fundas. Senti-me muito mais velho do que era.

A água morna no meu corpo me acalmou um pouco e meus músculos cansados foram relaxando. Tinha certeza de que adormeceria assim que minha cabeça pousasse no travesseiro, e não me enganei. Só fui acordar bem tarde da noite, com Astoria me sacudindo delicadamente. Seu rosto imerso em preocupação.

– O que foi? – Perguntei abrindo os olhos lentamente.

– Harry Potter está aqui.

– O quê?

Levantei-me em um salto.

– Harry Potter está aqui, na nossa sala de estar. Ele quer falar com você.

Era impossível controlar as batidas descompassadas do meu coração. Não queria ver Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo queria. Se ele estava ali, boa coisa não era. Podia apostar que tinha a ver com o que acontecera na Travessa do Tranco. De algum modo ele ficou sabendo de tudo. Pensando bem, Harry sempre parecia saber de tudo o que se passava no mundo bruxo, sem exceções. Como quando ele soubera exatamente aonde interceptar meu filhote de dragão.

Com certeza não ficaria do meu lado. Eu deveria ser o principal suspeito do que quer que ele estivesse investigando. Mas antes que minha mente desse asas demais à imaginação, eu resolvi enfrentá-lo.

Eu realmente preferia o conforto do meu quarto, aonde eu sabia que estaria seguro. Já podia sentir a familiar tontura e o embrulho no estômago ao me levantar e me arrumar. Comecei a suar frio também. Típicos sintomas de quem sofria de Síndrome de Pânico.

Desci as escadas lentamente, como se aquilo fosse aliviar de alguma forma o meu sofrimento. Caminhei por um grande corredor lateral à minha direita e fui em direção à sala de estar. Ao abrir a porta, vi Harry parado em frente à lareira. Estava sozinho. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda imediatamente se viraram em minha direção. Meu corpo transformou-se em geléia. Minha náusea só aumentou. Agora, porém, não era só porque eu estava entrando em pânico, mas também porque Harry Potter estava bem ali na minha frente.

– Potter. – Disse com enfado. Ou pelo menos foi a impressão que tentei passar.

– Malfoy. – Ele retribuiu no mesmo tom, uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Você parece ainda pior do que quando nos vimos no Clube dos Bruxos Esnobes de Londres.

– Galanteador como sempre. – Disse com um sorrisinho. – Em que posso ajudá-lo? Está um pouco tarde para visitas sociais.

– Bem, não é uma visita social, então acho que não quebrei nenhuma regra de etiqueta, não é? – Seu sorriso foi tão cínico quanto o meu. – Acho que sabe porque estou aqui.

– É melhor ser mais específico.

Ele riu.

– Devo me preocupar com essa afirmação?

Franzi o cenho.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntei.

– Bem, se preciso ser específico, significa que você anda tendo uma vida cheia de aventuras.

Ah, sim. Minha vida era fantástica. Eu passava a maior parte dos meus dias enfurnado dentro de casa lendo, tentando comer alguma coisa ou passeando com meus cachorros. Scorpius fazia muita falta.

– Ando vivendo dentro da lei, Potter.

– Eu não duvido. Seus últimos cinco anos têm sido bem reclusos.

Senti meu corpo tencionar. Então ele realmente sabia de tudo. Será que sabia também que eu frequentava um psiquiatra bruxo? Provavelmente. Nada escapava à Harry Potter. Duvidava, contudo, que ele soubesse o que eu sentia por ele. Ao menos esse aspecto da minha vida estava salvaguardado.

– Mas ainda me lembro com muito carinho do filhote de dragão Chifres Longos Romeno que você tentou trazer para a Inglaterra.

Fiz uma careta.

– Águas passadas, Potter. Eu me lembro de ter pagado uma multa enorme pelo episódio...

– Pense pelo lado positivo. Você não foi preso como deveria ter sido.

Sem dúvida. Eu nunca sobreviveria à Azkaban. Ele sabia disso. Meus advogados haviam conseguido um acordo mais do que justo.

\- Certo. Conversinhas à parte, por que não me diz o que veio fazer aqui, de uma vez?

Eu estava terrivelmente cansado. Fui me sentar na poltrona apenas para tentar disfarçar meu mal-estar. Se ele percebeu, não disse nada.

\- Houve um incidente na Travessa do Tranco às 03h40min da tarde aproximadamente.

Se ele esperava que eu fosse dizer algo, se decepcionou.

Harry enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Infelizmente ele estava usando o uniforme típico de Auror, um robe preto horrível, mas intimidador, com o símbolo de uma águia no peito. Nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso, mas preferia que ele estivesse usando roupas trouxas. Elas o deixavam bem mais atraente. Seus cabelos continuavam como sempre, rebeldes e muito negros. Ele correu os dedos por eles. Tive que conter um suspiro de desejo.

Os olhos verdes faiscaram quando encontraram os meus. Será que ele percebeu o meu interesse nada saudável? Estremeci.

– Com frio? – ele perguntou.

Nada escapava de Harry. Que irritante...

– Um pouco.

– Quer que eu aumente o fogo da lareira? – Ele ofereceu.

Olhei-o como quem estivesse diante de um cão Cérbero de três cabeças.

– Certo. Eu que estou doente e você quem delira?

Apenas um sorriso discreto nos lábios sensuais. Foi o que bastou para disparar meu coração e me dar a sensação de estar caindo em um abismo.

– Só estou tentando ser gentil. Então, está mesmo doente? O que você tem?

– Não acho que isso seja da sua conta. – Respondi com frieza.

Parte de mim, porém, deu gritinhos de alegria por Harry ter perguntado.

Ele suspirou.

– Ok. Acho que chega de conversa fiada. – Ele disse, cansado.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais. Prendi a respiração.

– Travessa do Tranco, Malfoy. O que aconteceu?

– Eu deveria saber? – Fingi-me de idiota.

– Deveria. Afinal você estava lá. Uma testemunha ocular o viu disparar sua varinha, mais de uma vez. Um feitiço seu acertou alguém. Mas ninguém sabe quem eram as outras pessoas.

– Ah, então só apontaram a mim? – Deu um sorriso escarninho. – Por que será?

– Talvez porque os traços genéticos dos Malfoys sejam únicos.

– Loiros, altos e incrivelmente belos?

– Não sei quanto a parte do belo...

– Ah, mas está em dúvida, não é? – Tive coragem de provocar.

Harry quase sorriu, ou ao menos foi a impressão que me deu. Ele se aproximou mais e sentou-se no sofá ao lado. Lutei para me manter indiferente.

– Vamos lá. Se não quiser me dizer o que aconteceu terei que intimá-lo a comparecer ao Ministério, onde você será interrogado, não só por mim, mas por outra dúzia de Aurores que não vão com a sua cara.

– Encontraram algum corpo na Travessa? – Eu o ignorei. É lógico que não queria ver nenhum Auror na minha frente.

– Está me dizendo que matou alguém? – Ele franziu a testa, o corpo tenso.

– Não, Potter! Só estou perguntando se havia alguém desacordado...

– Não havia ninguém quando chegamos ao local. Só um grande buraco na parede de uma antiga loja vazia, e uma porção de danos aqui e ali. Esteve na Travessa do Tranco hoje, não esteve?

– Você não deveria perguntar primeiro onde eu estive às 3h40?

– Estou perdendo a paciência, Malfoy. – Ele avisou gentilmente. Seu olhar, porém, era feroz.

Encostei-me mais na poltrona e fechei os olhos. De que me adiantaria esconder a verdade? Talvez compartilhar com Harry o pouco que eu sabia poderia nos deixar mais próximos. Ou talvez eu devesse lançar a maldição da morte sobre mim e acabar de uma vez com aqueles sonhos inúteis.

– Eu estive na Travessa do Tranco. – Confessei.

Cansado, narrei toda a história a ele, desde as minhas suspeitas na Mansão de Matilda, até minha luta com Goyle e os outros dois. Harry ouviu tudo calado e atento a todos os detalhes.

– É incrível. – Ele disse após um tempo. – Incrível que você tenha feito tudo isso por um bem maior!

Minha careta de desagrado foi evidente.

– Não esperava que você estivesse contra seus antigos amigos. Nem que fosse proteger dois inocentes de forma tão veemente...

– Hey, Potter! – Eu o interrompi antes que ele fosse além e me deixasse ainda mais irritado. – Por favor, não se esqueça de que você está na minha casa e eu exijo respeito. Eles não são meus amigos.

– Preciso lembrá-lo do seu passado, Malfoy? Ou do que eu e meus amigos sofremos aqui nessa casa? – O tom de voz era sombrio.

Certo. Ele tinha razão. Eu era Draco Malfoy, ex-comensal, filho de um ex-comensal, e minha maior preocupação sempre havia sido meu próprio umbigo. Mas isso era no passado. Tantos anos haviam transcorrido desde minhas escolhas erradas... Será que ele não havia percebido que essa sala era diferente da outra? Eu fechara para sempre a sala principal da Mansão, onde tantas pessoas haviam sido torturadas e mortas. Não suportava nem passar perto dela. Mas ele nem parecia ter se dado conta disso.

– As pessoas mudam. – Declarei.

– Não mudam tanto assim.

– Foram anos, Potter! Acha que não aprendi minha lição? – Disse com uma raiva que pensava não mais conseguir colocar pra fora.

Ele deu de ombros. Não parecia acreditar naquela hipótese. Que se dane também. Eu deveria ter ficado na minha. Deveria ter me recusado a recebê-lo. Então no dia seguinte os garotos já teriam partido e nada me ligaria a Travessa do Tranco.

Eu era masoquista, porém. Queria Harry por perto, mesmo que fosse daquela forma tão sórdida.

– Não sabe mesmo de mais nada? – Ele perguntou, após um minuto de silêncio.

– Não. Se quiser, pode me dar a poção da verdade. – Eu o provoquei.

– Não me tente.

Olhamo-nos por um momento, e eu senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer cada poro do meu corpo. Havia chama nos olhos verdes, mas não me atrevi a criar esperanças. A atração não era mútua. Quando eu iria realmente me conformar com isso? Fui o primeiro a desviar o olhar.

– Você também não parece estar em condições de tomar qualquer poção mais forte no momento. – ele acrescentou.

Nossa, eu devia estar mesmo com uma aparência péssima.

– Preciso conversar com os meninos. – Disse ele sem levar em conta o meu desagrado. – Eles serão levados para a nossa Instituição. Ficarão bem, lá. Pode chamar os dois?

– Potter, já é tarde. Eles estão dormindo. E longe de mim querer contrariar você, mas acha mesmo que eles estarão seguros na Instituição?

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma criancinha de cinco anos que não entendesse nada do mundo. Fiquei fulo da vida.

– Elas estarão mais seguras do que aqui. Seus amigos...

– Não são meus amigos! Já disse!

– Que seja. Eles virão aqui, você sabe disso. Estou surpreso por ainda não terem batido em sua porta.

– Ninguém imagina que eu os traria para minha casa, não é mesmo? Não Draco Malfoy, o covarde. – Me desprezei pelas minhas próprias palavras. Infelizmente, elas eram verdadeiras. – Além disso, a Mansão é bem protegida contra intrusos indesejáveis.

E contra intrusos leia-se ex-Comensais que gostariam de ver a família Malfoy aniquilada da face da terra.

– É, talvez você esteja certo. – Mais uma vez seu olhar penetrou no meu, e eu me senti flutuar para outro lugar, mais vivo e feliz.

Ele estava me encarando com muita intensidade, o que me deixou inquieto.

– Está tentando usar Legilimência comigo, Potter? – Perguntei com suspeita.

Ele riu.

– Nem sonharia com isso.

– O Snape sempre disse que, você não era mesmo bom nisso... – Deixei escapar.

Uma sombra pareceu cair no rosto de Harry por um momento, depois se dissipou.

– Bem, na época ele tinha razão. – Ele disse, para meu espanto.

Houve um silêncio desconfortável. Por que eu trouxera o nome de Snape à tona?

– Ele acreditou em você, Potter. – Disse baixinho. Nem sabia se Harry havia ouvido.

O que ele disse a seguir me confirmou que seus ouvidos estavam bem atentos.

– Eu sei, Malfoy. Não é a toa que meu filho se chama Albus Severus.

– É verdade. Mas realmente, Potter, é um nome terrível.

Ele fez uma careta.

– Não mais do que Scorpius Hyperion.

Não tive tempo de retrucar. Ele se levantou de um salto e se colocou a um canto da sala. Olhei com curiosidade, imaginando se ele vira alguma coisa ali, ou se simplesmente queria mais espaço entre nós. Na verdade, seu celular estivera vibrando em seu bolso, e ele se afastara para ganhar alguma privacidade. Pelo tom baixo e carinhoso, podia imaginar quem era. Fechei os olhos novamente. Por que precisava aguentar tudo aquilo?

– Malfoy, vamos fazer o seguinte. – Disse ele quando desligou o aparelho. – Os garotos ficam até amanhã, quando os levarei para a Instituição. Nesse meio tempo, deixarei dois Aurores de vigia, aqui.

– Não é preciso. – E a idéia me desagradava profundamente. Já não bastara minha casa ter servido de quartel-general para Você-Sabe-Quem na guerra, e depois ter sido devastada por um bando de Aurores famintos confiscando tudo o que podiam?

– É claro que é preciso, e não vejo como você pode me impedir.

– É minha casa.

– E os garotos são minhas testemunhas. Não posso arriscar a vida dos dois.

Mas podia arriscar a minha? Pensei em reclamar, mas de que adiantaria? No final, acabei por me deixar levar. Afinal de contas, não adiantaria me opor à ideia. Eu sabia que, querendo ou não, os Aurores ficariam vigiando minha casa.

Harry simplesmente virou as costas e se dirigiu à porta. Eu me levantei imediatamente, sentindo náusea e tontura ao mesmo tempo, mas me mantive ereto.

– Potter. Não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

– Não vejo razão para tanto.

Quis voar no seu pescoço.

– Não acha que eu mereço saber? Salvei a vida dos garotos! Fui até a Travessa do Tranco para obter informações pra você! – Deixei escapar.

Fiquei pálido. Por que eu dissera aquilo? O que ele iria pensar? Não tive coragem de olhar nos olhos de Harry. Tinha medo do que encontraria ali. Ele estava dizendo algo, mas eu estava tão perturbado que não consegui ouvir uma palavra. Achei que fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Algo se fechava em meu peito, tirando-me todo o ar.

–... Enfim, amanhã conversamos. – Ele terminou.

E dizendo isso, bateu a porta. Fiquei paralisado, e foi assim que Astoria me encontrou alguns minutos depois. Ela bem que tentou extrair alguma coisa de mim, mas eu não tinha mais forças para nada. Apenas voltei para o quarto, tranquei as portas e fechei as cortinas ao máximo. Na completa escuridão, chorei.


	6. Capítulo 6

O dia amanheceu frio e chuvoso. O céu nublado e o vento gelado não me animaram a tomar o café da manhã no solário, como era de praxe. Ao invés, preferi a sala de jantar, mais fechada e sóbria. Talvez para combinar com o meu humor. Não que eu estivesse com fome. O café da manhã era um ritual necessário. Além disso, eu precisava comer alguma coisa. Sabia que se não o fizesse só me sentiria pior.

Astoria apareceu com o pequeno Angel a tiracolo pouco tempo depois, quando eu tomava uma xícara de chá com leite. Agora ele estava propriamente vestido com antigas roupas de Scorpius. Era mesmo um garoto lindo. Os olhos verdes brilhavam tanto que chegavam a impressionar. A boca e o nariz pequenos eram perfeitos. Os cabelos castanhos, tão sujos quando o encontrei, agora estavam penteados e brilhantes. Astoria colocou-o sentado ao seu lado, numa cadeira própria para uma criança do seu tamanho.

Angel olhou para a mesa com os olhinhos arregalados. Sorri de maneira triste. Imagino que estivessem morando nas ruas por um bom tempo, e comida de verdade como ovos mexidos, pães frescos, bolos, sucos, leite e frutas fosse algo completamente novo. Senti um aperto no coração, e simpatizei ainda mais com a causa de Harry.

Eu nunca havia dado muita atenção à Fundação Alvo Dumbledore para Crianças Carentes. Convencia a mim mesmo de que era melhor ficar longe de tudo o que estivesse relacionado a Harry Potter. Analisando friamente os fatos, porém, era precisava admitir que fiquei longe por puro egoísmo e desinteresse.

Olhando para Angel agora, que mantinha a boca cheia de comida, como se esperasse que elas sumissem de suas vistas a qualquer momento, me senti o pior dos homens.

Eu achava que meu caráter havia melhorado desde a guerra, mas seria mesmo verdade? Como eu esperava que Harry me notasse se eu continuava o mesmo?

Desviei o olhar para o adolescente mal-humorado que entrou em seguida, também mais arrumado que na noite anterior. Ele sentou perto do irmão assim que o viu, e encarou a mim e a Astoria com desconfiança. Minha esposa sorriu para o garoto.

\- Por favor, sirva-se. Pedirei para Cisne trazer mais uma xícara. – disse Astoria com a voz melodiosa.

\- Não quero nada. – disse Alfred rudemente.

Fiz uma careta.

\- Não seja mal-educado. – ralhei. - Aposto que não faz uma refeição decente há tempos. Aproveite.

O pequeno Angel olhava para o irmão com expectativa. Se Alfred começou a comer para deixar Angel mais sossegado, ou se foi por que seu estômago começou a roncar, não faço ideia. Só sei que o rapaz finalmente deixou a reclamação e a suspeita de lado e pôs-se a atacar a comida. Até mesmo respondeu às perguntas de Astoria sem ser agressivo. Ele, a exemplo do irmão, também estava faminto. Quase os invejei pela maneira como comiam tudo com prazer. Há quantos anos eu não sentia prazer algum em comer?

Quando eles terminaram e os elfos vieram tirar a mesa, levei os dois meninos para uma sala mais aberta e ensolarada nos fundos da Mansão. Era ali onde Scorpius gostava de brincar. Ainda havia alguns de seus antigos brinquedos espalhados ordenadamente aqui e ali.

Angel pareceu muito interessado em duas varinhas de brinquedo que estavam em cima de uma das mesinhas perto do sofá. Deixei que Astoria o levasse até elas e lhe desse permissão para tocá-las. Alfred vinha a meu lado, e olhava tudo como se esperasse ter que escapar a qualquer momento. Pobre garoto.

Do lado de fora, vi uma figura se movimentando. O homem de preto encontrou meu olhar e me deu aceno. Era um dos Aurores deixados por Harry na noite anterior. Engoli a irritação.

\- Alfred, precisamos conversar. – disse para o rapaz ao meu lado, que deu um pulo ao ouvir seu nome. Ele estivera observando o Auror.

\- Não acho que tenha nada pra dizer. – disse Alfred em tom de desafio.

Eu já esperava por isso. Mandei que ele se sentasse perto de mim no sofá enquanto Astoria, pressentindo minha intenção, levou Angel para mais longe, perto de um baú contendo vários brinquedos de Scorpius.

\- Pois eu acho que você tem. Por que estavam sendo perseguidos?

Alfred bufou. Andou de um lado para o outro com os braços cruzados, provavelmente imaginando se devia ou não confiar em mim.

\- Há quanto tempo vive nas ruas? – perguntei gentilmente.

Ele parou e me encarou.

\- Há algum tempo... Não que eu me importe. Mas eu me preocupo com Angel. – olhou para o irmão com carinho nos olhos, mas também apreensão.

\- Quem eram seus pais? – tomei o cuidado para não soar como um interrogador.

\- Não é da sua conta.

O Auror do lado de fora, um homem alto e moreno, bateu na porta de vidro e fez um gesto para que eu a abrisse. A seu lado estava Harry. Como eu não havia percebido antes? Levei um instante para me recuperar, e só então me levantei e abri a porta, convidando Harry a entrar. O outro Auror o seguiu. Odiava ter Aurores na minha casa. Comensais ou Aurores, as lembranças não eram nada boas.

Harry deu uma breve passada de olhos no aposento. Astoria continuava a brincar com Angel em um canto. Ela encontrou meus olhos brevemente. Tentei lhe passar segurança.

Alfred parecia prestes a sair em disparada. Provavelmente tentaria desaparatar para longe dali se soubesse como fazê-lo. Harry percebeu a tensão do rapaz e sorriu amigavelmente. Era um sorriso aberto, de pai. Não sei se a atitude de Harry o convenceu de que ali estava um aliado e não um inimigo. Mas Alfred pareceu relaxar um pouco.

\- Preciso conversar com você. – disse Harry fitando Alfred. – Seu nome é Alfred, certo?

Alfred não disse ou fez qualquer movimento com a cabeça que negasse ou confirmasse a afirmação.

\- E aquele é Angel. – continuou Harry apontando para o pequeno garoto, que agora fitava a cena com interesse. – Há algum lugar onde possamos conversar em particular? – dessa vez Harry se dirigiu a mim.

\- Por aqui.

Eu os levei para uma segunda sala, um pouco menor do que a que estávamos, mas não menos aconchegante. Entramos. Ninguém se sentou, como se cada um estivesse esperando um movimento em falso do outro para agir.

\- Será que pode nos dar alguma privacidade, Malfoy?

As palavras me penetraram como facas afiadas. Resisti o melhor que pude. Se Astoria pudesse me ver, acho que se sentiria orgulhosa.

\- Desculpe, Potter, mas a casa é minha, e o garoto é meu convidado. Como sou o único adulto responsável por ele no momento, acho melhor ficar onde estou.

O Auror ao lado de Harry colocou as mãos em sua varinha e pareceu querer avançar contra mim. Harry, porém, o conteve.

\- Tudo bem, Louis. – disse Harry para o Auror, depois pra mim. – Se o problema é ter um adulto que se responsabilize por ele, posso mandar buscar um dos tutores da Instituição.

\- Acho que eu tenho o direito de saber o que está acontecendo tanto quanto você, Potter. Afinal, fui eu quem os salvou. – o desafiei. Foi um passo e tanto para um covarde como eu. Mas pensando bem, quando o assunto era Harry, eu sempre sentia o sangue ferver, e não conseguia conter a vontade de desafiá-lo.

Harry pareceu perceber o que se passava em minha mente, pois um breve sorriso tocou seus lábios.

\- Hei, vocês estão se esquecendo de uma coisa! – exclamou Alfred. – Quem disse que eu quero falar alguma coisa com alguém? Só o que quero é dar o fora!

\- Certo. – disse Harry suavemente, virando-se para o rapaz. – Se me disser onde posso encontrar seus pais, eu o deixo ir. Mas se não há ninguém responsável por você, teremos que levá-lo para a Instituição.

\- Para aquela prisão de órfãos, você quer dizer. – Alfred respondeu com desprezo.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- A Instituição está longe de ser uma prisão. É um lugar muito bom para crianças como você.

\- Crianças como eu? O que sabe sobre mim exatamente?

\- É exatamente o que estou tentando descobrir. Por que não me conta o que aconteceu ontem na Travessa do Tranco? De quem estavam fugindo e por quê? E antes que se negue a responder, pense no seu irmão do outro lado dessa sala. Não tenho o costume de interrogar crianças, mas o farei se for preciso.

\- Eu o proíbo de fazer qualquer coisa contra meu irmão! – o rapaz gritou. Tinha que admitir, ele era corajoso.

\- Uma atitude louvável. – Harry sorriu bondosamente. – Não iremos machucar seu irmão, Alfred, nem você. Só preciso saber o que aconteceu. Malfoy teve algum envolvimento no assunto? Não precisa ter medo de me dizer a verdade. Estou aqui para proteger você de qualquer coisa.

Franzi o cenho, ofendido. Será que ele não percebia o quanto estava me expondo ao deixar os garotos na minha casa, e pior, com Aurores por todos os lados? Os Comensais, ou Grupo dos Poderosos, ou qualquer que fosse o nome deles, já deveriam estar de olho em mim. Eu estava correndo perigo. Mas é claro que Harry Potter não se importava.

\- Estou arriscando meu pescoço por eles, Potter. – disse.

O Auror chamado Louis deu um sorrisinho de descrédito. Harry me olhou, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, foi cortado por Alfred.

\- Não pedi ajuda de ninguém!

\- Não, você teria se virado muito bem sem mim, não é? – disse com escarninho.

\- Alfred, só queremos ajudá-lo. – disse Harry com a mesma voz tranquila.

\- Só porque você é Harry Potter, não significa que eu confie em você! É por sua culpa que estamos nessa situação! Por sua culpa meu pai sumiu! Por sua culpa minha mãe...

Alfred parou de falar. Tinha o corpo trêmulo e lágrimas nos olhos, mas mostrou-se forte o bastante para não derramá-las. Tive pena dele, e, por incrível que pareça, uma onda de afeição paterna me encheu fazendo com que eu quisesse protegê-lo de qualquer mal. Pelo olhar brando de Harry, ele sentia o mesmo que eu. Devia doer em Harry ouvir aquilo. Quando conversáramos na casa de Matilda, ele parecera realmente abalado com o número crescente de garotos bruxos de rua que tinham parentesco com ex-comensais.

\- É, acho que tem razão. – disse Harry com suavidade, tomando Alfred e eu de surpresa. – Não me orgulho de não ter percebido várias coisas... O que aconteceu com seus pais?

\- Meu pai... Não sei. Ele simplesmente sumiu. E minha mãe... Ela se... – a voz do rapaz quase sumiu, mas ele fez um esforço enorme para continuar a falar. – Ela se matou quando eu tinha onze anos. Sabe como é... a mesma história triste de sempre. Ela não tinha dinheiro para me mandar pra escola, e não queria caridade de ninguém.

A sala pareceu ter sido cercada por Dementadores.

\- E o que você fez desde então? – perguntou Harry. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de piedade.

\- O que eu devia! Angel só tinha dois anos! Foi difícil. Mas conseguimos achar outros como nós.

\- A Gangue dos Bruxos. – disse Louis.

\- É. Eles são legais! Nos deixaram ficar com eles. Cuidaram de nós! Eles são como eu. Ninguém liga pra nós, então por que devemos ligar pro resto do mundo?

\- Ah, sim. Matthew MacNair é realmente um rapaz charmoso. Eu sei que ele cuida de vocês...

Matthew MacNair? Não me lembrava dele. Lembrava-me muito bem, porém, de Walden MacNair, até hoje preso em Azkaban por não só ser um Comensal, mas também por matar Broderico Bode em St Mungus, e por lutar ao lado de meu pai na batalha do Departamento de Mistérios. Um ex-funcionário corrupto do Ministério.

\- Conhece Matthew? – Alfred perguntou como se aquilo fosse impossível.

\- Conheço Matthew muito bem. – Harry declarou.

\- Quem é ele? – perguntei sem me conter.

\- O líder dos garotos. Tem 24 anos, é alto, magro e moreno. É neto de Walden MacNair. – explicou Harry. – Quando o avô foi preso, a família se desmantelou. A avó fugiu para a Romênia onde possuía parentes, levando apenas a filha mais nova. O filho mais velho foi recrutado para trabalhar para Voldemort, mas falhou e foi morto por ele. A mãe de Matthew...

\- Se matou. – disse Alfred.

\- É. – Harry estava extremamente incomodado com aquilo. – Você realmente não sabe de nada Malfoy?

Neguei com um gesto de cabeça. Eu passara todo aquele tempo depois da guerra ocupado demais tratando das minhas próprias feridas para ligar para o que acontecia com os outros Comensais. Eu odiara ser um Comensal. Até hoje tinha vontade de arrancar meu braço fora a cada vez que via a marca negra no meu pulso, que agora era uma cicatriz desbotada.

Louis cochichou algo no ouvido de Harry. Cerrei os punhos ante a audácia. Podia ver nos olhos dele que desconfiava de mim e que não gostava nada da minha presença ali.

\- Talvez não saiba o que vocês têm passado, Alfred, mas eu também sou órfão... – disse Harry. – E nunca conheci meus pais. Sei como se sente.

\- Não faz ideia.

\- Não é verdade. Mas entendo que não queira acreditar em mim. Sabe, porém, que Matthew e os outros estão errados, não é? Os trouxas não têm culpa pelo que vocês estão passando. Não merecem ser punidos por algo que eles nem sabem que está acontecendo.

\- Então você merece ser punido?

Harry suspirou. Louis parecia querer estrangular o garoto.

\- Talvez. Eu estou querendo ajudar. Já acenei a bandeira branca. Já entrei em contato com Matthew. Ele me parece razoavelmente pronto a colaborar conosco.

\- Duvido.

\- Se me acompanhar até a Instituição, posso entrar em mais detalhes com você. Pode conversar com Matthew também.

Alfred balançou a cabeça.

\- De jeito nenhum eu caio nessa! Matthew não iria fazer uma coisa dessas. Você é o nosso inimigo.

\- Não sou, e Matthew sabe disso. Você também sabe, Alfred. Afinal de contas, foi perseguido pelos mesmos monstros que criaram a Gangue dos Bruxos. O Grupo dos Poderosos. Sabe muito bem que Matthew é apenas um fantoche nas mãos de bruxos mal intencionados. É por isso que estava fugindo com seu irmão, não é?

\- Não sabe de nada. – Alfred agora estava extremamente perturbado.

\- Sei que alguns meninos não querem ser fantoches de ninguém, nem querem machucar ninguém de verdade. Um menino trouxa morreu, não foi?

Levei um susto, e Alfred também. Não dera nada nos jornais. Será que novamente o Ministério e os canais de imprensa estavam escondendo a verdade? Isso era um péssimo sinal.

\- Eu... – Alfred gaguejou.

\- Estava lá quando aconteceu? – Harry perguntou com tanto tato que até eu confessaria meus piores crimes a ele se fosse o caso.

\- Não. – Alfred negou imediatamente. Não pude dizer se estava dizendo a verdade ou não.

\- Tudo bem. Sei que não foi culpa sua.

\- Você não entende. Eles... Eles agora querem acabar com tudo. Querem nos fazer de escravos! Não somos escravos de ninguém! Matthew é nosso líder. A maioria de nós não vai se submeter àqueles idiotas do Grupo dos Poderosos.

Um brilho de triunfo perpassou pelos olhos verdes.

\- Imagino que não. Garotos tão orgulhosos como vocês não se submeteriam a ex-Comensais, não é mesmo?

\- Eles falharam no passado. Só porque têm um nome diferente agora, não significa nada. Eu não acredito neles. A maioria não acredita. Mas alguns... Bem, alguns precisam de proteção. E têm muita raiva... Mas eu não vou me rebaixar. Não sou de ninguém!

\- É claro que não.

Fez-se uma pausa. Harry deu uma ordem a Louis, que se retirou da sala. Não sei a razão, mas só de ver o outro Auror longe deixou Alfred aflito.

\- Onde ele foi? – o rapaz perguntou indo atrás de Louis.

Harry bloqueou-lhe a passagem.

\- Me deixe sair! Eu quero ver meu irmão!

\- Louis não foi atrás de seu irmão. – explicou calmamente.

\- E espera que eu acredite em você?

\- Espero que confie em mim. Gostaria de lhes oferecer proteção, Alfred.

O tom de voz de Harry era sedutor. Eu iria com ele até o inferno se ele quisesse. Alfred, porém, não estava apaixonado por Harry. O rapaz o odiava. Harry representava a família que ele perdera. Era injusto, e uma burrice sem tamanho. A culpa de tudo era dos Comensais. Era de Voldemort. Era mais racional que ele tivesse raiva de mim, não de Harry.

Mas desde quando as pessoas costumavam agir com racionalidade quando acuadas?

\- E em troca eu lhe dou todos os detalhes da nossa Gangue, não é?

\- Não. Em troca você me conta um pouco mais sobre você e o Grupo dos Poderosos.

Alfred deu as costas a Harry e a mim. Olhei para Harry e vi que ele me observava e não ao garoto. Por quê? Será que ainda desconfiava de mim?

\- Eu posso ficar com eles aqui, Potter. – disse, me surpreendendo.

Alfred se virou na mesma hora.

\- Não quero ficar! E não quero ir pro seu orfanato idiota!

\- Acho que não tem muita escolha. – eu lhe disse. – Sabe que se você e seu irmão voltarem para as ruas serão encontrados. Você mal consegue usar magia, Alfred, e seu irmão muito menos. Não sabe aparatar. Ao menos aqui estarão seguros.

\- Estarão mais seguros na Instituição, Malfoy.

\- Minha casa é tão segura quanto, Potter. Além disso, Astoria está aqui. Ela... Afeiçoou-se a Angel.

Eu não fazia idéia do que estava fazendo. Era óbvio que estava sendo egoísta. Se mantivesse os garotos ali, continuaria em contato com Harry. Eu era uma pessoa horrível, mas não podia me conter. Naqueles breves contatos com Harry eu havia percebido uma estranha melhora no meu estado geral. Já não me sentia tão fraco ou tão assustado. Era como se Harry me desse forças para lutar contra a minha condição. Eu precisava dele. E muito. Dar-me conta disso naquele momento foi um choque e tanto.

\- Eu só quero ir embora... – murmurou Alfred.

\- E pra onde vai, Alfred? Pense no seu irmão. Ele está bem aqui. – tentei convencê-lo.

\- Ele nem conhece vocês!

\- Mas você viu o quanto ele se apegou a Astoria, não?

Era um fato. Os meninos sentiam falta de uma mãe. Astoria era perfeita no papel. Era impossível resistir a ela. Até mesmo Alfred naquela manhã havia tratado minha esposa com um mínimo de educação. Astoria era meu trunfo.

\- Por que quer mantê-los aqui? – Harry perguntou desconfiado.

Não podia culpá-lo por aquilo, nem pelo olhar sombrio.

\- Me sinto responsável.

Era parcialmente verdade. Harry, porém, continuou com cara de poucos amigos. Não estava engolindo minhas razões.

\- Não estou envolvido com nada disso, Potter! – me defendi.

\- É verdade. – disse Alfred. Olhei para ele surpreso. – Nunca vi o senhor Malfoy antes. E Travers o chamou de traidor no beco... Se já fez parte do grupo, não faz mais.

\- Nunca fiz parte do grupo. Nem sabia que existia.

Harry passou os dedos pelos cabelos. Era um gesto que fazia sempre que estava pensativo ou incomodado com alguma coisa. Finalmente, pareceu tomar uma decisão.

\- Tudo bem. Você e seu irmão vão ficar aos cuidados de Malfoy e sua esposa. Mandarei um funcionário do Ministério aqui ainda hoje para formalizar a situação. Você agora é responsável pelos dois, Malfoy. Sugiro que tome muito cuidado. Também vou manter meus agentes aqui.

\- Já disse que minha Mansão é...

\- Não é segura, Malfoy, e sabe disso. Quando finalmente perceberem que ainda está com os garotos, o Grupo dos Poderosos virá atrás de você. Se é que já não estão planejando uma visitinha.

Eu deveria ter deixado Harry convencer Alfred a ser levado com ele. No que eu estava me metendo? Estava doente. Não tinha condições de me envolver naquilo. Mesmo assim, fiquei calado.

\- Alfred, pense bastante sobre a nossa conversa de hoje. Matthew realmente está pensando em fazer um acordo conosco. Ele se preocupa com todos vocês, e não quer que sofram mais. Assim que puder, eu o mandarei conversar com você. E espero que então possa me contar a verdadeira razão do por que você e seu irmão estavam sendo caçados daquela forma.

Caçados era uma palavra forte, mas verdadeira. Estremeci por dentro.

\- Malfoy, eu voltarei. Nesse meio tempo, mantenha-se na linha. E qualquer coisa, entre em contato.

Ele deu meia volta e saiu da sala, deixando Alfred e eu sozinhos e em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ali estava eu, Draco Malfoy, um homem que passara quase vinte anos sem se ligar a qualquer tipo de problema muito sério. Um homem que vivia em reclusão e preferia a companhia de seus cachorros a outros bruxos. Um homem que ficaria contente em passar despercebido, por incrível que aquilo parecesse. E, no entanto, meu coração estava mais vivo do que nunca. Eu estava com medo, mas agora tinha algum contato com Harry. Harry Potter viria a minha casa novamente, porque seria preciso.

Dei um suspiro. Era horrível e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo. E no fundo de minha mente não pude deixar de dizer a mim mesmo:

'Vitória. Amarga e terrível vitória. '


	7. Capítulo 7

Harry não apareceu no dia seguinte, mas a segurança ao redor da Mansão aumentou. Agora quatro Aurores ficavam do lado de fora observando qualquer anomalia. Meus cachorros ficaram agitados, mas consegui contê-los. O número de feitiços protetores também aumentou.

Astoria não disse nada, como sempre. E nos dias que se seguiram, ela cumpriu seu papel de mãe substituta. Quem a visse cuidando de Angel não diria nunca que ele não era seu filho, tal o carinho que tinha pelo menino. Até Alfred melhorou um pouco. Ainda se zangava facilmente, e soltava farpas aqui e ali, mas com Astoria ele era um cavalheiro.

Quanto a mim, não sabia o que sentir. Achei que veria Harry com mais freqüência. Enganei-me completamente. Ele entrava em contato com seus agentes, pedia notícias e mandava recados. Não falava nunca diretamente comigo, para a minha irritação. Fiquei com raiva. E piorei.

Queria Harry de volta. Mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos. Eu precisava dele como precisava do ar para respirar, se não mais, pois sem Harry por perto, respirar doía.

No quinto dia tive uma surpresa agradável. Estava no meu quarto lambendo minhas feridas quando Angel entrou. Quis ralhar com ele, mas seus olhos verdes me encantaram como um poderoso feitiço. Vi-me sem condições de lhe dizer não, de mandá-lo embora. Ele veio até mim com um ar ressabiado, e abriu um sorriso enorme quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Meu coração gelado subitamente se aqueceu. Eu sorri de volta involuntariamente. Era impossível não fazê-lo. Entendi então a fascinação que Astoria tinha por ele, e porque ela insistia em me contar o que ele fazia todos os dias mesmo quando eu não queria escutar.

Angel foi um bálsamo mais do que bem-vindo.

\- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou docemente.

Embora mentindo, fiz que sim com a cabeça.

\- E você? – perguntei.

Ele também fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, e covinhas surgiram em seu rosto quando ele sorriu de novo.

Não voltamos a falar por algum tempo. Ele não pareceu irritado ou agitado, e curiosamente, nem eu. Era o tipo de silêncio que eu gostava de compartilhar com Astoria. Não era de todo ruim. A companhia apenas me bastava. Angel pareceu entender. Tê-lo por perto me deixou estranhamente calmo, e senti minha alma menos pesada.

Ele enfiou as mãos pequenas nas vestes novas e me entregou uma foto um tanto amassada. Nela uma mulher de uns vinte e poucos anos sorria e acenava para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da máquina fotográfica. A boca, o nariz, o sorriso e os cabelos castanhos eram exatamente como os de Angel. Só os olhos eram parecidos com Alfred. Estava diante da mãe dos garotos.

\- É sua mãe? – perguntei. Quando obtive uma resposta afirmativa, continuei: - Ela era muito bonita. Você se parece com ela.

Ele sorriu.

\- Ela morreu.

Assim como meu súbito sorriso.

\- É, eu sei...

Meu coração se partiu em vários pedaços. Tive vontade de pegá-lo nos braços, mas tive medo de ser rechaçado.

\- Qual era o nome dela? – perguntei.

\- Melissa.

Finalmente tínhamos um nome. Não achei prudente perguntar pelo sobrenome. O garoto era pequeno demais, e eu não queria enchê-lo de perguntas.

\- É um nome bonito.

\- É.

Deve vez não resisti e o puxei para um abraço. Angel deixou-se abraçar apenas. Era tão pequeno e frágil, e imaginei Scorpius com a mesma idade, mas sem a proteção da Mansão e o mimo dos avós, sozinho, aos farrapos e faminto. Senti uma angústia sem tamanho, e quis correr até Hogwarts para vê-lo.

Depois de um tempo eu soltei Angel. Deixei-me afundar nos olhos verdes, que pareciam ver dentro de mim.

\- Vamos ficar aqui pra sempre? – ele perguntou.

Incrível como meu sorriso foi automático e sincero. Angel e Alfred estavam na minha vida há tão pouco tempo, mas já pareciam fazer parte da rotina diária. Eu não estava incomodado com a presença dos dois. Já até me acostumara ao mau-humor adolescente de Alfred. Achava-o divertido. Talvez... Talvez eu quisesse mesmo que eles ficassem pra sempre. Tinha certeza de que Astoria não se importaria, pelo contrário.

\- Você quer ficar aqui pra sempre?

\- Quero... – Angel respondeu baixinho.

\- Então está resolvido. – disse, e Angel abriu um sorriso tão lindo que inundou todo o meu ser.

Assim caiu a noite, e com o espírito melhor desci para jantar. O entusiasmo de Angel ao colocar colheres cheias de comida na boca até me abriram um pouco o apetite. Então nos retiramos para a sala de estar, onde jogamos um jogo de tabuleiro bruxo que Escorpio adorava, e fiquei encantado por escutar a risada gostosa de Angel a cada vez que o seu bonequinho encantado ultrapassava um dos nossos.

Quando o relógio bateu às nove horas, Astoria levou Angel para a cama. Ficamos apenas eu e Alfred na sala, sentados cada um em uma poltrona, observando a lenha queimar na lareira. Fazia muito frio. Encolhi-me um pouco.

\- Angel contou a você sobre minha mãe? – veio a pergunta de Alfred do nada, quando eu quase adormecia.

Acordei imediatamente.

\- Pediu que ele me contasse alguma coisa?

\- Não. Mas ele gosta de vocês... Sei que ele andou contando coisas sobre minha mãe para a senhora Malfoy.

Ah, aquilo era uma novidade. Astoria não havia me dito nada. Fiz uma careta. Astoria era mesmo aquele tipo de mulher. Ela nunca quebraria a confiança de quem quer que fosse, muito menos de uma criança inocente. Porém, fiquei irritado. Será que eu, como seu marido, não tinha direito de ser posto a par das coisas que eram ali ditas?

\- Ele me disse apenas que sua mãe se chamava Melissa.

\- É. Melissa Brickwall. Era uma coitada... – disse Alfred com tom de desprezo. Notei, porém, melancolia disfarçada em sua voz. – Esperou que a família de meu pai viesse em seu socorro. Mas meu avô estava preso e minha avó havia sumido do mapa. Acho que tenho tios. Não sei se estão vivos.

\- Qual era o nome do seu pai? O que aconteceu com ele?

\- Acho que morreu... Porque não está preso, isso eu sei. O nome dele era Joe Partridge. Foi um Comensal, mas não um muito importante. Ficou com minha mãe até Angel nascer. Quando Angel completou dois anos, ele sumiu.

Era informação demais saindo da boca de alguém que até pouco tempo fechara-se como um túmulo.

\- Por que está me contando isso agora?

Alfred virou-se pra mim nervosamente. Já não parecia o adolescente confiante de alguns minutos atrás.

\- Porque Angel confia em vocês, e ele é bom julgador do caráter das pessoas. Sua esposa é uma boa pessoa... Ela não nos trata como se a gente fosse lixo. Além disso, vocês não estão nos pressionando a contar nada. Simplesmente aceitaram nossa presença aqui. Sei que somos problema...

\- Ah, bem, essa casa já viu sua cota de problemas. Um a mais ou a menos não fará diferença. – brinquei sem humor. – Vocês são bons meninos, Alfred. Gosto de ter vocês aqui.

A súbita confissão pegou-o desprevenido.

\- Eu... agradeço. Mas vamos ter que ir embora logo.

Ali estava outra prova de que ele realmente melhorara. Eu esperava que, se Alfred resolvesse ir embora, sairia com Angel sem dizer adeus. Mesmo com Aurores ao redor, tinha quase certeza de que ele conseguiria achar uma maneira de escapar.

\- Não precisa fugir. Se nos contar o que aconteceu...

\- Não faria diferença. – ele me cortou imediatamente.

\- Não tenho tanta certeza. Se tem uma pessoa no mundo em quem você pode confiar, esse alguém é Harry Potter. Sei que acha que a culpa de tudo é dele, mas sabe que não é verdade.

Os olhos brilharam de raiva e dor.

\- Mas ele não nos ajudou, não é?

\- Ele está ajudando agora.

\- Agora é tarde demais.

\- Não é! Nunca é tarde demais, a não ser que você esteja morto.

\- O que exatamente ele pode fazer?

\- Nunca saberemos se você não nos contar porque está sendo perseguido.

Pausa. Pude ver a luta intensa em seu ser. Ele queria me contar, mas tinha medo. Sabia que Alfred não encontrara muitas pessoas a quem confiar suas angústias. Ele defendia o líder da Gangue Bruxa, mas por que não ficara com ele, escondendo-se debaixo de suas asas? Ou será que fugira exatamente para proteger aqueles a quem chamava de amigos?

E então, numa voz tão baixa que tive que me esforçar para ouvir, ele me disse algo que me deixou paralisado por um bom tempo. Não o interrompi uma única vez. Deixei que falasse; que inundasse o aposento com suas palavras sombrias. Não quis acreditar a principio, pois é isso o que fazem aqueles que preferem escapar da realidade. No entanto, ao final do relato, eu sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade. Era terrível demais para ser uma mentira.

\- Vai contar a ele, não vai? – Alfred me perguntou num fio de voz. Já não era o adolescente confiante de antes, mas um menino frágil e amedrontado.

Tinha razão de estar com medo. Eu estava apavorado. Não que aquilo fosse novidade. Já me acostumara a conviver com o medo e a ansiedade. Não queria, porém, que aqueles meninos passassem pelo mesmo, e tão cedo. Não queria estar à frente de outro Draco Malfoy.

\- Preciso contar a ele. E antes que me diga qualquer coisa, é melhor para você e seu irmão que fiquem aqui. Potter irá protegê-los.

\- Porque vai ser conveniente a ele, não é?

\- Não. Ele não é esse tipo de pessoa. Há muitos anos, quando eu não valia nada, ele me salvou... Eu era fraco e não estava ao lado dele. Estava ao lado das pessoas erradas... Mesmo assim, ele se importou comigo. Estendeu-me a mão.

Literalmente, pensei. Sua mão havia me salvado do fogo maldito. Ele tivera piedade de mim, quando poderia muito bem ter virado as costas e me deixado queimar. Eu bem que merecia, depois de tudo.

Alfred não disse mais nada. Pareceu ficar imerso em seu próprio mundo, provavelmente procurando uma solução para seus problemas. A única solução possível era Harry, mas ele era jovem demais para entender a grandeza de Harry Potter ou o que ele representava para o mundo bruxo. Sabia que Alfred tentaria fugir da Mansão, provavelmente no dia seguinte.

Assim que ele me deu boa-noite - nossas mentes imersas num turbilhão de previsões catastróficas - resolvi chamar Harry. Era a primeira vez que o fazia. Meu coração bateu freneticamente ante a possibilidade de vê-lo. Pobre e estúpido coração.

Encontrei um dos Aurores no pátio dos fundos, um homem baixo e atarracado que atendia pelo nome de Barry. Disse a ele que precisava ver Harry urgentemente. Barry bem que tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder o desprezo que sentia por mim quando disse que Harry devia estar muito ocupado no momento, e que eu deveria esperar pelo dia seguinte.

\- Sem problemas. – disse a ele num tom dez vezes mais gelado e desprezível. – Mas não me culpe se a Mansão amanhecer em cinzas, e os garotos tiverem dado no pé.

Barry ficou branco, depois vermelho, e virando-se rapidamente, me deixou. Voltou pouco depois com outro Auror, uma mulher bastante atraente e jovem demais para a posição. Ela sorriu pra mim, disse que Harry já estava a caminho. Ao menos alguém era educado.

Não tive que esperar muito. Harry apareceu na minha sala de estar vinte minutos depois, Barry e a mulher seguindo-o. Olhamo-nos. Tentei não prestar muita atenção as suas roupas trouxas que o faziam mais charmoso, ou ao cabelo levemente penteado que já dava mostras de querer se rebelar. Nem ao perfume almiscarado que penetrou minhas narinas, ou os olhos verdes que perseguiam meus sonhos. Não. Eu era um homem com uma missão. Dar-lhe notícias péssimas e vê-lo novamente desaparecer da minha vida. Ou convencê-lo de que eu poderia ajudar de alguma forma, ficando assim mais um tempo em sua companhia.

\- O que houve? – ele perguntou calmo como sempre.

Algo em sua postura, porém, delatou sua tensão. Ele estava nervoso.

\- Preciso falar com você a sós. – disse com a voz arrastada e apontando com os olhos na direção dos outros dois Aurores.

Nenhum deles pareceu gostar muito da ideia de deixar Harry a sós comigo na sala. Quase ri. O que eles achavam que eu faria exatamente? Não era páreo para Harry. Nunca havia sido apesar de sempre tentar me convencer do contrário. Eu era adulto agora, sabia das minhas limitações.

Finalmente ficamos a sós, eu, ele e um silêncio insuportável.

Harry caminhou para perto de onde eu estava sentado e se colocou a minha frente, as mãos nos bolsos do jeans que lhe vestia tão bem. Meus olhos invariavelmente e inevitavelmente foram parar na região da virilha. Senti a garganta seca. Mais uma leve inspeção naquele corpo de deus grego, e encontrei os olhos verdes faiscando na minha direção.

Será que ele havia percebido a lascívia no meu olhar?

\- Malfoy? Não tenho a noite toda. – sua voz abrupta e seca me trouxe de volta aos nossos problemas mais mundanos.

\- Voldemort. – disse, e o nome saiu de minha boca com muita dificuldade. A sensação era de que ele fosse aparecer a qualquer momento. Por muito tempo depois da guerra tive dificuldades para não ter pesadelos ao dormir na minha própria casa porque a presença do Lorde das Trevas perdurou pelos corredores e paredes por muitos anos.

\- O que disse? – Harry perguntou como se não tivesse entendido. Mas eu sabia que ele tinha. – O que Voldemort tem a ver com isso?

\- Não quer se sentar? Ou quem sabe tomar alguma coisa?

A minha intenção não era adiar nossa conversa. Meu maior problema era o medo que sentiria a cada palavra despejada sobre Alfred e o irmão. E Voldemort.

\- Malfoy, vá direto ao assunto.

Harry chegou mais perto. Achei que iria enlouquecer. Meu medo agora estava misturado ao desejo. Tudo em uma pessoa só. Como eu iria aguentar tantas emoções contraditórias ao mesmo tempo? Precisava sair dali. Não deveria ter chamado Harry. Mas ele já estava ali. E era tão real. E intenso. E eu só queria ficar em seus braços e não sair nunca mais.

Então o absurdo da situação quase me fez gargalhar.

\- Preciso que você me conte o que sabe, Potter. Preciso da sua palavra de que assim que eu terminar de contar o que sei, você também vai me dizer o que sabe. Caso contrário, não direi absolutamente nada.

Era um blefe inútil. Eu diria de qualquer jeito. Harry, porém, não podia ter certeza daquilo. Queria acreditar que mantinha o rosto impassível ante ao olhar feroz dele.

\- Você não é um Auror, Malfoy. Qualquer informação sobre as minhas investigações é confidencial.

Corretíssimo como sempre. Fiz uma careta.

\- Pode pelo menos me dizer se tem algo a ver com o Lorde das Trevas? – insisti.

Ele passou as mãos no cabelo, bagunçando-os em definitivo.

\- Voldemort está morto, Malfoy.

\- Ah, mas quem foi que disse que a morte é o fim de tudo?

\- No caso de Voldemort é. Você devia saber disso também. Estava lá quando ele morreu.

\- Um dos maiores espetáculos do mundo bruxo. – eu sorri tristemente ao me lembrar daquele dia. Havia sido um dos piores da minha vida. – Acredite em mim quando digo que não quero nem pensar em Voldemort voltando para nos assombrar, Potter.

\- Mas...

\- Mas não posso fingir que não é uma possibilidade.

\- Eu posso te garantir que não é.

\- Ele já voltou uma vez.

\- Aquilo foi diferente...

\- As Horcruxes, não é?

Harry suspirou apenas. Havia poucas informações sobre o que Harry fizera antes de liquidar o Lorde das Trevas. Ele não gostava de falar sobre o assunto. Porém, havia boatos. As Horcruxes, pedaços da alma de Voldemort espalhados em objetos mágicos importantes, haviam sido o assunto do ano após sua queda. Segundo alguns, a destruição delas havia sido de vital importância para enfraquecer Voldemort.

\- Bem, dessa vez não são Horcruxes, Potter. Mas não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. – Antes que ele pudesse me interromper, continuei. – Alfred resolveu me contar o que está acontecendo.

\- Ele contou a você?

Havia tanta surpresa nos olhos verdes que me senti ofendido.

\- Contou. É assim tão difícil imaginar que o garoto confia em mim?

\- Quase impossível. – Harry foi brutalmente honesto.

\- Eles estão aqui, não estão? Na minha casa. Sob a minha proteção.

\- Não se esqueça do Esquadrão dos Aurores. E quer, por favor, parar de dar voltas e me contar logo o que ele disse? Está me dando nos nervos!

Ótimo! Ele estava irritado comigo. Há quanto tempo não via aquela expressão em Harry?

\- Melissa Brickwall e Joe Partridge eram os pais deles. Alfred acha que o pai está morto, mas não tem certeza.

\- Joe Partridge... – os olhos de Harry tornaram-se distantes. – Era um Comensal sem expressão. Sumiu pouco depois da queda de Voldemort. Nunca conseguimos encontrá-lo. Mas Melissa Brickwall não é conhecida. Não fazia parte do grupo.

\- E quanto à mãe de Joe? Alfred disse que ela desapareceu também.

Houve uma pausa. As sobrancelhas se arquearam como se ele estivesse forçando a memória.

\- Se não me engano, nós a encontramos morando com o irmão na Polônia. – disse Harry. – Não sabia onde estava o filho. Ficou sendo observada por um bom tempo. Morreu há uns dez anos.

\- E nunca encontraram Joe Partridge?

\- Ele ainda faz parte da nossa lista de Comensais procurados, mas não era assim tão perigoso. Só mais um coitado que não conseguiu fugir da influência de Voldemort. Não sabia que havia se casado.

\- E não casou. Os dois apenas viviam juntos. Partridge deu no pé assim que Angel fez dois anos e ele percebeu que o menino falava com cobras...

Ver Harry ficar subitamente pálido não me deu prazer algum. E o que eu viria a dizer em seguida só iria piorar a situação, para todos nós.

\- Alfred se juntou a Gangue dos Bruxos quando a mãe morreu, mas na época o grupinho de Matthew já estava sendo lentamente comandado por outro grupo de bruxos mais velhos e ardilosos.

\- O Grupo dos Poderosos. Sei disso.

\- Há um ano descobriram que Angel conseguia falar com cobras. E não só isso. Para um menino da idade dele, é extremamente habilidoso com magia. Alguns dos meninos da gangue reportaram a novidade para os antigos comensais, agora denominados Grupo dos Poderosos. A notícia foi recebida com festa. Aparentemente, há uma profecia...

\- É, eu sei sobre essa profecia.

Harry finalmente se sentou, mas longe de mim. Tinha a expressão angustiada e preocupada. Era como se eu já nem estivesse ali, tão imerso ele estava em seus próprios pensamentos. Resolvi continuar mesmo que não mais estivesse sendo ouvido.

\- Bem, eu não sei as palavras exatas, nem Alfred. Mas os Poderosos acham que ela tem a ver com Angel. A profecia fala de uma criança com poderes fenomenais, poderes esses, porém, que sempre pertenceram a bruxos das trevas. De acordo com alguns, Angel é apenas um recipiente. Até que complete doze anos, sua alma está aberta e é propensa a... possessões. Mas a magia para isso é muito perigosa e impensável. Quando Alfred soube o que pretendiam fazer com o irmão, fugiu. Ele acredita que sabe o que será usado no ritual para trazer Voldemort de volta.

Harry deu uma risadinha amarga.

\- Não é Voldemort, Malfoy. Voldemort não pode mais voltar.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

\- Porque eu tenho. Fui eu quem o derrotei, não foi? Além disso, não é Voldemort quem eles querem de volta. Não é Voldemort quem eles têm adorado nos porões da casa de Matilda Junian.

Houve uma pausa aterradora.

\- Então sua ida à casa de Matilda foi proposital...

O movimento que Harry fez com a cabeça foi quase imperceptível.

Senti-me mais do que idiota. Achava que estava ajudando Harry, e que sabia algo que ele não fazia ideia. Que poderia fazer com que ele precisasse de mim. Como eu fora tão inocente? Tão otário? Mas agora eu tinha um trunfo. Pois pela surpresa no rosto de Harry dessa vez, tinha certeza de que ele nunca soubera da importância de Angel na equação.

\- Então eles escolheram Angel... Vou precisar levá-los pra longe daqui, Malfoy.

\- Eles não estão em perigo aqui.

\- Como pode ter certeza?

\- Uma vez, se você bem se lembra, a Mansão já foi usada pelo próprio Lorde das Trevas como Quartel General.

Harry fez uma careta.

\- Como eu poderia me esquecer? Mesmo assim...

\- Por que não age como Fiel do Segredo então? Estou disposto a fazer isso agora se for para convencê-lo das minhas intenções.

Harry me olhou por um bom tempo, como se estivesse tentando ler minha mente. Estava com um leve pressentimento que ele tentava Legilimência pra cima de mim.

\- Está perdendo seu tempo. Seria mais educado se você me pedisse para abrir minha mente. Não me recusaria. – comentei quase casualmente.

Outra careta.

\- Não estou querendo ler sua mente...

\- Ah, então esse olhar fixo em mim só pode ser pela minha beleza radiante. – brinquei.

Harry levantou-se e veio se postar a minha frente mais uma vez.

\- Beleza? Você continua com um ar de morto vivo. – ele declarou.

\- E você continua galante como sempre.

Dessa vez eu me levantei. Ficamos frente a frente, olhos nos olhos. Eu era um pouco mais alto o que pareceu irritá-lo. Senti algo diferente no ar. Havia tensão, mas não era a mesma de sempre. Eu com certeza me senti tentado a me inclinar um pouco pra frente e tocar meus lábios com os dele. Harry, porém, parecia estranho. Eu esperava que ele fosse se afastar e fazer algum comentário ácido. No entanto, ele se aproximou ainda mais. Pareceu involuntário, como se dois pólos não pudessem negar a atração de um pelo outro.

Não ousei criar expectativas, mas quem disse que é possível barrar nossas ilusões?

\- Potter...

Foi o que bastou pra quebrar o encanto. Ele se afastou imediatamente.

\- Nem pense em usar Legilimência comigo, Malfoy. – disse ele.

Ah, então era o que ele pensava que eu estava fazendo. Menos mal. Era melhor ser acusado de usar magia contra ele ao invés de sedução barata.

\- Não era a minha intenção... – A minha intenção era muito pior, na verdade.

\- Escute, vou mandar mais alguns Aurores pra cá. Nesse meio tempo, tome muito cuidado.

Como sempre, Harry ia saindo sem dizer adeus. Cruzei os braços e resisti ao impulso de fazer bico como uma criança mimada.

\- Se não é o Lorde das Trevas, Potter, então quem é? – perguntei.

Harry parou com a mão na maçaneta. Não olhou pra mim quando disse:

\- Não é da sua conta.

\- Tente de novo. – disse com frieza. – Porque eu ainda sei de algo que você não sabe.

Consegui a total atenção de Harry. Ele soltou a mão da maçaneta e se virou para me encarar.

\- Duvido muito.

\- Eu sabia de Angel.

\- Porque eles estão aqui. O que mais você pode saber?

\- Alfred sabe o que eles estão procurando. Sabe do que eles precisam para realizar o ritual de magia negra.

\- Então eu mesmo pergunto ao Alfred.

\- Não acho que ele vá dizer nada a você, Potter. Sei que é difícil aceitar, mas não é o herói de toda criança e adolescente bruxo. – disse com escárnio. – Por que simplesmente não aceita a minha ajuda?

\- Porque não consigo me livrar da impressão de que estou vendendo minha alma ao diabo.

Ouch. Essa doeu, e muito. Por que ele tinha que ser tão brutalmente honesto?

\- Não sou o diabo, mas obrigado pelo elogio... Parece assim tão estranho que eu queira ficar informado do que está acontecendo?

\- Vai jogar na minha cara mais uma vez que os meninos confiam mais em você do que em mim?

\- Não... – suspirei. – Mas gostaria que você confiasse em mim.

Harry passou a língua dos lábios. Minha boca se encheu d'água.

\- Por mais que seja estranho, Malfoy, eu estou confiando em você, não? Não me peça mais do que isso. Não sei o que está pretendendo. Não somos amigos. Não podemos ser amigos. Você sabe disso. Há muita coisa entre nós...

\- Eu sei. – eu o interrompi antes que ele jogasse na minha cara todos os meus erros passados. – Eu sei. Mas talvez... Talvez eu esteja querendo me redimir pelo que aconteceu. E você não foi nem um santo, Potter. Não comigo. Nunca me deu uma chance. Desde o começo...

Ele arregalou os olhos como se não estivesse acreditando em seus ouvidos.

\- Então é isso? Você quer reviver o passado? Sabe que foi um idiota, Malfoy. Desde o começo! Se não tivesse insultado a primeira pessoa com quem eu havia feito amizade... Se tivesse sido um pouco menos arrogante...

Desta vez fui eu a dar-lhe as costas. Escondi minha vergonha, minha humilhação. Porque mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda não conseguia simplesmente dizer 'sinto muito'. Ainda era orgulhoso ao extremo. Ainda detestava os Weasleys, agora mais do que nunca. Porque eles tinham Harry. Eles sempre tiveram Harry...

Senti uma falta de ar terrível. A vontade de me esconder no meu quarto voltou com força total. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e o quão humilhante seria chorar na frente de Harry Potter? Já o fizera uma vez, com resultados catastróficos. Mordi o lábio com força.

\- Acho que não sabe de mais nada, Malfoy. Só está tomando meu tempo... – disse Harry num murmúrio.

Pude ouvi-lo se afastar e abrir a porta. Também notei quando ele hesitou em ir embora. Foi o suficiente para que eu me virasse e dissesse:

\- Eles querem o Livro dos Mortos. É assim que pretendem trazer o Lorde das Trevas de volta. Vão usar a magia negra mais antiga de todas.

\- Não acredito. E quantas vezes preciso dizer que não é Voldemort quem eles querem trazer de volta? – ele praticamente rosnou.

\- Quem é então? Será que não tenho o direito de saber, droga? Eu abri minha casa pra você! Estou confiando em seus homens!

\- É Slytherin, Malfoy! – ele soltou como uma bomba. – O maior canalha que já existiu. Slytherin. Alguém muito pior do que Voldemort, porque Slytherin foi um louco mais sensato, se é que isso faz sentido. Mas é claro que isso nunca vai acontecer. Além disso, o Livro dos Mortos é uma lenda.

\- Claro que é... Como dragões e gigantes...

\- Você me entendeu!

\- Se eu descobrir a localização desse livro...

\- Acha mesmo que vai conseguir isso? – ele perguntou descrente.

\- Se eu o encontrar, Potter, quero sua palavra de que vai me deixar ir com você buscá-lo.

\- Está louco? Mesmo se isso fosse uma possibilidade real, mesmo que esse livro realmente não fosse obra de ficção, você mal se aguenta em pé!

\- Se eu souber onde ele está, Potter, eu vou junto.

\- Você está louco, Malfoy. É só o que posso dizer no momento.

E dizendo isso, Harry saiu batendo a porta.


	8. Capítulo 8

Duas atividades conseguiam me acalmar quando an ansiedade me atacava e eu me sentia como que preso dentro de mim mesmo, desesperado pela liberdade de simplesmente ser: caminhar pela minha propriedade tendo meus cães por companhia, e tocar piano.

Meu pai nunca havia gostado muito da ideia de que eu piano tocasse. Era, na visão dele, coisa de maricas. Minha mae, porém, havia feito questão de que eu aprendesse. A arte de tocar piano, de correr os dedos pelas teclas, é magica. Faz com que nossa alma transcenda a cada nota. Pelo menos era como eu me sentia.

Com a alma aos pedaços, me sentei ao piano e comecei a tocar. Rachmaninoff, concerto n.2. Deixei que a música tomasse conta do meu ser. Uma orquestra a me seguir, mas pude ouvi-la mesmo assim, cada instrumento entranhado em mim. Deixei-me levar com a esperança de que me esquecesse de Harry e do fato de brain saber absolutamente nada sobre O Livro dos Mortos exceto o que estava escrito em livros de história bruxa e trouxa.

O Livro dos Mortos, um artefato egípcio desejado por todos aqueles apreciadores de magia ou história. Dizem que foi confeccionado mais de três mil anos, por um bruxo poderoso leather pressedoca. O livro continha poções e encantamentos. Um guia espiritual para a vida após a morte. No entanto, ia muito além. Era um livro de magia negra. Dizia poder trazer os mortos à vida desde que se tivesse um recipiente apropriado. Um corpo dotado de alma. Brain era um tópico para fracos, e era tão tabu quanto as Maldições Imperdoáveis. No passado, porém, brain havia sido. Brain era essencialmente um livro maligno. Havia coisas além do nosso conhecimento nele. Muito além de pura e simples magia negra. Certo. Brain masples, mas brain menos interessante.

Os trouxas achavam que o tinham, ou ao menos parte dele, num museu em Londres. Um papiro de 24 metros. Continha coisas extraordinárias, é verdade, mas a parte que faltava continha encantamentos de arrepiar os cabelos. Era muito melhor e maior. Era completa. Talvez tivesse uns 50 metros ao todo, ou mais. Ninguém sabia com precisão. Uma janela para o outro mundo. Fora achado por nada menos que um trouxa. Mas diziam os livros que um bruxo havia feito a troca sorrateiramente, e a parte verdadeiramente bruxa havia há muito desaparecido. A parte que restara, embora interessante historicamente, não tinha nada de bruxaria em si.

Ee brain fazia ideia de onde estava. Meu único consolo era saber que os Poderosos também brain sabiam. Já havia me informado sobre o assunto. Burke fora, como semper, reticente em suas respostas. Mas sendo um expert em artefatos de magia negra, era o homem ideal para se tentar obter informações. Ao menos ele havia me dito ter certeza de que ninguém sabia da localização do Livro dos Mortos.

Menos mal, menos mal.

Concentre-se na música, Draco. Talvez você obtenha respostas com ela. Eu esperava cada nota me trouxesse inspiração esquecimento brain. Apenas eu ea música.

Um barulho repentino me tirou do ritmo. Olhei a minha volta e encontrei os olhos verdes infantis de Angel me observando. Ele parecia assustado por ter sido pego me espionando. Sorri.

\- Tudo bem, Angel? - perguntei com suavidade.

Ele assentiu.

\- Gosta de piano?

\- Gosto. Eu ouvia de vez em quando ... quando a gente morava perto do teatro ...

\- Venha até aqui então.

Após uma leve hesitação, ele veio will postar ao meu lado. O encorajei a sentir as teclas sob seus dedos, o que ele fez quase com reverência. Lembrei-me de Scorpius brincando ao piano com a mesma idade. Scorpius tocava, mas tinha mesma paixão que eu pelo instrumento. Podia ver, no entanto, que o pequeno já mostrava sinais claros de quem tinha jeito pra coisa. Para meu espanto, ele conseguiu tocar os primeiros acordes do concerto n.2 de cor. E era tão pequeno. Fiquei encantado.

Toquei mais um pouco e fiquei impressionado com sua habilidade em me copiar. Ele parecia sentir a música tanto quanto eu. Ainda a mesma delicadeza, mas tinha talento nato. Ele era um prodígio.

Sorrimos um para o outro. Alguns acordes mais complicados. Ele se atrapalhou um pouco, mas conseguiu assim mesmo. Incrível.

Comecei a tocar Pathetique, de Beethoven. Brain menos difícil, mas brain intricado quanto Rachmaninoff. Depois foi a vez de Konna ni Chikaku de. Era mais suave, com um de canção de ninar. Ele me acompanhou muito bem. Foi assim que nos deixamos levar pela melodia. Eu sorri como open muito brain sorria. A meiguice e inocência de Angel finalmente me conquistaram por inteiro. Até então ele fora apenas um meio de manter Harry por perto. Agora eu realmente o via pela primeira vez. Eu via o garotinho frágil e adorável que pessoas como Goyle queriam transformar em Slytherin. Era Tao surreal quanto its dois tocando naquela sala juntos. Eu tinh protegê-lo.

Astoria chegou pouco depois para levá-lo para tomar um lanche. My brain juntei a eles. Continuei a tocar, minha mente mais leve. Quanto eu havia mudado em apenas poucos segundos. O piano era realmente cheekgico. E nem era bruxo.

Eu queria Harry com todas as minhas forças, mas j brain via a necessidade de usar crianças inocentes para que eu passasse uns poucos minutos na companhia dele. Será que eu finalmente estava amadurecendo? Sorri. Antes de tarde do que nunca.

\- Brain sabia piano sticks tocava. - disse uma voz as minhas costas.

Errei o tom e minhas maos congelaram. Como eu brain o vira chegar? Como brain testifya sua presença? Eu semper sabia quando Harry estava por perto. Sabia que ele costumava me seguir usando a capa da Invisibilidade durante os anos em Hogwarts. Ele, porém, semper conseguia me surpreender. Como aquela humilhante cena no banheiro de Hogwarts onde ele me flagrara chorando. E depois quase havia me matado numa batalha que sa ao nosso controle.

Tremi de leve.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? Brain acha que deveria ter batido primeiro? - perguntei seco.

Virei-me para encará-lo. Os olhos verdes brilhavam mais do que o normal, como se algo o tivesse emocionado. Minha música talvez? Era pedir demais. Mas brain era a esperança a última a morrer?

\- Desde quando você toca?

Típico dele ignorar minhas perguntas.

\- Desde pequeno. Brain isso seja sua conta.

\- Esperava brain sticks tivesse um lado ...

\- Humano? - completei por ele.

\- Suave.

Escondi minhas bolsos trêmulas nos bolsos do robe.

\- O que veio fazer aqui?

\- Brain foi vocation mesmo que me disse que sua casa estava a minha disposição?

Touché.

\- Se veio conversar com os meninos ...

\- Já tentei. Alfred brain me contou muita coisa, e brain creio que Angel realmente saiba do perigo que corre.

\- Então acredita I mim agora?

\- Nunca disse acreditava brain stick. Will disse the era Voldemort era no objetivo de toda essa loucura

Ele caminhou até a janela e olhou para fora. Seus olhos pareceram se perder na imensidão. Já os meus se perderam em sua silhueta contra a luz.

\- O livro que está no Museu Britânico definitivamente é bruxo brain. - ele disse.

\- Brain precisava ter se dado pond trabalho de ir até leaves. Eu poderia ter lhe dito isso. Além do mais, Potter, se o papiro que está no museu trouxa fosse realmente bruxo, acha que ainda estaria depois de todo esse tempo? Acha que alguém what is the brain on teria usurpado?

Ele suspirou.

\- Calculating stick nos certificar, Malfoy. Faz parte de uma investigação. Burocracias necessárias ... Brain imagino on vocabularity o que é isso. Afinal, alguma vez na vida trabalhou em alguma coisa?

Bem, era parcialmente verdade. Ouvir isso da boca dele, porém, magoava.

Levantei-me zangado.

\- Acha, where is your password, where is the fazer nada? A família Malfoy tem negócios.

\- Ah, sim. Lucius Malfoy stamp ações em Várias empresas bruxas ... Inclusive algumas trouxas. Como ele se apropriou delas, porém, é algo a ser investigado a fundo. Especialmente as de origem trouxa ...

\- Pensei que o seu Esquadrão de super-heróis já tivesse investigado os Malfoys de cabo a rabo.

\- Seu pai é um mestre em negócios obscuros.

Isso era inegável. De forma bastante distorcida, muitos tinham inveja daquele lado pra leaf de esperto do meu pai. Eu inclusive. Eu até tentara me espelhar em Lucius, mas falhara miseravelmente. Hoje em dia, aquele estilo de vida já brain me seduzia. Brain queria mais poder, ou fama, ou dinheiro. Brain queria a glória ou o mundo bruxo aos meus pés. Queria apenas Harry Potter. Eu semper queria o impossível, cada vez mais ...

\- Veio falar do meu pai?

\- Brain. - Harry se aproximou de mim com a aparência exausta. - Vim até aqui porque preciso deixar algumas coisas bem claras. Exatamente sei pretende ...

\- Brain posso simplesmente querer ajudar?

\- As coisas nunca funcionaram assim entre its, Malfoy.

\- Bem, mas é como eu quero que elas funcionem agora.

\- Brain acha isso um tanto absurdo?

\- Escuta, Potter. - levantei-me e corajosamente fui me postar a frente dele. - Eu realmente brain quero um replay do que aconteceu há vinte anos. Mesmo que seja Slytherin quem eles querem, e Slytherin na verdade é uma alternativa agradável em vista das circunstâncias ...

\- You vista de quais circunstâncias exatamente?

Harry parecia bastante zangado. Endireitou os ombros e cruzou os braços.

\- O mundo bruxo nunca esteve tão bem. - Harry começou a enumerar. - Os crimes baixaram, as leis estão mais justas, os impostos ...

\- Blah-blah-blah. Eu sei, Potter. Exceto pela Gangue dos Bruxos, o mundo bruxo realmente se tornou mais seguro com no comando dos Aurores, e com ... - fiz uma pausa. Se meu pai me ouvisse dizer aquelas coisas com certeza me deserdaria no ato. -... Shacklebolt como Ministro da Magia. Ningu Throw teria coragem de dizer o contrário.

\- Ao menos brain na minha frente.

\- Com brain certeza. Mas isso cerebral. Eu realmente quero proteger esses meninos ... - Parei de falar porque literalmente perdi a fala quando meus olhos se perderam nos dele.

Harry me olhava com tanta intensidade que seria difícil voltar a ter um pensamento coerente. Pelo menos por um tempo.

\- Está tentando usar Legilimência pra cima de mim de novo? - consegui perguntar.

\- Você me confunde ... - ele disse, para minha total e absoluta surpresa.

\- Isso é novidade.

\- Pensei que estaria pulando de alegria ante a ideia de ter Slytherin no comando. Achei que fosse estar do lado dos seus amiguinhos daquele grupinho de super poderosos ...

Fiz uma careta.

\- Acho que pular de alegria é um pouco demais.

\- Sabe o que quero dizer. Eu tenho ficado de olho em você.

Aquilo me irritou e me agradou ao mesmo tempo. Eu era um paradoxo ambulante.

\- Brain faz parte do grupo. Revirei sua vida de cabeça pra baixo nessas últimas semanas.

Definitivamente, estava irritado agora.

\- Descobri the lead mal sai de casa, Malfoy. You todos esses anos, você m mansão mal saiu.

Dessa vez fui eu a lhe dar as costas e fitar a paisagem leaves fora. Meu rosto estava extremamente quente. Sentia o embaraço queimar minhas entranhas. Ele havia descoberto tudo? Era humilhante demais.

\- Está em tratamento com um psiquiatra bruxo.

\- Estou de férias no momento. - Tentei ironizar.

\- I will find the stamp sofrido de alguma deficiencia chgica ... talvez causada por esses problemas psicológicos enfrentado nesses anos todos.

\- Isso tudo é informação mais do que confidencial! Como descobriu tudo isso?

Sabia que devia estar mais do que pálido. Meu estômago se revirou imediatamente, e uma tontura me invadiu. Fechei os olhos. Se a escuridão me envolvesse agora eu lhe daria boas vindas. Tudo para fugir daquele momento tão desagradável.

Harry Potter definitivamente havia virado o novo Dumbledore do mundo bruxo. Ele parecia saber de tudo. Tudo mesmo.

\- Malfoy.

\- Como descobriu? - tornei a insistir.

\- Eu sou um Auror. Swallow trabalho.

\- Essas informações, porém, eram altamente confidenciais. Ou ao menos eu pensava ... Acho will pode mesmo confiar em ninguém ...

Eu iria matar o meu psiquiatra.

\- Brain foi assim fiquei sabendo. E isso brain and pond. O fato ...

\- Como assimed with a mind? Isso é invasão de privacidade!

\- Eu precisava me certificar de que o seu envolvimento nessa história realmente aconteceu por acaso. E por mais difícil que seja, acredito em você.

Arregalei os olhos. Meu coração quis saltar pela boca.

\- Acredito brain sticks esteja envolvido com o Grupo dos Poderosos. - Ele continuou. - E pelo jeito, está mesmo falando sério quando diz que quer proteger os meninos ... Eles parecem gostar daqui. Como eu esperava ...

\- O que esperava?

Ele fez uma careta, como se estivesse se perguntando se deveria me dizer ou brain.

\- Esperava que ela fosse como você.

\- E isso é ruim por hometown?

Ele deu uma risada seca.

\- Preciso mesmo responder?

Já podia imaginar exatamente o que ele havia pensado de Astoria. A versão feminina de Draco Malfoy. Harry era o único. Mas todos eles brain podiam estar mais enganados.

\- Enfim, o fato é que eu agradeço sua ajuda, mas ...

\- Agradece? É isso? Você agradecea ajuda, mas agora quer que eu me afaste e ...

\- Droga! Quer calar a boca e me deixar falar? - Harry disse bastante irritado.

Infelizmente, calei-me na mesma hora. Idiota.

\- Brain queroids will se the meta mais nessa história. - ele disse.

\- Já estou metido nela, se é que ainda brain percebeu! Até o pescoço! - retruquei.

\- The brain of the brain condições de ajudar, Malfoy! Será que anda se olhando no espelho?

Brain sei se ele queria me magoar, ou se estava apenas querendo me fazer enxergar a realidade. A for the os dois. Dei as costas a ele, eo espelho enorme acima de lareira me mostrou o que ele queria dizer. Eu estava branco, quase translúcido. Também estava terrivelmente fraco e magro. Todo o meu charme passado havia se esvaído.

Humilhante.

Harry caminhou na minha direção e parou a alguns centímetros atrás de mim. Ficamos nos olhando pelo espelho, vívidos olhos verdes contra opacos olhos acinzentados. Mordi o Lábio. Harry abriu parcialmente os dele. Se eu me virasse naquele momento, e will eu o beijasse, o que ele faria? Eu podia estar acabado, é verdade, mas ainda cerebral estava morto. E o meu desejo por Harry era mais forte do que tudo, até do que minhas fraquezas. Se bem que meu desejo por ele era uma fraqueza em si. Ou brain. Quis rir, gargalhar. Brain pegaria bem naquele clima de enterro.

\- Vou ser o fiel do seu segredo. Os garotos podem continuar aqui. - ele disse finalmente. - Mas yo. Esqueça by Livro dos Mortos. Isso é assunto do meu Esquadrão.

Virei-me lentamente. Nossos corpos quase se tocaram. Estremeci de leve. Rezei para que ele pensasse ser de frio.

\- Ótimo. - disse, surpreendendo a mim mesmo. - I só para sua informação, vou adotar os meninos.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Peguei-o desprevenido. Bomb.

\- Brain acha temperature will precipitando um pouco? Ou será que tomou essa decisão porque descobriu a ligação de Angel com Slytherin? - Harry disse com suspeita.

\- Honestamente, Potter! - exclamei, ultrajado. - Se esse realmente fosse o caso, eu já teria entregado Angel aos Poderosos! Sei que é difícil aceitar sem você tenha vontade de me internar em St Mungus, mas eu tenho sentimentos! E gosto mesmo dos meninos! Eu sou pai, sabia? Amo meu filho! Acha pen penso em Scorpius toda vez que olho para Angel e Alfred? Acha brain stick fico imaginando o que teria acontecido a ele se eu tivesse sido morto ou preso?

Eu estava mesmo falando grosso com Harry? Sorri por dentro. Senti-me mais vivo do que nunca.

\- Diga o que quiser, mas eu vou adotar os meninos. - continuei. - E will souber de qualquer pista sobre o livro dos mortos, vou atrás dele! The brain is on a diga stick. Ainda brain estou morto.

\- Ainda? O que isso quer dizer? O que você realmente stamp? - ele me perguntou, e pareceu genuinamente preocupado.

Ora, ora. O que isso queria dizer?

Antes que eu dissesse algo, porém, Astoria apareceu na sala.

\- Draco, querido, algum pedido especial para o ...

Sua voz melodiosa morreu assim que se deparou comigo e com Harry. A poucos centímetros um do outro. O rosto de ambos vermelhos pela discussão de outrora. Temia o que ela devia estar pensando. Ainda bem que Astoria brain era mulher de dar escândalos. Ou de fazer comentários inapropriados. Embora levemente ruborizada - como eu deveria estar no momento - simplesmente sorriu e disse:

\- Me desculpe. Brain sabia o Sr. Potter estava aqui. Devia ter batido.

\- Está tudo bem.

\- É. Eu já estava de saída. - disse Harry, recobrando-se do que quer que tivesse acontecido há poucos segundos. - E você, - falou, olhando na minha direção, - esqueça essa história!

\- Qual delas? - perguntei, cruzando os braços numa atitude que deveria parecer ameaçadora, mas que devia estar mais para infantil.

\- Todas. Pense um pouco antes de agir, Malfoy. Brain tome decisões de impulso so para me irritar.

Ok. Culpado. Mas eu realmente queria adotar os meninos. Agora a cerebral ideia parecia assustadora typhoon. Eu gostava mesmo deles. Será que era assim tão inacreditável?

Harry brain se despediu de mim quando saiu, mas ao menos foi educado o suficiente para se despedir de Astoria, stick agora me olhava curiosa.

Suspirei, minhas forças drenadas. Sentei-me na poltrona mais próxima. Astoria correu para o meu lado, preocupada. Era preciso contar a ela tudo. Assim, coloquei-a par das minhas decisões.


	9. Capítulo 9

No cair da noite já não me sentia assim tão vitorioso. Mas a reação de Harry me perturbou o sono, e eu tive dificuldades para adormecer até mesmo tomando poção.

A manhã seguinte me encontrou mais disposto, porém, e cheio de ideias na cabeça.

Astoria e eu conversamos com os meninos sobre nossas intenções. Os olhos incrivelmente verdes de Angel brilharam com intensidade conforme ele nos escutava. Alfred, contudo, parecia mais reticente. Pudera. Era adolescente. Confiar em adultos que até há pouco tempo lhe eram completos estranhos não devia ser nada fácil. Além disso, eu havia sido um ex-Comensal.

Deixei que os dois pensassem no assunto. Para Angel, as coisas já estavam decididas. Ele abraçou Astoria com força. Minha esposa quase se debulhou em lágrimas. Alfred não seria assim tão fácil. Seria preciso provar a ele que queríamos ajudar a ambos.

O próximo passo seria falar com meus pais e contar-lhes as novidades. Decidi pular essa etapa, pelo menos por enquanto. Não estava a fim de receber um furioso Lucius na Mansão, mandando-me tomar juízo e parar de bancar o 'bonzinho'. Seria muito para a minha cabeça.

A reação da minha mãe também não seria muito diferente, eu imaginava. Basicamente, era um assunto por demais complicado.

Não havia tempo a perder, contudo. Saí à procura de três elfos domésticos. Havia algo a ser feito imediatamente. Na noite anterior, enquanto me revirava na cama lutando contra meus medos, havia tido a ideia de revirar as coisas de meu avô. Correspondências e livros antigos que estavam armazenados em uma Câmara Secreta na Biblioteca. Não que o Esquadrão dos Aurores não houvesse descoberto o local antes. Eles haviam dado uma boa revirada na Mansão, e confiscado grande parte das coleções antigas da família. Uma grande injustiça na minha modesta opinião.

Ao menos eles haviam deixado as coisas mais pessoais em paz. Como as antigas correspondências de família, e a maioria dos livros raros de meu avô, alguns de magia negra. Divertia-me pensar na reação de Harry ao descobrir que um dos Aurores que estiveram em casa – Auror esse agora aposentado – fora devidamente remunerado para deixar alguns itens para trás.

Entrar na Câmara não foi fácil. Não pelos feitiços que a protegiam. Eu os conhecia bem, e sabia como desfazê-los. O problema era a poeira, coisa que nem magia parecia dar mais conta. Olhei para Cisne, nossa principal elfo doméstica, com uma carranca. Ela abaixou as orelhas e olhou para o chão.

Antes que alguém mande chamar o Esquadrão Hermione Granger Weasley de proteção aos Elfos Domésticos, saibam que eu era muito justo para com os meus. Contra a vontade de Lucius, eu lhes dava um salário e dias de folgas. As pequenas criaturas tinham até mesmo férias! E para ser honesto, sentia certa afeição por Cisne, a elfo doméstica que viera com Astoria depois do nosso casamento. Astoria a adorava e vice-versa. Cisne era leal ao extremo. Tenho certeza de que trabalharia para nós nos termos antigos. Uma verdadeira jóia. E tinha autoridade perante os outros. E eu, bem, já não era tão sem coração. Embora tivesse seguido os passos de meu pai grande parte da vida, e tratado os elfos domésticos com desdém, agora sabia o quanto estava errado. Mas só admitiria aquilo sob tortura.

Expliquei a eles o que queria. Começamos nossa árdua tarefa: separar qualquer livro ou correspondência que mencionasse o Livro dos Mortos. Passei praticamente a tarde toda ali, lendo cartas deveras interessantes, algumas até perigosas. Um livro tentou morder um dos elfos. O outro deu um berro tão alto que Aurores apareceram na biblioteca imediatamente com as varinhas em punho. Suspirei e mandei que um dos elfos fosse desfazer o mal entendido.

Não deu muito certo. O Auror baixinho e atarracado de quem nunca conseguia me lembrar o nome, tentou entrar na Câmara sem sucesso. Ouvi resmungos, mas me recusei a deixá-lo entrar. O homem esperneou, conversou com os outros, e finalmente deixou a biblioteca.

Do lado de dentro eu observava tudo. Do lado de fora, podia imaginar a frustração daqueles que olhavam para a parede sem conseguir ver o que acontecia do outro lado. E pior, sem conseguir decifrar o mistério. Podia imaginar o que passava pela cabeça deles. Sorri, e meu sorriso deve ter sido meio assustador porque o elfo ao meu lado se encolheu um pouco.

Esqueci-me por um instante do alvoroço lá fora quando uma carta deveras grossa me chamou a atenção. Era de um amigo de meu avô que estava passando férias no Egito. Datava de 1930. Antes que eu pudesse matar a minha excitada curiosidade, meu esconderijo foi rudemente invadido.

Meus sentidos foram imediatamente eriçados. Senti um frio na boca do estômago e a boca seca. Lentamente, como se realmente não me importasse, dobrei a carta e a segurei com força.

Levantei-me de mansinho e olhei nos olhos verdes. Devia saber que ele seria chamado. Será que no fundo não era o que eu esperara ao irritar os Aurores? Não era nenhuma surpresa que Harry havia conseguido entrar ali. O todo poderoso Harry Potter conseguia qualquer coisa. Fiquei mais do que excitado. Era melhor me acalmar, porém.

\- Devemos prendê-lo, Sr. Potter? – perguntou o baixinho atarracado.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

\- E qual seria a alegação? – perguntei cruzando os braços.

\- Tudo bem, Barry. Pode esperar lá fora? – pediu Harry com voz suave, mas autoritária.

Barry o obedeceu não muito contente, assim como os outros atrás dele. Ficamos apenas Harry, eu e os elfos no aposento. Pra variar, senti falta de ar.

Harry correu os olhos ao redor. Suas mãos tocaram um dos livros em cima da mesa de mogno. Acompanhei seus dedos acariciarem a capa de couro com cuidado. Tortura para os meus sentidos.

\- O que está aprontando dessa vez, Malfoy? Pra alguém doente, você tem se mostrado bem ativo...

Fiz uma careta.

\- O que eu posso dizer em minha defesa? Não consigo evitar? Além disso, não estou fazendo nada de mais. Estou na minha casa. Qual o problema?

\- Bem, vejamos... – Harry se aproximou um pouco, não o suficiente para me deixar intoxicado, mas o bastante para que eu sentisse seu perfume me envolver. – Pra começar, está enfurnado em uma sala secreta, cheia de pergaminhos e livros suspeitos... E meus Aurores disseram ter ouvido barulhos deveras horripilantes vindos daqui.

Harry olhou para os elfos, como se esperasse encontrá-los machucados ou pior. Senti-me extremamente ofendido.

\- Como eu disse antes, minha casa, Potter. Se eu quiser gritar como uma Banshee ninguém tem nada a ver com isso.

\- Ah, então foi você quem gritou? Passatempo mais interessante o seu.

Ele estava querendo me irritar, e estava dando certo. Desgraçado. Meu sangue ferveu. Por que é que apenas Harry Potter conseguia ter aquele efeito devastador em mim?

Ele chegou mais perto. Sorrateiro. Definitivamente, ficou mais difícil respirar.

\- O que está fazendo? – perguntou, o mesmo tom suave de sempre.

\- Faxina.

\- Sei... O que tem nas mãos?

Segurei a carta do amigo de meu avô com mais força ainda e dei de ombros. Mais um passo na minha direção. Por um acaso o aposento estava encolhendo? Engoli a seco. Outro passo, e mais um, e antes que eu me desse conta estávamos há apenas alguns centímetros de distância um do outro. A rapidez com que ele tentou tirar a carta das minhas mãos foi a mesma com que ele costumava capturar o pomo de ouro. No entanto, eu também havia sido um Apanhador. Não tão bom quanto Harry, mas tinha reflexos rápidos. Rápido o suficiente para me desvencilhar dele. Não tão rápido para esconder o rubor em meu rosto, ou a respiração acelerada quando nossos corpos se tocaram e nossas bocas ficaram tão próximas que por um instante imaginei como seria beijá-la.

Delírios...

\- O que tem nessa carta?

\- Não é da sua conta?

\- Não mesmo?

Será que o idiota não percebia o perigo que corria ao estar tão próximo a mim? Será que não tinha consciência do que aquilo fazia comigo? Idiota insensível!

\- Posso mandar confiscar tudo isso aqui, Malfoy.

\- É claro que pode. Você é o todo poderoso Potter. Você pode tudo. – sussurrei. Talvez tenha saído um pouco sexy demais pro meu gosto. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Tentou novamente tirar a carta de mim. Honestamente... Já estava virando brincadeira de criança. – Não precisa pegar pesado comigo, Potter. Caso não saiba, pode usar magia. Um feitiço bastaria.

Era impressão minha ou ele parecia estar se divertindo? Com um risinho abafado, Harry arrebatou a carta da minha mão. Curiosamente, não se afastou. Continuou a me torturar com sua proximidade, como se soubesse exatamente o efeito que ela tinha sobre mim. Bastardo sexy.

Seus olhos verdes me deixaram para desdobrar e ler a carta. Suspirei. Suponho que poderia usar magia e roubá-la dele. Seria ridículo, no entanto, se no meu estado eu tivesse uma recaída na frente dele. De jeito nenhum eu me humilharia daquela forma. Deixei então que ele lesse o conteúdo que nem eu mesmo sabia o que era.

Foi engraçado observar as diferentes reações de Harry conforme ele ia lendo. Surpresa, desgosto, extremo desgosto, e estupefação.

\- Então é isso... – disse por fim, quando chegou ao final. – Estava procurando uma pista sobre o Livro dos Mortos.

Meu coração disparou.

\- Não te disse pra ficar fora disso? – ele insistiu.

\- E eu não te disse que isso é impossível? – retruquei.

\- Não é impossível, Malfoy. Você é que é teimoso. E espero que tenha criado juízo o suficiente para ter mudado de idéia sobre muitas das coisas que me disse ontem.

\- Por que eu mudaria? Não volto atrás na minha palavra. E não me olhe desse jeito! Além disso, já disse aos meninos e a Astoria. Angel ficou feliz.

Harry suspirou resignado.

\- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Malfoy. Adoção é coisa séria.

\- Eu falei sério, Potter. Não brincaria com uma coisa dessas.

\- Vai estar correndo um enorme perigo...

\- Mais do que já estou? De qualquer forma, será que pode me devolver a carta?

\- Sinto muito, mas vou precisar dela.

Aquilo me fez perder a paciência. Como meu pavio era curto, mandei a apreensão pro espaço e usei Accio. A carta voou na minha direção, mas antes que ela chegasse a mim, Harry a puxou de volta com outro feitiço convocatório. Avancei pra cima dele. Péssima ideia, por várias razões. A principal sendo que Potter era mais forte e saudável que eu. Caímos no chão. Os elfos se afastaram assustados. Não foi nada difícil para Harry me subjugar. Meus punhos foram presos no chão pelas suas mãos fortes. Nossos corpos estavam agora em pleno contato um com o outro.

\- Não banque o engraçadinho. Não está forte o bastante pra isso. – ele murmurou.

\- A carta pertence a mim.

\- Não mais. Devia ter sido mais discreto se não queria que ninguém soubesse o que estava fazendo.

\- Onde você for eu vou, Potter. Lembre-se disso.

Ele me olhou surpreso.

\- Isso foi uma ameaça ou uma declaração de amor?

Dei uma risadinha nervosa. Meu coração acelerou.

\- Um fato. Eu vou atrás do Livro dos Mortos. – disse.

\- Pare de ser teimoso. – ele retrucou.

\- Pare de me provocar.

Outro brilho de surpresa nos olhos verdes.

\- Não estou te provocando.

\- Está sim.

Silêncio. Meu corpo começou a mostrar sinais de que ter Harry Potter em cima de mim estava me deixando mais do que feliz. Entrei em pânico. Tentei me soltar dele. Harry apenas me prendeu com mais força. Ele estava se divertindo as minhas custas. Mas o quão engraçado ele acharia quando minha ereção roçasse em sua perna?

\- Potter...

\- Malfoy...

Foi apenas por um segundo, mas eu poderia jurar que vi algo como desejo nos olhos verdes. Os belíssimos olhos verdes que brilhavam como jóias e que me deixavam sem reação. Que me faziam desejar capturar aqueles lábios macios com os meus, e assim me deixar levar.

Era oficial agora. Eu estava excitado, e sabia que Harry podia sentir o quanto. Esperei que ele se afastasse, que se mostrasse chocado, que dissesse ou fizesse alguma coisa. No entanto, nada. Só aquele olhar intenso que estava me matando. Será que uma pessoa poderia ter um orgasmo só por ser olhado daquela forma? Em alguns segundos eu teria a resposta.

Resolvi me arriscar. Que se dane. Meus lábios roçaram os de Harry lentamente, e foi o suficiente para que ele se levantasse como se uma maldição imperdoável o tivesse atingido. Não sabia se ria ou chorava. Ou os dois.

\- Não teve graça. – ele disse finalmente, os dedos tocando os próprios lábios.

\- Não era pra ter. – eu murmurei, levantando-me lentamente e encarando-o.

Eu estava abalado ao extremo. Harry parecia uma pedra de gelo. Olhando bem nos olhos verdes, porém, podia ver que não era bem verdade. Eu tinha quase certeza de que ele estava tão abalado quanto eu. A diferença era que ele disfarçava melhor. Minhas mãos trêmulas não podiam dizer o mesmo.

\- Esse joguinho está ficando perigoso... – ele disse, para meu total espanto.

\- Joguinho? E quem está jogando aqui exatamente?

Ele deu um sorriso enviesado.

\- A vida é mesmo estranha... – ele começou misterioso. – Ficamos afastados por tanto tempo... E agora começou tudo de novo.

\- Tudo o quê? – eu perguntei, verdadeiramente confuso e irritado. – Por que não para de usar códigos e diz realmente o que pensa?

\- Porque não é uma boa ideia.

\- Harry...

Chamá-lo pelo seu primeiro nome definitivamente o abalou. Será que eu estava entendo bem? Será que ele... Que nós... Será que no passado também...

O maldito celular de Harry tocou interrompendo aquele momento tenso. Cerrei os punhos de raiva. Queria enfeitiçar o aparelho irritante, fazê-lo em pedaços. Minha vontade só aumentou quando percebi quem estava do outro lado da linha. Gina.

Harry não falou muito. Apenas ouviu, e o que disse a ela foi tão baixo que imaginei se a própria Gina havia conseguido entender. Com o celular já desligado, olhamo-nos. Éramos mesmo dois idiotas. O maior idiota era eu, lógico. Porque naqueles breves instantes, meu coração começara a vislumbrar a possibilidade de Harry não ser assim tão imune a minha pessoa como eu pensava. E talvez, apenas talvez, eu não estivesse sozinho naquela minha obsessão.

Era sonhar demais, porém. Precisava me manter frio. O que eu estava lendo nas entrelinhas não podia ser verdade. Simplesmente não podia. Porque se fosse... O que aconteceria comigo se fosse verdade? Conosco?

\- Potter, eu acho que...

\- Eu acho que é hora de ir. – ele me cortou. – A carta fica comigo.

\- Espere um pouco. Não pode simplesmente...

\- E todo o resto vai comigo também.

Se Harry pensava que eu assistiria a tudo sem dar um pio, estava redondamente enganado. De jeito nenhum eu deixaria que ele levasse aquilo que era de minha família. Mandando o bom senso para o espaço, lancei um feitiço na porta e a fechei antes que os outros Aurores entrassem para cumprir a ordem do chefe.

\- Vai mesmo dificultar as coisas? – Harry perguntou, a mão já na varinha.

Eu sorri. É claro que não facilitaria nada. Já estava sendo bonzinho ao extremo, e o desgraçado nem mesmo me agradecia por isso. Apertei a varinha. Gostaria de saber o que havia acontecido com a minha antiga varinha, aquela que havia sido subjugada pelo homem a minha frente. Até mesmo minha preciosa varinha ele havia tomado de mim. Eu nunca mais havia sido o mesmo sem ela. Pelo que eu sabia, Harry e minha antiga varinha tinham se dado muito bem. E isso não era irônico?

\- Acha mesmo prudente usar magia contra mim? – ele me perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Pra variar, ele se divertia as minhas custas. Joguei um feitiço pra cima do desgraçado, do qual se desviou pronta e facilmente. Minha raiva cresceu a partir de então, e confesso ter perdido ainda mais a razão. Não sossegaria até que um de meus feitiços atingisse Harry. Ele se defendeu de todos. Maldição. De fato, a cada novo feitiço, Harry se tornava mais forte e eu mais fraco.

No fim, a sala secreta jazia semi destruída, com papéis voando para todos os lados. Os elfos domésticos há muito haviam dado no pé. Ouvi os gritos dos Aurores que estavam do lado de fora. Realmente, Harry precisava de Aurores melhores. Esses nem conseguiam romper o feitiço da sala...

Cai de joelhos. Minha magia havia me esgotado. Há tempos que eu não a usava daquela forma. Fechei os olhos. Senti a presença de Harry ao meu lado. Tentei afastá-lo, mas foi uma tentativa frustrada. Harry apenas me pegou nos braços. Meu último pensamento antes de apagar foi de que morrer nos braços de Harry Potter não seria tão ruim assim.


	10. Capítulo 10

Acordei com a cabeça pesada e o mundo girando ao meu redor. Sorri, pensando que metaforicamente o mundo sempre havia girado ao meu redor. Minha tontura agora vinha apenas para confirmar aquele fato.

\- Qual é a graça? – perguntou uma voz a meu lado.

Abri os olhos de vez. O mundo, porém, estava fora de foco. Virei a cabeça de leve mesmo assim. Senti um enjôo tremendo. Vi a silhueta borrada de Harry sentado em uma cadeira de hospital desconfortável. Que ótimo. Eu estava em St. Mungus.

\- Sabe onde está? – ele perguntou, caminhando até mim.

Interessante. Harry estava preocupado com o meu bem estar? Sorri novamente. Pude ver que ele estava um tanto confuso e irritado.

\- Malfoy, você está bem? Será que as drogas foram fortes demais?

Quis rir. Antes que eu dissesse algo, porém, escutei a voz de Astoria ao fundo.

\- Ele acordou? Como ele está?

Fiz uma careta. Tudo o que eu não queria era Astoria e Harry no mesmo aposento. Astoria sabia demais. Tinha medo de que ela deixasse escapar alguma coisa para Harry. Era pouco provável dada a sua natureza tão discreta, mas era melhor prevenir.

\- Acho que ele está com um parafuso a menos. Ah, espere, ele sempre foi assim... – disse Harry com um sorriso escarninho.

\- Hahaha, Potter. – disse numa voz tão rouca que nem parecia minha.

\- Vou chamar o curandeiro. – disse Astoria.

\- Não precisa... – tentei dizer.

Mas ela já havia deixado o quarto. O mundo começava a entrar em foco. Vi com grande nitidez o olhar zangado de Harry. Estremeci de leve.

\- O que foi agora?

\- Como Auror Chefe, é meu dever informá-lo de que está preso por ter me atacado. – ele começou. Fiz uma careta. – Infelizmente, sua mulher já pagou a fiança. Deve, no entanto, comparecer ao tribunal bruxo na data marcada para responder à acusação de n. 138. Vou recomendar ao tribunal que lhe sentencie à prisão domiciliar.

\- Isso é alguma piada? – perguntei. Prisão Domiciliar? Como se eu saísse muito de casa. – Ah, entendi... Quer com isso evitar que eu vá atrás de você na sua procura pelo Livro dos Mortos.

Harry suspirou e fechou o cenho. Não sei por que estava tão zangado. Nenhum dos meus feitiços havia lhe afetado em nada. Tudo o que eu conseguira fazer com meu ataque de nervos fora danificar antigos pergaminhos de família... Algo que meu pai me mataria se soubesse.

\- Não é piada, Malfoy. Sua mulher me contou que seu curandeiro o proibiu de usar magia pesada. Não sabe que pode drenar todas as suas forças de tal forma que nunca mais venha a se recuperar? Pode perder toda a sua magia!

Ah, eu sabia muito bem daquilo. Evitava pensar nisso, era verdade. Eu vinha perdendo meus poderes há muito tempo. Ninguém realmente sabia por quê. Eu tinha uma teoria. Meu psiquiatra também. Naquele momento, contudo, não estava muito a fim de análises.

\- Foi culpa minha? – ele perguntou quase me fazendo ter um ataque do coração. – Foi porque eu tirei sua varinha de você há tanto tempo? Por um acaso ficou traumatizado? Eu ainda a tenho. Posso devolvê-la. Ou eu posso deixar você simplesmente a tomar de volta se isso for ajudar de alguma forma.

Harry Potter sendo tão solícito não era nada comum. Na verdade, era meio que horripilante. Por um instante, imaginei se não estava dormindo, ou se os remédios estavam me fazendo alucinar.

Limpei a garganta.

\- Embora eu realmente sinta falta da minha antiga varinha, - comecei em voz baixa. - o que aconteceu tanto tempo atrás não tem nada a ver com o meu estado agora.

\- Não mesmo?

Ah. Que estranho. Eu havia pensado exatamente aquilo. Será que não tinha nada mesmo a ver com Harry Potter? Eu achava que tinha tudo a ver. Mas se eu admitisse isso em voz alta, mudaria alguma coisa? Não creio. Ver Harry se preocupar comigo, porém, me deixou mais feliz. Meu coração se encheu de esperança. Era ridículo, mas impossível de evitar.

\- Não seja tão convencido. Nem tudo tem a ver com você. – eu disse.

E se ele dissesse novamente 'não mesmo?' eu iria juntar o resto de minhas forças para mandá-lo para o espaço.

Harry não disse nada, no entanto. Só ficou me olhando, tentando saber o que se passava comigo. Ele me olhava como se nunca tivesse me visto antes, como se eu fosse um mistério a ser resolvido. O grande Harry Potter estava confuso, e eu era a razão. Senti-me realizado.

Então me dei conta de algo espetacular.

\- Ainda tem a minha varinha? – perguntei.

Ele deu de ombros como se não fosse importante. O desgraçado.

\- Achei que fosse se livrar dela. – insisti.

\- E por que faria isso? É uma boa varinha.

\- Não precisa dela.

Foi impressão minha ou Harry ruborizou? Fiquei de olhos bem abertos. Meu coração dava saltos olímpicos.

\- Isso importa? Já disse que posso devolvê-la. – ele falou tentando aparentar indiferença.

Era uma oferta tentadora. Eu sentia mesmo falta da minha antiga varinha. A primeira varinha era inesquecível. Era a que mais espelhava a alma de um bruxo. Que ela tenha ido parar nas mãos de Harry com tanta facilidade, e tenha se subordinado a ele como um cachorrinho fiel era mais do que coincidência. Talvez minha varinha tivesse que ser dele. Talvez... Minha varinha fosse minha declaração de amor. Será que ele não conseguia perceber isso? Quis dar uma gargalhada. Harry me olhou com desconfiança.

\- Talvez eu a queira de volta. – disse olhando para o outro lado. Não queria que ele visse o brilho nos meus olhos.

\- Ótimo.

\- Ótimo.

Silêncio. Do lado de fora pude escutar os passos dos curandeiros. Achei que alguém entraria no quarto, mas nada aconteceu. Ficamos só eu e Harry naquele silêncio avassalador.

\- Eu... – dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Sorri. Vi os lábios de Harry se abrirem um pouco, mas ele os fechou rapidamente, como se tivesse medo de que eu o interpretasse mal.

\- Como espera ir comigo atrás do livro nesse estado? Não tenho vocação pra babá de marmanjo, Malfoy. Além disso, isso é assunto do meu Esquadrão. Você não é um Auror.

\- Eu sei. Mas eu quero ajudar. Sei que você não acredita nisso...

\- Não sei mais em que acreditar. – ele me interrompeu. – Mas sei que vai me ajudar muito mais se ficar quieto no seu canto.

\- Isso está fora de cogitação. – disse imediatamente.

Harry respirou fundo. Provavelmente estava contando até dez também.

\- Vou partir para o Egito dentro de uma semana.

\- Eu vou junto!

\- Como? – ele deu um sorriso enviesado. – De maca e com um soro atrelado ao braço?

Dei de ombros.

\- Estarei recuperado até lá.

\- Se vier atrás de mim eu juro que te mato eu mesmo.

Sorri.

\- Promessas vãs... Você teve várias oportunidades no passado... Além disso, se realmente quisesse que eu ficasse quieto no meu canto, não teria me dito sobre seus planos.

Ele me pareceu levemente surpreso, como se só naquele momento tivesse se dado conta do lapso que cometera. Sorri ainda mais. Meu sorriso o pegou desprevenido. Harry não soube o que dizer.

\- Você é... – ele começou, mas não terminou.

Fomos interrompidos pela chegada do curandeiro, de Astoria e de Angel e Alfred. Sempre éramos interrompidos nos momentos mais cruciais. Droga.

Esqueci-me um pouco de Harry quando Angel veio se postar ao meu lado com o olhar preocupado. Acariciei seu rosto de leve.

\- Eu estou bem. – disse.

\- Não diria bem isso. – disse o curandeiro ao me examinar. Fulminei-o com o olhar. O homem apenas riu. – Mas nada que um bom descanso não cure. O Sr. Potter vai ter que esperar um pouco se quiser levá-lo para a prisão.

Foi uma brincadeira sem graça. Angel e Alfred arregalaram os olhos de preocupação. Fiquei tocado que até mesmo Alfred estivesse preocupado com o meu bem estar.

\- Malfoy não será preso. Nós temos um encontro marcado no tribunal para resolver o assunto. – Harry se apressou a dizer ao ver o rostinho preocupado de Angel.

Dei uma risada.

\- Um encontro, Potter?

Dessa vez Harry realmente corou. Resmungou algo e se retirou do quarto.

O curandeiro também se foi, depois de me informar sobre o poder do descanso, e me receitar algumas poções. Meu curandeiro particular não se encontrava no hospital, mas entraria em contato assim que fosse possível.

Astoria pegou na minha mão e a apertou.

\- Você nos deu um susto. O que estava pensando?

Seu rosto bonito estava levemente contorcido de medo. Senti-me culpado por preocupá-la.

\- Eu não estava pensando...

\- Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou Angel olhando-me em expectativa.

\- É, seu idiota. Meu irmão ficou preocupado. – disse Alfred mais agressivo.

\- Não seja rude, pirralho. – ralhei. – E sim, eu vou ficar bem. Espero que não tenha dito nada a Scorpius. - disse olhando para Astoria.

\- Não. Mas ele mandou uma carta. Está indo muito bem em Hogwarts. – ela sorriu.

Meu coração ficou mais leve ao ter notícias de Scorpius. Como eu sentia falta do meu pequeno. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia visitá-lo antes de partir para o Egito. Eu não tinha tempo, porém. Além disso, Scorpius provavelmente suspeitaria de alguma coisa se eu aparecesse por lá sem razão aparente. Os pais não costumavam ir a Hogwarts à toa.

Fui convencido por todos a ficar de cama. Passei dois dias no hospital. Quando voltei para a casa, recebi mimos de todos os lados. Foi deveras interessante, e confesso que gostei de ser o centro das atenções. Até mesmo meus cachorros pareciam mais atenciosos, como se pressentissem que logo ficariam sem o dono.

Passamos a tarde no gazebo observando a algazarra de Porthos, Athos, Aramis e D'artagnan. O clima estava agradável e o céu maravilhosamente azul.

Confesso que me diverti a beça com Angel. O garoto era mesmo especial. Seu jeito meigo havia conquistado a todos, até mesmo o mais ranzinza dos Aurores. Os elfos também haviam sido fisgados. Inclusive, passavam grande parte do tempo ajudando Astoria a tomar conta dele, já que a carinha de anjo escondia um moleque um tanto arteiro. Sorri ao ver Angel brincando com Porthos e Aramis. Como era bom ser criança. Logo em seguida, senti um aperto no peito ao pensar que, há pouco tempo, Angel estivera morando nas ruas de Londres com o irmão, amparados apenas por jovens revoltados e sem perspectivas de vida. Senti vergonha da minha própria infância mimada.

\- Vai mesmo nos adotar? – perguntou Alfred tirando-me do devaneio em que me encontrava.

Olhei para ele quando respondi:

\- Dei minha palavra, não foi?

\- Por pena? – ele rebateu em tom jocoso. Pude ver, no entanto, que era apenas seu mecanismo de defesa.

\- Malfoys não sentem pena de ninguém. Vai acabar aprendendo, já que vai se tornar um.

Ele me encarou como se eu estivesse delirando. Talvez fosse verdade.

\- Vou ser um Malfoy?

Dei um sorriso não muito bonito. Tempos atrás ser um Malfoy era ser tudo. Agora...

\- Não é esse o propósito de uma adoção? Entrar pra família?

Seu semblante emburrou. Ele cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar para o irmão.

\- Só estou perguntando...

No começo achara Alfred muito parecido com Harry. Agora, porém, começava a mudar de ideia. Aquela pose irritante, as defesas que construíra ao seu redor para não se machucar e a atitude arrogante eram todas minhas. Os cabelos que deveriam ser castanhos como os do irmão eram de um loiro pálido, como os meus. Ele os descolorira provavelmente num ato de rebeldia. Será que ele realmente não era meu filho? Dei uma risadinha.

\- Qual é a graça? – ele perguntou quase num rosnado.

\- Somos muito parecidos.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Somos? Como assim? – havia um quê de dúvida em sua voz.

\- Eu também fui um adolescente bastante arrogante.

\- Não sou arrogante! – Alfred imediatamente se defendeu.

\- É claro que não. Mas é a imagem que passa para os outros. No fundo tem apenas medo.

Ele bufou.

\- Medo? Não sei do que está falando. Não tenho medo de nada.

Sorri enviesado. O gritinho de felicidade de Angel desviou nossa atenção por um momento. Depois ouvi Alfred perguntar como se não fosse importante:

\- Você tinha medo?

Suspirei. De que adiantava mentir àquela altura da vida?

\- Tinha.

\- De quê? – podia sentir a curiosidade intensa no tom de voz.

\- Da vida... – e de Harry Potter. – Eu fui criado para mandar nas pessoas, não para confiar nelas. Potter foi o primeiro a me desafiar, o primeiro a questionar o meu modo de ver o mundo...

Minha mente foi reportada àquele dia fatídico quando tive minha amizade desprezada por aquele que viria a ser o meu mundo a partir de então.

\- Você confia nele. – foi um fato, não uma pergunta.

Fechei os olhos. Eu não confiara em Harry, mas quisera muito. Agora ele me tinha nas mãos.

\- Não é fácil confiar nas pessoas, mas Potter é alguém que estenderia a mão até para um inimigo. Pode confiar nele.

\- Ele é um idiota então... E não confio em idiotas.

Seguindo o raciocínio eu também era idiota. Como se o fato fosse novidade... Ouvir aquilo da boca de um pirralho me irritava.

O chá da tarde transcorreu tranquilamente. Os elfos trouxeram uma porção de pães e bolos diferentes para o deleite dos olhos infantis de Angel – e também dos desconfiados olhos castanhos de Alfred. Fingi não ver Angel e Alfred alimentando os cães com guloseimas por debaixo da mesa. Crianças sempre seriam crianças.

Voltamos para casa todos juntos. Angel, que perdera grande parte da timidez, falava sem parar sobre suas aventuras ao redor da Mansão – aventuras essas que eram sempre vigiadas por um ou dois Aurores, e também por Astoria. Pelo canto dos olhos vi Alfred sorrir na direção do irmão, o semblante suavizado. Ao chegar à porta dos fundos, porém, seu semblante fechou-se. Acompanhei seu olhar. Harry estava ali.

\- Pensei que estivesse descansando, Malfoy. – a voz foi ríspida.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Ah, não sabia que você tinha virado meu enfermeiro particular, Potter. – provoquei.

A expressão em seu rosto foi impagável. Tive vontade de provocá-lo ainda mais, de deixá-lo fulo da vida, e depois enchê-lo de beijos. Como um adolescente apaixonado. Que ridículo, Draco. Ainda bem que ninguém ali podia ouvir meus pensamentos.

Eu ainda estava abalado pelo nosso quase-beijo. Naquele breve instante em que nossos lábios se encontraram, eu conhecera o paraíso. Minha boca ainda queimava ante a lembrança, imaginando como seria beijar Harry com intensidade, sentir sua língua roçar na minha, abraçá-lo. Paraíso ou inferno?

\- Achamos que um pouco de ar fresco lhe faria bem. – disse Astoria sempre solícita. – E fez não é? Draco está com o rosto mais corado, não acha?

Harry olhou para Astoria como se não estivesse acreditando na pergunta feita a ele. Acho que Astoria sempre conseguia surpreender Harry.

\- Ele se parece menos com um fantasma agora. – foi o comentário de Alfred.

Da maneira dele, Alfred estava tentando ser gentil. Escondi um sorriso.

\- Precisamos conversar. – disse Harry, dirigindo-se a mim.

\- E quanto ao meu descanso?

\- Nossa conversa não vai demorar muito.

Minha preocupação era se conseguiria ficar no mesmo aposento que Harry, a sós, sem ter um ataque cardíaco. Parte de mim tinha medo. A outra parte estava mais do que ansiosa para fechar as portas da sala de estar onde eu normalmente recebia visitas e encarar os olhos verdes.

Astoria, os meninos e os cães foram para um lado. Harry e eu para o outro. Finalmente sozinhos, respirei fundo para me manter calmo. Não adiantou. Meu coração batia forte no peito. Seria difícil me controlar perto de Harry. Era quase impossível permanecer impassível diante dele. Principalmente agora que crescia dentro de mim a esperança de que Harry não fosse assim tão indiferente quanto eu pensara.

Talvez ele só estivesse curioso. Meu desejo por ele ficara claro aquele dia na sala secreta. Quem sabe o que se passava pela sua cabeça. O agravante não era apenas o desejo proibido entre dois inimigos, mas também o fato de ambos sermos casados e termos filhos. Decididamente, uma péssima idéia.

Imaginei como seria a vida de casado de Harry. Ele e Gina sempre haviam me dado a impressão de família perfeita, do tipo que te faz querer vomitar. Será que não era verdade?

\- As coisas se complicaram um pouco... – Harry começou.

Ah, sim, as coisas entre nós estavam muito complicadas. Mas desde quando aquilo era novidade?

\- A dura realidade neste momento é que eu preciso de você.

Hein? Meu coração quase pulou pra fora. Acho que minha alma saiu do corpo por um momento, talvez para tentar assimilar o que ele acabara de dizer. Por isso, acabei perdendo o resto do discurso, e só voltei a mim quando Harry me encarou bastante zangado e disse:

\- E então?

\- Então o que? – perguntei levemente atordoado. Droga.

O suspiro que Harry deu continha toda a sua impaciência para com a minha pessoa.

\- Acha que consegue se recuperar até o final da semana?

Minha confusão devia estar mais do que estampada em meu rosto, pois Harry continuou ainda mais irritado:

\- Escutou uma palavra do que eu te disse? Que droga, Malfoy! Isso definitivamente não vai dar certo! – Harry começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – Não fiquei nada feliz em saber que preciso da sua ajuda para colocar as mãos no Livro dos Mortos. Mas o que é que se há de fazer? Hermione foi bem clara. Somente o sangue de um Malfoy pode abrir a Câmara onde o livro se encontra, e pode quebrar a maldição que paira sobre ela. Qualquer outro que tentar será pulverizado. Provavelmente no sentido literal. Eu disse que não tinha medo, e que você não está em condições de...

\- Espere um pouco! – minha mente estava num turbilhão.

Sentei-me e olhei para o chão, mas meus olhos estavam perdidos em outro lugar. Engoli a seco. Harry Potter precisava de mim, porque só um Malfoy podia colocar as mãos no Livro dos Mortos sem ser fulminado? Meus olhos se voltaram para ele arregalados. Um sorriso torto apareceu em meus lábios antes que eu pudesse me conter.

\- Malfoy...

\- Então é por isso que precisa de mim? – havia vitória na minha voz trêmula. Meus olhos provavelmente lançavam raios de satisfação para todos os lados. Aquele era meu momento de triunfo.

Tudo bem. Harry Potter não precisava de mim como eu precisava dele. Mas ele precisava da minha ajuda. Já era um grande passo. Será que eu conseguiria conter a grande felicidade que parecia querer exalar do meu peito?

\- Realmente não escutou uma palavra do que eu disse antes, não é?

Decididamente não. Mas o que é que ele esperava? Escutar Harry Potter dizer que precisava de você deixava qualquer um atordoado.

\- Pode começar tudo de novo? Eu... me distraí.

Harry fez uma careta.

\- O material confiscado da sua sala secreta, ou o pouco que restou depois do seu chilique, nos ajudou bastante.

Então eles realmente haviam confiscado tudo. Os bastardos. Astoria havia escondido aquele fato de mim. Não fiquei nada contente com aquilo. Meu pai ficaria ainda menos.

-... Havia outras cartas trocadas entre seu avô e Diggus Clark. Numa delas Clark descobriu como tirar o Livro dos Mortos de seu esconderijo no Egito, e exigiu a presença de seu avô, o único que poderia abri-lo. O Livro foi deixado lá por outro Malfoy, e a magia negra utilizada para protegê-lo só poderia ser quebrada por um Malfoy. Seu avô, porém, descobriu que Diggus não era o respeitável curador bruxo que ele havia pensado, e acabou desfazendo a sociedade...

\- Ele mandou matar Diggus, não é? – perguntei mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

\- É. Você parece conhecer bem a família que tem.

Tive vontade de mostrar o dedo do meio a Harry, mas me contive. Seria deveras infantil.

\- Descobriu tudo isso por meio de cartas? – perguntei desconfiado.

\- Lógico que não. Lembre-se de que eu estou investigando o caso. Existem apenas suspeitas de que seu avô mandou matar Diggus. Não há provas contundentes. Também não há provas de que seu avô colocou os pés no Egito depois disso. Provavelmente, ao descobrir a reputação de Diggus, seu avô decidiu que não valeria a pena ir até o Egito atrás de algo que poderia não ser verdade. Diggus só estava atrás do dinheiro de Abraxas Malfoy para uma expedição que poderia ser uma farsa bem arranjada.

\- Mas se era uma farsa, então por que...?

\- Por que pouco antes de seu avô contrair a Varíola de Dragão, ele recebeu novamente notícias da Câmara, desta vez de uma fonte bastante confiável. O curador bruxo do museu do Cairo, Illius Mubarak, mandou notícias sobre a Câmara, mas não especificou o que tinha dentro dela. Só que, pelas escavações, descobriram através de hieróglifos que para abri-la era preciso o sangue dos Malfoys. As pistas morrem aí. Seu avô morreu pouco tempo depois, e Illius também. Foi atingido por uma maldição logo depois de tentar abrir uma tumba egípcia. A localização da Câmara se perdeu.

\- Mas então como vamos achar a Câmara?

O sorriso de Harry foi tão largo e brilhante que quase me cegou.

\- Eu tenho as minhas fontes.

\- Quer dizer que sabe onde a Câmara está localizada? – não queria soar impressionado, mas droga, eu estava. Maldito Potter.

\- Sei de pessoas que podem me ajudar a encontrá-la.

Franzi o cenho. Não que eu realmente me importasse. O que eu mais queria com essa história toda era ficar mais perto de Harry, por mais patético que aquilo soasse. Passar um tempo com ele no Egito seria a glória, com ou sem o Livro dos Mortos.

Parte de mim também desejava a aventura. Era uma maneira de provar ao mundo, e a Harry em especial, que eu tinha valor. Eu era a chave para salvar o mundo bruxo dessa vez. Meu ego inflou como um balão, mas meu ânimo desapareceu quase que instantaneamente quando me dei conta de algo.

\- O Grupo dos Poderosos sabe disso? – perguntei temeroso.

\- Eles sabem que o livro está no Egito. E sabem também quem pode dar a eles informações.

\- Eles sabem sobre os Malfoys?

Nossos olhos se encontraram. Tive a certeza de que Harry sabia onde eu queria chegar com aquilo.

\- Acho que não.

\- Acha?

Levantei-me. Dessa vez fui eu a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Vou até Hogwarts buscar Scorpius. Não posso deixá-lo lá. Ele é um Malfoy. Se os Poderosos sabem sobre o Egito, com certeza irão atrás dele. Ele é presa fácil já que ainda é uma criança. De jeito nenhum vou deixar isso acontecer.

De jeito nenhum deixaria meu filho experimentar um milésimo do que eu experimentara no passado com o Lorde das Trevas.

\- Ajudaria se eu dissesse que seu filho está sendo bem vigiado? – Harry tentou me acalmar.

Parei de andar como barata tonta. Harry estava há poucos passos de distância. Eu devia estar muito perturbado para não ter percebido sua proximidade.

\- Não se preocupe. Estou de olho no seu filho. – ele disse com uma certeza impressionante.

\- Eu ficaria mais aliviado se você estivesse de olho nele pessoalmente e não outros Aurores.

Ele me olhou de maneira estranha.

\- Estou lisonjeado com sua confiança na minha pessoa, mas confio nos meus homens. E tenho alguém infiltrado no Grupo dos Poderosos. Serei o primeiro a saber se eles resolverem atacar.

Respirei fundo antes que mandasse Harry para o inferno.

\- Não gosto disso. Não me sinto tranqüilo. Ambos sabemos muito bem o que acontece com infiltrados, Potter.

Mais um passo na minha direção. Francamente, Harry estava brincando com o perigo. Cruzei os braços. Será que ele estava querendo me confundir com seu cheiro sexy? Não seria enrolado assim tão facilmente. Não era tão suscetível ao seu charme, não quando a vida do meu filho estava em jogo.

Respirar, porém, tornou-se complicado, e revi o que havia acabado de pensar já que o perfume de Harry me deixou levemente embriagado. Bastardo sexy.

\- E se eu dissesse que Albus também corre perigo?

\- Albus? Seu filho?

Ele assentiu. Agora eu estava realmente confuso.

\- Por quê? O que seu filho tem a ver com isso?

O semblante de Harry se fechou, como se falar sobre o assunto lhe desagradasse.

\- Porque Albus é o melhor amigo de Scorpius, e pelo que eu soube, eles estão sempre juntos... Portanto, se algo acontecer a Scorpius, o mesmo pode acontecer a Albus.

Aquilo era uma tremenda novidade. Scorpius não havia me dito nada. Mas por que ele me diria? O garoto crescera escutando Lucius dizer o quanto Harry Potter era insuportável, e o quanto 'papai' odiava o mesmo. Eu, por minha vez, evitava tocar no nome de Harry na frente dele. Obviamente que Scorpius teria receio de dizer a todos que seu melhor amigo era ninguém menos que Albus Potter.

E a vida não era engraçada? Meu filho conseguira aquilo que eu falhara em obter, a amizade e lealdade de um Potter. Queria sorrir, mas nas atuais circunstâncias, estava em estado de choque.

\- Preciso de um drinque.

Harry teve a audácia de rir.

\- O que é tão engraçado? – retruquei zangado.

\- Foi exatamente o que eu disse quando descobri.

Olhamo-nos com cumplicidade. A amizade entre nossos filhos era mesmo difícil de engolir. Quis dar uma gargalhada.

\- Entende agora por que Scorpius está seguro? – ele voltou ao assunto.

Fiz uma careta.

\- Isso é surreal, Potter.

\- Mais surreal do que nós dois?

E o que exatamente ele quis dizer com aquilo? Meu coração disparou. Juro que antes de tudo aquilo terminar ainda teria um ataque cardíaco.

\- Enfim, Malfoy, o fato é que você terá que ir comigo para o Egito, por mais que isso me desagrade... – ele continuou. – Acha que estará um pouco melhor até lá?

Respirei fundo e assenti. Era óbvio que eu não estaria 100%. Mas eu faria qualquer coisa para acompanhar Harry naquela jornada. Talvez eu até mesmo tentasse algo que não botava muita fé, mas que já haviam me pedido para tentar. Acupuntura, um método trouxa. Senti arrepios.

Outro ponto precisava ser esclarecido.

\- E quanto ao meu pai? – perguntei.

Temia que Lucius já soubesse de tudo. Pior, temia que ele estivesse metido com o Grupo dos Poderosos. Por mais que ele houvesse prometido não mexer mais com magia negra, tinha a certeza de que se ele soubesse estar em suas mãos o poder de trazer o grande Slytherin de volta, ele não titubearia em se voltar contra os bruxos amantes de trouxas.

\- Seu pai está sendo bem vigiado. Ele não irá a lugar nenhum.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Mesmo estando na França?

\- Temos um acordo com o governo bruxo Francês. Veja bem, Malfoy, sempre estivemos de olho nele. Acha que o deixaríamos simplesmente se mudar para a França sem mais nem menos? Seu pai sabe que se sair um pouquinho da linha voltará para Azkaban, sem direito a apelação.

O brilho implacável no olhar de Harry, e a forma séria como ele me esclareceu o fato foi o suficiente para que me assegurasse de que seria bastante difícil para meu pai estar envolvido com o pessoal de Matilda sem que o Esquadrão dos Aurores soubesse – e o impedisse.

\- Ok.

Em todo caso, era melhor falar com meu pai. Já não podia mais adiar aquela conversa, por mais que eu quisesse. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

\- Por um acaso pensou em usar meu pai na sua missão ao invés de mim? – perguntei curioso.

Harry suspirou.

\- A idéia me passou pela cabeça por um segundo. Infelizmente, depender de alguém como Lucius Malfoy não é nada agradável.

\- Mas depender de mim é? – não consegui me segurar. Ser o único a poder ajudar Harry naquela empreitada havia me subido a cabeça.

Ele apenas deu um sorrisinho.

\- Digamos que seja menos complicado. Além disso, não foi você mesmo quem me disse que está envolvido nisso até o pescoço?

Realmente. A vida era mesmo estranha. Um Malfoy tinha o poder de recuperar o Livro dos Mortos. Um Malfoy havia salvado das garras dos Poderosos a criança que poderia se tornar Slytherin. Um Malfoy fraco e cheio de inseguranças que amava Harry Potter.

\- Acho que vai precisar disso. – disse Harry me tirando de meus devaneios.

Minha antiga varinha apareceu em suas mãos. Meus olhos brilharam como jóias. Vendo-a agora, percebia o quanto havia sentido falta daquela que era parte de mim. Minhas mãos formigaram de vontade de tocá-la. Harry estendeu-a na minha direção. Dei um passo. Estávamos a poucos centímetros um do outro. Uma corrente elétrica pareceu nos circundar.

Minha mão se fechou nela. Harry ainda a segurava. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu meu braço. Meus olhos procuraram os de Harry, que me olhava intensamente. Será que ele também estava sentindo a forte ligação que nos unia a partir da minha varinha de madeira de Pilriteiro? Uma varinha que não era mais minha de verdade, que havia se curvado à grandiosidade de Harry Potter, tão apaixonada por ele quanto eu. Não podia culpá-la por ter me abandonado com tanta facilidade.

Da ponta da varinha saíram pequenas faíscas azuis. Harry e eu arregalamos os olhos. Será que ele sentira a energia fluir pelo seu corpo também? Difícil saber. Imediatamente, Harry a largou. Tendo-a somente para mim, não consegui sentir mais nada. Agora era apenas uma varinha comum. Não era mais minha nem nunca seria. Inútil tentar recuperá-la. Era como tentar recuperar meu coração... Fiz uma careta. Eu estava ficando deveras sentimental ao lado de Harry.

Suspirei.

\- Ela não me pertence mais, Potter. – disse pronto para devolvê-la.

\- Talvez devêssemos duelar.

Franzi o cenho. Como se eu estivesse em condições de duelar com Harry Potter.

\- Não pra valer, Malfoy. – ele continuou ao ver minha expressão. – Só pra que você a tome de volta. Talvez...

\- Talvez. Mas ela já está com você há um bom tempo. Não creio que ela me reconheça mais.

\- Está brincando? Não sentiu o mesmo que eu?

Ah, a verdade revelada. Ele sentira alguma coisa quando eu tocara a varinha junto com ele. Glória!

\- O que você sentiu, Potter? – me fiz de desentendido.

Foi a vez de Harry franzir o cenho.

\- Como se você não soubesse, Malfoy. Como se não tivesse sentido também.

O ar ficou subitamente denso. O modo como ele dissera 'Malfoy' transformara meus joelhos em gelatina. Maldito Potter. O que exatamente ele estava tentando fazer comigo? Senti o rosto ferver.

Ele chegou perto de novo. Prendi a respiração. Suas mãos tocaram a minha. Tudo ao redor desapareceu. Esqueci-me de quem era. Só o que queria era fechar aquela distância entre nós.

Ele tirou a varinha das minhas mãos, depois se afastou. Olhou-me do outro lado do aposento e a apontou para mim. Voltei a mim na hora.

\- O que está tentando fazer?

\- Pegue sua varinha. Vai me desarmar.

O tom era o de Auror Chefe. Deu um sorriso escarninho.

\- Está falando sério?

\- Pegue sua varinha, Malfoy.

\- Não acho que isso vá dar certo, Potter.

\- Nunca saberemos se não tentarmos. – disse ele dando de ombros.

\- Ainda não estou assim tão bem.

Eu estava com medo? É claro que sim. Feitiços mais fortes costumavam drenar minhas energias com mais rapidez.

\- Vai usar um simples Expelliarmus, Malfoy.

O que era simples para ele não o era para mim. Contudo, talvez não fosse tão ruim. Porém, seria assim tão fácil obter minha varinha de volta? Eu duvidava. Lembro-me de quando costumávamos duelar um com o outro em Hogwarts. Nossas varinhas pulavam de mão em mão, e nenhuma delas perdia a identidade por isso.

\- Isso não é um duelo de verdade.

Harry suspirou.

\- Quer um duelo de verdade? Pois bem. Pegue sua varinha.

Era um desafio. Um duelo com Harry Potter. Quase fiz bico, mas assim que peguei a varinha na mão e me pus em guarda, algo cresceu dentro de mim. Lembrei-me de nosso primeiro duelo em Hogwarts, e em como eu quase triunfara sobre ele. A palavra quase era uma constante no nosso relacionamento.

\- O que está esperando? – ele me desafiou.

Boa pergunta. Talvez esperasse um sinal divino? Posicionei-me, a varinha apontada para Harry. Uma onda de excitação me atingiu.

\- No três? – ele sugeriu. – Um, dois...

\- Expelliarmus! – gritei antes que ele terminasse. Ponham a culpa no Sonserino que ainda residia dentro de mim.

Acho que fui com muita sede ao pote. Talvez a idéia de subjugar Harry tenha me deixado um pouco animado demais. O feitiço saiu com mais força do que deveria, e não só a varinha voou para a minha mão, como Harry foi jogado pra trás.

Não tive tempo de comemorar o retorno de minha antiga varinha, que agora parecia pulsar em contato com a minha mão. Corri até Harry imaginando se ele estava muito zangado, e se eu sofreria as conseqüências. Quando cheguei até ele e me ajoelhei a seu lado, o desgraçado simplesmente abriu um sorriso enorme.

\- Que tal agora? Sente-se mais forte? – ele me perguntou ainda deitado no chão, os olhos verdes brilhando marotamente.

Não consegui não sorrir. Bem que tentei, mas fui contagiado por ele. Como alguém conseguiria resistir ao sorriso de Harry? A varinha na minha mão realmente fez com que eu me sentisse diferente. Talvez não mais forte, mas com certeza mais confiante. Tinha minha velha amiga de volta. Dentro de mim eu sabia que se Harry a tocasse, ela ainda o chamaria de mestre. Mas no momento ela me aceitara de volta, e isso já era o suficiente. Fechei os dedos sobre ela.

\- Obrigado. – foi só o que consegui dizer, o que pra um Malfoy já é muita coisa.

Harry sentou-se. Ficamos nos olhando por um bom tempo. De alguma forma acabamos com os rostos bem próximos um ao outro.

\- Tem um quarto sobrando? – ele me perguntou em voz baixa. Meu coração disparou.

\- É claro que sim.

\- Se importa se eu ficar por aqui até irmos para o Egito? – foi a pergunta mais maravilhosa, assustadora e surreal que eu escutei da boca de Harry Potter.

Minha voz simplesmente sumiu. Minha vontade era de lhe dizer que podia ficar no meu quarto se quisesse. O que ele diria se eu lhe propusesse dormir comigo? Melhor não arriscar. Não sabia o que ele pretendia, mas com certeza não era sexo com Draco Malfoy.

\- Malfoy?

Limpei a garganta, esperando que aquilo ajudasse.

\- Claro que não me importo. Mas achei que você se importasse. Por que quer ficar aqui? – consegui perguntar.

Harry não sorriu. Na verdade, ficou bastante sério quando disse:

\- Preciso me certificar de que você estará melhor até lá. E talvez... Talvez seja bom que eu esteja aqui para desenferrujá-lo um pouco.

Palavras mágicas. Quase derreti na hora. Se Harry queria me treinar, que fosse. Eu era todo seu.


	11. Capítulo 11

Não consegui dormir naquela noite. Óbvio. Harry Potter estava no quarto ao lado. Encostei a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, imaginando se ele estaria dormindo.

Harry desaparatara para Londres, e logo depois voltara para a Mansão trazendo apenas uma mochila. Astoria não disse nada. Apenas o recebeu com um sorriso e imediatamente o levou para um dos tantos quartos da Mansão, que por sinal era ao lado do meu. Sorri ao me lembrar da cara de Harry quando este ouviu Astoria lhe dizer que 'Draco estaria logo ali caso ele precisasse de alguma coisa'.

Era difícil imaginar o que Astoria estaria pensando. Mais difícil ainda era imaginar o que se passava na cabeça de Harry ao me dar boa-noite, ou se ele achara estranho o fato de Astoria e eu não compartilharmos do mesmo quarto.

A Mansão agora estava protegida. Dois Aurores faziam a ronda, mas não era realmente necessário já que estávamos protegidos pelo feitiço Fidelius. Minha maior preocupação era com Scorpius, mas Harry me garantira que o protegeria de qualquer mal.

A outra preocupação estava no quarto ao lado. Não era exatamente uma preocupação. Era mais como um tormento. Colei o ouvido na parede sem nem mesmo perceber. Pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa. Concentrei-me ainda mais. Achei que ouvi um gemido, mas talvez minha imaginação estivesse correndo solta demais.

Fechei os olhos. Imaginar Harry na cama estava me levando à loucura. Há quanto tempo eu não sentia o toque de outro ser humano? Anos e anos. A triste verdade. Eu não sentia falta de sexo. Não realmente. Mas se fosse Harry, será que seria diferente? Eu dormira com Astoria por alguns anos. O ato sexual havia sido satisfatório, mas vazio. Com o tempo, passamos a dormir em quartos separados e o sexo simplesmente deixou de existir.

Agora, porém, meu corpo parecia pegar fogo. E tudo pelo homem ao lado. Desabotoei a camisa do pijama de seda. Logo em seguida ela foi ao chão. Meus dedos percorreram meu torso magro. Nada desejável. Eu, no entanto, queria sentir desejo. E queria mais do que nunca ser desejado por Harry Potter. Imaginei que as mãos que me percorriam não eram as minhas, mas as dele. Mãos fortes, protetoras, de um exímio Apanhador. Mãos que apertavam meus mamilos de leve, que me torturavam a alma. Pensei ter sentido uma língua circundando-os. Soltei um gemido estrangulado.

Deitei-me. As mãos desceram para o umbigo. Meu membro pulsou. Eu estava vivo. É estranho me dar conta disso agora. Havia perdido tanto tempo me punindo por tudo. Ainda me punia por muitas coisas. Minha mente era o carrasco. Meu corpo sofria as conseqüências.

Não esta noite. Esta noite eu queria me unir às estrelas. Queria esquecer tudo e focar apenas no prazer de ter Harry comigo, mesmo que de mentira.

Finalmente minha mão entrou em contato com meu membro. Estremeci. Há quanto tempo não fazia isso? E o mais importante, por que não, se o prazer era tão intenso? Não era o prazer combustível para a vida? E aí estava uma das razões para que eu andasse como um morto vivo. Eu me negava tantos prazeres...

Fechei a mão ao redor do meu pênis e pus-me a acariciá-lo. Agora era Harry quem estava ali, me tentando, me mostrando o que eu estava perdendo. Fechei os olhos. Minha imaginação voou. Agora Harry gemia comigo, atacava meu corpo com sua boca sedenta, mordiscava meus mamilos, me beijava freneticamente.

Eu queria tudo, queria ele sobre mim, em mim. O fogo percorreu minhas entranhas, me consumiu. Já não tinha mais controle sobre nada. Só o que importava era a sensação de poder voar.

Tão forte foi meu desejo que ouvi o gemido de Harry vindo do outro lado da parede, intenso, desesperado. Como o meu. Era uma voz rouca, poderosamente masculina. Mordi o lábio inferior. Meu corpo se contraiu. O desfecho foi uma explosão de cores e sensações. Fui até a lua e voltei. A prova do meu prazer espalhou-se sobre meu estômago. Não queria que terminasse, mas era inevitável.

\- Harry... – gemi.

Veio então o triste pós-êxtase, ainda mais quando se está só. A preguiça dominou meu corpo. Eu devia me levantar e me limpar, mas não queria me livrar do que eu via como prova de que meu desejo ainda estava bem vivo dentro de mim. Minha mania de limpeza, no entanto, foi maior do que eu. Arrisquei um feitiço. Perfeito. Como eu já estava mesmo exausto, não fez muita diferença.

O estupor dominou meu corpo como há muito tempo não fazia. Logo adormeci, esperando ser embalado por doces sonhos. Fui acordado de supetão por um estrondo no quarto ao lado seguido de um palavrão. Harry. Corri para seu quarto sem me importar com mais nada. Pelo menos me lembrei da varinha.

Abri a porta com a varinha em punho, pronto para duelar até o último suspiro se fosse preciso para salvar Harry. Era um avanço e tanto para um Malfoy.

A cena que encontrei, porém, não foi de devastação total, nem de bruxos das trevas prontos para atacar. Somente Harry estatelado no chão, e nu. Imaginei que ainda estivesse sonhando, e que de jeito nenhum queria acordar. Percorri seu corpo malhado com os olhos. Harry estava no topo da forma física. Sendo o Chefe dos Aurores, era o mínimo que se exigia dele. As pernas tonificadas me deixaram com água na boca. Tive vontade de correr as mãos pelo corpo dele, me deleitar naquele banquete.

Doce ilusão.

Os olhos verdes brilharam de surpresa quando pousaram nos meus, depois me encararam com aborrecimento – e talvez algo mais que não pude identificar. Com pose de lorde, ele se levantou com a toalha nas mãos e usou-a para cobrir a parte inferior do corpo. Não havia reparado até então, mas Harry parecia ter acabado de sair do banho. Os cabelos pretos respingavam no tapete persa do quarto. Minha mãe teria ficado louca se estivesse ali, mas pelos motivos errados. Ela se preocuparia com o tapete. Já eu... Sorri.

Um rubor cobriu o rosto de Harry. Meu rosto também não devia estar muito diferente. Podia senti-lo ferver numa mistura de embaraço e desejo.

\- Não devia bater antes de entrar? – ele me perguntou na defensiva.

Baixei a varinha sentindo-me tolo. Logo em seguida franzi o cenho. Embora ainda atordoado pela visão de deus grego na minha frente, não significava que eu havia perdido a fala. Ainda não.

\- Ouvi um barulho. Fiquei preocupado. – expliquei.

Não sei por que me dei o trabalho. Eu estava na minha casa. Harry apenas deu de ombros. O desgraçado.

\- Tive um pequeno problema, mas não foi nada sério. – ele disse.

\- Não? – meus olhos percorreram seu corpo novamente, mas não com objetivos lascivos.

Havia um arranhão feio no braço esquerdo. Ao lado de Harry pude ver o motivo do estrago. Ele esbarrara numa das esculturas grotescas que um parente insistira em nos presentear no natal passado. A figura, que deveria representar uma mulher nua, jazia agora quebrada no chão. Graças a Merlin e a Harry Potter. Não consegui evitar um sorriso de escapar dos meus lábios. Eu sempre detestara aquelas esculturas toscas. Eram quatro ao todo. Agora eram apenas três.

Harry fez uma careta.

\- Devo pagar pela criatura horrenda que acabei de destruir? – ele me perguntou em tom extremamente divertido.

\- Acho que você me fez um favor... Mas não precisava quase se matar no processo. – comentei.

Harry deu uma risada meio amarga.

\- Pois eu já estava imaginando se você não as deixou no caminho de propósito. Péssimo gosto para artes, Malfoy.

Sorri.

\- Por que eu atentaria contra a vida do meu salvador? Além disso, as esculturas não foram escolhidas por mim. Foram presentes de parentes de Astoria. Seria rude não aceitá-las.

\- Imagino que seria complicado doá-las também. Quem gostaria de uma coisa dessas? – ele brincou.

Aproximei-me de Harry sem me dar conta do que fazia. Peguei em seu braço machucado com cuidado. Harry estremeceu de leve. Sua respiração acariciou meu rosto.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele perguntou.

\- Dando uma olhada no seu ferimento. Sinto-me responsável.

Apontei a varinha para o braço de Harry, que imediatamente se afastou.

\- Está louco?

Suspirei.

\- Na verdade, eu sou bom nesse tipo de feitiço.

Era bem verdade que já não o praticava há tempos, mas havia feito bom uso dele quando Scorpius era menor.

\- O problema não é esse. É melhor você não se empolgar muito. Ainda está em recuperação. – ele ralhou.

Fiquei emocionado.

\- Obrigado por se preocupar com meu bem-estar, Potter, mas eu acho que posso fazer isso sem me matar.

\- Você é minha chave para o Livro dos Mortos, Malfoy. Precisa estar saudável até que a gente abra a Câmara onde ele está escondido!

Fiz uma careta. A ilusão de que ele se importava comigo se quebrou em mil pedaços. Bem que ele podia ser um pouco menos rude com seu anfitrião. Ou melhor, sua chave. Meu suspiro foi mais do que audível.

\- O que você sugere então?

Harry me olhou como se eu fosse a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Caminhou até a cabeceira da cama, pegou a famosa varinha de azevinho, apontou-a para o arranhão e curou-o sem abrir a boca. Harry ainda era novo, mas seu poder mágico já era comparado a grandes bruxos como Dumbledore. Tinha fascínio em imaginar quão poderoso Harry seria quando ultrapassasse os cem anos de idade. Infelizmente, eu estaria acompanhando seu futuro pelos jornais apenas, supondo que eu chegasse a viver tanto.

\- Acho que se machucou de propósito só pra me impressionar com o seu grande poder... – ironizei.

Eu realmente estava impressionado, mas não queria que ele notasse.

Harry riu.

\- Acha que sou assim tão poderoso?

Havia um quê de provocação na voz sexy. Maldito.

\- E não é?

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Só tento fazer meu trabalho bem feito.

O silêncio caiu sobre nós. Eu deveria me retirar, mas parecia grudado no lugar. Meus olhos também estavam tendo dificuldade em se desviar para outra coisa que não fosse o torso nu de Harry.

\- Você realmente está magro, Malfoy. – disse Harry me pegando de surpresa.

Olhei para mim e só então reparei que estava sem a camisa do pijama, que jazia aos pés da minha cama. Tive vontade de me cobrir como uma donzela medieval, mas me segurei.

\- Sua esposa me disse que você não come muito.

Arregalei os olhos. Desde quando Astoria andava trocando confidências com Harry? E o que mais ela lhe dissera sobre mim?

\- Minha mulher parece ter se esquecido da palavra discrição... – murmurei desgostoso.

\- A culpa foi minha. Eu tinha que saber mais sobre a sua condição e acabei por pressioná-la um pouco.

Não gostei nada daquilo. Por mais que eu fosse fascinado por Harry, não o perdoaria se ele chateasse Astoria de alguma forma. Ela era, afinal de contas, minha companheira.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu fui um cavalheiro. – ele disse como se pressentisse meu mau humor.

Fiz uma careta. Podia imaginar Astoria se derretendo sob o charme de Harry.

\- O que mais ela lhe contou?

Houve certa hesitação por parte de Harry, algo que ele se apressou a esconder. Tarde demais, porém. Eu já havia notado e não gostara nada daquilo.

\- Potter? O que ela lhe disse?

Comecei a tremer de frio. Não que o quarto de Harry estivesse gelado. O frio vinha de dentro de mim. Cruzei os braços. Vendo minha súbita tensão e mal estar, Harry se aproximou. Pude sentir o calor de seu corpo irradiando para o meu. Quis chegar mais perto. O instinto de me aconchegar nele foi tão forte que dei um passo à frente. Curiosamente, Harry não se afastou.

\- Ela apenas me contou um pouco da sua rotina. – ele murmurou, colocando a mão na minha testa.

Estremeci ainda mais. Era a primeira vez que sentia o contato da pele de Harry na minha daquela forma tão gentil. Foi um choque.

\- E já que vamos viajar juntos numa missão quase impossível é lógico que me importo com seu bem estar.

As mãos fortes pousaram nas minhas bochechas. Como um idiota, entreabri a boca, como se esperasse por um beijo. Definitivamente, eu estava sonhando.

\- Você parece um pouco febril.

Quem era o idiota agora? Claro que eu estava febril. Não porque estivesse doente, mas porque ele me fazia sentir daquela forma.

Quando Scorpius tinha febre, lembro-me de Astoria encostando sua fronte na dele para medir sua temperatura, e depois beijando sua fronte carinhosamente. Por um instante, imaginei Harry fazendo o mesmo comigo.

Nossas bocas estavam tão próximas agora que nossas respirações se misturavam docemente. Deixei-me levar. Meus olhos perderam-se nos dele. Senti-me embriagado. Molhei os lábios.

Harry afastou as mãos de meu rosto e descansou-as ao lado do corpo. Senti falta de seu toque.

\- É melhor você ir, Malfoy.

Definitivamente era melhor. Mas então por que ele simplesmente não colocava alguma distância entre nós? Do jeito que as coisas iam, Harry parecia querer o contrário. Ele continuava ali, na minha frente, olhando-me como se eu fosse feito de vidro. Meu coração bateu descompassado. Os olhos verdes estavam cheios de desejo. Não era possível que eu estivesse imaginando coisas.

Abri a boca, mas Harry finalmente conseguiu me fazer perder a fala, pois nada saiu dela.

\- Estou falando sério. Agradeço seu súbito impulso de bancar o cavalheiro e me salvar do perigo, mas acho melhor você ir descansar. Afinal de contas, temos poucos dias antes de partir para o Egito. E quanto antes partirmos, melhor.

Como ele podia ser tão prático numa hora daquelas? Suspirei.

\- Odeio quando você tem razão. – consegui dizer.

\- O que é sempre.

Desgraçado. Sem querer, sorri. Como que por milagre, Harry retribuiu meu sorriso. A cada minuto ficava mais difícil deixar aquele quarto. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre nós, mas com certeza não queria que terminasse ali.

\- Potter...

\- Malfoy...

Ouvi uma música tocar. Achei que talvez fosse a trilha sonora do nosso momento a dois, mas na verdade era o maldito celular de Harry. Juro que um dia destruiria o desgraçado.

O bastardo imediatamente voltou a usar a 'máscara Potter', atendendo o aparelho longe de mim e falando baixo para que eu não ouvisse. Consegui, porém, perceber a doçura na voz. Odiei-o ainda mais. Devia ser Gina ao telefone.

Foi como um banho de água fria. Sem nem mesmo me despedir, voltei para o meu quarto. Deitei na cama sem sono algum. Estava mais aceso do que nunca. Pior, estava com raiva. Harry me confundia cada vez mais, e nem ao menos tinha a coragem de colocá-lo na parede e exigir que ele parasse de brincar comigo daquela forma. Será que ele não percebia o poder que tinha sobre mim? Era bem provável que sim. Era provável também que ele houvesse percebido minhas tendências masoquistas, e fazia tudo para me fazer sofrer.

Fechei os olhos com força, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Sentia-me como uma criança que tivera o brinquedo favorito confiscado. Queria gritar, fazer birra, mandar alguém pro inferno – especificamente Gina Weasley. Mas eu era um adulto, e como tal, deveria fazer o que os adultos fazem quando bate o estresse: tomar uma poção para dormir.

Gostaria de poder dizer que dormi como um bebê, mas meu estado de espírito quando adormeci era tal que tive pesadelos a noite toda. Acordei como se uma manada de elefantes tivesse dado uma festa no meu cérebro.

Só o que consegui fazer no café da manhã foi resmungar. Astoria ficou me olhando entre curiosa e apreensiva.

\- Não dormiu bem, querido? – perguntou ela suavemente.

Apenas resmunguei uma resposta. Estávamos a sós. Os meninos ainda dormiam, e Harry também não havia descido. Com certeza devia estar acordado. Ele era, afinal, o poderoso chefão dos Aurores. Nem devia dormir. Devia ficar em estado de alerta vinte quatro horas por dia. Fiz uma careta.

\- O que disse a Potter? – perguntei sem delongas. Precisa saber, e rápido.

Astoria pousou a xícara no pires com a delicadeza de sempre. Em todos aqueles anos juntos, nunca havia visto Astoria perder a paciência ou ficar zangada. Era bizarro. Talvez ela não o fizesse porque eu já tinha chiliques demais pelos dois.

\- Só disse a ele que você estava sob tratamento médico, e que ele não lhe causasse aborrecimentos desnecessários.

Tive vontade de usar um vira-tempo só para poder ouvir a conversa dos dois. Devia ter sido extremamente interessante. Não conseguia imaginar Astoria dizendo a Harry para pegar leve comigo.

\- Foi só isso mesmo? – insisti.

Ela assentiu.

\- Ele foi bastante compreensivo.

Ah, eu podia imaginar. Harry devia ter gargalhado por dentro. O fedelho Malfoy, cheio de poses e não me toques na adolescência, era um adulto fraco que mal podia usar magia sem ter um colapso. Humilhante.

\- No futuro, será que pode ficar de boca fechada? Não quero que Harry fique sabendo de todos os detalhes da minha vida.

Mais do que ele já sabia...

\- Não sei se percebeu, mas o chamou de Harry...

O comentário soou casual, mas deu o seu recado. Ruborizei. Peguei uma fatia de pão e comecei a passar manteiga nela com fúria desnecessária. Como que para coroar o momento, Harry apareceu. Não estava vestido com o uniforme de Auror. Pelo contrário, usava roupas trouxas. A calça jeans delineava os quadris torneados. O blusão verde-água irradiava força para os olhos verdes. Ele usava óculos, o que era uma raridade. Os cabelos negros pareciam menos rebeldes.

\- Bom dia. – disse ele sentando-se a mesa.

\- Bom dia. – respondeu Astoria com ar de dona de casa perfeita.

Eu resmunguei uma resposta.

\- Alguém acordou de péssimo humor. – Harry comentou.

Grunhi.

\- Ah, Draco geralmente acorda de mau humor, mas melhora ao longo do dia. – ela disse com um sorriso. – Café?

\- Ah, sim, obrigado.

Arqueei a sobrancelha na direção de Astoria. Que parte exatamente ela não havia entendido sobre não falar mais sobre mim com Harry? E por que diabos a atmosfera entre eles era a de uma idílica cena doméstica? Será que eu entrara em outra dimensão?

Definitivamente, eu devia estar vivendo outra realidade, onde Harry e Astoria eram velhos amigos e tramavam contra mim.

Sabia o que Astoria pensava sobre sentimentos reprimidos, mas esperava que ela não estivesse tendo ideias bizarras do tipo confessar meu amor a Harry. Principalmente porque Harry já era bastante comprometido com Gina Weasley – eu me recusava a pensar nela como uma Potter.

Pensando bem, porém, se a família Potter era tão perfeita como dava a impressão, então por que Harry me provocava daquela forma? Será que os remédios estavam me fazendo ver coisas que não existiam? Depois de todos aqueles anos? Talvez. Afinal de contas, isso era bem mais provável do que Harry correspondendo ao que eu sentia.

\- Não está comendo, Malfoy. Os ovos estão deliciosos.

Olhei para Harry como se estivesse diante de uma quimera.

Astoria apenas olhou de um para o outro esperando a minha reação.

\- Não estou com fome.

\- Pois é bom começar a ter, ou nada de viagem para o Egito.

Ah, agora eu era uma criança mimada? Fiz uma careta.

\- Não pode ir para o Egito sem mim.

\- Como se você estivesse em condições de me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer, Malfoy. – ele jogou na minha cara.

Fiquei fulo da vida.

\- Não se esqueça de que está na minha casa, Potter. Não vá colocando as asinhas de fora só porque é Auror Chefe! Não é o meu chefe.

Harry deu um sorriso maligno.

\- Na verdade, enquanto estiver nessa missão comigo, terá que me obedecer, Malfoy. Caso contrário, não só não o levarei para o Egito, como o prenderei por desacato a autoridade. Além disso, se não estiver bem para a nossa viagem, juro que vou deixá-lo aqui e darei um jeito de fazer tudo o que deve ser feito sozinho. Portanto, se quiser me desafiar e vir atrás de mim, precisará de energia, Malfoy. Dito isto, é melhor começar a comer. Começamos nosso treinamento hoje à tarde. Vou dar um pulo no Quartel agora, mas volto depois do almoço.

\- Treinamento? Do que está falando?

\- Você está enferrujado, não é? Vai precisar se exercitar um pouco. Além disso, prometi a Alfred que lhe ensinaria a controlar sua magia. Acho que o treinamento vai fazer bem a vocês dois.

\- Que ótimo! – disse a mulher que eu pensava ser minha esposa. – Só não exagerem muito. Draco também precisa descansar.

\- Não se preocupe. O treinamento não será extenuante. Eu conversei com o curandeiro de Malfoy e ele me disse exatamente o que eu posso e não posso fazer.

Certo. Definitivamente, entrara num portal para outra dimensão. Toda aquela conversa de doidos estava me deixando confuso.

Percebi que Harry me encarava, o que me irritou ainda mais.

\- O que foi? – rosnei.

\- Não vou sair daqui enquanto não vê-lo comer alguma coisa. E isso é uma ordem, Malfoy, caso ainda tenha dúvidas.

Detesto confessar que o tom de Auror Chefe me impressionou. Pior, me deixou extremamente excitado. Fiquei imaginando como seria ter aquela voz na privacidade do meu quarto me dando determinadas ordens. Precisei piscar um pouco para dissipar a imagem.

Com um suspiro, comecei a comer aos poucos. Primeiro a fatia de pão que atacara tão ferozmente alguns minutos antes, depois meu chá com leite. Arrisquei até um dos famosos brioches de Cisne, perfeito como sempre. Astoria ficou extremamente satisfeita. Harry não disse nada, mas percebi algo diferente em seu olhar.

Baixei os olhos. Ver Astoria emocionada me fez sentir culpado. Não imaginava o estresse que meu estado lhe causava. Astoria, inclusive, tinha paciência demais comigo, um marido que lhe era completamente inútil. Infelizmente não conseguia nem pensar na ideia de um divórcio, não só por Scorpius, mas porque eu era dependente dela. Um egoísta imbecil. Suponho que se Astoria reclamasse, eu a deixaria partir. Mas ela nunca demonstrava descontentamento. Para um homem como eu, era a companheira perfeita. E dera à luz ao meu bem mais precioso. Seria eternamente grato a ela.

\- Foi assim tão difícil? – Harry perguntou.

\- Não, Potter.

Recobrei minha irritação e o encarei em desafio. Eu estava em desvantagem, era verdade, mas não era mosca morta.

\- Ótimo. – disse Harry levantando-se. – Te vejo mais tarde, Malfoy. Sra. Malfoy, muito obrigado por tudo e até logo.

Gostaria de poder dizer que consegui colocar Harry no seu lugar antes que ele se fosse, mas não chegaria nem perto da verdade. Eu apenas deixei que ele saísse sem dizer nada.

\- Harry Potter é mesmo um homem interessante. – disse Astoria para coroar o momento.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Ah, sim, o charme em pessoa. – ironizei.

\- Acho que tê-lo aqui vai ser bom pra você.

Astoria e eu nos olhamos por um bom tempo. O que minha esposa estaria pensando?

\- Talvez. Ou talvez seja uma péssima ideia. – disse.

Eu realmente não acreditava nisso. Ter Harry por perto era o paraíso. Seria traumático quando ele se fosse. E mal se passara um dia...

As coisas fluíram normalmente até a hora do almoço. Li os jornais. As notícias eram as de sempre. A Gangue dos Bruxos parecia ter se dividido em duas facções, e eu já podia imaginar a razão. O Profeta Diário não mencionava nada sobre O Grupo dos Poderosos, porém. Na página de esportes, Gina Weasley como sempre reinava absoluta. Maldita Weasley e seus comentários geniais... Detestava admitir, mas ela era mesmo boa comentarista.

Joguei o jornal de lado. Minha próxima leitura foi a carta de três páginas de minha mãe. Era curioso pensar que os bruxos de hoje não se davam mais ao trabalho de mandar cartas pelo correio-coruja, preferindo as formas mais rápidas de comunicação. Apenas os mais velhos, e principalmente os conservadores, ainda faziam uso das corujas. Minha mãe era uma delas. Ela gostava de me mandar notícias a cada quinze dias me contando sobre o dia a dia dela na França. Suspirei aliviado quando não vi menção alguma às loucuras que eu andava fazendo. Milagrosamente, meus pais ainda não sabiam de nada.

Após o almoço, tirei um cochilo.

Acordei desorientado e com um início de dor de cabeça. Resolvi então dar um passeio com meus cães pelo jardim. Fui acompanhado por Angel. O pequeno ficou em silêncio o tempo todo, o que me agradou, mas ao mesmo tempo me deixou desconfortável. Uma criança da idade dele não devia ser assim tão bem comportada. Ele realmente tinha algo de especial. Talvez estivesse diante do próximo Harry Potter.

O próprio apareceu pouco depois quando eu voltava para casa. Graças ao ar fresco e à companhia quieta de Angel, conseguira me livrar da dor de cabeça.

\- Pronto para nosso treino, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry com um ar maroto. Tive vontade de agarrá-lo.

Ele usava o detestável uniforme de Auror. Minha vontade era de arrancá-lo dele. Harry ficava muito melhor em roupas trouxas, eu odiava admitir aquilo.

\- Eu nasci pronto, Potter.

Ele sorriu com ar de menino. Desgraçado.

\- É bom que esteja mesmo pronto. Não vou pegar leve com você.

Ah, uma promessa. Sorri de volta. Os dias com Harry Potter prometiam ser interessantes.


	12. Capítulo 12

Retiro o que disse. Harry Potter era um babaca. Tudo o que havia feito até aquele momento era observá-lo ensinar Alfred a canalizar seu poder para a varinha ao invés de destruir tudo ao redor. Não que não fosse interessante. Harry era um bom professor. Paciente, porém firme. Lembro-me que Harry bancou o professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas em Hogwarts. Lembro-me também da inveja que senti por não poder fazer parte do grupo, por isso quis entregá-lo para Umbridge.

Já ouvira diversas vezes que McGonagall não se cansava de convidá-lo para ser professor em Hogwarts. Imagino, porém, que, embora a oferta lhe fosse tentadora, Harry nunca deixaria a profissão que tanto amava.

Tentei me livrar das lembranças incômodas do passado em Hogwarts focando em coisas mais mundanas. Como por exemplo, os dotes físicos de Harry.

Estava tendo dificuldade em desviar o olhar da figura forte. Harry agora usava suas roupas trouxas. Ele tirara o robe momentos antes e ficara apenas de jeans e suéter preto.

Harry não era excessivamente musculoso, o que me agradava. Seu corpo era esculpido com perfeição graças a sua profissão. Profissão detestável, é verdade, mas que o trouxera para minha casa e também lhe delineara as coxas e quadris. Por mais aborrecido que estivesse por estar sendo ignorado, ficar só olhando definitivamente tinha suas vantagens. A forma como o jeans agarrava suas pernas e quadris estava me deixando louco. O modo como seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade por estar fazendo algo que obviamente lhe dava prazer também me encantava.

Harry era encantador.

\- Espero que esteja prestando atenção, Malfoy, porque você é o próximo.

Pisquei. Eu era o próximo a fazer o quê? Era difícil me concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seu corpo. Harry tinha um sorriso nos lábios como se ele soubesse exatamente a causa da minha distração. Tive vontade de morder aquela boca carnuda.

Harry mostrou mais alguns truques a Alfred, que fingia desinteresse, mas de fato estava cada vez mais fascinado por Harry Potter, um homem que ele odiara até então. Um homem que agora lhe estendia a mão e lhe mostrava que era de confiança. O homem que eu amava.

\- Estou esperando, Malfoy.

Não tinha reparado que Alfred se sentara ao lado de Angel, nem que Harry me esperava. Senti o rosto esquentar. Levantei-me devagar e parei na frente dele. Tirei a varinha do bolso. Senti descargas de eletricidade subirem pelo meu braço. Harry apenas me olhou, o que me deixou incomodado. Franzi o cenho.

\- O que foi? – perguntei.

\- Não tem roupas mais confortáveis? Ou sempre se veste como se estivesse indo a um baile, Sua Alteza? Sempre se achou um príncipe, não é?

Olhei de relance para minhas vestes cinza claro. O tecido de seda caía bem em mim. Desde pequeno eu aprendera a sempre me vestir bem qualquer que fosse a ocasião. Harry estava errado. Eu não me achava um príncipe. Eu era um príncipe.

\- Faz diferença? – dei de ombros. – Por séculos bruxos vêm duelando entre si com roupas ainda mais pesadas do que estas. Esse robe foi desenhado por um dos melhores costureiros bruxos de Paris.

\- Não dou à mínima. Vá vestir um jeans e uma camiseta.

Bufei. Não era a primeira vez que ele me dava ordens.

\- E se eu não quiser trocar de roupa, Potter?

Ele sorriu de maneira diabólica.

\- Sem problemas. Posso resolver isso com um toque da minha varinha. Já vou avisando, porém, que você pode acabar nu.

Não podia perder aquela oportunidade. Sorri de volta com ainda mais malícia.

\- Por que simplesmente não confessa que me quer nu? – provoquei.

\- E por que eu iria querer ver alguém magro como você nu?

\- Ah. Então qualquer homem sarado serve?

Harry fez uma careta sabendo muito bem que havia acabado de cometer um lapso na ânsia de me ofender. Notei o rubor na face morena e meu eu interior deu pulos de alegria.

\- Hei! Querem parar com isso? Essa conversa está me dando arrepios... – disse Alfred, nos olhando com estranheza.

Foi como um balde de água fria. Dessa vez eu fiquei tão sem graça quanto Harry. Havia me esquecido completamente da presença dos meninos. Resolvi acatar a ordem de Harry, mas por pura curiosidade. Queria saber o que ele tinha reservado pra mim.

Escolhi um jeans que havia comprado em uma das lojas trouxas mais caras de Londres, e um suéter bege de cashmere Armani. Podia continuar com ar de doente, mas ao menos estava bem vestido. Era preciso manter o ar de dignidade de um Malfoy.

Harry não foi rápido o bastante para esconder sua aprovação, e quem sabe atração? Talvez fosse sonhar alto demais. Mas com todas aquelas trocas de olhares e conversas cheias de duplo sentido, como eu podia esmagar minhas esperanças de que Harry talvez estivesse interessado em mim?

Ilusões... Estava tão desesperado que começava a imaginar coisas.

\- Sou todo seu. – disse, e juro que sem segundas intenções.

\- É mesmo? – Harry perguntou com um ar maroto.

Ele definitivamente estava me provocando. Tive vontade de continuar o jogo para ver até onde ele iria, mas me contive. Angel e Alfred ainda estavam ali. O pequeno parecia alheio ao que realmente se passava. Alfred, no entanto, estava numa idade muito perigosa. Era melhor tomar cuidado.

Harry pareceu se dar conta também, porque no minuto seguinte voltara a ser o sério Auror Potter.

Começamos com alguns exercícios mágicos leves, e me senti de volta ao meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Era impossível estar com Harry e não ser remetido ao passado. Impossível não me deixar levar pelas emoções. As lembranças passaram pela minha mente na velocidade de um raio. Harry e eu na floresta proibida. Harry e eu duelando, e Harry falando com a cobra. Nossas várias brigas. A dor em seus olhos quando ele foi atrás de Snape para se vingar da morte de Dumbledore. Meu desespero ao vê-lo prisioneiro na Mansão. A humilhação por perder minha varinha. Sua mão segurando a minha e salvando minha vida.

Parei por um momento, levemente enjoado. Harry veio até mim.

\- Tudo bem, Malfoy?

\- Tudo ótimo, Potter. Vamos continuar. – abri os olhos e fingi uma confiança que não sentia.

Era imprescindível que eu não desmoronasse. Precisava mostrar a Harry que tinha melhorado, mesmo que não fosse toda a verdade.

\- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui. – ele disse com ar de suspeita, guardando a varinha logo em seguida.

\- Não terminamos ainda. – retruquei, apertando a minha varinha nas mãos. – Além disso, foi idéia sua lembra-se?

\- Foi, mas também prometi a sua mulher que iríamos devagar.

\- Nós mal começamos, Potter!

\- Você mal se agüenta em pé, Malfoy.

\- Bobagem. Sinto-me ótimo!

Como que para provar o contrário, minha vista escureceu e eu tombei pra frente. Para minha completa humilhação, Harry me segurou. Ele me pegou nos braços como se eu fosse de papel. Resmunguei. Para ser honesto, tudo o que eu queria era encostar minha cabeça em seu ombro e descansar ouvindo o som de sua respiração.

\- O que aconteceu? Ele vai ficar bem? – ouvi Alfred perguntar.

Ele vinha caminhando ao lado de Harry com Angel agarrado às suas vestes.

\- Eu estou... – tentei dizer, mas fui cortado bruscamente por Harry.

\- Ele está sendo teimoso, mas vai ficar bem.

\- Potter... – teoricamente minha voz deveria ter soado mais ameaçadora e não um mero murmúrio.

\- O quê? Vai dizer que deveríamos continuar mesmo sabendo que não é verdade? Deixa de ser teimoso! Que droga, Malfoy! Eu devo estar enlouquecendo mesmo se ainda tenho esperanças de te levar comigo pro Egito nesse estado...

Sorri debilmente.

\- Ah, mas é perfeito, Potter. Eu sou o sacrifício. Ou será que ainda não percebeu? Só o que tem a fazer é me deixar sangrar para pegar o livro. Não precisa de mim saudável, apenas vivo.

\- Se eu quisesse você morto teria te deixado na Sala Precisa. E pare de bancar o engraçadinho. Cale a boca.

Franzi o cenho. Ele estava mesmo zangado. Será que era preocupação? Ou simplesmente irritação por ter que me carregar até o quarto? Pensando bem, o todo poderoso Potter podia simplesmente ter usado um feitiço ao invés de bancar o cavaleiro medieval.

Meu coração deu um salto olímpico.

A maneira delicada como ele me deitou na cama me comoveu. O olhar, porém, continuava duro. Tive vontade de me encolher.

Senti a mãozinha de Angel apertar a minha, e por um instante me esqueci de Harry. Os olhos verdes infantis me olhavam com apreensão e doçura. Ele estava mesmo preocupado. Senti-me culpado. Como uma criança que até pouco tempo atrás era uma completa desconhecida poderia se preocupar tanto com uma pessoa como eu?

Harry acariciou os cabelos castanhos.

\- Não precisa se preocupar. O idiota só precisa descansar. – disse ele para confortar Angel.

\- Hei! – reclamei.

\- Não acha idiotice preocupar seus filhos à toa? – ele me questionou com um brilho no olhar.

Meus filhos. A súbita realização deste fato caiu sobre mim como uma bomba. Eles agora eram meus filhos. Os papéis da adoção ainda estavam para sair, mas o processo já começara.

Olhei para Alfred, que parecia tão abalado quanto eu, como se apenas naquele momento tivesse se dado conta da nova realidade.

\- Se vai ser mesmo nosso pai, é bom melhorar logo. – resmungou o adolescente. – Não gosto de ter um pai inválido...

E dizendo isso pegou na mão de Angel e saiu do quarto.

Franzi o cenho. Ao meu lado, Harry sorria.

\- Acha isso engraçado? – perguntei irritado.

\- Você não? Alfred já se afeiçoou a você, sabe-se lá porque razão.

Talvez. Não que eu realmente me importasse. Fiz uma careta. A quem eu queria enganar? Tinha um carinho especial por aqueles meninos. Eu os salvara afinal de contas.

Depois de um tempo, Harry recomeçou:

\- Estava falando sério, Malfoy. Não vejo como você pode ir comigo ao Egito. A idéia me parece bastante absurda agora. Mais do que antes.

\- Eu vou melhorar, Potter.

\- Só usamos feitiços básicos, Malfoy, e olhe o seu estado!

Meu estado, eu finalmente começava a acreditar no meu psiquiatra, tinha tudo a ver com o passado. Eu só começara a realmente me sentir mal naquele dia depois que as lembranças desagradáveis haviam me invadido e enfraquecido o meu espírito. Harry era grande parte do problema, mas não era o único. Eu era um homem assombrado. Suspirei.

Para meu total espanto, senti um toque leve na minha mão esquerda. Meu coração disparou. Minha respiração se acelerou. Olhei para Harry tentando enxergar em seus olhos o que aquele toque queria dizer. Nada.

O adolescente Harry Potter havia sido tão fácil de interpretar, talvez devido à pureza do seu coração. Seus sentimentos sempre estiveram à flor da pele. O adulto Harry Potter já era mais complicado. Ele havia experimentado coisas demais, visto e sentido muitos horrores para continuar o mesmo. Os olhos verdes ainda irradiavam calor, mas não eram mais duas janelas abertas. Já não era tão fácil saber o que se passava em sua mente. Uma pena. Sentia falta do Harry moleque.

\- É bom melhorar logo. – ele sussurrou.

Meu coração se derreteu.

\- Harry...

Não lhe passou despercebido o fato de eu ter usado o seu primeiro nome. Pude ver em seu semblante que ele estava confuso, e talvez até surpreso. Provavelmente consigo mesmo. A mão que me acariciava de leve parou. Era como se só então ele tivesse se dado conta do que vinha fazendo. O ambiente ficou tenso, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Astoria entrou no quarto.

\- Draco, querido, você está bem? Ouvi Alfred dizer que...

Ela se calou quando viu Harry na beira da cama. Não sabia se me sentia grato a ela por nos interromper antes que eu fizesse papel de palhaço, ou se espumava de raiva por mais uma oportunidade perdida.

\- Está tudo bem, Astoria. – disse já cansado de me repetir.

\- A culpa foi minha. Prometi ir devagar, mas acho que exagerei. – Harry se desculpou.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Bobagem. Não exagerou, Potter. Aliás, se a gente tivesse continuado...

\- Ia desmaiar no gramado?

Provavelmente, mas eu não costumava desmaiar com muita facilidade. Só umas três vezes por semana. Fiz uma careta.

\- Bem, já que todos concordam que preciso descansar, será que posso ficar sozinho?

Não que eu realmente quisesse me livrar de Harry. Meu coração, porém, precisava de uma pausa. Achava que ter Harry por perto seria bom. Realmente era. Mas também tinha seus revezes.

Ele simplesmente assentiu e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada. Achei aquilo estranho, mas não estava em condições de ir atrás dele, nem de gastar minhas energias tentando entendê-lo.

\- Exagerou, não é? – Astoria me perguntou, vindo até mim e afofando meu travesseiro.

\- Não. Potter está exagerando.

Astoria deu um suspiro.

\- Achei que tê-lo aqui fosse uma boa idéia, mas agora não tenho certeza...

Peguei em sua mão delicada. Estava tão fria quanto a minha. Não éramos dados a gestos de carinho, mas às vezes eu sentia falta de contato humano. Não ter Escorpio por perto estava acabando comigo. Eu costumava abraçá-lo o tempo todo. Fiquei imaginando se ele sentia a nossa falta. Provavelmente sim. Mas com a vida agitada em Hogwarts, a falta dos pais durava pouco. Pensei em lhe escrever. Não mencionaria Alvo Severo. Quando Escorpio estivesse pronto, falaria sobre ele.

Fechei os olhos. Odeio admitir, mas eu estava mesmo exausto. Assim que Astoria me deixou, adormeci. Acordei horas depois e tomei um banho. Desci sabendo que já era hora do jantar. Curiosamente, estava com fome. Angel me presenteou com um sorriso quando me viu. Alfred me olhou de relance. Sabia que se importava, mesmo que não parecesse.

Harry não jantou conosco. Ele havia saído logo após me deixar no quarto sem dizer aonde ia.

Senti sua falta, e ao olhar Astoria com os meninos à mesa de jantar, desejei que eu e Astoria pudéssemos nos apaixonar. Seria ótimo para os meninos e para a minha paz de espírito. Se ao menos meu coração não pertencesse a Harry.

Muito mais tarde, quando tocava piano com Angel, deixei que minha mente fosse tomada por Harry. Graças a isso, minha música foi melancólica. Há dez anos eu havia começado a compor achando que seria uma terapia. Dera certo por um tempo até Harry voltar a dominar todos os meus pensamentos e estragar tudo. Havia uma música só para ele é claro. Uma melodia triste e inacabada. Meus dedos correram pelo piano a procurar por ela. O começo invadiu meu espírito, alegre, pulsante. Não demorou muito para começar o drama. Não foi uma boa idéia, mas não pude evitar. Fiquei febril. Senti o suor escapar do meu corpo. Minha alma se dilacerou em mil pedaços. Então veio a última nota, o término abrupto, o silêncio à espera do fim derradeiro. Parei. Não havia fim, nem nunca haveria. Estremeci.

Só me lembrei de Angel ao meu lado quando ele me olhou como se me entendesse. Era impossível que uma criança da idade dele soubesse o que eu estava sentindo. Angel, porém, não era uma criança comum.

Havia um entendimento mútuo entre nós. Sorri para não preocupá-lo. Não sei se deu certo. Ele continuou com o semblante sério. Ergui uma das mãos lentamente e acariciei os cabelos castanhos. Angel finalmente sorriu. Tive vontade de apertá-lo nos braços como costumava fazer com Escorpio.

O relógio anunciou dez horas. Angel já deveria estar na cama. Estava achando estranho que Astoria não houvesse aparecido. Ela sempre vinha atrás de Angel.

\- Acho que passou da hora de dormir, mocinho. – disse.

Levantei-me e vi Angel fazer o mesmo. Quando me virei tomei um susto. Harry estava ali tal qual uma estátua grega. Ele parecia exausto. Os olhos verdes, no entanto, brilhavam intensamente. Havia admiração naquele olhar, mas também algo mais. Algo que parecia espelhar o que eu sentia. Tristeza misturada com resignação. Desejo de que as coisas fossem diferentes. Ou talvez eu simplesmente estivesse imaginando tudo.

Não consegui dizer nada, mas pelo menos eu não fui o único a perder a fala. Harry parecia tão perdido quanto eu.

Angel pegou na minha mão e a puxou de leve.

\- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

Eu sorri e assenti. Obviamente que nada estava bem, mas Angel não precisava saber. Ele era extremamente sensível.

Alfred apareceu atrás de Harry.

\- Ah, aí está você. A Sra. Malfoy está te procurando. Já passou da sua hora de dormir.

Então dessa vez Astoria mandara Alfred nos interromper ao invés dela mesma. Quis dar uma gargalhada. O que Astoria estaria pensando? Devia ter uma conversinha com ela, mas me faltava coragem.

\- Mas eu não tô com sono. – Angel reclamou pela primeira vez.

Alfred pegou na mão do irmão e enquanto o levava para fora o ouvi dizer:

\- Eu te conto uma história.

\- Sobre duelos bruxos? – os olhinhos verdes se iluminaram.

Franzi o cenho. Desde quando o pequeno gostava de ouvir sobre duelos bruxos?

\- É. Sobre duelos bruxos. O melhor de todos! Merlin contra a Ordem de Fênix!

Foi a vez de Harry franzir a testa. Não consegui não rir. Harry olhou para mim imediatamente e minha risada morreu.

\- Boa noite! – exclamou Angel antes de sair.

\- Boa noite. – Harry e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

O silêncio preencheu novamente o aposento quando os meninos se foram. Harry caminhou na minha direção. Fiquei paralisado. Infelizmente, eu não era o seu objetivo, mas sim o piano atrás de mim. Ele parou na frente do instrumento e delicadamente pressionou algumas teclas. Tomei coragem para chegar mais perto.

\- Sempre me surpreendo quando vejo você tocando. – ele disse quase num sussurro.

Meu coração foi a mil.

\- Porque assim você é obrigado a me ver como um ser humano? – retruquei.

Nossos olhos se encontraram. Harry estava terrivelmente sério.

\- Talvez.

\- E com certeza isso é um destino pior que a morte. – dei um sorriso de lado.

\- Não chegaria a tanto. – Harry sorriu de volta com o mesmo cinismo. – Como você está?

\- Bem melhor. Foi só uma recaída.

\- Ninguém me diz nada de concreto, o que me deixa fulo da vida. – Harry bateu nas teclas com mais força, tirando um som de arrepiar os cabelos. – O que exatamente você tem?

Os olhos verdes pareciam querer me perfurar. Sem me conter dei um passo pra frente. Era agora ou nunca. Harry nem piscou. Continuou me encarando, me desafiando.

\- Pensei que não se importasse.

\- Vamos ter essa conversa de novo? – ele perguntou cruzando os braços.

\- Não, droga. Você é que me deixa fulo da vida! Porque quando começa a falar assim eu acho que se importa! – respondi, irritado.

\- Faz assim tanta diferença eu me importar ou não?

É claro que fazia! A pergunta, porém, era uma pegadinha. Qual seria a resposta que ele queria escutar?

\- Por que você se importa com o que eu me importo? – ele insistiu.

\- E por que você se importa?

A conversa estava me deixando com dor de cabeça.

Harry suspirou.

\- Certo. Nós dois nos importamos. O porquê não importa no momento.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Não?

\- Não. O que eu quero saber é o que exatamente você tem. Hermione já ouviu falar de alguns bruxos que perderam a magia com o passar do tempo, mas esses são raros. E nenhum deles se sentia doente como você.

Eu já sabia de tudo aquilo. Afinal de contas, já convivia com minha condição há mais de 10 anos.

\- Acha que vou morrer? – perguntei.

\- Não sei o que achar no momento. Vai?

Havia preocupação em sua voz e em seu olhar. Eu não estava sonhando. Não podia estar. Harry não era assim tão bom ator, e não mudara radicalmente com o passar do tempo. O velho Harry Potter ainda estava ali, talvez não com as emoções à flor da pele, mas quase. Meu coração vibrou. Talvez... Cheguei mais perto. Nossas respirações se misturaram.

\- Não se atreva a me perguntar por que eu me importo. – ele rosnou.

As defesas de Harry estavam todas acionadas. Interessante. Se eu desse mais um único passo nossos corpos se tocariam, assim como nossas bocas. Esse era o momento de Astoria entrar e nos interromper. Esperei alguns segundos. Nada.

\- Todo mundo morre um dia. Mas ainda não chegou a minha hora. – respondi num murmúrio. – Não sei o que eu tenho. Ninguém sabe realmente. Alguns acham que é puramente psicológico. Mas não é contagioso. E embora me debilite ao extremo, também não parece fatal. Mas talvez... talvez no futuro eu venha a perder completamente meus poderes.

\- Por quê?

Havia um quê de desespero na voz, mas bem disfarçado. Sorri e dei de ombros.

\- Quem é que sabe. Justiça divina talvez? O que interessa é que eu estou bem o suficiente para ir com você ao Egito.

\- Não está, e esse é o problema!

Ele pegou meu braço com força e me puxou. Nossos corpos se colaram. Nossas respirações erráticas agora pareciam uma só.

\- Estou considerando a hipótese de simplesmente levar um frasco com seu sangue e ver se dá certo.

Era uma idéia, e nada má. Mas de jeito nenhum eu deixaria Harry ir naquela viagem sem mim.

\- De jeito nenhum você vai sozinho, Potter! Se quiser o meu sangue, vai ter que duelar comigo!

\- Como se isso fosse um grande desafio, Malfoy... Lembra-se de quem caiu quase morto das últimas vezes em que duelamos? Se é que aquilo pode ser considerado um duelo... – zombou Harry.

Cerrei os punhos de raiva.

\- Afinal de contas, por que quer tanto ir? – ele insistiu.

Gelei. Não podia dizer a verdade de maneira alguma. Não podia dizer a ele que eu só queria ficar ao lado dele, que saber que ele precisava de mim realmente me dava forças para acordar todas as manhãs. Ele não só não acreditaria em mim como também me mandaria direto para St Mungus. O jeito era mentir de tal forma que ele não mais me questionasse.

\- Tenho interesse direto nessa história não só pelo bem de Angel – o que era verdade. – mas porque o livro tecnicamente pertence aos Malfoy. Eu quero o que é meu por direito.

O desprezo no olhar de Harry foi intenso e imediato. Odiei-me por aquilo, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer agora. Era tragicamente engraçado que Harry acreditasse mais na mentira da minha suposta – e esperada – ganância Malfoy, do que no fato de eu amá-lo. A vida realmente era uma droga.

Ele me soltou como se eu fosse um ser repugnante, e deu alguns passos pra trás.

\- Então é isso? – ele rosnou. – Só quer colocar as mãos no Livro como aquele bando de malditos do Grupo dos Poderosos? Depois de afirmar tantas vezes ser diferente deles?

\- Não! Não vou usar o Livro para trazer Slytherin de volta!

\- E pra que exatamente quer o Livro? Pra colocá-lo na estante e mostrar ao seu grupinho de amigos bruxos esnobes que tem o poder de reviver quem quiser?

\- Não seja melodramático!

\- Como não, Malfoy? Eu nem acredito que me preocupei com você!

Meu coração quase parou de susto. Será que eu tinha estragado tudo? Será que eu deveria ter me arriscado mesmo que... Mesmo que o quê? Nosso relacionamento já era mais do que complicado, e eu acabara de fazê-lo ainda pior.

\- Você não entende. – repliquei.

\- Acho que eu entendo até demais. De alguma forma eu tinha a esperança de que você realmente houvesse adquirido uma alma nesses anos todos... Mas tudo não passa de um jogo, não é mesmo? Seu interesse por Angel, sua súbita vontade de me agradar...

\- Você não sabe de nada! – exclamei, os nervos à flor da pele.

\- Sei que você continua o mesmo egoísta de sempre!

A acusação doeu muito mais do que eu pensara. Senti meu coração se encolher. Não queria Harry me olhando com todo aquele ódio. Não mais. Estava tão cansado daquele jogo de gato e rato.

\- Se eu te dissesse a verdade, você não acreditaria em mim, Potter.

\- Que verdade?

\- Essa.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo ou nas conseqüências dos meus atos, dei alguns passos rápidos na direção dele e o beijei. Não foi uma cena romântica, nem um beijo delicado. Foi um beijo rude, desajeitado, zangado. Eu queria provar mais do que o gosto de sua boca. Queria provar a ele que eu não estava ali pela glória, nem pelo maldito Livro. Estava ali por ele.

Embora o momento parecesse perdurar no tempo, não durou mais que alguns segundos. Harry me empurrou pra trás com força e colocou uma grande distância entre nós.

A essa altura, eu já nem conseguia pensar em nada. Meus olhos não conseguiam desgrudar dos olhos verdes. Tentei desesperadamente ler os seus sentimentos. Raiva, surpresa, confusão. Ele estava perturbado.

O silêncio foi tão opressor que senti o aposento encolher ao meu redor e me esmagar.

\- O que significa isso? – ele finalmente perguntou.

\- O que você acha? – ousei replicar.

\- Não faça isso, Malfoy... – ele avisou.

\- Não faça o quê?

\- Não me provoque.

E o que exatamente ele queria dizer com aquilo? Não me provoque ou vou beijar você de volta, ou não me provoque ou vou te estuporar? Molhei os lábios secos com a ponta da língua.

\- E se eu disser que... – respirei fundo. Era preciso mais do que coragem para o que eu tinha a dizer. – Se eu disser que só o que eu quero é...

\- Dormir comigo?

Arregalei os olhos. Aquela era a última pergunta que eu esperava ouvir da boca dele. A verdade nua e crua.

\- É isso? Sente-se atraído por mim? É um gay enrustido? – ele continuou.

Mordi o lábio e cerrei o punho.

\- Não! Não sou gay. Não sinto atração por homens.

\- Sei...

\- É verdade! Você não entende! Não é... Eu não...

\- Procure outra pessoa, Malfoy. Não estou a fim de jogar esse jogo.

\- Droga, Potter! Você realmente não entende, não é?

\- Me faça entender então!

Ele cruzou os braços a espera da minha resposta. Acho que podia tomar aquilo como um sinal positivo. Ele estava zangado, mas não me dera um soco, nem ameaçara me levar pra St Mungus.

\- Eu quero você. Só você. – disse num fio de voz.

Os olhos verdes brilharam. Harry nunca me parecera tão ameaçador, nem tão sexy. Nem tão perdido. Ele abriu a boca, mas pareceu pensar melhor e a fechou. Tentou de novo. Nada. Finalmente, ele deu meia-volta e me deixou sozinho. Assim que Harry sumiu de vista, deslizei ao chão com as mãos no rosto. Estava mais do que exausto agora. O que eu fizera? Será que dava tempo de voltar atrás? Lançar um feitiço de memória no momento todo? Como se eu fosse conseguir lançar um feitiço contra Harry, qualquer que fosse. Dei uma risada amarga, seguida de um soluço estrangulado.

Tudo estava perdido. O que aconteceria dali pra frente era um mistério.


	13. Capítulo 13

Estava claro que aquela seria a noite mais longa da minha vida. Não sei por que não tomava logo uma poção. Eu estava por demais inquieto. Andei de um lado para o outro do meu quarto revivendo o beijo que eu forçara em Harry. Agonia pura. O que ele devia estar pensando? Será que fora embora? Não tive coragem de checar. Podia mandar um elfo doméstico fazê-lo. A cruel verdade, porém, era que estava com medo de saber.

Colei o ouvido na parede. Não consegui ouvir nada no quarto ao lado. Talvez ele não estivesse mais lá. Não sei pra onde Harry havia ido depois de me deixar.

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro novamente. Logo faria um buraco no chão.

E se eu confessasse a Astoria o meu pecado? E se eu pedisse seu conselho?

Loucura. O que eu estava pensando? Eu devia um mínimo de respeito a ela. Mesmo que Astoria soubesse sobre Harry, eu não deveria tê-lo beijado. Não ali. Nem nunca.

Despenteei meu cabelo. Suspirei alto. Logo começaria a hiperventilar. Desabei de costas na cama. Fechei os olhos. Eu não iria me entregar. Não essa noite. Seria forte. Eu precisava ser. Ainda teria que encarar Harry de novo. Teria que inventar uma desculpa muito boa para aquele beijo, e para o fato de que eu...

Sentei-me de um salto. Eu havia confessado a Harry que o queria. Em voz alta. Como eu ainda estava vivo? Por que o mundo não havia parado de girar?

Um barulho na porta do quarto me fez pular da cama. Alguém tentava entrar. Vi o clarão de um feitiço ser usado. Senti as pernas tremerem. Corri para pegar a varinha que estava na beira da cama e lancei um feitiço Estuporante na direção de quem quer que fosse. O contra-feitiço foi poderoso e bastante eficaz. Continuei com a varinha erguida, mas só por um instante. Da porta aberta Harry me encarava com um olhar assassino. Engoli em seco. Senti as pernas bambas. Ele caminhou na minha direção. A porta se fechou atrás dele sem que ele sequer a tocasse ou murmurasse um feitiço.

Fiquei parado como estátua, esperando. Minha varinha escorregou da minha mão. Covarde. Só porque ele era o seu verdadeiro mestre e não mais eu. Varinha traidora.

Harry chegou bem perto. Consegui manter meus olhos abertos a muito custo. Que cor estaria minha íris? Provavelmente escura, da cor da tempestade. E as pupilas com certeza estavam dilatadas. Como as de Harry. O verde de seus olhos estava terrivelmente escuro também. Entreabri os lábios. O que eu estava esperando exatamente? Deveria fugir. Pra bem longe. Mas fiquei ali, esperando...

Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Bem que eu queria verbalizar o que sentia no momento, mas era impossível. Minhas cordas vocais estavam paralisadas. Minha respiração errática se misturou na dele. Os olhos verdes fitaram minha boca por um segundo, e voltaram aos meus olhos.

Senti a mão forte se fechar atrás da minha cabeça e me puxar pra frente. Pensei que fosse ser estrangulado, mas não. A partir daí o mundo parou de fazer sentido. Ou talvez tivesse começado a fazê-lo. A boca ardente atacou a minha num beijo avassalador. Apenas me rendi. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Deixei que Harry me prensasse na parede. As mãos afoitas passearam pelo meu rosto e desceram para o meu corpo. A língua aflita se enrolou na minha. Vi estrelas. E constelações. O paraíso. Senti minha mente viajar para outro lugar. Achei que fosse desfalecer. Lutei contra tudo. Contra o meu pânico, contra a vontade de sair correndo, contra o fato de meu corpo estar se tornando gelatina pura.

Eu queria tocá-lo, mas até mesmo minha boca tinha dificuldades em acompanhar a fome de Harry. As mãos rasgaram meu robe. Sem nem saber como, me vi seminu. Senti o frio do quarto apesar da lareira acesa. Ou talvez eu estivesse trêmulo por outras razões. Meus mamilos se eriçaram. Gemi quando as mãos de Harry os acariciaram. O prazer intenso desceu até minha virilha. Estremeci. Se ele continuasse com aquilo eu iria gozar. Mas, por Merlin, como eu queria que ele continuasse. Por toda a eternidade.

Os lábios de Harry atacaram o meu pescoço, mordiscando-o. Joguei a cabeça pra trás. Abracei-o com força, enterrei minha mão naquela cabeleira negra farta, algo que eu sempre sonhara em fazer. Puxei-o para mais perto, se é que era possível. Mexi os quadris com desespero. Notei que Harry estava tão excitado como eu, e sorri em triunfo. Harry soltou um grunhido e me beijou até que eu perdesse o fôlego. Quadril com quadril, nos movimentamos. Queria Harry nu, mas não havia como parar agora. Não quando eu já não agüentava mais de prazer. Mordi o lábio de Harry com força quando senti o gozo me fazer estremecer. Harry me acompanhou num gemido estrangulado, quase dolorido. Agarrei-me a ele como um náufrago. Não consegui conter o meu próprio gemido, assim como uma espécie de choro.

Recusei-me a soltá-lo quando tudo terminou. Apenas o abracei com mais força e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro largo. Sua respiração ofegante combinava com a minha, assim como a batida apressada de seu coração.

\- Malfoy... Preciso respirar... – ele reclamou, suas mãos fechando-se nas minhas para me afastar de seu corpo.

Certo, talvez eu estivesse segurando-o com força excessiva, mas o que eu deveria fazer? Não queria que ele simplesmente desaparecesse.

Olhamo-nos. As mãos de Harry seguravam as minhas como garras. Franzi o cenho a espera de sua reação. Tinha medo, era óbvio. Não sabia o que esperar daquele Harry Potter. Talvez ele simplesmente fosse se livrar da prova do crime lançando em mim um feitiço de memória. Como se eu fosse deixar que ele apagasse da minha mente o que acabara de acontecer. De jeito nenhum. Morreria lutando se fosse preciso.

Uma das mãos fortes se ergueu. Fechei os olhos achando que seria nocauteado, mas me surpreendi ao receber um carinho no rosto. Arregalei os olhos. Embora os olhos verdes continuassem duros, o resto de Harry era brando. As mãos já não me apertavam mais. Apenas traçaram meu rosto, meu nariz, minhas bochechas, meus lábios, meu queixo, e desceram para o meu pescoço. Derreti.

Com o cuidado de quem lida com um animal selvagem, me aproximei até que minha boca tocasse a dele. Saboreei seus lábios por alguns instantes sem nenhuma reciprocidade, mas logo senti as defesas de Harry se esvaindo e sua boca respondendo a minha. O beijo foi delicado, mas não menos prazeroso. Pude ouvir uma música suave ao longe. Violinos. O beijo se intensificou. Nossas línguas executaram uma dança perfeita.

Tomando coragem, comecei a desabotoar sua camisa. Ele não me impediu, o que considerei um sinal para continuar. A camisa escorregou para o chão. Deixei que minhas mãos acariciassem aquele peito forte. Harry respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

Eu não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo. Nunca havia dormido com outro homem. Não desejava outros homens. Apenas Harry. Mesmo inexperiente, sabia que queria tocá-lo por inteiro. Queria sentir seu gosto, inalar seu cheiro, me fundir a ele. Agi por puro instinto. Logo minha boca tomou o mesmo rumo das mãos. De presente, Harry estremeceu e gemeu. As mãos nos meus cabelos não estavam ali para me parar, mas para me incentivar a continuar. Desabotoei o jeans e tive prazer enorme ao desnudar as pernas torneadas. Sapatos ao longe, assim como o jeans e as meias. De obstáculo restava apenas a sunga branca manchada com o gozo de antes. A ponta do mastro endurecido já me esperava molhada. Finalmente livrei Harry da última peça de roupa que estava no caminho.

Não era algo que eu realmente pensara em fazer, mas agora que estava ali, de joelhos, tendo aquela visão na minha frente esperando por mim, não hesitei. Toquei a ponta com a língua e com a mão direita o acariciei. Senti-o pulsar. Sorri satisfeito. Abri mais a boca e consegui abocanhar um bom tanto do membro ereto. Harry estremeceu visivelmente e gemeu algo que não entendi. Eu estava ocupado demais no momento. Foi uma experiência e tanto senti-lo crescer em minha boca. Saber que eu proporcionava tanto prazer a Harry quase me fez gozar novamente.

Sabia que Harry estava perto, portanto apenas acelerei o movimento. Não me importava de experimentar seu gozo. Pelo contrário. Ele protestou algo e me puxou pra cima. Foi um choque. Não queria ficar longe dele, não quando eu o tinha daquela forma. Fui jogado na cama, mas logo senti o corpo dele sobre o meu. Harry desabotoou minha calça e a tirou. Depois foi a vez da minha sunga. Eu agora estava totalmente nu, e a visão não era nada bonita. Não era nada comparada a beleza radiante de Harry. Tive vontade de me cobrir.

O que vi nos olhos de Harry, porém, não foi repugnância. Seus olhos percorreram meu corpo acompanhando sua mão. Ele parecia querer guardar cada pedaço de mim. Senti lágrimas nos olhos, mas me apressei em segurá-las. Seria ridículo demais chorar numa hora daquelas. Eu não era nenhum virgem.

Pensando bem, talvez eu fosse.

\- Você realmente precisa ganhar algum peso. – foi o comentário rude, mas antes que eu protestasse, ele continuou, - Você parece tão frágil... Tão delicado... Sua pele é tão suave...

Ele beijou meu umbigo. Fechei os olhos. Estava no paraíso. Se tudo aquilo fosse um sonho apenas, então que eu vivesse nele pra sempre.

Harry não tomou meu membro em sua boca, mas sua mão foi mais do que suficiente para me levar a loucura. Ele me acariciou com tanto cuidado que tive vontade de gritar para que ele parasse de ser tão cavalheiro.

Abri as pernas o máximo que pude para que ele ali se aconchegasse. Meu corpo pegou fogo ao sentir o dele colar no meu. Nossas bocas se encontraram. Agarrei a nádega perfeita. Felicidade pura. Harry me beijou com mais força. Seu peso parecia querer me esmagar. O que eu realmente queria era me fundir a ele. Sabia muito bem aonde aquilo iria nos levar, e tinha medo. Meu maior medo, porém, era de que ele parasse.

Ouvi Harry murmurar alguma coisa. Senti seus dedos procurarem minha entrada, me alargarem com um liquido gelado. Senti arrepio e dor, mas que logo passou. Também o vi rasgar algo. Camisinha. Como ele conseguia ser tão prático numa hora como essa? Sorri. Senti seu peso novamente, e seu membro me procurou. Senti-o querendo me rasgar até que estivesse inteiro dentro de mim.

\- Ah. – gemi alto.

Meu coração disparou. Meu corpo todo tremia. Harry me abraçou e me beijou com tanto carinho que gemi outra vez, tanto de dor quanto de prazer. Quando ele começou a se movimentar, senti meu corpo todo se abrir. Já não consegui mais segurar minha voz. Era preciso vocalizar o que eu sentia. Não havia outra forma.

\- Ah... Harry... Harry...

Não foi minha intenção, mas acho que o arranhei diversas vezes na minha tentativa de trazê-lo para mais perto. Ele não pareceu se importar. Os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e desesperados. Os gemidos também. Senti algo molhado escorrer dos meus olhos para o lençol. Lágrimas? Que se dane. Simplesmente me entreguei ao momento. Cada vez mais perto, mais intenso, até a explosão final. Acho que nunca senti um gozo tão forte. Parei de respirar por instante, tão perdido estava nas sensações. Harry me seguiu pouco tempo depois com um gemido angustiado e mais alguns empurrões. Foi lindo ver seu rosto se contorcer de prazer. Beijei-o.

Surpreendentemente, consegui conter a declaração de amor que parecia na ponta da língua. Harry demorou um pouco para sair de cima de mim. Não que eu me importasse. Pelo contrário. Sentir seu calor por mais tempo me fez um bem enorme.

Quando ele finalmente saiu, senti o frio da noite em todo o meu corpo. Estremeci. Harry apenas me deitou com mais cuidado e nos cobriu. Não soube o que dizer. Nem acho que havia o que dizer. Se eu abrisse a boca talvez estragasse tudo. Era melhor ficar calado.

\- Tudo bem? – ele perguntou.

Mordi a bochecha para evitar que eu fizesse um comentário tipicamente Malfoy. Não era hora. Eu tinha Harry ali. O que mais eu poderia querer? Que meu lado Malfoy ficasse adormecido por um tempo. Portanto, apenas assenti.

\- Você está tão quieto que estou começando a ficar com medo. – foi o comentário tipicamente Potteriano.

Franzi o cenho. Tudo bem. Ele tinha o direito, não tinha? Harry deu um sorriso.

\- Por que simplesmente não diz o que pensa ao invés de se segurar como está fazendo? Seu rosto está vermelho, e eu sei que é de raiva.

Fiz uma careta.

\- Não estrague o momento, Potter.

\- Ah. Ele fala!

Tive vontade de lhe mostrar a língua.

Harry deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e ficou me olhando. Senti-me como se fosse objeto de estudos. Meu rosto esquentou, mas não foi de raiva dessa vez. Conversar seria o caminho para o desastre. Mas eu não conseguia mais me segurar.

\- O que foi? – perguntei.

\- Eu devia voltar pro meu quarto.

\- É, acho que sim.

\- Mas...

Desgraçado. Por que é que eu tinha que dizer tudo? Por que ele simplesmente não podia dizer o que pensava do que acabara de acontecer? Era tudo culpa dele afinal de contas. Ele veio ao meu quarto e me atacou como um animal selvagem. Por que simplesmente não me dizia que queria ficar ali?

\- Não há nenhum 'mas'. – disse, mentindo descaradamente.

Eu era um idiota. Meu orgulho ainda era mais forte do que todo o resto.

Harry sorriu e duas covinhas se abriram em suas bochechas. Tive vontade de suspirar como uma donzela apaixonada.

\- Claro que há. – ele disse, fechando os olhos. – Quer que eu vá embora?

\- Por que veio aqui?

Ele abriu os olhos e franziu o cenho.

\- Não é óbvio?

\- Você me deseja.

Era um fato. Um fato que só agora eu realmente me dera conta. Meu coração deu um pulo tão grande que pensei tê-lo visto quicar e sair pulando pelo quarto.

Harry deu uma risada deveras amarga.

\- Óbvio de novo, Malfoy.

Calei-me, não porque não tivesse mais perguntas. Tinha todas e mais um pouco. A principal delas era sobre Gina. Na minha mente, e para o mundo bruxo todo, o casamento dos dois era mais do que perfeito. Era a epítome do verdadeiro amor. O que dera errado? E por quê?

Eram tantas as perguntas flutuando em minha cabeça que foi por esse mesmo motivo que decidi ficar quieto. Que se dane tudo. Eu tinha Harry Potter ali, ao meu lado, na minha cama. Melhor me preocupar com as conseqüências depois.

Senti seus dedos acariciarem meus lábios. Entreabri-os, pronto para a rendição.

\- Está calado de novo. – ele apontou.

\- Prefere que eu fale, ou prefere que eu faça isso?

Num gesto mais do que ousado para uma pessoa fria como eu, beijei-o. Deitei-me sobre ele, novamente me regozijando com o contato de nossos corpos suados. A boca de Harry me aceitou por inteiro. Mais importante do que tudo, ele me aceitou por inteiro. Suas mãos passearam pelo meu corpo, apertaram minhas nádegas, me trouxeram para mais perto. Aprofundei o beijo e fui recompensado com a língua aflita procurando a minha.

Eu estava mais vivo do que nunca. Meu corpo pegava fogo novamente. Era incrível. Eu o queria de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Nem mesmo percebi quando comecei a me mover sobre ele, primeiro lentamente, depois com mais rapidez. Eu não era o único novamente aceso. Harry também estava. Sorri.

\- Bastardo sexy... – ele murmurou, mordendo meu lábio ao notar meu sorriso travesso.

Tinha certeza de que nossos lábios estariam seriamente inchados no dia seguinte, mas quem se importava? Ser chamado de bastardo sexy por Harry Potter me deixou excitado.

\- Devíamos parar... – ele sussurrou quando minha mão juntou nossos membros.

\- De jeito nenhum... – murmurei de volta.

Nem em um milhão de anos.

\- Mas...

Calei-o com um beijo.

\- Nada de 'mas', Potter... Não essa noite.

\- Isso é loucura...

\- E só agora você percebeu?

Ele me virou na cama, invertendo nossas posições.

\- Não. Percebi há muito tempo... – sussurrou ele, correndo a boca pelo meu abdômen.

Ficava cada vez mais difícil soar coerente com ele me torturando daquela forma com a língua. A boca finalmente pousou em meu membro. Gemi. Não esperava que Harry o fizesse. Nem que ele fosse o mais habilidoso na arte do Fellacio, o que ele realmente não era. Acho sinceramente que ficaria desapontado se ele o fosse. Significaria um Harry Potter deveras experiente com outros homens, e isso seria horrível demais. Eu queria ser o único homem na vida dele, assim como ele era o único da minha.

Mesmo não sendo experiente, seu entusiasmo e cuidado mais do que compensou.

\- Eu te quero. Muito. – soltei sem querer.

Harry parou o que fazia para tocar sua testa na minha.

\- O que você quer?

\- Você. Dentro de mim. – confessei com uma voz que definitivamente não era minha.

Ele fechou os olhos como se agonizasse.

\- Não é uma boa ideia...

É claro que era. Ele não podia estar me rejeitando. Não quando a gente havia chegado tão longe! Não era essa a intenção de Harry, no entanto. Ele estava preocupado comigo, com a minha saúde. Percebi isso em seus olhos.

\- Idiota. Eu estou bem. – assegurei.

Fiz com que sua mão tocasse o meu membro pulsante.

\- Acho que estaria assim tão excitado se não estivesse? – continuei. – Magia me deixa cansado, Potter, não sexo.

Não que eu realmente soubesse, mas não era hora de ficar preso a conjecturas inúteis. Eu estava pouco me lixando para a minha saúde no momento. Só o que queria era Harry novamente.

\- E você preocupado comigo é tão bonitinho... – provoquei.

A reação foi imediata. A penetração também. Senti dor novamente, mas logo fui tomado pelo prazer intenso de ter Harry Potter me preenchendo. Nada de camisinha dessa vez. Ainda bem que já estava lubrificado ou a dor talvez sobrepujasse o prazer. Felizmente não foi o caso. Foi ainda melhor sentir Harry sem nenhuma barreira. Ele pareceu sentir a diferença também. Os olhos verdes brilharam como jóias.

Seu corpo estava tenso. Sabia que ele tentava ao máximo se controlar, mas já era tarde demais. Há muito o controle havia abandonado aos dois. Senti o membro de Harry atingir um ponto vulnerável e gritei involuntariamente. O prazer se intensificou e eu senti medo. Agarrei-me a ele, arranhando-o novamente. A cada estocada um gemido diferente escapava da minha boca. Eu já não me reconhecia. Harry também não. Ele parecia maravilhado com os sons que saiam da minha garganta. Como vingança, apertei seu membro dentro de mim. Sorri ao ouvi-lo soltar um grunhido tão primitivo quanto o próprio tempo.

Com um novo poder sobre ele, Harry chegou rapidamente ao orgasmo. Ao sentir o seu gozo em mim, gozei também. A tensão tomou conta do meu ser por um breve instante, depois todos os músculos do meu corpo relaxaram.

A exaustão agora era incontrolável. Eu queria poder continuar. Queria mais. O sono, porém, era praticamente impossível de ser domado. Fechei os olhos.

\- Malfoy?

Não tinha forças para responder. Eu rapidamente entrava para o mundo dos sonhos. Desfaleci no travesseiro.

\- Draco... – ouvi Harry perguntar um tanto quanto preocupado.

Sorri para que ele soubesse que eu estava mais do que bem. Estava no paraíso. Só o que precisava agora era de descanso.

\- Idiota... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Em seguida me beijou a fronte.

Como eu queria ter tido força suficiente para retribuir o gesto...

(INSERIR PAUSA)

Acordei como se tivesse sofrido um acidente de Quadribol. Meu corpo todo doía. Sentia dores em músculos que nem sabia existirem. Mexer era uma agonia, mas abrir os olhos foi fácil. Pisquei algumas vezes.

O sol penetrava por uma pequena fresta na cortina. Olhei para o relógio que ficava na mesinha de cabeceira. Oito e meia da manhã.

Como era de se esperar, Harry não estava mais na cama, nem em lugar nenhum do quarto. Provavelmente não deveria nem estar mais na Mansão. Coloquei a mão no lugar onde seu corpo estivera. Estava gelado. Ele provavelmente fugira assim que eu havia adormecido. Uma pena, mas já era de se esperar.

Meu coração estava dividido entre o medo do que estava por vir, e a felicidade transbordante de ter tido um sonho realizado. Parte de mim queria sair cantando. A outra parte queria se enfiar embaixo do lençol e não sair nunca mais.

A vida, porém, continuava. Caminhei devagar até o banheiro, gemendo de dor aqui e ali. Quando me olhei no espelho levei um susto. Havia marcas vermelhas por todos os lados. Mordidas e beijos deixados por Harry Potter. Meu sorriso foi um tanto pervertido. Longe de achar ruim ter meu corpo marcado daquela forma, eu estava feliz da vida. Não usaria magia para fazê-los desaparecer. Aquelas eram marcas da nossa noite de sexo. Uma noite incrível, mágica, que eu levaria em meu coração para sempre.

O que aconteceria dali para frente era um mistério completo. Eu tinha uma certeza, porém. Ficar longe de Harry agora seria tremenda agonia. Meu corpo o queria de volta. Só de imaginar meu pênis começou a mostrar sinais de extrema vitalidade. Nem mesmo a água do chuveiro foi o suficiente para apagar meu fogo. Mas ao menos o banho me deixou mais relaxado.

Estranho que Astoria não houvesse me acordado. Crescia em mim a certeza de que Astoria sabia mais do que eu supunha sobre eu e Harry. Especialmente quando ela sorriu de forma deveras estranha ao me esperar com o café da manhã ainda à mesa.

\- Bom dia, querido. Espero que tenha dormido bem. Demorou tanto a descer que por um instante fiquei preocupada. Mas quando Harry Potter me disse para deixá-lo dormir...

Derrubei a xícara que segurava, e o café se derramou na toalha branca. Astoria imediatamente chamou um elfo doméstico para limpar a bagunça, e quando a pequena criatura deixou tudo em ordem, olhei para minha mulher como se estivesse vendo-a pela primeira vez.

\- Potter lhe pediu para me deixar dormir? – perguntei.

\- É. Ele disse que você teve uma noite agitada. Infelizmente não entrou em detalhes.

Graças a Merlin.

\- Tudo bem, querido? Você parece mesmo cansado.

Revirei os olhos e tornei a colocar o café na xícara.

\- Estou ótimo.

Se Astoria tinha alguma ideia sobre o que acontecera na noite passada entre eu e Harry, não disse nada mais. Apenas sorriu como sempre. Senti-me o pior dos homens. Eu sabia que ela não me amava, e ela sabia que eu não a amava. Mesmo assim éramos casamos e tínhamos um filho juntos. Astoria não merecia que eu dormisse com Harry bem debaixo do seu nariz. Ainda bem que nossos quartos ocupavam alas separadas da Mansão, mais por praticidade do que qualquer outra coisa. Meu quarto ficava na ala mais aquecida da casa. Já Astoria preferia o quarto com vista para o lago.

\- Potter saiu?

Astoria assentiu.

\- Disse que tinha assuntos a resolver no trabalho. Ele parecia... bastante determinado.

Aquilo mais do que me intrigou.

\- Determinado como?

\- Não sei bem como explicar. Tinha um olhar estranho. Como se tivesse decidido alguma coisa.

Gelei. O que quer que Harry esteja pensando, não podia ser boa coisa. Podia? Melhor manter as esperanças. Era, afinal de contas, a única coisa que me restava nas circunstâncias.

\- A que horas foi isso? – perguntei.

\- Bem cedo. Ele nem ficou para o café.

Perdi-me em pensamentos da noite passada, e do que estava por vir. Minha garganta imediatamente fechou-se, e deixei de lado o pedaço de torrada que estava comendo. Astoria pareceu triste.

\- Sem fome? Achei que esta manhã seria diferente... – ela disse com um olhar um tanto filosófico.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Por que seria diferente?

\- Ah, não sei. Intuição feminina talvez.

Seu sorriso foi tão inocente que foi impossível perguntar-lhe qualquer outra coisa. Melhor assim. Não estava preparado para conversar sobre Harry e o que acontecera entre nós. Talvez nunca estivesse.

\- E os meninos?

\- Alfred e Angel foram caminhar com os cães.

\- Acha prudente? A casa está bem protegida, mas nunca se sabe... – preocupei-me.

\- Há um Auror com eles. O jovem Gray.

Ah, sim. O homem de nome Hugh Gray. Era bastante jovem e impetuoso. Alto, forte e extremamente educado. Gray fazia o possível para ficar invisível e não atrapalhar nossa rotina. Os meninos pareciam gostar dele. Além disso, Gray não se mostrava defensivo na minha presença como os outros Aurores. Era uma mudança e tanto para um Auror. Não que eu ainda gostasse de Aurores na minha casa, mas Gray ao menos não me desagradava. E Harry parecia confiar plenamente nele, pois ele fora um dos escolhidos para ficar em casa e guardar o segredo.

A outra Auror, de nome Cindy Sinclair, também não atrapalhava nem parecia me julgar com o olhar.

Passei o dia a vagar pela casa, tentando sem sucesso não pensar no que Harry estaria fazendo. Imaginei se ele teria coragem de partir para o Egito sozinho. Minha paranóia chegou a tal grau que cheguei a pensar que ele só dormira comigo para tirar o meu sangue quando eu estivesse dormindo, cobrindo qualquer vestígio do mesmo com magia.

Sentei-me ao piano com a alma turbulenta. Nem Astoria conseguiu me deixar mais calmo. Achei que dormir com Harry uma vez ao menos bastaria. Porém, eu queria mais. Muito mais. Eu o queria todo pra mim. Tive um ódio enorme de Gina Weasley, muito maior do que jamais havia sentido. Se Harry, todavia, havia feito sexo comigo daquela forma tão intensa, ele não devia amar a esposa tanto assim.

A música me deixou em transe. O som soturno me envolveu. Podia sentir o suor em cada poro do corpo. Devia parar, mas não conseguia. Assim que terminava uma música, começava outra ainda mais intrincada, mais desafiadora. Perdi a noção das horas e só parei quando uma mão tocou a minha com firmeza. Quase pulei de susto. Olhei para o lado e vi os olhos verdes fixos em mim. Meu coração disparou.

\- Autoflagelação não combina com você. – ele disse.

Engoli em seco. Procurei no seu olhar qualquer coisa que me desse uma pista de como ele se sentia com relação a nós dois. Seu rosto era uma incógnita.

\- Quem disse que isso é autoflagelação? – retruquei com a voz rouca. Pigarreei, mas não adiantou muito. – É apenas música. E a música faz bem pra alma, não é?

A mão forte tocou meu rosto. Estremeci.

\- Talvez. E, no entanto, você está suando bicas. Mas ao menos parece não estar com febre.

\- É claro que não estou com febre! Não é o piano que me deixa doente.

\- Não... É a magia. O que me deixa em um dilema terrível. Não posso levar você pro Egito nesse estado, mas eu preciso de você...

Ouvir que Harry Potter precisava de mim nunca era demais. Meu coração disparou.

\- Eu vou ficar bem. – murmurei.

Seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus por um longo tempo. Ser presa dos olhos verdes me deixou sem saber o que dizer. A verdade era que tinha medo do que Harry estaria pensando sobre tudo, mas especialmente sobre nós. Não era da natureza do nobre Harry Potter se deixar levar por um simples momento de desejo, o que significava que seu desejo por mim vinha de muito tempo, e tornara-se forte o suficiente para que ele deixasse sua esposa de lado. Era uma ideia inconcebível, mas eu não conseguia frear minha esperança de que aquilo fosse verdade.

Harry Potter me queria. Era um fato. Desde quando era um mistério. Mas havia coisas mais importantes do que o tempo. Gina Weasley. Onde ela entrava nessa história toda?

Não queria bancar a mulherzinha da relação, mas acho que era tarde demais pra isso. Eu precisava conversar sobre o que acontecera.

\- Sobre ontem à noite...

\- Nós fizemos sexo. – a afirmação soou fria e impessoal. Era o Auror Chefe falando.

Suspirei. Odiava o tom clínico.

\- Pensou que eu fosse negar o que aconteceu? – ele questionou, provavelmente pela expressão do meu rosto.

\- Honestamente, não sei o que pensar no momento.

\- Quer fingir que nada aconteceu? – ele voltou a indagar.

Olhei Harry como se ele fosse um estranho.

\- Você não quer? – foi a minha vez de perguntar, surpreso.

Pela primeira vez desde que Harry colocara os pés na minha vida novamente, eu o vi evitar meu olhar como se escondesse alguma culpa. Ou talvez vergonha. Ou talvez os dois. Senti uma dor no peito.

\- Honestamente, - ele começou, me remedando. – não sei. Uma coisa é certa, eu não quero conversar sobre isso nesse momento. Não vou negar o que aconteceu, porque isso seria hipocrisia. Mas também não vou analisar as razões do meu ato de loucura.

\- Também foi meu ato de loucura. Não acha que eu tenho direito de...

\- Me colocar na parede? – ele me cortou um tanto irritado. – É, você tem. Assim como eu tenho. Não esperava por nada do que aconteceu, Malfoy, mas aconteceu. E com tantas coisas acontecendo no momento, vou precisar de um tempo pra processar tudo...

\- Gina Weasley? – perguntei quase num fio de voz, temendo sua reação ao nome da esposa sendo dito por mim.

Mais uma vez, no entanto, Harry me surpreendeu. Não havia raiva no seu olhar nem em sua voz quando ele disse:

\- Já faz um bom tempo que ela é conhecida como Gina Potter, Malfoy. E se pudéssemos deixá-la de fora por enquanto, eu agradeceria. Além disso, não sei exatamente como olhar pra suamulher.

Éramos dois.

\- Meu casamento com Astoria não é verdadeiro. – confessei. Harry era a primeira pessoa a quem eu contava aquilo.

Os olhos verdes me fitaram novamente. Decidi continuar:

\- Foi um casamento de conveniência. Até que tentamos no início, e assim nasceu Scorpius, mas Astoria e eu somos mais amigos do que amantes. – Senti um alívio enorme ao deixar as palavras saírem.

Harry levantou-se.

\- Não posso encarar isso agora, Malfoy.

Eu me levantei também e me postei na frente dele.

\- Não pode encarar o fato de que me deseja tanto quanto eu te desejo? – pressionei.

\- Isso eu já encarei na noite passada. O que eu não posso lidar no momento são as conseqüências do que aconteceu. Temos assuntos mais urgentes a resolver.

Dei um sorriso escarninho.

\- O nobre Harry Potter. Trabalho em primeiro lugar.

\- Trabalho que tem tudo a ver com você, e misturar as coisas não está me ajudando a pensar com mais clareza. – ele desabafou.

\- Certo. Devo esperar o famoso: 'a noite de ontem foi um erro?'

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, despenteando-os ainda mais. Tive vontade de fechar a distância entre nós e passar meus braços ao redor de seu ombro.

\- Não é... Quer dizer, não que... – Harry deu um suspiro frustrado. Era a primeira vez que eu o via sem palavras. Por minha causa. – Droga, Malfoy! Nós somos adultos, não adolescentes. Casados e com filhos. Então...

\- Então?

Meu coração estava quase saindo pela boca.

\- Não posso fazer isso agora.

Ele deu meia-volta e caminhou até a porta, mas parou assim que a mão tocou na maçaneta. A tensão em seu ombro era evidente. Harry estava sofrendo tanto quanto eu. O fato apenas serviu para me deixar mais ansioso. Se isso fosse um romance, o próximo passo era óbvio. Eu deveria sair correndo, me declarar pra ele e cair em seus braços beijando-o apaixonadamente. Infelizmente, na minha triste realidade, eu era um grande covarde. Meus pés estavam colados ao chão. Já podia até visualizar meu próximo passo. Harry deixaria a Mansão, e eu me acabaria ao piano. Draco Malfoy, o rei do drama.

Mais uma vez, porém, Harry me surpreendeu. Ele veio até mim com passos decididos, os olhos brilhando como um lince prestes a pular sobre a presa indefesa. Um de seus braços me enlaçou e me puxou contra seu corpo como se eu fosse feito de papel. Gemi antes mesmo que sua boca cobrisse a minha. Seus lábios me machucaram, mas quem estava se importando? Retribui na mesma moeda, minha boca encontrando a sua com sofreguidão. Meus dedos se fecharam em seu robe como garras.

Mordi seu lábio inferior para logo em seguida passar a língua sobre ele, saboreando-o. Harry gemeu. E para meu desespero, ele se afastou.

Nada mais foi dito. Mesmo que eu quisesse, não conseguiria dizer uma palavra sequer. Harry parecia estar se sentindo da mesma forma. Havia conflito em seu olhar, e dor. Finalmente, ele se foi. Não voltou dessa vez.

Fiquei parado no mesmo lugar por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Queria gritar, mas fiquei calado. Como um sonâmbulo, sentei-me novamente ao piano e pus-me a tocar.

Réquiem de um Malfoy.


	14. Capítulo 14

O dia seguinte amanheceu incrivelmente cinza. Até mesmo a comida, que começara a ter um gosto mais agradável, agora não tinha gosto algum. Mal percebi Astoria entrando e saindo do meu quarto com a expressão preocupada. Meu ouvido, porém, captou muito bem quando, do lado de fora, ouvi o Auror dizer a ela que Harry não voltaria naquele dia. Nem no dia seguinte. Complicações no trabalho. Nada que precisássemos nos preocupar.

Resmunguei algo não muito educado.

Minha alma fervia de raiva. Queria que eu me levantasse e fosse atrás do desgraçado; exigisse dele satisfações. Meu corpo, no entanto, recusava-se a cooperar. Sentia-se cansado, fraco. E concordava com a outra parte do meu cérebro que dizia para deixar que Harry se fosse de vez, pois Harry Potter não era meu, nem nunca seria. A noite que passáramos juntos fora um sonho. Não tinha o direito de exigir mais nada.

No terceiro dia, ouvi Astoria ler para mim cartas de minha mãe e Scorpius. Nada de novo em Paris, pela graça de Merlin. Ao menos meus pais pareciam alheios ao que acontecia na Grã-Bretanha. Scorpius também parecia completamente envolvido com a escola e dizia ter feito bons amigos. Não mencionou Alvo Potter, e eu não esperava que ele o fizesse. Conhecia o filho que tinha. Sabia que Scorpius escolheria conversar comigo sobre o amigo quando estivéssemos juntos novamente.

Ao menos ouvir notícias de Scorpius fez com que eu resolvesse sair do estupor e encarar a vida lá fora. Do meu jeito peculiar, é claro. Saí para caminhar com meus cães a tiracolo. Angel e Alfred me acompanharam. Alfred parecia estranhamente dócil, o que me deixou com a orelha em pé. O garoto devia estar querendo aprontar alguma.

\- Onde está Potter? – ele perguntou com a típica insolência adolescente.

\- É Sr. Potter pra você. – disse, olhando Angel brincar com Athos. – Não se esqueça que ele é Auror Chefe. É um homem muito ocupado.

\- Mas ele prometeu me treinar!

Ah, a rebeldia adolescente estava ali afinal de contas. Conti o sorriso, pois sabia que aquilo só deixaria Alfred mais revoltado.

\- E se eu treinasse você?

Odeio admitir, mas a risada sarcástica de Alfred me deixou profundamente chateado.

\- Nem ia ter graça. – ele disse para me humilhar de vez.

Fiz uma careta.

\- Pelo menos tenho força suficiente para te ensinar bons modos. – rosnei.

Para minha total surpresa, ele se desculpou.

\- Não tive a intenção de ser rude. Foi só um fato. Você está doente.

Suspirei. Alfred tinha um jeito todo peculiar de demonstrar sua preocupação para com minha saúde.

\- Doente, mas não morto. – atestei.

Alfred lançou um olhar sobre o irmão. Angel ia bem a nossa frente agora com os cães ao seu redor guardando-o como se ele fosse um bem precioso.

\- Eu não entendo porque ninguém ainda tentou nos atacar. A única explicação plausível é que o Grupo dos Poderosos tem medo de Potter. Mas se ele não estiver aqui...

\- Hei, hei. – cortei-o. – Estamos protegidos mesmo sem a presença física de Potter por perto. Ele é, afinal de contas, o fiel do segredo desse lugar. Ninguém pode entrar a não ser que ele queira.

\- Há mais dois Aurores que sabem do segredo também...

\- Não confia neles?

\- Já disse que não confio em ninguém.

\- Mas passou a confiar em Potter. – atestei.

\- Angel confia em Potter. Ele é um bom leitor do caráter das pessoas...

Sorri. Era óbvio que Angel estava apenas sendo usado como desculpa. Alfred até podia não confiar plenamente em Harry, mas o moreno com certeza havia tocado o coração do rapaz.

\- Angel também confia nos dois Aurores que estão guardando a Mansão, não é? – asseverei. – Pois então... Acho que temos que confiar neles também.

\- Você confia neles? – havia um quê de dúvida na voz adolescente.

Não exatamente. Eu era uma pessoa desconfiada por natureza. Dei-me conta de quão hipócrita estava sendo, querendo que um garoto que já passara por tantas dificuldades como Alfred confiasse cegamente nos outros simplesmente porque eu queria. Resolvi ser sincero.

\- Confio em Harry, e sei que ele não colocaria dentro da minha casa duas pessoas que não fossem de sua total confiança.

Silêncio. Ouvi o latido alegre de Porthos e a risada gostosa de Angel. Ao meu redor, o vento farfalhou as folhas das árvores e os ruídos da floresta que rodeava a Mansão Malfoy se fizeram mais presentes.

\- Você o chamou de Harry. Deve mesmo confiar nele. – foi o comentário de Alfred.

Senti meu rosto ferver de embaraço. Pelo menos o pirralho foi educado o bastante para não apontar o fato.

Voltamos para casa e tive uma surpresa desagradável. A cabeça de meu pai me esperava na lareira da sala. Senti um arrepio ao encarar seus frios olhos azuis. Era incrível como meu pai ainda conseguia me infundir um profundo complexo de inferioridade com apenas um olhar.

\- Que surpresa! Recebemos o correio-coruja com a carta de mamãe ainda essa manhã. – sorri tentando aparentar tranqüilidade. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Como estão as coisas por aí? – perguntou ele sem delongas, com leve ar de desconfiança.

Meu maior medo estava se revelando verdadeiro. Meu pai sabia de alguma coisa. Podia sentir não só pela maneira como ele me olhava, mas também pelo tom de voz. Ao menos Lucius não era o único que sabia blefar.

\- Bem. – respondi com a voz arrastada. – Escorpio está se dando muito bem em Hogwarts. É um dos melhores alunos da sala, e está até pensando em tentar entrar para o time de Quadribol da Sonserina mesmo estando apenas no primeiro ano.

\- Se ele realmente conseguir tal feito, será um grande orgulho para o nome Malfoy. Afinal de contas, o único a conseguir tal proeza até hoje foi Potter... – havia profundo desagrado na sua voz quando ele disse aquilo.

Senti um imenso mal estar, escondido apenas por meu medo absoluto de que ele lesse toda a verdade em meu rosto. Sabia ser impossível que Lucius soubesse dos meus sentimentos por Harry. Era bem mais provável que ele já soubesse tudo sobre Slytherin e Angel, e o fato da Mansão Malfoy simplesmente ter desaparecido do mapa de uma hora para outra.

Inútil esconder coisas de meus pais. Mas como abordar aquele assunto tão complicado sem que eles tivessem uma síncope?

Preferia que meu pai fosse mais direto ao invés de usar jogos psicológicos. Infelizmente, Lucius adorava aquele tipo de subterfúgio. Ele se divertia vendo as minhas reações as suas palavras nada inocentes.

\- E falando no mesmo... – Lucius começou. Suei frio. – Ouvi dizer que as coisas no Quartel General dos Aurores andam agitadas. E que ele conversou com você na casa de Matilda.

\- É verdade. Potter deu uma palestra sobre um daqueles programas sociais do Ministério.

\- E vocês conversaram... Sobre o quê? – insistiu Lucius.

\- Foi mais uma troca sutil de farpas do que uma conversa.

\- E desde então vocês não têm tido mais nenhum contato?

\- Por que teríamos? – rebati.

\- É o que me intriga. Afinal de contas, você e Potter nunca foram amigos, e qualquer conversa entre vocês só pode significar uma coisa...

Felizmente, Lucius não me disse qual seria aquela coisa, embora eu pudesse imaginá-la muito bem. Potter só me procuraria em caso de encrenca, o que era a pura verdade.

O silêncio foi interminável e tinha como objetivo acabar com meus nervos. Estava dando certo. Eu estava quase confessando todos os meus pecados quando meu pai encerrou nossa conversa:

\- Você já é bastante adulto para escolher o que fazer da sua vida, Draco. Eu só espero que, quando a hora chegar, você saiba escolher de que lado ficar com sabedoria... Sua mãe manda lembranças e diz que espera por vocês no Natal.

Tão rápido quanto havia aparecido na lareira, a cabeça de Lucius desapareceu. Desabei na poltrona mais próxima tentando conter minha respiração errática.

As palavras de meu pai me assombraram pelo resto do dia. Fiquei imaginando se ele fazia parte do Grupo dos Poderosos. Meus pais não eram mais assíduos membros do Clube dos Bruxos, mas continuavam sócios. Afinal de contas, os Malfoys sempre haviam feito parte da nata da sociedade bruxa, e sempre iriam fazer. Por estarem na França, eles apenas recebiam o boletim mensal do Clube com as já esperadas críticas ácidas ao Ministério. Como grande parte do Clube também fazia parte dos Poderosos, não seria lá grande surpresa se Lucius fosse um deles.

Eu desejava, no entanto, que aquilo não fosse verdade. Não queria meu pai novamente envolvido com magia negra. Ele vinha se mantendo limpo. Era bem verdade que, nas palavras de Harry, os negócios de Lucius podiam não ser lá muito honestos, mas ao menos ele havia rompido laços com Comensais e afins. Ou ao menos era o que eu imaginava.

Sendo Lucius quem era, talvez fosse impossível para ele se manter longe da magia negra. Aquele tipo de poder era atraente demais. Imagino como seus olhos frios devem ter brilhado ante a possibilidade de ter Slytherin de volta. Até mesmo eu, durante alguns momentos, me deixara levar pela imaginação de Slytherin no comando da sociedade bruxa.

Algo mais me ocorreu, e me levantei de imediato para falar com o Auror de nome Gray. Encontrei o jovem rapaz do lado de fora da Mansão, na varanda dos fundos, e pedi que ele entrasse em contato com Harry.

Para minha agradável surpresa ele não me questionou como os outros antes dele. Tirando um celular do bolso do uniforme escuro, discou o número que imaginava ser de Harry. Após alguns segundos apenas escutando a pessoa do outro lado da linha, o celular foi passado pra mim.

Olhei para o aparelho como se ele fosse uma bomba de bosta. Havia aprendido em todos aqueles anos de 'amor aos trouxas' a respeitar a tecnologia criada por eles, mas isso não significava que eu seria escravo da mesma como tantos bruxos eram hoje em dia. O máximo que havia permitido dentro de casa era uma daquelas televisões gigantes que se pareciam com folhas de papel, e um computador de última geração para Escorpio, que por sinal o havia levado para Hogwarts. Como pai, não podia permitir que meu filho vivesse alheio ao que se passava no mundo. Mas sendo apegado aos velhos costumes, não me via na obrigação de acompanhar o avanço trouxa por mim mesmo.

Resumindo, não fazia idéia do que fazer exatamente com um celular.

O maldito Auror pareceu entender o que se passava comigo porque um ar divertido estampou seu rosto.

Minha honra me fez pegar o aparelho e levá-lo ao ouvido, não sem algum receio.

\- Sim? – perguntei de maneira tola, como se esperasse que um raio caísse sobre a minha cabeça.

Era ridículo, mas eu havia usado telefones trouxas em raríssimas ocasiões, e sempre com desconfiança.

Pausa do outro lado da linha, depois uma risada. Franzi o cenho.

\- Achei que fosse se recusar a falar comigo pelo telefone. – ouvi a voz gostosa de Harry.

Estranho, mas pelo telefone a voz dele parecia ainda mais sexy. Fiquei imaginando se eu não deveria comprar um pra mim apenas para me comunicar com Harry.

\- E por que não falaria? – disse eu com a fala arrastada.

\- Não tem nada trouxa na sua casa. Nunca o vi com um celular. E sei que ainda despreza os trouxas.

\- Não há mesmo muitas coisas trouxas na minha casa... Sou um homem deveras antiquado, tenho que admitir. Mas não desprezo os trouxas, Potter...

Não como antigamente.

\- Atrasado e preconceituoso seriam os termos mais corretos. – ele provocou.

Torci o nariz e dei um risinho cheio de escárnio.

\- Só porque continuo a me ater a princípios que acho corretos?

\- Preciso lembrá-lo de que seus princípios sempre foram bastante distorcidos? Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. – e antes que eu reclamasse, ele continuou: - O que você quer afinal?

\- Achei que fosse vir até aqui.

\- Foi por isso que me chamou? Saudades? – o tom foi incrivelmente sarcástico.

\- Não, Potter. Mas pelo visto... – parei quando me dei conta de que não estava sozinho no aposento.

Gray parecia extremamente interessado na minha conversa com Potter. Dei-lhe as costas e me afastei um pouco para ter mais privacidade.

\- É você quem está me evitando, Potter. – murmurei.

Silêncio, depois um suspiro pesado.

\- Ouça, Malfoy, não tenho tempo pra isso agora... Afinal, o que quer?

\- Não gosto de ser deixado no escuro... Não tenho notícias há dias.

\- Tudo está sobre controle. Não há com que se preocupar.

\- Não mesmo? Que tal meu pai entrando em contato comigo e parecendo bastante desconfiado?

Novamente silêncio, e imaginei se Harry estava preocupado ou se simplesmente pensava em uma forma de me fazer desligar o telefone sem muito alarde.

\- O que ele disse? – Harry perguntou finalmente.

\- Aí é que está o mistério. Nada. Mas deu a entender que sabe da minha conexão com você. Ele sabe que conversamos na casa de Matilda. – apressei-me em concluir antes que ele pensasse que Lucius sabia sobre nossa relação sexual.

Claro, se meu pai soubesse disso, eu não estaria vivo nesse momento.

Ouvi um grunhido do outro lado da linha.

\- O que foi? – perguntei.

\- Nada. Isso é tudo?

Foi a minha vez de mostrar meu desagrado com um grunhido.

\- Escute, já disse que seu pai está sendo vigiado. E se isso te fizer sentir melhor, eu não acredito que ele seja do grupo.

\- Você ainda esconde coisas de mim, não é? – perguntei quase que resignado.

\- Você não é um Auror, Malfoy. Lide com isso de uma vez por todas.

Quantas vezes ele ia jogar na minha cara que eu não fazia parte da sua equipe de brilhantes agentes bruxos? Era exatamente por isso que eu odiava aparelhos telefônicos. Se Harry estivesse na minha frente eu poderia esbofeteá-lo, ou pelo menos tentar.

\- Tenho que ir, Malfoy. Comporte-se.

O telefone foi desligado abruptamente, deixando-me mais zangado do que nunca. Sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho de raiva quando joguei o aparelho de volta para Gray. Comporte-se, hein? Como ele se atrevia? Depois de tudo, ele continuava frio. Gelado. Insensível aos meus sentimentos.

Ele que me esperasse...


	15. Capítulo 15

Agasalhei-me o máximo que pude, e com uma pequena mala e as palavras de preocupação de Astoria ainda na minha cabeça, parti para a estação trouxa de Saint Pancras no dia seguinte. 31 de outubro. Tentei não pensar no que a data representava. Ao contrário dos trouxas, eu sabia que muitas coisas que aconteciam naquela data não eram superstições tolas. Mesmo assim, resolvi me arriscar.

Eu poderia tentar Aparatar até Paris, mas não confiava nos meus níveis mágicos. Aviões, embora mais rápidos, me deixavam apavorado. Preferia muito mais uma vassoura, mas era uma viagem deveras longa para se usar uma. Há uma grande ironia entre preferir uma vassoura a um avião, mas não estava muito a fim de analisá-la no momento.

Estava nervoso. Era a primeira vez depois de muitos anos que me aventurava fora da Grã-Bretanha sozinho e sem uso algum de magia. Só relaxei um pouco quando já me encontrava sentado na minha poltrona, pronto para partir. Minha antiga varinha estava segura no bolso interno do meu casaco Armani. Minha segunda varinha estava na mala para o caso de uma emergência. Um sorriso amargo escapou de meus lábios. O número de varinhas não importava já que usá-las no meu estado seria loucura. O efeito psicológico de tê-las comigo, porém, era reconfortante.

Fechei os olhos e recostei-me na poltrona. Sair da Mansão não havia sido nada difícil, o que me deixara com a pulga atrás da orelha. Eu só esperava que Gray e Sinclair estivessem mesmo tomando conta da minha família.

O aviso de partida soou nos alto falantes. Ouvira dizer que esse trem em particular era controlado por um computador e não mais por trouxas. Um frio percorreu minha espinha ao imaginar que minha vida estava nas mãos de uma máquina. Mas eu tinha que confiar nos trouxas. Afinal de contas, aquele trem vinha fazendo aquela mesma rota há anos sem problema algum.

O único problema poderia advir de mãos bruxas, mas eu tomara precauções antes de sair da Mansão. Estava vestido com o melhor da alfaiataria trouxa, e minha marca registrada, meus cabelos dourados, estavam tingidos de preto. Ao contrário dos outros bruxos, eu sabia me disfarçar muito bem de trouxa. Um trouxa rico e sofisticado. Sorri.

O trem começou a se mover e a porta do compartimento onde eu estava sozinho se abriu. Um perfume suave, mas extremamente masculino, me inebriou. Abri os olhos e me deparei com os orbes verde-esmeralda de Harry me encarando com desagrado. Tentei conter meu sorriso de triunfo, mas não consegui.

Harry Potter era a única pessoa que eu esperava que fosse me seguir com sucesso, e ali estava ele. Missão cumprida.

\- Isso é o oposto de 'comporte-se', Malfoy. – ele disse, sentando-se ao meu lado.

\- Não sabia que havia sido uma ordem. – retruquei tentando não deixar transparecer minha alegria por tê-lo ao meu lado naquela viagem.

Harry deu um longo suspiro.

\- Tudo o que sai da minha boca é uma ordem, Malfoy. Aprenda isso de uma vez por todas. – ele disse acidamente.

Lá estava o tom de Auror Chefe de novo, aquele que me excitava tanto quanto me deixava furioso.

Propositalmente, cheguei mais perto de seu corpo, deleitando-me com o seu calor. Não sabia de onde vinha minha coragem, mas de repente eu não estava a fim de me comportar e sim de quebrar regras. Afinal de contas, eu conseguira realizar o meu maior sonho: dormir com Harry. Eu tinha aquela vitória sobre ele. O resto não importava.

Harry me olhou entre divertido e zangado. Ele parecia saber exatamente o que se passava na minha cabeça.

\- Você me deixou irritado, Potter. Não sou uma criança. – murmurei.

\- Mas se comporta como uma.

\- Só porque resolvi tomar as rédeas da situação, como, aliás, já deveria ter feito desde o começo?

Harry suspirou novamente. Era sua forma de manter a calma.

\- Isso não é um jogo, Malfoy.

Dei uma risada sem humor algum.

\- Como se eu não soubesse... E antes que diga mais alguma coisa idiota, lembre-se de que eu também estive na guerra, e sei muito bem como o ser humano pode ser monstruoso.

\- Eu nunca considerei Voldemort ou seus seguidores como seres humanos... – ele comentou.

\- Nem todos os seguidores de Voldemort estavam ali porque queriam... – tentei me defender.

\- Talvez. Não foi o caso da sua família.

\- Você não sabe nada sobre a minha família, Potter. – praticamente rosnei.

\- Sei muito mais do que gostaria. Mas estamos nos desviando do assunto.

A calma dele me fez espumar de raiva. Eu sabia que por dentro ele estava explodindo de raiva, mas Harry tinha aquela mania infernal de manter-se apático qualquer que fosse a situação. Eu odiava aquele lado frio de Harry. Queria de volta o Harry que perdera o controle em meus braços e me possuíra com paixão.

\- Por favor, me diga que está indo para a França visitar seus pais. Prefiro a ideia de você conspirando com seu pai ao que eu estou imaginando.

\- Sabe muito bem pra onde estou indo... – murmurei com um tremendo mal humor.

\- Era o que eu temia.

\- E já não era sem tempo, não é mesmo?

Quando eu embarquei nessa viagem, sabia de antemão que Harry viria atrás de mim. Mesmo estando longe da Mansão, tinha certeza de que ele continuava a me vigiar do seu jeito. Meu instinto havia me dito que Harry não mais voltaria para a Mansão depois do que acontecera entre nós, e era bem possível que ele fosse para o Egito sem mim. Por isso eu tive que agir depressa. Astoria tentou me dissuadir do que ela considerava uma loucura, mas eu sabia que precisava fazer isso. Pela minha honra, e para ficar perto de Harry novamente. Precisava provar a mim mesmo que podia vencer aquela doença. E precisava de Harry ao meu lado.

\- Só o que você faz é perder tempo, Potter. – mordi a língua assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca.

Harry virou-se para mim imediatamente, chegando tão perto que nossos corpos se tocaram.

\- Claro. O que é que eu sei não é mesmo? Um mero Auror, que vem lidando com as forças das trevas desde que nasceu. Por um momento me esqueci que comando todo um Quartel com os melhores agentes bruxos do mundo. – veio o bombardeio.

Fiz uma careta.

\- De qualquer forma, Potter, é tarde demais. Não vou voltar.

\- É mesmo? – senti sua respiração em meu pescoço. – E como exatamente você pretende fazer tudo sozinho?

Virei o rosto em sua direção e nossas bocas quase se encontraram.

\- Mas eu não estou sozinho, não é mesmo? Você está aqui comigo.

\- Esperava que eu viesse atrás de você?

\- Eu tinha certeza de que você viria. – declarei mais confiante do que realmente me sentia.

Jogar com Harry era perigoso, mas irresistível. Os olhos verdes soltaram faíscas.

\- Nada me impede de te estuporar aqui mesmo, colher seu sangue e mandá-lo de volta para a sua casa.

Engoli em seco. Embora soubesse que ele realmente tinha aquele poder, me recusava a me deixar intimidar.

\- Não é do seu feitio jogar sujo.

\- Não é do meu feitio ser feito de idiota.

\- A culpa é toda sua, Potter.

\- Minha? – ele arregalou os olhos em legítima surpresa.

\- Sim, sua. Dormiu comigo e depois simplesmente me deixou no escuro. Sumiu quando disse que ficaria na Mansão até que eu estivesse melhor. Desapontou Alfred! Espero que não tenha me seduzido apenas para se certificar que eu não sabia de mais nada...

Era uma ideia absurda, mas não menos do que Harry dormindo comigo porque sentia o mesmo que eu.

A boca de Harry tornou-se uma linha fina. Sua irritação era óbvia.

\- Pra começar, não acho apropriado conversarmos sobre isso aqui. Freie essa sua imaginação insana. Isso não é um filme de espionagem. Eu nunca dormiria com alguém pelo meu trabalho! Sou bom no que faço. Não preciso recorrer a esse tipo de artimanha barata.

\- Então por que dormiu comigo? – murmurei um pouco mais aliviado.

Harry evitou olhar pra mim. Julguei que aquilo fosse bom. Após algum tempo perdido nos seus pensamentos, Harry disse:

\- Porque a vida é engraçada.

Meu sorriso de escárnio combinou com o dele. Sabia muito bem que Harry não queria conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido entre nós. Ao contrário de mim, ele estava se sentindo bem na terra da negação. Tive vontade de gritar. Havia ficado todo aquele tempo sem vê-lo, e só o que queria mesmo era poder beijá-lo ou tocá-lo de alguma forma. Infelizmente, apesar da minha língua ferina, não tinha a coragem necessária para ir além.

\- Finalmente consegui fazer você ficar quieto? – Harry me olhou entre curioso e divertido.

Dei de ombros.

\- Muito engraçado, Potter. Tudo bem. Se você não quer conversar, então não vamos conversar.

\- Simples assim?

\- Simples assim.

Após um tempo em silêncio, Harry me olhou novamente como se procurando por alguma coisa no meu ser.

\- Não está utilizando psicologia reversa, está? – ele me perguntou.

Revirei os olhos.

\- Honestamente, Potter, quem é a criança agora? Se estiver a fim de conversar, então converse!

Ele riu. Cerrei os dentes.

\- Você se diverte demais me irritando. – retruquei.

\- Por que é muito fácil irritar você. – ele rebateu.

Dei um sorriso maligno.

\- Ah, não se esqueça de que eu também tenho esse poder sobre você, Potter.

\- Eu sei muito bem disso. Não notou o quanto eu estou irritado por você me desobedecer?

\- Nunca disse que ia seguir suas ordens... Como você mesmo não se cansa de dizer, não sou um Auror. Não trabalho pra você. Além do mais...

\- É, você já é adulto e blah-blah-blah. Mas o que você é mesmo é um pé no saco.

\- Por que você não vai se...

Os dedos de Harry me calaram muito mais pelo toque repentino do que pelo gesto ultrajante. Tive que segurar meu impulso de mordiscá-los. Harry demorou a tirar seus dedos dos meus lábios, e por um instante fiquei imaginando se ele não queria que eu os tomasse na minha boca e passasse a língua ao redor deles, sugando-os e... Droga. Eu estava ficando muito excitado. Infelizmente, a cara de blefe de Harry não deixava transparecer nada do que ele sentia.

\- Malfoy?

\- Você gosta de provocar, não?

Sinto dizer que minha voz não havia soado nada sexy e sim melancólica. Harry suspirou.

\- Não mais do que você gosta de me provocar. – ele respondeu.

Ficamos nos olhando por um bom tempo. Fiquei imaginando o que meus olhos estariam mostrando a ele. Os olhos verdes eram difíceis de serem decifrados, mas ao menos tinha a certeza de que ele me queria.

\- Não torne tudo ainda mais difícil. – ele disse com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

Fechei os meus por um momento. Pensei ter sentido as mãos de Harry me acariciando o rosto de leve.

\- Não tenho a intenção de atrapalhar você. Só quero ajudar. – eu disse num sussurro.

\- Me ajudaria muito mais se voltasse pra Inglaterra.

\- Isso não vai acontecer.

\- Eu poderia te prender. Você ainda em uma audiência no Ministério por ter me atacado. Eu poderia levá-lo comigo a força agora mesmo. Não tem autorização para deixar o Reino Unido.

\- Ameaças não vão me fazer mudar de ideia. Usarei o que me resta de magia, mas não vou deixar que você me leve de volta.

\- Droga, Malfoy! Por que tudo isso?

Ele parecia realmente frustrado e confuso. Será que ele não percebia que eu o amava?

É claro que não. Como ele poderia saber? Havíamos sido inimigos desde o nosso primeiro encontro.

\- Talvez porque eu finalmente possa fazer alguma coisa para me redimir pelo passado. – foi a minha resposta.

Harry me olhou novamente como se procurasse a sinceridade nos meus olhos. Acho que deve tê-la achado, porque no minuto seguinte disse:

\- Espero que saiba mesmo o que está fazendo. Depois não haverá volta.

Meu coração deu um salto.

\- Quando chegarmos a Paris vamos aparatar até a Espanha e de lá até o Egito. – Harry me informou como um bom funcionário do Ministério.

A sensação de pânico me abateu. Eu não conseguiria aparatar no meu atual estado. Pensei que ele soubesse, afinal de contas, estávamos indo de trem para a França. Ter que admitir em voz alta o fato seria muito humilhante.

\- Potter... Eu não posso Aparatar. – disse num murmúrio, odiando-me por isso.

\- O que disse?

O desgraçado!

\- Eu disse que não posso Aparatar!

Harry apenas riu.

\- Eu sei disso, Malfoy. – disse ele com um ar de sabe-tudo. – O que é mais um forte motivo para que você fique de fora...

\- O que não irá acontecer.

\- Correção, então. Eu vou Aparatar levando você junto. Não vai precisar gastar níveis mágicos de energia. Vou fazer isso por nós dois.

Eu devia saber. Queria mais do que nunca poder beijá-lo até lhe tirar o fôlego. E as calças. De preferência a última.

\- Já tem tudo planejado? – ergui a sobrancelha.

\- Você não me dá escolha...

\- E vai conseguir me levar junto numa viagem tão longa? Tem certeza de que pode fazer isso, Potter? Não quero perder nenhum membro do meu corpo pelo caminho...

\- Não se preocupe. Eu dou conta do recado. – ele piscou pra mim.

Senti meu coração bater apressado.

\- E para onde iremos assim que chegarmos ao Egito?

\- Ficaremos no Cairo até que meu contato apareça. Depois seguiremos para o deserto.

Ao dizer aquilo, Harry me encarou como se esperasse que eu dissesse algo.

\- O que foi? – perguntei, incomodado com aquele olhar.

\- Estou esperando o momento em que você irá desistir de tudo e voltar para casa, de onde, aliás, você nunca deveria ter saído. Sua esposa está preocupada.

Fiz uma careta.

\- Não vou desistir não importa quantas vezes você tente me convencer do contrário. E Astoria sabe que eu preciso fazer isso.

\- Não precisa fazer nada, Malfoy. Ainda me intriga o fato de você querer tanto se meter nessa história. Se quiser se redimir pelo passado, junte-se aos milhares de programas sociais bruxos que existem desde o final da guerra.

Harry podia ser esperto para muitas coisas, mas assuntos do coração não eram da sua alçada. Pelo jeito ele ainda não entendera a profundidade dos meus sentimentos. Pensando racionalmente, porém, a coisa toda era difícil de engolir até para mim. Quem diria que eu estaria assim tão desesperado para ficar um pouco mais perto dele a ponto de correr atrás do perigo? Devia estar uma crise de meia-idade adiantada.

Suspirei.

\- Só espero que não esteja fazendo isso como autopunição ou... Porque tem esperanças de que não sobreviverá a experiência. – a última sentença foi proferida em voz baixa, como se Harry temesse que aquilo fosse verdade.

Aquilo foi uma surpresa e tanto.

\- Acha que quero morrer?

Harry olhou pra mim e não foi suficientemente rápido para esconder o que estava sentindo. Fiquei tocado com sua preocupação.

\- Sinceramente, não sei o que se passa pela sua cabeça oca. – ele disse.

\- Não quero morrer, Potter. E não vou morrer.

Ou pelo menos eu esperava que não. Ainda mais agora que Harry e eu estávamos finalmente juntos. Seria muito cruel da parte do destino.

\- Mas obrigado por se preocupar. – disse quase num sussurro.

Por um momento achei que sua mão fosse tocar na minha, mas a sensação não durou mais do que um breve instante.

\- Mantenha-se a salvo, Malfoy. – foi a última coisa que ele me disse até o final da viagem.


	16. Capítulo 16

Chegamos a Paris.

Paris é realmente uma cidade alucinante. Gostaria de dizer que tive tempo suficiente para aproveitar o tempo agradável para passear por suas ruas românticas e sentar-me num dos deliciosos e aconchegantes cafés parisienses. Infelizmente, mal vi a Torre Eiffel. Assim que coloquei os pés na cidade, só tive tempo de tomar um café antes que Harry passasse os braços ao redor da minha cintura e nos Aparatasse para Madrid num piscar de olhos.

Ao menos pude sentir seu corpo próximo ao meu, e para minha sorte, quando finalmente chegamos continuamos abraçados por algum tempo. Não reparei se havia pessoas ao redor. Estava ocupado demais tentando me recuperar do enjôo que me acometera ao Aparatar, e quando este melhorou um pouco, do efeito dos olhos de Harry sobre os meus.

Quis chegar ainda mais perto, e foi por pouco que não o fiz.

\- Tudo bem? – ele me perguntou.

Senti meu amor por ele crescer, como se ele já não fosse imenso o bastante. Maldição. Antes que fizesse papel de tolo, me afastei. Harry não reclamou, e nem esperava que ele o fizesse. Mas no fundo... Queria que ele tivesse me puxado de volta e reclamado meus lábios num beijo ardente.

Fiz uma careta. Aparatar havia mexido com meu cérebro.

Harry pareceu não perceber que eu havia me transformado numa pessoa ridiculamente apaixonada. Sua pose agora era a de Auror Chefe a procurar por possíveis problemas. Ao invés de fazer o mesmo, fiquei admirando-o como um idiota. Ele vestia roupas trouxas. Jeans preto, camiseta de manga longa branca com os dizeres 'HARDCORE' em letras góticas e um casaco de couro preto por cima. Os cabelos eram despenteados pelo vento, e ele me lembrou um daqueles modelos de roupas masculinas de revistas bruxas.

\- Tudo parece calmo. – ouvi Harry dizer.

Tentei pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Harry. Ali estávamos num país distante e correndo perigo, e tudo com o que eu conseguia pensar era em beijar Harry. O desgraçado estava se tornando o centro do meu universo. Era melhor eu tomar cuidado. Quando aquela loucura acabasse, tudo voltaria ao normal. Eu voltaria a ver Harry apenas nos jornais e revistas. Se continuasse a sonhar demais, acabaria entrando numa depressão terrível quando ele me deixasse.

Como se ele fosse meu pra começo de conversa...

Saí do estupor quando vi Harry pegar não só a sua bagagem, mas também a minha, e caminhar na direção de um prédio bastante antigo que estava do outro lado da rua. Só então olhei ao redor.

Havia prédios malcuidados dos dois lados da rua. Havíamos Aparatado em um beco para não sermos vistos, mas não havia muitas pessoas caminhando por ali. Também não havia comércio. Imaginei se aquele fosse um bairro bruxo. Embora bruxos não costumassem morar em complexos de apartamentos, os tempos haviam mudado. Muitos bruxos ingleses tinham prazer em se misturar com os trouxas. Não era o meu caso, mas havia gosto pra tudo. Os Weasleys por exemplo. Ouvira dizer que todos eles moravam em apartamentos em Londres.

\- Onde estamos? – perguntei.

Harry parou na frente de uma fileira de degraus e olhou pra mim.

\- Vamos ficar aqui até amanhã e depois iremos para o Egito.

\- Não foi o que eu perguntei, Potter.

Ele subiu os degraus e apertou um botão cinza na parede me ignorando por completo. Estava pronto para lhe dizer que nem em um milhão de anos eu ficaria naquele lugar quando ouvi a voz enérgica de uma mulher pelo interfone. Em um espanhol rápido, imaginei que ela tivesse perguntado quem estava ali. Para minha surpresa, Harry respondeu também em espanhol. Típico Harry Potter. Ele tinha que ser perfeito em tudo o que fazia.

Não tive tempo de perguntar sobre o assunto, ou de fazer um dos meus comentários ácidos. A voz feminina deu um grito no interfone e a conexão foi desligada. Logo em seguida ouvi o barulho de passos apressados dentro do prédio. A porta da rua se abriu e uma mulher morena estonteante saiu de lá e correu para os braços de Harry.

Arregalei os olhos ao vê-la pular em cima dele e abraçá-lo com uma intimidade preocupante. Meu sangue ferveu. Minhas mãos se fecharam na minha varinha inconscientemente, e teria lhe lançado uma maldição se meu cérebro não tivesse me parado a tempo.

A morena de cabelos longos pretos disse mais alguma coisa para Harry e depois olhou para mim com curiosidade.

\- Esse é Draco Malfoy. – Harry nos apresentou. – Malfoy, essa é Adana Candelaria. Ela é uma das melhores agentes bruxas espanholas. Adana é meu principal contato com os Aurores espanhóis, e ela me ofereceu um lugar para passarmos a noite.

Imaginei que ser uma boa Auror não garantia um salário decente, nem uma moradia mais habitável. Torci o nariz. Candelaria, ou qualquer que fosse o nome daquela criatura, me olhou com desprezo, mas abriu um sorriso enorme ao fitar Harry novamente.

Mesmo não entendendo espanhol, pude perceber que eu era o centro da conversa já que nome havia sido citado mais de uma vez. Harry riu de algo que ela disse. Cerrei os punhos.

\- Potter, inglês, por favor. – chamei sua atenção em um tom bastante seco.

\- Adana está nos dando as boas-vindas.

Sei muito bem o tipo de boas-vindas que ela queria dar a Harry.

\- Agradeço muito a hospitalidade, mas prefiro ficar em um hotel. – disse com o queixo erguido.

\- Estamos mais seguros aqui. – Harry afirmou.

Olhei ao redor. Duvidava muito.

\- Vamos ficar aqui. – ele disse com mais firmeza como se percebendo as minhas intenções. – Ordens, Malfoy. Lembra-se?

Fiz uma careta. Candelaria riu. Que mulher irritante.

\- Por um acaso fala inglês? – perguntei a ela.

\- Malfoy! – Harry me chamou a atenção.

\- Sim, eu falo inglês perfeitamente. – ela respondeu com a cabeça erguida.

\- Eu agradeceria, então, se passasse a falar em inglês com Potter de agora em diante já que eu não falo espanhol. Por um acaso esse lugar tem água quente?

\- Malfoy! – Harry soou bastante irritado.

\- O quê? Só estou perguntando... – dei de ombros.

Candelaria abriu um sorriso perigoso.

\- Não sei se teremos tudo o que Vossa Alteza desejar, mas pode ficar tranqüilo quanto a sua segurança. Se bem que... – ela se calou quando Harry lhe lançou um olhar de aviso. – Ah, tudo bem. Sinta-se em casa. Harry com certeza irá se sentir. Quanto a você, não sei se a experiência será divertida ou aterradora.

E o que isso queria dizer? Que lugar era aquele? Senti um arrepio na espinha.

\- Vamos? – ela nos convidou a entrar.

Candelaria entrou primeiro, seguida de Harry, que parou quando percebeu que eu não o seguia.

\- Malfoy...

\- Que lugar é esse?

\- Vai descobrir em um minuto. O que foi? Está com medo? Acha que vai te acontecer alguma coisa?

Tinha certeza de que Harry não me faria mal, mas não confiava em sua amiga. Respirando fundo, entrei. Caminhamos por um imenso corredor, e ao espiar por uma das portas abertas, vi um grande salão cheio de mesas e pessoas usando robes. Uns davam risadas, outros conversavam seriamente e constantemente checavam papéis em suas mesas. Parei e deixei que meu cérebro absorvesse a cena a minha frente.

Harry parou ao meu lado com um sorriso.

\- Já descobriu?

Acenei com a cabeça. O lugar era o pesadelo de qualquer ex-Comensal ou criminoso bruxo que se prezasse. O Quartel General dos Aurores Espanhóis. Senti calafrios. Tinha que admitir, porém. O lugar era o mais seguro imaginável.

\- Potter, isso é uma brincadeira de um tremendo mau gosto.

\- Não é brincadeira.

\- Não acho que eles vão ficar felizes com a minha presença aqui. Além do mais, isso é um Quartel General ou um hotel?

\- Os andares de cima possuem dormitórios para Aurores solteiros e visitantes. Se já matou sua curiosidade, podemos subir?

Segui Harry até o elevador com cara de poucos amigos, meus sonhos destruídos. Pelo jeito Harry não escolhera apenas o lugar mais seguro para ficarmos a salvo dos bandidos, mas também para ficarmos a salvos de nós mesmos. De jeito nenhum Harry se deixaria levar por seus sentimentos enquanto estivéssemos cercados de Aurores por todos os lados. A maior prova disso veio quando eu fui colocado em um quarto e ele em outro. Seu quarto nem ao menos era ao lado do meu.

Devo admitir que o quarto não fosse tão ruim quanto eu imaginara. Na verdade, era um pequeno apartamento, com cozinha, sala, quarto e banheiro próprio. Do lado de fora podia ouvir o vai-e-vem dos moradores, as conversas animadas, a forma como Harry era querido e tratado quase como uma celebridade.

Fui convidado a jantar com um grupo de Aurores e Harry, mas preferi ficar no quarto. O alívio de Candelaria quando me recusei a ir junto foi óbvio. Fiquei imaginando se ela passaria a noite com Harry, mas não imaginava que ele fosse esse tipo de pessoa.

Tudo bem, ele havia dormido comigo, mas não sem alguma luta interna. Não conseguia imaginar Harry como o tipo Don Juan. Pelo contrário. Harry sempre fora correto ao extremo. Os jornais nunca haviam publicado escândalos sobre possíveis casos amorosos. Ele era o pai e marido perfeito.

Eu pensava todas essas coisas, mas no fundo tinha medo. Talvez Harry na verdade fosse um conquistador barato. Talvez ele já houvesse seduzido outros homens além de mulheres.

Afundei a cabeça no travesseiro e tentei dormir, sem sucesso. Devia comer alguma coisa. Havia comida na geladeira. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era esquentá-la. Mas como de praxe, não tinha um pingo de fome. Imaginar Harry enrolado nos lençóis com Candelaria apenas me embrulhou ainda mais o estômago.

Pouco antes da meia-noite, ouvi uma batida na porta. Meu coração disparou quando ouvi a voz de Harry. Assim que a destranquei ele a abriu e entrou sem esperar ser convidado. Olhou para mim por alguns segundos, depois foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira.

\- Como imaginei. Você não comeu nada... – ele disse com um suspiro.

Tirou a comida da geladeira e a esquentou com um toque da varinha. Depois a colocou na minha frente e mandou que eu a comesse.

Tranquei meu olhar no dele.

\- Não banque o espertinho, Malfoy. Precisa comer. – disse, empurrando o prato na minha direção. – A comida está ótima! Devia ao menos experimentar. Garanto que não vai estragar seu paladar requintado.

Dei um sorrisinho.

\- Paladar requintado, Potter? Muito engraçado... Não estou duvidando que a comida daqui seja boa. Só não estou com fome.

\- Você nunca está, Malfoy. – sua voz continha frustração. – Não interessa que não esteja com fome! Precisa comer! Amanhã vamos para o deserto! Entende o que isso significa?

Fiz uma careta. Quem ele pensava que era? Minha mãe? Dei-lhe as costas.

\- Vou comer quando estiver com vontade.

\- E isso vai ser quando exatamente?

\- Quer parar de bancar a babá? Que droga! – perdi a paciência.

Harry me pegou com força e me virou para encará-lo. Todo o meu corpo transformou-se em gelatina.

\- Por que não vai atrás de Candelaria? – rosnei.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

\- O que Adana tem a ver com isso?

Tinha tudo a ver. Odiava o quão possessivo eu era. Queria Harry só pra mim. Imaginar que ele partilhara a mesma cama que Gina depois de dormir comigo dilacerava meu coração. Pensar em Harry como o tipo de homem que traía a esposa com qualquer uma também. Até então eu pensara ser especial. Eu havia derrubado as defesas de Harry. Havia feito com que ele me desejasse tanto a ponto de se esquecer que era o modelo de marido perfeito. Se fosse tudo mentira...

\- Malfoy! Me responda! O que Adana tem a ver...

\- Tem tudo a ver! Aposto que tem uma amante em cada país, não é, Potter? Se a chama pelo primeiro nome com tanta intimidade...

Ele grunhiu algo.

\- Está brincando? Eu a chamo de Adana porque todos aqui se chamam pelo primeiro nome. Além disso, nosso Esquadrão já trabalhou junto com o deles diversas vezes. Somos amigos. E daí? Não significa que durmo com ela, pelo amor de Deus! Que tipo de homem você acha que eu sou? Eu sempre fui fiel!

Tentei me soltar dele sem sucesso. Suas mãos me seguravam como garras.

\- Sempre Potter? – meus olhos o desafiaram.

Ele finalmente me soltou.

\- Não. Não sempre... Infelizmente.

\- Agora vai dizer que foi um erro? Depois de todo esse tempo?

\- Foi se você vai continuar bancando o babaca ciumento!

Cerrei os punhos.

\- Você é que é um babaca! Como acha que eu me sinto com tudo isso?

Ele cruzou os braços.

\- Por que não podemos esperar que tudo isso passe pra conversar sobre...

\- Porque quero conversar sobre tudo agora! – exigi.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos, seu gesto típico quando estava irritado.

\- Por quê? – ele contra-atacou. – Por que quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu? Você age como se fosse a minha mulher, como se tivesse algum direito sobre mim. Não tem direito algum, Malfoy. Foi apenas uma noite.

Era verdade. Eu realmente não tinha nenhum direito sobre ele. Ouvir da boca dele, porém, doía muito mais do que eu imaginara. Para minha total humilhação, senti meus olhos úmidos. Não era um bom sinal. Eu me odiaria se chorasse na frente de Harry.

\- Tem razão. – disse tentando parecer confiante. – Então porque não cai fora e me deixa em paz?

Dei-lhe as costas mais uma vez, mas resisti ao impulso de correr para o quarto.

\- Não vou enquanto você não comer alguma coisa.

\- Pare de fingir que se importa, Potter.

\- Não é fingimento, Malfoy. – disse ele friamente. – Foi você quem quis vir nessa viagem, não se esqueça. É bom que pelo menos consiga ficar de pé até o final dela.

Saber que eu era apenas uma ferramenta não havia me ferido tanto no começo. Pelo contrário. Eu havia ficado feliz por saber que alguma coisa me conectava a Harry. Era uma conexão ilusória. Tudo era uma ilusão, e eu era o maior idiota da face da terra. Imaginei se ele havia dormido comigo para ver se eu ficava mais dócil e maleável. Talvez Harry não fosse mesmo esse tipo de cara, mas eu realmente conhecia Harry Potter depois de tanto tempo? O que realmente eu sabia sobre a vida que ele levava agora, ou sobre a pessoa que era?

\- Malfoy...

Senti sua respiração em meu pescoço e um arrepio percorreu meu corpo.

Que tudo fosse para o inferno.

Virei num impulso e selei meus lábios nos dele. A surpresa de Harry durou pouco. Pensei que ele fosse se afastar, mas seus braços enlaçaram meu corpo e me trouxeram para mais perto. Deixe-me levar pela sensação de sua língua na minha, explorando cada canto da minha boca. Fui encostado na parede, e cada pedaço do seu corpo se conectou ao meu. O choque do contato me deixou querendo mais e mais.

Audaciosamente acariciei seu membro intumescido por sobre o jeans. Harry parecia querer explodir. Minha situação não era muito diferente.

\- Eu te quero... – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Harry gemeu conforme a velocidade de minha mão acelerava. Desabotoei seu jeans devagar, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo.

\- Eu te odeio por isso. – eu disse, quando na verdade queria dizer o contrário. – Te odeio por me fazer te desejar tanto.

Harry me beijou novamente, depois desceu o zíper da minha calça. Ficamos nos olhando enquanto nossos membros se tocavam. Mordi o lábio para evitar um gemido, mas foi em vão.

\- Então somos dois. – ele sussurrou, e sua mão se fechou no meu membro e no dele. – Você não tem ideia do quanto eu... Ah...

O movimento que se seguiu começou devagar e ganhou velocidade. Não fechei os olhos mesmo que desejasse fazê-lo. O prazer nos olhos de Harry era intenso e belo demais para perder. Queria me afogar nos olhos verdes. Morrer em seus braços seria a glória.

Minha mão se fechou na dele. Nossas bocas se encontraram num beijo intenso.

\- Harry...

Coincidência ou não, mas dizer seu nome sussurrado daquela forma deixou Harry ainda mais agressivo. Meu corpo foi esmagado contra a parede enquanto ele se esfregava em mim. Agarrei-me a ele e nos movemos em sintonia até que nossos corpos estremecessem e gozassem.

Deslizamos para o chão e ficamos abraçados até que nossas respirações voltassem ao normal. Harry tinha os olhos fechados e parecia sentir dor. Fechei os meus também e deitei minha cabeça no seu ombro. Para minha surpresa, Harry me trouxe para mais perto e também deitou a sua cabeça no meu ombro.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos daquela forma, dois corpos abraçados a procura do calor um do outro, com medo de encarar a realidade quando nos soltássemos. Só sei que em todos aqueles anos de solidão e tristeza, aquele momento era um bálsamo para minha alma machucada e eu o guardaria no coração para sempre.


	17. Capítulo 17

Meu raciocínio sempre foi meio lento, devo admitir. Somente no dia seguinte, quando estávamos prestes a Aparatar para o Egito, foi que me dei conta de que praticamente todo o Quartel General Espanhol sabia que Harry Potter estava trabalhando ao lado de Draco Malfoy. Quando perguntei a Harry se não seria melhor ter escondido minha identidade de todos, o bastardo apenas deu de ombros.

\- Pensei que tivéssemos que ser discretos. – insisti. – Foi pra isso que tingi o cabelo!

Harry abriu um sorriso enviesado.

\- É mesmo. Mas não foi uma má idéia. Seu cabelo loiro realmente chama muito a atenção.

\- Potter... Estou perdendo a paciência. – grunhi. – Se Candelaria e o resto abrirem a boca para o mundo exterior sobre estarmos aqui juntos...

\- Eles não dirão nada. São Aurores, não jornalistas sensacionalistas. Eles acham que você está me ajudando com uma investigação que nada tem a ver com o real motivo de estarmos aqui.

\- Que outra investigação?

Novamente, o desgraçado deu de ombros.

\- Potter! Por que não pára de me ignorar? Não fui o único culpado pela noite de ontem. Você também...

Ele tapou minha boca com uma das mãos antes que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa. Num ato de rebeldia, mordi seus dedos.

\- Ei! – ele reclamou.

Eu já estava de saco cheio da frieza de Harry. Num momento ele era puro calor e no outro parecia o Pólo Norte. Cheguei a imaginar a noite passada como um sonho. Eu havia adormecido em seus braços e acordara sozinho na minha cama. Era óbvio que ele não passara a noite comigo, e nem deveria. Mas não esperava que, ao me trazer o café da manhã e me obrigar a comer tudo, ele agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ele não tivesse gozado comigo, como se não tivesse me abraçado de forma tão terna.

\- Por um acaso você faz parte da minha equipe de Aurores, Malfoy? – ele me perguntou frio.

Franzi o cenho, já sabendo o que estava por vir.

\- Então não me faça perguntas imbecis! Qualquer investigação nossa não tem nada a ver com você.

\- É claro que tem! Se os Aurores daqui acham que eu estou te ajudando em alguma outra investigação é porque...

\- Não é da sua conta! – ele gritou.

Harry Potter finalmente havia perdido a paciência a ponto de derreter a máscara de frieza que adornava seu rosto a maior parte do tempo. Sorri, satisfeito.

\- É da minha conta, e você sabe disso. Temo em pensar no que eles acham que eu estou te ajudando...

Era algo que podia imaginar muito bem. Os Malfoys não eram apenas persona non grata na comunidade bruxa do Reino Unido. Tínhamos caído no conceito de outras comunidades bruxas internacionais também graças ao nosso apoio ao Lorde das Trevas. Infelizmente, não conseguia pensar em nada que ligasse qualquer dos negócios de meu pai a Espanha. Harry nunca me diria também.

\- Então não pense. E pare de me fazer perder tempo.

Com um resmungo ele me puxou para perto e me enlaçou a cintura. Eu segurava as nossas bagagens, portanto não tinha as mãos livres para acariciá-lo como queria.

\- Está mais zangado comigo ou com você mesmo? – perguntei num falso tom doce.

\- Cale a boca que eu preciso me concentrar.

Fechei os olhos quando senti o mundo girar, e quando os abri já estava no Egito, mais precisamente na cidade do Cairo. O dia estava extremamente quente e o sol brilhava soberano. Senti meu corpo cansado e os já esperados efeitos da Aparatação me acometeram. Embora nossas bagagens não estivessem pesadas graças ao feitiço de leveza que Harry colocara nelas, deixei-as cair no chão. Agarrei-me à camisa de Harry antes que fosse junto com elas também.

\- Se tivesse ficado quieto e se concentrado mais não estaria assim tão fraco. – ouvi Harry dizer com irritação.

Mesmo assim, suas mãos ao me apoiarem eram gentis. Com um suspiro, Harry me pegou no colo.

\- Você deve pesar o mesmo que uma folha de papel. – ele murmurou.

Não retruquei como de praxe. Não sei por que razão estava mais debilitado do que nunca. Sentia meu corpo cada vez mais cansado. Não tinha nem forças para ralhar com ele.

\- Droga, Malfoy! Nós mal chegamos e você já entregou os pontos?

Não respondi. Desmaiei em seus braços e quando voltei a mim estava deitado em um quarto espaçoso com uma decoração tipicamente egípcia. Harry estava à janela com os olhos fixos em algum lugar do lado de fora.

\- Potter. – chamei com a voz fraca. Tossi.

Harry veio até mim de imediato. Seus olhos transmitiam preocupação, mas também raiva.

\- Onde estamos? – perguntei.

\- Em um hotel. Dessa vez estamos disfarçados. Seu nome é Jules Manfrey e eu sou Charles Thompson. Mas não se apegue muito a ele. Amanhã mesmo você estará num avião de volta para a Inglaterra. Já conversei com sua mulher.

Levantei-me de um salto sem me importar com a tontura e a náusea que me abateram.

\- De jeito nenhum.

\- De jeito nenhum? E como espera continuar desse jeito? Do nada você simplesmente desmaiou! Esteve desacordado o dia todo! Tive que chamar um médico, Malfoy!

\- Se está preocupado com a conta, Potter... – comecei com um sorriso escarninho.

\- Cale a boca!

Seu grito realmente me calou. Há muito tempo não via Harry tão transtornado. Lembrei-me imediatamente da forma assassina como ele havia me olhado pouco antes de quase acabar com a minha vida no banheiro em Hogwarts.

\- Tudo o que precisa fazer é comer, mas você não o faz!

\- Eu comi no café da manhã! – tentei me defender.

\- Não foi o suficiente! O médico disse que você provavelmente está anêmico.

Isso não era novidade. Só não esperava que Harry não soubesse. Astoria não havia sido assim tão franca com ele no final das contas. Fazia sentido. Se Harry soubesse antes, nunca teria deixado que eu viesse até aqui. Tentei não deixar que ele percebesse que eu já sabia.

\- E daí?

\- Daí que o joguinho acabou e você vai pra casa.

\- De jeito nenhum e você não pode me obrigar a voltar!

\- Quer apostar?

Havia desafio em seus olhos, mas os meus provavelmente refletiam o mesmo. Não iria voltar de maneira alguma. Só precisava de mais algumas horas para me recuperar. O que eu estava sentindo não era nenhuma novidade.

\- Se me obrigar a partir, eu vou voltar, Potter. Sabe muito bem disso.

Ele deu um suspiro de frustração.

\- Por que está fazendo isso, Malfoy? Por que arriscar sua vida dessa forma?

\- Porque ninguém espera que eu o faça! – desabafei. – Porque no passado só o que eu fiz foi tentar alcançar a glória a qualquer preço por um ideal estúpido e terminei tentando fingir que nada estava acontecendo! Porque eu sempre fui um covarde, e agora é minha chance de provar a mim mesmo que eu não sou! Porque eu tenho no meu sangue o poder para salvar duas crianças inocentes de um destino terrível! Mas o principal, Potter, é que eu simplesmente quero estar aqui. Com você!

Parei ofegante. Meu corpo tremia de nervosismo. Eu havia dito coisas demais num espaço de tempo muito curto. Não sabia como Harry reagiria. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa. Eu estava cansado. Não só fisicamente, mas mentalmente também. Estava cansado de bancar o covarde, de fugir de tudo, de fingir que não queria Harry quando na verdade eu o queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Mais até do que meu orgulho idiota.

Para meu total espanto, ele me abraçou.

\- Idiota. – ouvi-o murmurar.

Dei um sorriso débil. Passado o susto, eu o abracei devagar. Tinha medo de ser rechaçado, mas Harry não se afastou. Seu abraço tornou-se ainda mais apertado.

\- Está assim tão apaixonado por mim? – ele me perguntou.

Senti o rosto esquentar. Minhas mãos se fecharam em sua camisa e eu suspirei. Negar o óbvio não me levaria a lugar algum. Confessar, contudo, era mais difícil do que eu imaginara. As palavras estavam presas em minha garganta. Podia senti-las querendo escapar. Adoraria saber o efeito que elas teriam em Harry. Infelizmente, não tinha coragem.

\- Isso seria um absurdo, não? – sussurrei.

\- O maior dos absurdos. – ele respondeu.

Não queria me afastar. Minha vontade era de ficar enlaçado a ele pra sempre. Harry acariciou meu rosto, e nossos olhos se encontraram. Devagar, nossos lábios se tocaram. Foi um beijo tão doce que senti vontade de chorar. Havia tantas coisas que queria perguntar a ele. A maioria delas ligadas a Gina Weasley. Estava claro que o casamento dos dois não ia bem, caso contrário Harry não estaria me beijando. Não tinha ilusões de que meu charme irresistível havia feito Harry se apaixonar por mim de repente.

Quando Harry se afastou, senti frio. Ele já não me tocava. Nossos olhos continuaram a se procurar tentando entender o inexplicável. Como duas pessoas tão diferentes e com um passado tão complicado podiam sentir-se tão atraídas uma pela outra? O mistério aumentava ainda mais quando eu considerava a nossa idade. Não éramos mais adolescentes. Éramos dois homens adultos. Harry vivia um casamento dos sonhos e seus filhos eram prova disso. Então por que...

\- Prometa-me que vai se esforçar para melhorar. E que vai me obedecer mesmo quando sua cabeça dura quiser o contrário.

Deveria ter soado como um pedido, mas soou como uma ordem. Sentei-me na cama e suspirei. Embora quisesse lutar, a verdade era que não tinha forças. Harry me tinha nas mãos. Eu era seu. Faria o que ele quisesse. Já não estava colocando toda a minha vida em risco por ele? Arriscava ter a fúria de meu pai sobre mim, a decepção da minha mãe, até o desprezo do meu filho.

Ao pensar em Escorpio meu coração se apertou. Não fazia idéia do que ele diria se soubesse que seu pai era apaixonado por Harry Potter. Escondi o rosto nas mãos.

Imediatamente, senti Harry perto de mim. Uma mão quente tocou o meu ombro.

\- Malfoy? – ele me chamou preocupado.

\- Eu estou bem.

Olhei para ele. Os olhos verdes pareciam angustiados. Imaginei se os meus não estavam da mesma forma.

\- Ok. Vou fazer o que você mandar daqui por diante. Dessa vez é uma promessa. – disse.

Como sempre, seu telefone tocou nos interrompendo. Mordi o lábio. Harry pareceu paralisado por um instante, depois se recompôs e atendeu. Vi seu olhar mudar. Havia culpa nos olhos verdes, mas também carinho. Não era Gina Weasley, mas Lilian, sua filha mais nova. Senti raiva, embora soubesse muito bem que não tinha direito de me sentir daquela forma.

Para meu alívio e também dor, Harry saiu do quarto para ter mais privacidade. Deitei-me na cama com um suspiro cansado. Definitivamente, aquela viagem seria um desafio para os meus nervos.

Se eu sobreviveria até o seu fim era um mistério.


	18. Capítulo 18

Harry estava levando muito a sério seu papel de curandeiro particular. Ele me encheu de vitaminas trouxas, e nas refeições fazia questão de que eu comesse tudo o que havia no meu prato. Por um lado, aquela preocupação toda me enternecia. Por outro, me deixava extremamente irritado. E no final das contas, Harry sempre levava a melhor. Não havia mais como desobedecê-lo, não quando eu havia dado a minha palavra de que não mais o faria. Mesmo que eu quisesse, e meu espírito rebelde realmente queria, não tinha forças.

Nos três dias que passamos no Cairo, eu quase não saí do quarto. A prioridade era melhorar. Harry passava quase o dia todo fora, mas fazia questão de vir comer comigo. E quando isso acontecia, não conversávamos sobre nossa estranha relação, nem mesmo sobre o Livro dos Mortos. Curiosamente, nossos papos eram os mais triviais possíveis. Livros de ficção, Quadribol, as últimas notícias do Pasquim, a política do Ministério. Se eu não soubesse melhor, acharia que estávamos num encontro. Duas pessoas interessadas em se conhecerem melhor. Era bizarro, para dizer o mínimo, mas deveras divertido. Principalmente porque discordávamos de quase tudo.

Infelizmente, não passávamos as noites juntos. Harry tinha seu próprio quarto, e seus olhos raramente traíam seu desejo por mim. O desgraçado estava conseguindo se controlar muito bem, tanto que eu começava a pensar que tudo o que acontecera entre nós havia sido mesmo fruto da minha imaginação.

Finalmente Harry conseguiu a informação que queria, e partimos para uma cidade mais ao sul do Egito. Não Aparatamos por minha causa. Eu havia melhorado, mas Harry não queria que eu me arriscasse. Sua preocupação, eu sabia, não era somente com a minha saúde, mas também com o tempo que perderíamos se eu caísse doente mais uma vez. Harry tivera notícias de que dois bruxos Ingleses andavam pelo Egito a perguntar pelo Livro dos Mortos. Precisávamos correr.

Nossa viagem de carro não foi tão ruim quanto eu pensara. Embora o calor fosse insuportável, nosso carro tinha ar-condicionado e era magicamente adaptado. Não era a primeira vez que andava de carro, mas era a primeira vez que me sentia relaxado. Devia ser porque Harry estava na direção.

\- Considerando a idéia de ter um, Malfoy? - Harry provocou quando me viu admirando o veículo e analisando-o com interesse.

Fiz uma careta.

\- Talvez.

\- É bastante conveniente. Sem contar que é divertido ao extremo. Meus filhos adoram.

\- Seus filhos dirigem? - perguntei horrorizado.

Ele riu.

\- Claro que não. Embora James já tenha pegado o carro escondido mais de uma vez... - Harry fez uma carranca ao mencionar o fato. A lembrança não o agradava nem um pouco. - Costumamos levá-los para A Toca de carro. Lilian não pára de falar a viagem toda. Alvo lê e James... Bem, James fica o tempo todo tentando irritá-lo.

Essa lembrança teve um efeito diferente em Harry. Seus olhos ficaram distantes, e um suspiro pesado escapou de seus lábios, como se algo dentro dele doesse.

Algo definitivamente estava errado na casa dos Potter. Como eu gostaria de descobrir o quê.

\- Escorpio nunca andou em um carro... - disse para distraí-lo.

Para meu horror, havia pesar na minha voz. Talvez eu realmente devesse comprar um carro caso voltasse para casa com vida. Não queria privar meu filho daquela experiência, não quando a maioria dos bruxos possuía um. Além disso, meu preconceito era tão ultrapassado. Por que eu ainda me apegava a valores tão antigos?

Harry não disse nada, o que me deixou intrigado. Aquele era o momento perfeito para jogar na minha cara o quão esnobe eu era. Curiosamente, ele não o fez.

\- Potter...

Ele me ignorou, e continuou fazendo o mesmo até o final da viagem. Aproveitei o tempo ocioso para ler, porque a paisagem, embora magnífica, não mudava muito. Só o que vi foi areia por um bom tempo, e cheguei a me perguntar se Harry realmente sabia para onde estava indo.

\- Chegamos. - finalmente ouvi.

Olhei para frente. Não havia nada. Harry me entregou um papel que li rapidamente. Quando ergui os olhos, casas se materializaram uma após a outra, e uma pequena vila logo se formou.

\- Esta é Ahmes, uma das comunidades bruxas mais antigas do mundo. - Harry me explicou.

Saímos do carro. A visão me impressionou. Era espetacular. A magia que protegia o lugar devia ser muito poderosa. Eu sabia de cidades bruxas que eram protegidas da visão dos trouxas, mas que um lugar inteiro fosse protegido do olhar de outros bruxos era novidade. E pensar que Harry sabia daquele segredo e o compartilhara comigo.

Não que eu tivesse lhe dado muita escolha.

Caminhamos por entre as luxuosas casas e tendas árabes. Crianças brincavam nas ruas. Algumas olharam para Harry e gritaram excitadas. Logo uma multidão veio nos receber. Harry era uma celebridade, e o carinho de todos por ele era claro. Confesso que senti inveja.

Um homem alto e forte abriu caminho entre a multidão. Usava o típico robe bruxo árabe cor de terra e um turbante branco. Sua barba era espessa e grisalha. Qualquer imbecil perceberia a sua importância naquela comunidade. Ele era o seu líder, o 'Dumbledore' local. Fui ignorado completamente, mas Harry recebeu tratamento real. O homem lhe deu três beijos nas bochechas e um abraço de quebrar os ossos. Harry apenas riu bem-humorado. Eu praticamente desapareci, e de bom grado. O homem me intimidava.

O que mais me surpreendeu foi a desenvoltura de Harry. Ele se portava como um verdadeiro diplomata. Arregalei os olhos quando o ouvi usar a língua nativa do lugar.

Como se pressentisse meu estado de espírito, Harry me colocou em evidência. Tive vontade de sacar a varinha e mandá-lo pro inferno, mas estava petrificado demais com o olhar severo de - agora eu sabia o seu nome - Amin Abdala.

\- Este é Draco Malfoy. - disse Harry.

Os olhos de Abdala me inspecionaram de cima embaixo. Algo pareceu desagradá-lo, pois torceu o nariz e resmungou algo que não entendi.

\- Ele tingiu os cabelos para não chamar tanta atenção. - disse Harry a Abdala.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Eles sabem que os Malfoys são todos loiros. Pelo jeito, nunca ouve um que não fosse... - Harry me explicou.

Fiz uma careta. Realmente, os Malfoys eram todos loiros e de olhos azuis-acinzentados. E sempre filhos únicos para que não houvesse disputas pela herança da família.

\- O que faz dele diferente dos outros? - perguntou Abdala a Harry em um inglês perfeito.

\- Ele está me ajudando. - respondeu Harry.

\- Um Malfoy ajudando alguém? - Abdala torceu o nariz. - O que ele está ganhando em troca?

Senti-me extremamente ofendido, embora não tivesse aquele direito. O que ele dissera era verdade. Malfoys não faziam favores a não ser que houvesse algo a ganhar. E esse algo era geralmente a alma alheia. Sorri de maneira amarga ao imaginar que eu realmente queria algo: o coração de Harry Potter. Mas ele não estava em barganha. Era propriedade exclusiva de Gina Weasley. Ou eu assim imaginava. A essa altura, já não tinha certeza de nada.

\- Se eu não confiasse nele, nunca o traria aqui, Amin. Você sabe disso.

A voz sincera e firme de Harry fez com que meu coração batesse mais forte. Ele confiava em mim. Ou ao menos havia dito que sim. Era um milagre.

Amin e os outros ao seu redor pareceram levar as palavras de Harry a sério, porque no momento seguinte já estavam todos rindo novamente. Consegui dar um sorriso também.

Fomos levados para uma tenda enorme, magicamente modificada para ficar ainda mais gigantesca por dentro. Era um verdadeiro palácio. Uma jovem me conduziu até o meu luxuoso quarto. Para minha surpresa, a mala de Harry foi colocada ao lado da minha. Ficaríamos no mesmo quarto.

Senti borboletas no estômago.

Não tive tempo de perguntar a Harry o que aquilo significava, e se ele estava de acordo. Um banquete nos esperava, e só depois de comer sob os olhos insidiosos dele foi que consegui perguntar:

\- Vamos dormir no mesmo quarto?

Harry franziu o cenho. Girou o copo de vinho que tinha nas mãos, fitando o líquido com atenção. Depois olhou para mim. Daria qualquer coisa para ler o que se passava em sua mente naquele instante.

\- Eles não confiam nos Malfoys. Como eu o trouxe aqui, sou responsável por você. - ele me explicou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

Franzi o cenho. Então era isso? Eu era uma ameaça e devia ser vigiado? Sorri. Que fosse. A reputação dos Malfoys havia finalmente trabalhado a meu favor. A vida era mesmo engraçada.

Pelo jeito, Harry não compartilhava da minha alegria.

\- Tem medo de ficar comigo, Potter? - perguntei em voz baixa num tom de provocação.

Pensei que os olhos verdes fossem lançar labaredas em minha direção. Ao invés disso, ele me olhou com certa malícia. Senti um frio na barriga.

\- Não é o contrário? Foi você quem tocou no assunto. Significa que deve estar receoso.

Sorri.

\- De jeito nenhum.

Harry pareceu gostar do que ouvira, pois me lançou um olhar penetrante e um sorriso maroto.

Ele estava deveras receptivo, e logo me dei conta da razão. Não tinha notado até então, mas Harry havia bebido um pouco além da conta. Achei o fato engraçado, pra dizer o mínimo. Se a bebida o deixasse mais relaxado e criativo debaixo dos lençóis melhor pra mim.

Eu não tive a mesma sorte. Com tantos remédios diários, beber não era uma opção. Já tentara uma vez com resultados desastrosos. Passar a noite inteira vomitando em um vaso sanitário tirava toda a dignidade de um ser humano, e era algo que evitaria a qualquer custo.

Passei grande parte da noite sendo ignorado pela maioria. Fiz um esforço colossal para não entrar em pânico quando um grupo de mulheres e crianças me rodeou com iguarias árabes em badejas de prata. Sorri desajeitado, e tentei experimentar um pouco de cada coisa para ser educado.

O melhor - e o pior - da festa foi observar Harry. Ele parecia completamente à vontade. Estava longe de lembrar o Harry Potter Auror com quem eu vinha lidando. Ele sorria relaxado e seu rosto transmitia paz. Imaginei que aquele deveria ser o Harry Potter que os amigos e familiares conheciam. O Harry sério e sombrio era reservado a mim. O cínico também.

O interesse de algumas mulheres era óbvio. Ao puxarem Harry para dançar, fiquei morrendo de ódio. O ciúme corroeu meu estômago a tal ponto que senti enjôo e acabei correndo com o rabo entre as pernas para o quarto onde estávamos hospedados.

Não queria pensar em Harry sendo seduzido por uma daquelas belas morenas bruxas. Não queria que a realidade interrompesse minha fantasia. Nela, apenas eu tinha o poder de tentar Harry Potter. Ninguém mais. Harry não era aquele tipo de homem. Não podia ser. Ele não trairia a esposa por um mero momento de prazer. Era preciso algo mais. Algo mais puro e profundo. Como amor.

Sorri amargamente.

Estava delirando e não havia bebido nem mesmo um copo de vinho. Deitei na cama e fechei os olhos. Considerei a possibilidade de tomar uma poção para dormir. Antes que o fizesse, porém, Harry apareceu.

Embora o quarto fosse deveras mal iluminado, eu podia enxergar perfeitamente os olhos verdes brilhando indecifráveis.

Ali estava o homem que dominava completamente meus pensamentos desde meus tempos de adolescente. O homem que me fizera rever meus valores, que enfraquecera minhas barreiras e me transformara nesse ser frágil e patético. Cerrei o punho. Queria poder me livrar de tudo com apenas um toque da varinha e voltar a ter controle sobre a minha vida. Antes da guerra eu havia sido feliz, não? Ignorantemente feliz. Harry já povoava meus pensamentos mesmo naquela época, mas eu não tinha noção dos meus sentimentos por ele. Harry Potter era apenas uma mosca irritante.

Porém, eu queria mesmo voltar no tempo? A pessoa que eu havia sido apenas me levara a ser o que eu era hoje. Eu queria mesmo voltar a ser o garoto mimado que corria para o pai ao menor sinal de perigo? Pior, a sensação de que meu pai me salvaria de tudo sempre havia sido falsa. Ele não conseguira me salvar do Lorde das Trevas. Nem ao menos tentara.

Um ódio imenso de tudo corroeu minha alma.

\- Vai ficar parado aí ou vai tomar alguma atitude e me beijar? - perguntei irritado.

Harry franziu o cenho. Tinha um quê de divertimento no olhar.

\- Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente.

\- E o que exatamente você tem em mente?

Ele riu. O bastardo.

\- Vim ver se está tudo bem com você. Saiu correndo da festa.

\- E você ficou preocupado? Que gracinha.

Harry se aproximou como um lince a espreita da presa. E como tal, fiquei parado como um idiota, esperando...

\- O que houve? Por que está tão irritado? - ele me perguntou.

Dei de ombros.

\- O que isso importa? - retruquei.

\- Bem, quer eu queira, quer não, estamos nessa juntos.

A voz débil, debochada, apenas me deixou mais fulo da vida. Cego pela raiva, parti pra cima dele. Obviamente mais forte que eu, Harry logo me subjugou. Quando dei por mim estávamos deitados na cama, Harry sobre mim, nossas respirações erráticas se misturando.

\- Por que sempre tem que ser assim? - perguntei.

\- Assim como?

\- Desse jeito. Você me prensando na parede, ou na cama, ou no raio que o parta.

Não sei exatamente o que esperava que Harry fizesse, mas a última coisa que imaginava era que ele fosse cair na gargalhada. Riu tanto que ficou até sem ar. Seu corpo chacoalhou sobre o meu, e a fricção me deixou excitado. Quando Harry finalmente tomou fôlego, encostou a testa na minha e sorriu.

\- Você é louco. - eu disse para atestar um fato.

O sorriso maroto me deixou extasiado.

\- É, você tem esse efeito sobre mim...

\- Potter, eu estou falando sério!

\- Não era você quem estava fazendo tudo isso por mim?

Mordi o lábio.

\- Estou começando a me questionar sobre isso... - sussurrei.

\- Se você está se sentindo dessa forma, imagine eu, Malfoy.

O brilho dos olhos verdes se apagou um pouco. Harry deu um suspiro e deitou a cabeça no meu peito.

\- Você está bêbado. - outro fato atestado pelo brilhante Doutor Malfoy.

\- Eu estou... alegre. Ou estava há alguns minutos. Seu coração está acelerado.

Senti o roçar de suas mãos desabotoarem minha camisa, e quase desfaleci quando os lábios de Harry tocaram o mamilo próximo ao meu coração. Os dentes se fecharam de leve nele e o gemido que escapou da minha boca foi inevitável.

\- Por que eu, Potter? Há várias mulheres lá fora a sua disposição. - o amargor na minha voz era óbvio. O desejo também.

\- Então era isso? Ciúmes?

Harry me fitou de forma tão intensa que acabei desviando o olhar. Tinha medo de que ele estivesse lendo a minha alma. Não que ele já não soubesse exatamente o que eu sentia por ele. Mesmo assim, um homem tinha um mínimo de dignidade a zelar.

A quem eu estava tentando enganar?

Os dedos de Harry seguraram meu queixo e viraram meu rosto para que nossos olhos se encontrassem. Harry se moveu lentamente sobre mim, e meu membro respondeu de imediato, já a postos. Então nossas bocas se encontraram, e eu me perdi por completo.

Já não era mais o orgulhoso Draco Malfoy, apenas uma alma e um corpo desesperados para se fundir àquele que me beijava freneticamente e me despia com paixão.

Nada mais parecia importar quando Harry me tocava daquela forma. Nem Gina, nem Livro dos Mortos, nem todos os tesouros e poderes mágicos do mundo. Só Harry. Sempre Harry.

Meu corpo nu sentiu o dele e estremeceu de prazer. As mãos pareciam estar em todos os lugares. A língua deixava traços de saliva pelo torso, como se eu fosse uma refeição suculenta. Sorri.

Harry mordeu meu lábio antes de me beijar de novo. Quanto mais eu arqueava de prazer, mais Harry me mordia e me beijava. Minhas pernas se abriram e senti seus dedos me preparando. Meus olhos rolaram para trás. Fui penetrado com cuidado, mas firmemente. Meus movimentos tornaram-se tão desesperados quanto os de Harry. O prazer logo sobrepujou a dor. Mordi o ombro de Harry, que gemeu alto e deu o troco marcando meu pescoço com os dentes.

\- Ah...

Era meu gemido ou dele? Difícil saber. Éramos um amontoado de braços e pernas e bocas.

E no final senti-o estremecer e despejar seu esperma dentro de mim, me levando imediatamente ao êxtase só de vê-lo em total abandono. Os olhos verdes nunca estiveram tão brilhantes nem tão atraentes. E era tudo por minha causa. Meu gozo se espalhou sobre nós. O sinal mais primitivo de posse.

Harry rolou para o lado e respirou fundo. Seu braço escondia seus olhos. Estaria ele querendo esconder sua vergonha por mais uma vez ter sucumbido àquela paixão proibida? Fechei os olhos e suspirei. Estava quase adormecendo quando ouvi Harry me chamar.

\- Malfoy?

\- Uh?

-Prometa-me que não vai tentar bancar o herói.

Com muito esforço, consegui abrir os olhos para encará-lo. Harry estava tão perto. Tive vontade de me aconchegar ao seu corpo, descansar minha cabeça em seu ombro. Meus dedos formigaram de vontade de tocá-lo.

\- Como se isso fosse possível, Potter. Não tenho vocação pra herói. Isso é mais o seu departamento. Sempre foi.

\- Sabe muito bem do que estou falando.

Suspirei.

\- Continua me tratando como se eu fosse uma criança, Potter...

\- Porque você se comporta como uma.

\- Só quero ajudar. Culpe o destino.

Harry chegou tão perto que nossas bocas quase se tocaram. Senti seu perfume me envolver. Meu corpo, embora cansado, reagiu de imediato a sua presença. Incrível como ele conseguia me fazer perder o controle. Tive que me segurar para não gemer.

\- Às vezes eu fico pensando... - ele murmurou.

\- No quê?

\- Se foi mesmo o acaso que te colocou no meu caminho de novo.

\- Acha que me envolvi nessa história toda de propósito?

Ele deu de ombros. Imagino que para uma pessoa como Harry, que passava a vida controlando tudo ao seu redor, era mesmo enlouquecedor estar naquela situação, tendo que colaborar com o inimigo. Um inimigo que o atraía. Alguém instável, imprevisível, e completamente louco por ele. Talvez não fosse coincidência. Talvez agora, com a maturidade, finalmente conseguíssemos começar a compreender o que realmente se passava entre nós. Talvez nosso destino fosse ficar junto. E talvez eu precisasse me internar em St Mungus o quanto antes.

Sua mão forte tocou meu ombro de leve. Estremeci de prazer conforme ele corria seus dedos pelo meu braço pra cima e pra baixo.

\- Espero que você saiba apreciar esse momento. Que você entenda o que isso significa... - ele disse. - Estou confiando em você. Merlin! Já nem sei mais o que eu estou fazendo... E é tudo culpa sua.

Ouvi-lo confessar aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse mais vivo do que nunca.

\- Você se esquece de que eu também estou confiando em você. Minha vida está em suas mãos. Na verdade, - sorri sem nenhum humor. - ela sempre esteve.

A testa de Harry tocou a minha. Meu coração pulou uma batida. Por que ele tinha que ter aquele poder sobre mim? Suspirei. Sem conseguir resistir, beijei-o. Sem pressa, provei de sua boca. Seu sabor era irresistível. À medida que o beijo se aprofundou, meu corpo pegou fogo.

Harry me virou de costas para ele. Um de seus braços enlaçou meu torso e sua mão virou meu rosto para que trocássemos um beijo. A outra mão passeou pelo meu ventre e acariciou meu já ansioso membro.

\- Ah...

Senti o membro de Harry me procurar e então me penetrar com cuidado. Lentamente, começou a se mover atrás de mim. Fechei os olhos. Seria possível morrer de prazer? Seus lábios tocavam de leve o meu pescoço. Sua respiração errática me deixou enlouquecido. Era uma doce agonia.

Minhas mãos procuraram as dele, se agarraram a elas. Queria que aquele momento durasse pela eternidade. Harry parecia sentir o mesmo já que movimentava seus quadris devagar para prolongar o êxtase. Infelizmente, eu queria mais. Meu corpo já não agüentava toda aquela tortura. Precisava de alívio. Empurrei meus quadris para trás, urgindo Harry a me acompanhar. O desgraçado bem que tentou me dominar, mas no fim acabou cedendo. Parecia ainda mais desesperado do que eu. Nossos gemidos se misturaram. Mordi o lábio para que não gritasse, muito menos dissesse algo de que me arrependeria depois. Como "eu te amo".

\- Draco... - o gemido agoniado quase acabou comigo.

\- Harry...

Prazer. Alívio. Dor.

Harry se agarrou a mim ou eu a ele. Difícil dizer. Só sei que foi assim que adormecemos, nos braços um do outro.


	19. Capítulo 19

Incrível como algo tão intenso quanto à noite passada possa simplesmente ser ignorada à luz de um novo dia. Não culpava Harry. Minhas emoções estavam num turbilhão. Imagino que as dele também. Decidimos, por um silencioso acordo, não falar sobre o que estava se passando conosco. O dia já seria por demais conturbado.

Partimos no carro de Harry com um guia no banco de trás. Eu ficara sabendo naquela manhã que Amin sabia da missão de Harry e faria o possível para ajudá-lo. Deixar um livro como aquele nas mãos de Harry Potter parecia deixar o velho árabe mais aliviado. Sua tribo vinha protegendo a localização do mesmo por tempo demais. Livrar-se daquela responsabilidade era uma benção.

Seguimos com o carro pelo deserto, e sua paisagem hipnótica me deixou com sono. Minhas pálpebras se fecharam como se fossem feitas de chumbo, e adormeci. Acordei com Harry chacoalhando meu ombro. Seus olhos de lince me fitaram apreensivos. Pisquei, me estiquei todo e sorri.

\- Estou bem. – assegurei. – Onde estamos?

Olhei ao redor e só vi areia. O sol estava a pino, e imaginei que fosse perto do meio-dia. Viajáramos por pelo menos 3 horas.

\- No meio do nada. – ele respondeu.

Franzi o cenho. Reparei então que estávamos sozinhos. Nosso guia havia desaparecido. Percebendo minha inquietação, Harry disse:

\- Yosef já cumpriu sua missão. Só o que tinha a fazer era nos guiar até os portais do imperador Akhenaton. Ele aparatou de volta para a vila. Estamos por nossa conta e sorte agora.

Olhei novamente para o nada a minha frente e me perguntei se os tais portais estariam protegidos por magia e por isso não conseguia enxergá-los. Harry novamente se adiantou antes que eu perguntasse qualquer coisa.

\- Os portais ficaram para trás há pelo menos uns... – ele olhou para o relógio. – vinte minutos.

\- E o que devemos fazer agora?

Ele recostou a cabeça no banco do motorista e me encarou. Sempre que os olhos verdes me olhavam de forma tão direta e intensa, sentia meu corpo reagir imediatamente. Não era hora para fantasias, mas minha mente tinha vontade própria. Imediatamente me lembrei do corpo de Harry sobre o meu, das mãos fortes me acariciando, de seu beijo carinhoso e arrebatador.

Ouvi-o resmungar algo.

\- O que foi? – perguntei.

\- Não me olhe dessa forma. – ele disse.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

\- E de que forma exatamente...

Ele me calou com um beijo súbito. Meu cérebro virou gelatina. Agarrei-me a ele e retribui na mesma moeda. Harry se afastou depressa.

\- Dessa forma. Não é hora.

Saiu do carro antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Soltei um palavrão de frustração e o segui.

Longe da temperatura agradável do ar-condicionado do carro, finalmente senti na pele o calor insuportável do deserto. Não sei por que, mas não me lembrava de ter sentido tanto calor no Cairo ou na vila de Abdala. Senti gotas de suor percorrer meu corpo de imediato.

\- Aquecimento global. – Harry me explicou. – Faz muito mais calor agora do que há vinte anos.

Ah, sim. Um presentinho dos trouxas para o meio-ambiente mundial. Já houve muitas desgraças naturais por conta do famoso aquecimento global. Os bruxos ajudavam os trouxas naquela área da melhor forma que podiam. Magia não podia consertar tudo.

Harry também estava suado, mas seu suor lhe caía bem. Tentei conter um sorrisinho pervertido. Acho que meus olhos não conseguiram esconder meu desejo, porque Harry me olhou entre divertido e aborrecido. Apenas dei de ombros.

\- Então, vou perguntar de novo. O que vamos fazer agora?

Fiquei sem uma resposta verbal, mas o que vi a seguir foi impressionante. Harry tirou a varinha do bolso e fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo e começou um cântico que imaginei ser em árabe. Magia antiga. Fachos de luz verde clara saíram da ponta da varinha e nos circundaram. Cada osso do meu corpo reagiu àquela magia tão poderosa. Tive inveja ao perceber o grau de evolução de Harry, e tristeza em saber que eu nunca conseguiria alcançá-lo. Uma coisa era certa, porém. Se no passado eu tivera dúvidas sobre os poderes mágicos imensuráveis de um garoto quatro olhos e magrelo, agora com certeza não tinha mais. Harry fazia jus a sua reputação. Não era à toa que os governos bruxos ao redor do mundo o respeitassem tanto. Não era só pelo fato de um adolescente ter derrotado o Lorde das Trevas. Harry era realmente incrível em todos os sentidos. Seu poder provavelmente se comparava ao de Merlin.

Uma entrada se fez na areia, alguns metros ao nosso lado. Então a magia se dissipou. Senti sua falta. Era como se tivesse perdido uma parte importante de Harry.

\- O que foi agora? – ele perguntou.

\- Como assim? – respondi levemente abobado com aquela demonstração de intenso poder.

\- Por que está com essa cara?

Fiz uma careta. Ultimamente andava difícil disfarçar o que eu sentia na presença de Harry. Meu rosto provavelmente estampava toda a minha estupefação, admiração e inveja da sua pessoa.

\- Como é que você ficou tão forte? - as palavras saíram da minha boca antes que eu pudesse contê-las. Não que eu já não soubesse a resposta, mas foi impossível me segurar.

O desgraço deu uma risada maliciosa.

\- Muito treino. – ele respondeu. – Excitado?

Não respondi a sua provocação idiota.

Caminhei até a entrada feita de pedras. Antes que eu chegasse muito perto, Harry me puxou pra trás com força, machucando meu braço.

\- Ei! – reclamei.

\- Lembra-se do que eu disse? – ele retrucou com cara de poucos amigos. – Cuidado, Malfoy! Não faça nada estúpido! Nessa missão, os Aurores vão primeiro e não as damas...

\- Haha. Engraçadinho. Eu só estava caminhando até a entrada. Não tinha a intenção de entrar, só examinar a porta... Não é possível que aja uma maldição imperdoável assim logo de cara.

Mas havia. Como um maestro, Harry movimentou a varinha e uma luz negra foi sugada por ela. Engoli em seco. Certo. Aurores primeiro.

Algo me dizia que essa missão apenas iria deixar bem claro a minha inaptidão como bruxo.

A porta escorregou para dentro e se abriu. Não consegui enxergar nada que não fosse escuridão. Com outro movimento da varinha, Harry iluminou um corredor diminuto e claustrofóbico. Respirei fundo. Ou prendi a respiração. Não sei muito bem. Só sei que me senti zonzo. Fiz um esforço tremendo para que Harry não percebesse meu desconforto. Acho que meu talento como ator era péssimo, porque no momento seguinte Harry estava ao meu lado com um ar preocupado.

\- Essa é a última chance que você tem para desistir, Malfoy. Tem absoluta certeza de que quer fazer isso? – ele perguntou.

Não havia zombaria em sua voz, só genuína preocupação. Embora meu lado covarde quisesse enfiar o rabo entre as pernas e dar meia volta, obriguei-me a ficar e enfrentar o inevitável. Eu viera até ali. Agora era tudo ou nada.

\- Tenho. – disse.

Harry não pareceu nada feliz, mas também não disse mais nada. Voltou-se para a porta que se abrira e entrou. Fui atrás, não sem algum receio. Com Harry na minha frente, porém, sabia que estaria a salvo. Ele já dera mais do que provas de que era o melhor bruxo do mundo.

Caminhando pelo corredor, pude notar os vários desenhos egípcios que adornavam as paredes de pedra. Tentei não entrar em pânico ante as imagens de pessoas sendo torturadas e degoladas. O aviso era claro: saia agora ou sofrerá as consequências. A presença imponente do Auror Harry Potter me deixou um pouco mais tranquilo.

Conforme caminhávamos, não só a parede se estreitava, mas também o teto. Começamos a andar curvados até que chegamos ao fim do corredor: uma pequena passagem onde só era possível passar de quatro.

Um vento frio nos rodeou. Estremeci. Imediatamente, Harry me enlaçou e lançou um feitiço sobre nós. O "vento" era uma maldição. Eu a reconheci de livros antigos. "A Névoa Imperdoável" começava como uma brisa, depois ficava mais forte e negra até penetrar cada poro de seu corpo e sufocá-lo por inteiro. Eu sabia que, se saísse vivo daquela empreitada, deveria minha vida a Harry um milhão de vezes. Como se o fato fosse alguma grande novidade.

Vi Harry revirar os bolsos e tirar deles um frasco de um líquido dourado. Reconheci-o na mesma hora como a poção Felix Felicis, ou sorte líquida como alguns preferiam chamá-la. Lembro-me de Harry ganhá-la como prêmio no sexto ano por ter produzido uma poção perfeita de morto vivo – se é que era essa a poção. O que me lembro muito bem era de ter ficado com um ódio enorme do desgraçado na época, pois Harry Potter sempre tivera sorte o suficiente sem a ajuda de magia.

Franzi a testa quando ele colocou o pequeno frasco em minhas mãos.

\- Tome isso. – ele disse.

\- A poção da sorte?

\- É. Qual o problema? – questionou ele quando percebeu meu receio.

\- Por que está dando ela pra mim?

Harry revirou os olhos como se estivesse diante de uma criança tola.

\- Não é óbvio?

Não havia nada de óbvio no nosso relacionamento. Fiz uma carranca.

\- Você é a minha chave, Malfoy. Vai precisar de muita sorte. Agora vê se toma isso logo! – veio a ordem do Auror Potter.

\- E você? Por que não vai tomar também? Ou será que já tomou?

\- Não, eu não preciso. Uma só é o bastante. Sabe como é difícil arrumar uma poção dessas hoje em dia?

\- Achei que tudo fosse possível para o grande Potter. – provoquei.

Curiosamente, Harry corou. Ver a vermelhidão subir de seu pescoço para o seu rosto me fez extremamente bem.

\- Ora, ora, Potter. Como exatamente conseguiu esse frasco? – havia um quê de malicia e ciúmes na minha voz. Não gostava das ideias que passavam pela minha mente.

Ele deu um sorrisinho, como se soubesse exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Desgraçado!

\- E isso importa?

\- Não acho que seus fãs gostariam de saber que o grande Auror Harry Potter anda contrabandeando poções.

Ele fez uma careta.

\- Não foi contrabandeada, Malfoy. Não exatamente. – disse, e então desconversou. – E até parece que você liga pra isso. Vai tomar ou não?

Eu não era idiota. Lógico que a tomaria. Em toda minha vida nunca havia experimentado Felix Felicis. Poucos haviam sido os felizardos a tomá-la, com o perdão do trocadilho. Aqueles que sabiam preparar a poção – que demorava seis meses para ficar pronta – eram monitorados de perto pelo Ministério. Imagine a confusão no mundo se todos começassem a tomar a poção da sorte. A sorte de uns pode acabar sendo a desgraça de outros. Meu medo era que minha súbita sorte naquela empreitada se tornasse o azar de Harry. Daí o meu receio em virar a poção garganta abaixo de uma vez.

No final das contas, e antes que Harry ficasse mais irritado do que já estava, acabei tomando a poção. Nada aconteceria a Harry. A minha sorte não permitiria nunca que ele se machucasse. Minha grande sorte, inclusive, era ter Harry ao meu lado.

Um arrepio gostoso me percorreu. Meu corpo foi tomado por uma felicidade intensa. Senti-me forte, saudável, invencível. Minha mente também parecia afetada pela poção. De repente tudo parecia muito claro e óbvio. Nada era um obstáculo. Virei-me para Harry com um sorriso no rosto. Ele sorriu de volta, sabendo exatamente como eu me sentia naquele momento.

Tirei minha varinha do bolso e a apontei para a parede a nossa direita. O sorriso de Harry desapareceu. Sua mão baixou o meu braço.

\- Hei, você só dá as coordenadas. Quem sacode a varinha aqui sou eu.

Dei uma gargalhada ante a sua escolha de palavras. Harry ruborizou de leve, depois fez uma careta.

\- Você entendeu.

\- Mas eu sinto que realmente posso fazer isso. – disse com o espírito renovado. Nunca havia me sentido tão bem. Não sei por que não havia pensado em tomar Felix Felicis antes.

\- Certo, mas não queremos que você se esgote depressa demais.

Ele foi até a parede e a examinou.

\- Então é por aqui que devemos seguir? – ele me perguntou.

Assenti. Harry então murmurou um feitiço e apontou sua varinha para a parede, que imediatamente se abriu. Três corredores escuros e claustrofóbicos depois, demos de cara com uma bifurcação. Harry já ia entrando pelo corredor da esquerda, mas eu tinha a certeza de que deveríamos seguir pela direita. Era a minha sorte versus a sua experiência como Auror. Um impasse e tanto.

Sem me importar, segui o meu instinto. Harry me xingou e me puxou para trás no exato instante em que duas foices cortavam o ar, passando a milímetros do meu nariz.

\- Malfoy... – sua voz continha fúria assassina.

\- Pelo menos agora sabemos que esse realmente é o caminho certo. – dei de ombros.

Meu coração batia forte no peito, mas curiosamente minha mente parecia não se importar nem um pouco. Na verdade, dei uma risada. Tudo era pra lá de divertido. Antes que me desse conta do que acontecia, Harry me beijou com força. Senti minha cabeça rodar. A clareza em minha mente se dissipou um pouco. Olhei pra ele curioso. Harry continuava com cara de quem queria me lançar Avada Kedavra.

\- O que foi que combinamos? – disse entre dentes.

Sorri.

\- Aurores primeiro?

\- Exato!

E assim dizendo, Harry colocou-se novamente à frente da expedição. Era um corredor deveras longo, mas algo me fez parar no meio do caminho e olhar para baixo. Não havia nada de diferente aqui, e, no entanto eu sabia que em algum lugar havia uma passagem secreta.

\- Harry... – chamei-o.

Harry tinha um estranho brilho no olhar, e foi só então que me dei conta de que havia usado seu primeiro nome. Graças à poção, não fiquei embaraçado. O sentimento provavelmente viria depois.

Harry e eu nos ajoelhamos lado a lado e nossas varinhas iluminadas analisaram o chão de pedra e areia. Aparentemente não havia nada, nem mesmo uma rachadura mínima. Harry murmurou alguns feitiços, mas depois de um tempo soltou um palavrão de frustração.

\- Tem certeza, Malfoy?

É claro que eu tinha certeza embora não soubesse como. Provavelmente era um dos efeitos da poção. Minha sorte deveria nos guiar. Portanto, se meus instintos indicavam que ali havia uma passagem, então tinha que haver mesmo.

Levantei-me para analisar os desenhos nas paredes. Talvez a chave estivesse por ali. Ou talvez... Uma luz se acendeu sobre a minha cabeça. Voltei ao local onde Harry continuava parado com a expressão pensativa e me ajoelhei a seu lado. Com um feitiço, fiz um corte em minha mão antes que Harry pudesse me impedir.

\- Idiota! Não vá fazendo as coisas sem me consultar primeiro! – ele ralhou.

Mordi o lábio para impedir um gemido de dor e deixei que o sangue escorresse para o chão. Harry bem que tentou me deter, mas era tarde demais.

Assim que o sangue tocou o chão, moveu-se ligeiro como uma cobra e desenhou uma espiral. Antes que pudéssemos nos proteger, o chão se abriu sob nossos pés. Ouvi Harry gritar alguma coisa, e uma luz azul nos rodeou, mas se dissipou assim que mergulhamos na água escura e fria de um grande lago subterrâneo.

\- Harry! – gritei assim que subi à superfície. Meu coração estava à mil.

\- Estou aqui! – ele gritou de volta, nadando em minha direção.

Meu sorriso morreu em meus lábios quando vi Harry ser arrastado para o fundo por algo dentro d'água. Com horror, vi corpos mumificados tentando afogá-lo. Por que eles não me atacavam? Não fazia sentido. As criaturas nojentas passavam por mim como se não me vissem, nadando na direção de Harry com o intuito de fazê-lo se juntar a elas.

\- Harry!

Nadei até ele e quase fui atingido por um dos feitiços que ele lançava em direção às múmias aquáticas.

\- Fique fora disso, Malfoy!

O desgraçado ainda conseguia ser altruísta mesmo sabendo que estava em desvantagem. Ainda bem que eu tinha tomado a poção, pois como um raio a resposta pelo que eu devia fazer veio a minha cabeça de novo.

\- Larguem-no e voltem para onde quer que tenham saído! – disse. Não deu certo, óbvio. Como é que múmias iriam entender inglês? Tentando driblar o pânico que se instalava em todo o meu ser, tentei me lembrar das aulas de língua egípcia antiga que havia tido na adolescência, algo que meu pai sempre dissera ser importante. Agora eu sabia o porquê.

Era um tiro no escuro, mas imaginei que se meu sangue fosse a chave de todo aquele lugar, então o que estivesse ali deveria obedecer aos Malfoys. Tentei novamente, dessa vez em egípcio.

Para minha sorte, deu certo. Os seres repugnantes o soltaram e sumiram no fundo do lago. Consegui chegar até Harry e o abracei com força.

\- Você está bem?

Ele estava ofegante, e percebi que seus olhos estavam ficando avermelhados e distantes. Ele havia sido atingido por uma maldição, e eu não fazia ideia de qual. Juntando todas as minhas forças, consegui carregá-lo até a margem, onde o deitei.

\- Harry! Harry! Fale comigo! Você prometeu que me protegeria até o final dessa missão! Pois bem! Se você me deixar eu juro que... eu juro que...

\- Jura que o que? – ele perguntou com a voz fraca.

\- Que eu vou pegar o livro dos Mortos e vou me transformar no novo Lorde das Trevas!

A ameaça serviu para colocar um sorriso nos seus lábios. Uma de suas mãos acariciou meu rosto e meus cabelos.

\- Ridículo, Malfoy. Você não tem cacife pra ser um Lorde das Trevas...

Se ele ainda tinha forças para me provocar, significava que a situação ainda não era irreversível. Com cuidado, ajudei Harry a se sentar. Enquanto o vi tirar um frasco de um liquido escuro do bolso, ele disse:

\- Agora pare de falar besteira e me ajude aqui.

Ajudei-o a abrir o frasco e tomá-lo. A cor de seus olhos voltou ao normal, assim como do seu rosto, que não mais estava pálido. Harry deitou-se novamente e fechou os olhos.

\- Essa foi por pouco. – ele disse.

Fiquei olhando para ele com uma vontade tremenda de correr os dedos entre os seus cabelos molhados. Graças à desinibição causada pela poção da sorte, foi o que fiz em seguida. Os olhos verdes se abriram imediatamente e se trancaram nos meus.

\- Não está na minha hora ainda, Malfoy. Acho que vamos ter que nos aturar por mais algum tempo.

Harry bem que tentou soar cínico, mas sua voz saiu um tanto rouca. Meu gesto súbito de carinho o havia tocado fundo, eu tinha certeza. Mesmo que ele negasse, e eu sabia que ele o faria se eu perguntasse, eu sabia a verdade.

\- Potter?

\- O quê?

\- Cale a boca. – e o beijei.

Uma das mãos de Harry agarrou meus cabelos para aprofundar nosso beijo. Nossas línguas se encontraram, sedentas.

\- Eu te amo. – as palavras saíram de minha boca antes que eu conseguisse contê-las.

Longe de me sentir horrorizado com minha súbita confissão, senti-me aliviado, até mesmo mais forte. A reação de Harry também não foi a que eu esperava. Ele não parecia chocado, nem bravo, muito menos horrorizado. Apenas triste.

Então me dei conta de algo.

\- Você já sabia, não é? – perguntei.

Harry suspirou. Sua mão continuou a acariciar meus cabelos, depois desceu para o meu rosto.

\- Eu desconfiava. Não sei por que, mas eu sempre soube ler as suas emoções. Sabia exatamente quando estava feliz, quando estava zangado, quando estava aprontando alguma coisa. – ele sorriu de leve. Depois seu sorriso sumiu. – Eu já desconfiava faz algum tempo do seu interesse por mim. O modo como você me olhou na Plataforma Nove ¾... E depois na casa de Matilda Junian... E eu sabia muito bem que você havia usado Legilimência nela. Muito bem usada, a propósito.

Mordi o lábio. Ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia orgulhoso por Harry finalmente haver me elogiado, também me sentia confuso pelo fato de que ele parecia me conhecer tão bem. Eu não fazia idéia de que meus sentimentos por ele fossem assim tão transparentes, apenas o ódio, que eu nunca escondera. Mas o amor... Achara-me tão esperto, e todo aquele tempo ele sabia.

Sem conseguir me conter, comecei a rir. Talvez fosse a poção. Eu realmente não me importava.

\- Por que é que você tem sempre que saber de tudo, Potter?

Harry sorriu. Seus olhos, porém, continuavam tristes. Finalmente se levantou e me levou junto.

\- Precisamos continuar, Malfoy.

Então era isso? Minha confissão havia sido reduzida a nada? Dei-lhe um murro no braço. Harry me fulminou com o olhar. Não que eu tivesse esperando que ele se confessasse também. Mas ele não precisava simplesmente fingir que nada havia acontecido.

\- O pior de tudo, Harry, é que eu sempre tentei 'ler' você, mas sempre saí frustrado. Como agora. E se você me disser que 'agora não é hora', eu vou lançar uma maldição em você!

\- E você acha mesmo que agora é hora? – ele rebateu.

Lógico que não era, mas ele não precisava ser tão frio. Ao olhar nos olhos verdes, porém, soube que a minha confissão o abalara de alguma forma. Acabei me conformando com o fato de que realmente tínhamos coisas mais importantes a fazer.

De volta a ser a bússola ambulante.


	20. Capítulo 20

Chegamos a uma porta imensa toda entalhada com desenhos egípcios. Estávamos exaustos, Harry muito mais do que eu. Assim que havíamos conseguido achar uma saída do incrível lago subterrâneo, demos de cara com uma Esfinge. Ao contrário da lenda, essa Esfinge tinha apenas o propósito de nos devorar e não nos fazer perguntas filosóficas. Até que não havia sido tão ruim, afinal de contas, Harry e eu não éramos nenhuma Hermione Granger. Meu sangue Malfoy também não nos ajudou nessa. Coube a Harry usar de toda a sua experiência para derrotar a criatura. Acho que para Harry foi um tanto doloroso, já que a Esfinge lembrava um pouco um Grifo.

Nossa aventura não ficou só aí. Encontramos Explosivins, escaravelhos nojentos e múmias amaldiçoadas. Ao menos as múmias obedeceram ao meu comando, o que tornou a nossa jornada um pouco menos problemática.

Ali estávamos nós, de frente para o que eu sabia ser o fim da nossa aventura. Atrás daquela porta estava o Livro dos Mortos, disso eu tinha certeza. Olhei para o chão e vi um pequeno e raso buraco – o começo do entalhe. Novamente derramei meu sangue. Dessa vez Harry não tentou me impedir. Ele sabia que aquilo era necessário. Era para isso que eu estava ali. Os Malfoys eram a chave, e por um milagre inexplicável nenhum deles havia usado o livro para o mal. Meu avô provavelmente teria tentado se não tivesse morrido antes.

Vi meu sangue serpentear por toda a porta, e me senti tonto. Era preciso muito mais sangue do que havíamos imaginado. Enquanto ele não completasse todo o desenho, a porta não se abriria. Eu sabia disso, por isso me mantive firme.

Ao meu lado, pude sentir a tensão de Harry emanando de cada poro do seu corpo. Ele não estava gostando nada daquilo. Pelo canto dos olhos o vi caminhar de um lado para o outro como um leão enjaulado.

\- Pare! – Harry gritou de repente, me puxando para longe e fechando o corte do meu braço para que o sangue parasse de jorrar.

Tudo foi tão rápido que minha reação só veio depois. Empurrei Harry para longe.

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? De repente resolveu se importar comigo, Potter?

Harry respirava tão freneticamente quanto eu.

\- Eu não me importo? EU NÃO ME IMPORTO, MALFOY? É claro que me importo, seu idiota!

Meu coração estava disparado no peito, por várias razões.

\- Por que me parou, então? Não foi pra isso que viemos até aqui?

Olhei para o imenso portal de pedra. Ele não estava completo. De forma bastante bizarra, meu sangue havia preenchido apenas parte dos entalhes e parecia agora em suspenso, como a esperar por mais para conseguir preencher todo o resto. A magia bruxa nunca deixaria de me surpreender.

Dei um passo na direção dela para começar de novo, mas Harry me impediu.

\- Por que... – comecei, e fui interrompido por ele.

\- É uma armadilha. – foi a resposta que obtive.

\- Como assim? – perguntei confuso.

\- Pense, Malfoy. Acha mesmo que um Malfoy deixaria um livro desses enterrado aqui por tanto tempo?

Realmente, eu já pensara naquele detalhe pra lá de estranho.

\- Um Malfoy não pode ter sido bonzinho? – dei de ombros.

Harry franziu o cenho como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo. E o era. Mas era difícil de admitir. Cruzei os braços, irritado.

\- Ok, a história não é muito favorável a minha família, mas alguns Malfoys não foram ruins.

\- Não. Eles foram expulsos da família e deserdados.

Um fato. Mordi o lábio.

\- Aonde quer chegar?

\- Esse lugar não foi protegido pelos Malfoys. – Harry disse, olhando ao redor. Seus olhos pousaram em uma das paredes. Havia uma pequena inscrição nela e me aproximei para observá-la melhor.

Arregalei os olhos, finalmente me dando conta do que Harry estava dizendo. Olhei para o hieróglifo acima dela:

\- O mal. – murmurei.

\- O mal será sacrificado. – murmurou Harry parando ao meu lado.

\- Eu não entendo. – disse, porém eu entendia muito bem. Continuei a estudar os desenhos que não havia levado em conta antes.

Os Malfoys eram o sacrifício. Alguém que conhecera muito bem a nossa família havia decidido que seria muito engraçado usar um Malfoy como chave, e matá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Para abrir a porta eu precisaria derramar muito sangue, literalmente, o suficiente para me enfraquecer e me matar.

Sentei-me, fraco demais para continuar de pé. Harry se ajoelhou perto de mim imediatamente.

\- Por que a Felix Felicis não me impediu? – perguntei a mim mesmo, tentando entender a situação. – Ela não deveria me trazer sorte?

\- Talvez seu efeito já tenha passado.

\- Não. Eu ainda consigo senti-la correndo nas minhas veias.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos sombrios. Harry provavelmente estava se culpando pelo seu instinto de Auror não ter conseguido enxergar aquela hipótese. Sabia também pelo brilho dos seus olhos que sua mente afiada procurava outras maneiras de contornar aquela situação.

Eu, por minha vez, me chamava de idiota. Na minha ânsia de ficar ao lado de Harry e ser a sua chave, não havia sequer parado para pensar no absurdo que era um Malfoy ter protegido por tanto tempo um livro mágico tão poderoso por motivos altruístas. De repente me dei conta de que talvez meu pai já soubesse de tudo e se mantivesse afastado por motivos óbvios. Lucius nunca daria sua vida por uma causa, mesmo que fosse pela possível ressurreição de Slytherin. Talvez ele tivesse me alertado do seu jeito distorcido na nossa última conversa.

Harry agora estava de frente para o portal, a varinha em punho.

Levantei-me também. Sentia-me levemente zonzo pela perda recente de sangue, mas melhor do que quando tinha crises por usar magia. Postei-me ao lado de Harry e peguei na sua mão. Ele me olhou curioso, e assim que viu a determinação no meu olhar, balançou a cabeça em negativa.

\- Não.

\- Sim.

\- De jeito nenhum. Vamos descobrir outro jeito.

\- Não há outro jeito, Harry. Esse é o jeito.

Tê-lo chamado pelo primeiro nome pareceu mexer com ele.

\- Não. - ele insistiu.

Meu coração estava dando pulos de alegria por Harry se preocupar tanto comigo. Significava que ele realmente se importava. Por outro lado, era da natureza de Harry se importar com quem quer que fosse. Lembro-me bem do esforço dele para me salvar do Fogo Maldito. Ele havia se arriscado por mim, um adolescente mimado e cruel que fizera de tudo para transformar sua vida em Hogwarts num inferno. Era a minha vez de ajudar Harry.

Antes que Harry se desse conta do que acontecia, juntei todas as minhas forças para lançar um feitiço petrificador nele, um que demorasse para ser quebrado. Pude ver em seus olhos o brilho de surpresa e de raiva. Não voltei atrás.

Postei-me na frente do portal e novamente derramei meu sangue, que começou a seguir o padrão dos desenhos antigos, como uma serpente, preenchendo tudo.

Podia sentir toda a fúria de Harry atrás de mim, e sabia que logo ele conseguiria se livrar da magia que o prendia. Afinal de contas, eu não me comparava a Harry como bruxo. Fiquei orgulhoso de mim, no entanto, por minha magia conseguir manter Harry preso tempo suficiente para que meu sangue preenchesse cada fissura do portal e o abrisse.

Meu cavaleiro andante me pegou antes que fosse ao chão. De algum lugar longínquo podia ouvir a voz zangada de Harry, mas não conseguia entender o que ele dizia. Não devia ser nada agradável. Porém, gostei de sentir o calor de seu corpo e suas mãos me acariciando o rosto.

\- A porta está aberta, Potter. – consegui sussurrar. – Não desperdice essa chance depois de tudo o que eu passei.

\- Eu estou com vontade de te encher de pancada! – Harry exclamou com raiva.

\- Estou bem. A poção deve estar me protegendo. Vê se anda logo e pega o livro pra gente se mandar daqui. – consegui dizer com mais segurança do que sentia realmente.

Acho que consegui enganar Harry porque no momento seguinte e se levantou com a varinha nas mãos e um olhar decidido.

\- Vê se agüenta firme, Malfoy.

Soou mais como uma ameaça do que qualquer outra coisa, e dei um sorrisinho.

\- Vá bancar o herói, Potter. Você nasceu pra isso.

\- Acho que dessa vez você me superou, Malfoy. – ouve uma pausa. Depois Harry ajoelhou-se perto de mim e me beijou. – Draco...

Será que estava morto? Será que havia ouvido mesmo Harry chamando-me pelo primeiro nome daquela maneira tão terna?

\- Agüente firme, por favor. – ele repetiu. – Ainda temos muito que conversar.

Foram exatamente as suas palavras e a forma como ele me beijara e sussurrara meu nome que me mantiveram firme pelo máximo de tempo possível. Embora o corte em meu braço houvesse sido fechado por Harry imediatamente após ele me tirar de perto do portal, eu havia perdido sangue demais. Minha cabeça pesava. Tudo ao meu redor girava. Cada vez mais eu lutava contra a escuridão que ameaçava me engolfar.

Se não bastasse isso, escaravelhos carnívoros começaram a brotar das paredes com incrível rapidez. Imaginei que Harry já deveria estar com o Livro dos Mortos nas mãos, e que o sangue dos Malfoys já houvesse cumprido seu papel, pois minha voz já não tinha mais efeito algum.

Tentei lançar um feitiço para manter os escaravelhos afastados, mas estava fraco demais. Por sorte – ou graças à Poção da Sorte – Harry apareceu naquele exato momento e manteve os insetos afastados com magia.

Ele me pegou no colo com tanta facilidade que senti uma pontada de amargura e inveja. Dei um sorrisinho tipicamente Malfoy.

\- O que é tão engraçado? – ele perguntou enquanto tentava encontrar uma saída que não fosse tão perigosa.

\- A vida, Potter. A vida é hilária.

\- Ah, claro. – ele lançou um feitiço em um animal estranho de três patas que não me lembrava de ter visto no Livro dos Monstros.

\- Vá pela direita. – sussurrei quando nos vimos novamente em uma bifurcação.

Pelo jeito, ainda estava protegido pela Felix Felicis. Talvez fosse por isso que ainda não havia perdido os sentidos. Mais do que nunca eu queria viver. Queria poder sobreviver àquela aventura com Harry, e compartilhar de seu sucesso. Queria ouvir o que ele tinha a me dizer. Queria que nada do que estava acontecendo entre nós fosse um sonho.

Infelizmente, tanto meu corpo como minha alma já davam sinais de que não agüentariam por muito mais tempo. Minha visão tornara-se incrivelmente turva. Agarrei-me a Harry e murmurei seu nome em seu ouvido.

Senti seus lábios tocarem minha testa.

\- Por favor, Draco. Estamos quase lá!

E estávamos mesmo. Podia divisar a luz do sol escaldante do deserto no final do corredor sombrio. Ou estava delirando? Era bem possível. Afinal de contas, não estava imaginando os lábios de Harry em meu rosto e as palavras de afeto sussurradas por ele com tanto carinho?

\- Draco...

Senti o calor atingir meu rosto. Havíamos terminado nossa jornada. Sorri. Eu havia conseguido ajudar Harry. Era o meu momento de glória. Toda a minha vida havia esperado pela oportunidade de retribuir o favor a Harry. Agora estávamos quites. Um alívio tremendo percorreu meu corpo. Ou seria simplesmente calafrio?

Não sei.

Só sei que eu estava exausto. Era hora de dormir.


	21. Capítulo 21

A sensação de calma me era estranha, mas não a sensação de que meu corpo parecia sido surrado por uma saraivada de Balaços. Abri os olhos lentamente. Minhas pálpebras pareciam feitas de chumbos. O cheiro de anti-séptico e a cama onde eu estava deitado me fizeram sorrir, mesmo que fracamente. Eu estava de volta a St Mungus. Senti uma mão delicada pegar na minha e apertá-la de leve.

\- Draco. – ouvi a voz sempre doce de Astoria me chamar.

Tentei abrir a boca, mas minha garganta seca recusou-se a cooperar comigo, portanto apenas apertei-lhe a mão. Astoria quase se debulhou em lágrimas.

\- Você finalmente acordou! – ela exclamou aliviada. – Vou chamar o Dr. Rupert!

Com um movimento de varinha ela acionou um botão ao lado da cama. Imediatamente uma equipe de curandeiros adentrou o aposento, e senti-me como um rato de laboratório. Perguntas foram feitas sobre o meu bem-estar e várias varinhas escanearam meu corpo. Pedi água, que me foi dada prontamente. Senti um alívio tremendo quando o liquido gelado desceu pela minha garganta.

Finalmente, minha voz saiu:

\- Obrigado.

Depois de algum tempo, a procissão de curandeiros saiu do quarto para continuar a fazer mais exames no laboratório. O único que ficou foi Dr. Rupert, meu curandeiro favorito, e Astoria, que se recusava a sair do meu lado. O velho curandeiro parecia tão cansado quanto eu, mas seus olhos verde-claros continuavam a irradiar lucidez e alerta.

\- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – perguntei.

\- Há quase duas semanas. – respondeu o Dr. Rupert. – Nos deu um susto danado. Mas respondeu bem ao tratamento. Perdeu muito sangue, Sr. Malfoy, e a sua sorte foi ter o Sr. Potter por perto para ministrar os primeiros socorros com perfeição. Não sei o que vocês andaram aprontando, mas, por favor, evite nos dar esse tipo de trabalho no futuro.

À menção de Harry tudo o mais desapareceu da minha mente.

\- E Harry? Como ele está? – perguntei aflito sem sequer me dar ao trabalho de esconder a minha preocupação. Definitivamente, o coma havia mexido com o meu juízo perfeito. Mas que se dane. Eu passara por muita coisa para me preocupar com isso agora.

O Dr. Rupert sorriu.

\- O Sr. Potter está ótimo como sempre. Sofreu alguns machucados, mas nada muito sério. Eu bem que tentei fazê-lo tirar uns dias de folga, mas foi em vão. Ele nunca escuta ninguém mesmo...

Suspirei. Claro que Harry estava bem. Ele era, afinal de contas, o grande Auror-Chefe Harry Potter e não o inútil Draco Malfoy.

O silêncio se estendeu por um tempo, e minha mente se deixou enveredar por caminhos um tanto obscuros. Harry me salvara, mas aquilo não significava nada. Será que ele viera me visitar enquanto estive desacordado? Será que se preocupara comigo? Será que...

\- Sr. Malfoy, precisamos conversar. – a voz do Dr. Rupert me tirou dos meus devaneios funestos.

Olhei para ele e não gostei nada da sua expressão séria e ligeiramente sombria. Era óbvio que ele não tinha boas notícias. Gelei. Meus olhos procuraram pelos de Astoria, que corajosamente os manteve fixos em mim. Ela sorriu, mas seu sorriso não disfarçou sua preocupação.

\- O que foi? – perguntei.

\- Aparentemente você está se recuperando muito bem. Porém...

Sempre havia um porém. Senti uma onda de pânico me invadir. Logo começaria a hiperventilar.

\- Bem, não há uma maneira mais gentil de lhe dizer isso... O fato é que, no momento, seus níveis mágicos estão à zero. A boa notícia é que haverá um melhoramento significativo de sua saúde. Você voltará a ganhar peso e se sentirá mais forte. A má notícia, porém, é que não sabemos se e quando seus níveis de magia voltarão ao normal.

Franzi o cenho. Será que eu tinha entendido bem?

\- Quer dizer que... perdi meus poderes mágicos? – perguntei em voz baixa. – Não sou mais um bruxo?

O Dr. Rupert suspirou tristemente.

\- Temo que sua magia vá demorar a se equilibrar. Mas é claro que continua sendo um bruxo.

Um bruxo que não podia usar uma varinha? Dei um sorrisinho sarcástico. Era o fim perfeito para um Malfoy. Tão rápido quanto isso me veio à mente, também me veio à mente a reação de meu pai àquela notícia.

Não sei por que estava tão surpreso. Eu sabia que aquilo poderia acontecer um dia. Porém, havia uma grande diferença entre a teoria e a prática. Era horrível. Já não conseguiria nem mesmo executar feitiços básicos.

\- Vamos mantê-lo no hospital por mais alguns dias. Seu caso está sendo estudado pelos melhores curandeiros da Inglaterra. Seu pai inclusive está entrando em contato com um grande curandeiro bruxo Francês amigo seu, e o Sr. Potter também me garantiu de que estava à procura de um curandeiro muito famoso por curar casos raros da medicina bruxa. Como vê, estamos otimistas.

Saber que Harry estava preocupado fez meu coração se acelerar. Logo em seguida, imaginei se ele não estava simplesmente bancando o herói. Talvez ele não se importasse de verdade. Talvez Harry só estivesse se sentindo culpado.

Meu pai também era outra fonte de preocupação. Eu esperava sinceramente que ele e Harry não tivessem se encontrado.

Fiquei imaginando o que meus pais estavam pensando de tudo aquilo, e o que Astoria dissera a eles. Embora eles soubessem da minha saúde frágil, eu nunca lhes dissera que o passar dos anos só me fizera piorar. Sabia que minha mãe desconfiava. O que Lucius sabia, porém, era uma incógnita. Pensei novamente na nossa estranha última conversa antes que eu fosse com Harry para o Egito.

Logo eu saberia. Meus pais entraram no quarto antes que eu pudesse ficar a sós com Astoria. Mamãe imediatamente veio até minha cama me abraçando e me beijando como se eu fosse um bebê. Lucius pareceu aliviado por me ver acordado, mas em seguida sua expressão endureceu.

Acho que a magia não era a principal culpada dos meus ataques de pânico, porque eu estava sentindo um chegando nesse momento. Senti uma dor horrível no estômago.

\- Como ele está? – Lucius perguntou.

Estremeci involuntariamente.

Dr. Rupert pressentiu algo de errado e disse:

\- Draco está melhor, mas não nos esqueçamos de que ainda está em observação e precisa de paz e tranqüilidade.

Meu pai franziu o cenho. Era óbvio que o Dr. Rupert havia dito aquilo para ele. Era uma mensagem clara. Eu estava melhor, mas não o bastante para entrar em uma discussão.

As mãos de minha mãe apertaram as minhas.

\- É claro que não iremos aborrecê-lo, Doutor. Não se preocupe. Não é querido? – a pergunta foi feita a meu pai e tinha um ar de desafio.

Tive vontade de dar uma gargalhada ante ao tom de comando de Narcissa e à resignação de Lucius quando ele simplesmente assentiu, não sem certo aborrecimento.

Assim que o Dr. Rupert saiu, porém, Lucius começou:

\- Pode nos explicar o que significa tudo isso?

\- Lucius, por favor... – Narcissa tentou fazê-lo parar, mas foi em vão.

Não havia como parar Lucius quando ele estava zangado.

\- Pelo visto o que eu digo pra você já não tem mais valor algum! – Lucius continuou andando de um lado para o outro como um touro enfurecido. – Achei que você houvesse aprendido com o passado, mas não. Teve que se envolver com Harry Potter! E olhe o resultado! Você virou um aborto da natureza! Um bruxo que não consegue mais executar nem mesmo um ridículo feitiço convocatório! Um Malfoy! Isso é uma desgraça!

\- Lucius! O que foi que conversamos antes? – Mamãe insistiu. Ela também parecia bastante zangada, mas com meu pai.

\- Ora, que se dane! Eu não me conformo com essa situação! A culpa é toda de Harry Potter! Tínhamos um acordo e o desgraçado o quebrou! Eu lhe disse para deixar Draco de fora dessa história toda!

Definitivamente, eu não me sentia bem. Uma onda de náusea me invadiu.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei quase que num sussurro. – Que acordo?

O olhar que Lucius me dirigiu me deixou com vontade de me esconder embaixo das cobertas como um menininho assustado. Patético.

\- Não sabe de nada, não é, Draco? – Lucius deu um sorrisinho de escárnio. – E eu achando que você fosse esperto. Achei sinceramente que seu envolvimento com Potter tivesse algum motivo ulterior. Pensei que tivesse entendido o meu recado naquele dia.

Eu me lembrava do recado, mas no momento só conseguiu focar minha atenção em uma coisa.

\- Que acordo? – voltei a insistir dessa vez com mais firmeza.

\- Acha mesmo que é uma hora apropriada para... – Narcissa bem que tentou nos fazer parar, mas Lucius e eu estávamos decididos a deixar as coisas às claras naquele momento.

Eu principalmente. Eu sabia que Harry escondia muitas coisas de mim. Ele, aliás, nunca fizera segredo disso. Mesmo assim, imaginar que meu pai sabia mais do que eu me deixava puto da vida, o suficiente para que eu ignorasse o meu mal-estar e exigisse explicações.

\- Eu quero saber qual o acordo entre você e Potter. – disse com frieza.

Acho que meu pai ficou orgulhoso do meu tom de voz porque ele me olhou com respeito.

\- Narcissa e Astoria, será que podem nos deixar a sós? – Embora as palavras de meu pai fossem educadas, o tom era de ordem.

Como sempre, Astoria e eu nos comunicamos com o olhar. Vi que ela não estava nem um pouco satisfeita por me deixar sozinho com Lucius, mesmo assim ela saiu do quarto. Já minha mãe foi um pouco mais difícil de ser convencida. Ela só se retirou quando Lucius ameaçou fazer um escândalo, o que nunca era algo agradável de ver.

Finalmente ficamos apenas nós dois no quarto. Lucius parou na frente da cama e me olhou como se quisesse me despir à alma. Temi que ele fosse usar Legilimência, pois sem magia eu nunca conseguiria lutar contra ele.

Analisando a situação friamente agora, devia ter seguido os conselhos do Dr. Rupert. O melhor a fazer era mesmo descansar ao invés de me indispor com Lucius. Todavia, era tarde demais. Lucius invadiu minha mente sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para me defender. Tive vontade de gritar para que Astoria e minha mãe voltassem para o quarto.

Mas que droga. Eu era Draco Malfoy. Com ou sem magia, eu tinha que ficar e lutar. Eu havia sobrevivido à Maldição do Livro dos Mortos. Conseguiria sobreviver àquilo.

Foi bem mais doloroso do que eu previa. Lucius conseguiu extrair de mim cada pedaço da minha convivência vergonhosa com Harry. Quando ele terminou, eu estava exaurido e mortificado. Já meu pai tinha no rosto a expressão de quem queria me matar.

\- Como você pôde ser tão imbecil, Draco? Como ousou trair o seu próprio sangue? – ele me perguntou com ódio no olhar.

Não adiantava negar. Eu não tinha forças para me defender também. O que quer que eu alegasse em minha defesa não seria bem-vindo aos ouvidos de meu pai. O momento de encarar a verdade havia chegado finalmente. Lucius seria um juiz cruel.

\- Por que não me diz logo qual foi o acordo entre você e Potter? – consegui perguntar.

Os olhos de Lucius soltaram faíscas de cólera.

\- Nunca esperava isso de você... – ele rosnou.

\- QUAL FOI A PORRA DO ACORDO? – gritei, já sem paciência.

Lucius deu uma risadinha de escárnio.

\- Quem você pensa que é para gritar comigo? É um fraco, Draco. Sempre foi um fraco. Se eu soubesse dessa sua obsessão por Potter no passado, teria usado a nosso favor. Se bem que, com a nossa sorte, era bem capaz de Potter usá-lo e não o contrário. Como ele fez agora.

Tentei abrir a boca, mas Lucius me cortou.

\- Quer que eu diga quem é Harry Potter de verdade? Porque você parece ter se esquecido de que ele é um bastardo e sempre foi nosso inimigo.

\- Um bastardo? Ele nos ajudou a escapar de Azkaban! Ele salvou minha vida!

\- E quase te matou agora. Ou melhor, ele realmente te matou. Pra que serve um bruxo que não consegue mais executar magia?

Mordi o lábio com força. Meu coração batia tão forte que achei que fosse ter um ataque cardíaco.

\- Harry Potter veio me fazer uma visitinha na França no começo do ano e me deu um ultimato. Eu deveria ajudá-lo a descobrir mais sobre o Grupo dos Poderosos e a Gangue dos Bruxos e em troca ele deixaria certos negócios que tenho na Inglaterra passar em branco... Quando soube que vocês haviam se encontrado na casa de Matilda Junian fiquei preocupado. Não queria Potter conversando com você. Apesar de tudo, meu filho ingrato, eu me importo com o seu bem-estar. Pedi ao desgraçado que o deixasse de fora, que não o incomodasse. Pensei que Potter fosse manter sua palavra. E então eu fiquei sabendo que vocês estavam no Egito.

Senti meu sangue congelar.

\- Potter é um filho da mãe. Ele usou você! Eu disse a ele que não o levasse para a Câmara para procurar o Livro dos Mortos. Sabia que a viagem poderia lhe custar a vida. Seu avô sabia, por isso nunca foi atrás do livro. Harry Potter também sabia. Afinal de contas, ele confiscou as correspondências de meu pai. Toda a verdade estava lá. Os Malfoys eram o sacrifício. Mas ele conseguiu te enrolar direitinho... Acho que ele deve estar bastante surpreso por você ainda estar vivo depois de tudo.

Não era verdade. Não podia ser verdade. Eu havia ido de livre e espontânea vontade. Harry, inclusive, havia tentando me impedir de ir com ele diversas vezes.

Mas e se tudo fosse apenas um jogo macabro? E se Harry Potter não passasse de um hábil jogador, alguém que não media esforços para conseguir o que queria? Alguém que dormiria com o inimigo se fosse preciso.

Engoli em seco. Senti o quarto rodar. Fechei os olhos com força. Lucius estava mentindo. Só podia estar. Mas então, como ele sabia de tudo?

A resposta me veio de imediato. Ele não havia acabado de usar Legilimência contra mim?

Por outro lado, o que ele disse fazia sentido.

Senti falta de ar. Qual era a verdade afinal de contas? Eu havia acabado de despertar de um coma de duas semanas. Será que eu achava mesmo que poderia processar tudo aquilo de uma hora pra outra?

\- Harry Potter usou você e agora que tem o que quer nas mãos vai descartá-lo por completo. – Lucius continuou com sua língua ferina.

Eu queria que ele calasse a boca, mas não conseguia mais dizer nada. Estava em choque.

\- Eu deveria deserdá-lo, Draco. Deveria dizer a sua mãe como você nos decepcionou dormindo com o maldito do Potter! Mas não farei isso. Você ainda é meu herdeiro. Meu único filho.

\- Vai pro inferno.

\- O que disse? – Lucius me olhou como se estivesse diante de um ser desconhecido. De certa forma, estava mesmo.

\- Eu disse pra você ir pro inferno! – repeti. – Se você já sabia de tudo, por que não me avisou?

\- Porque não imaginei que você fosse cair na lábia de Potter com tanta facilidade. Mas é claro, eu não imaginava que você se sentisse atraído por ele fisicamente. Você sempre teve mesmo uma obsessão anormal por Potter. Mas tentei convencer-me de que era apenas rivalidade de adolescência. Eu fui cego... E tem razão. Eu deveria tê-lo avisado. É por isso que também me culpo pelo que aconteceu.

Meu choque ficou ainda maior quando percebi a aparência cansada de meu pai. Lucius não era assim tão bom ator. Ele estava mesmo sofrendo por minha causa. Meu coração se condoeu. Senti lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Assim que receber alta irá com Astoria para a França. Vocês passarão um tempo conosco. Ao menos Potter está realmente se empenhando em acabar com o Grupo dos Poderosos, mas até que ele consiga desmantelar e prender todo mundo, você está em perigo e eu o quero longe daqui. Principalmente agora que não tem mais magia...

Eu estava atônito. Meu pai havia começado seu discurso como um leão. A última coisa que eu esperava era que ele fosse relevar o que eu sentia por Harry. Será que eu o julgara mal?

\- Pai... – murmurei.

\- Claro, teremos que nos livrar daqueles garotos que você acolheu na Mansão apenas para atrair Harry Potter... Honestamente, não sei qual dos dois é mais imbecil, você ou Potter... Você, é óbvio. Afinal, foi você quem perdeu a magia. Ajudou Potter, recuperou o Livro dos Mortos, e é o maldito que vai colher os louros. Imagine se ele vai admitir para o mundo que um Malfoy o ajudou.

Qualquer sentimento de carinho que sentira por Lucius um minuto antes foi embora rapidamente quando ele disse aquilo.

\- Os meninos são meus filhos agora.

Lucius franziu o cenho.

\- Não está falando sério.

\- Estou. Astoria e eu já conversamos. Eles são ótimos e merecem um lar.

Lucius caminhou para perto de mim lentamente. Senti-me como uma presa indefesa ante o caçador implacável.

\- Está querendo me dizer que ficou louco o suficiente para privar seu filho de sua própria herança?

\- Claro que não!

\- Mesmo assim, vai deixar que dois pirralhos sem pedigree compartilhem do que é de Scorpius? Vai me embaraçar ainda mais? Vai jogar o nome de nossa família na lama? É isso o que está me dizendo? – Lucius parecia prestes a explodir.

Era isso mesmo o que eu estava dizendo. Queria acabar de vez com aquela regra idiota de que Malfoys tinham que ser sempre filhos únicos para não terem que dividir a herança só porque nossos antepassados haviam tentado matar um ao outro na esperança de ficar com toda a fortuna da família.

\- Você nem os conhece... Se conhecesse Angel e Alfred... – tentei argumentar sabendo muito bem que era inútil.

\- Está falando sério? – Lucius deu uma risada sombria. – Aceitaria Angel na família se ele realmente fosse o próximo Slytherin. Mas eu não acredito nessa bobagem toda do Grupo dos Poderosos. É um bando patético. O Livro dos Mortos é realmente um item interessante, mas somente um bruxo muito poderoso conseguiria manuseá-lo de forma correta. E quase lhe custou a vida...

\- Mas eu sobrevivi. – disse sentindo orgulho de mim mesmo.

\- É, mas pra quê? Para manchar o nosso nome.

Quis dar uma gargalhada. O nome dos Malfoys já estava pra lá de manchado, e a culpa era todo de Lucius. Não me sentiria culpado. Eu já estava deprimido o suficiente. Alfred e Angel eram meus filhos. Talvez eu os houvesse usado no começo para atrair Potter, mas não mais. Eu gostava mesmo deles. Queria que tivessem uma vida tranqüila, longe das ruas.

A discussão com meu pai durou ainda alguns minutos nos quais sua pressão ficou visivelmente alterada dada à cor vermelha do seu rosto. Eu agüentei o quanto pude, mas quando ele saiu batendo a porta após ameaçar me deserdar novamente se eu não 'parasse de ser imbecil', estremeci violentamente.

Astoria entrou correndo com um curandeiro a seu lado. Mal reparei nos dois. Só conseguia pensar em tudo o que acontecera entre Harry e eu, e se era verdade que eu fora usado.

Supondo que fosse verdade, será que eu tinha algum direito de apontar o dedo para Harry? O fato era que eu me deixara usar por ele, sem reservas. Eu me entregara de corpo e alma. Até mesmo havia me confessado.

Senti uma picada no meu braço e logo em seguida todo o meu corpo relaxou. Suspirei. O curandeiro se foi depois de se certificar de que eu estava bem. Astoria sentou-se ao meu lado e apertou minha mão. Olhamo-nos.

\- Sabe que pode contar comigo, Draco. – ela disse com aquele seu jeito tão doce. – Conte-me o que aconteceu. Não pode continuar a guardar tudo dentro de si sem esperar que isso não te afete. Será que já não te dei provas de que sempre estarei ao seu lado?

Senti um nó na garganta e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Tentei contê-las sem sucesso. Como uma criança, chorei nos braços da única pessoa no mundo que me aceitava incondicionalmente. Agarrei-me a essa mulher extraordinária como se ela fosse meu bote salva-vidas. E então lhe narrei todos os fatos e lhe pedi perdão por tudo.

\- Você não tem culpa de nada, Draco. – Astoria disse finalmente, enxugando minhas lágrimas e me beijando levemente. – Pelo contrário. Fez algo incrível. Ajudou Harry Potter e nos presenteou com dois garotos maravilhosos.

\- Traí você.

Ela sorriu.

\- Você nunca mentiu pra mim. Eu sempre soube do seu amor por Harry. – suas mãos delicadas entrelaçaram as minhas. – E você também nunca me culpou por eu amar outro homem quando nos casamos.

O grande amor de Astoria havia sido um meio-sangue morto na guerra. Ela nunca o esquecera, e quando eu confessara amar Harry, Astoria finalmente me contara toda a sua história com Kyle Jarvis. Eu teria sido extremamente hipócrita se tivesse ficado zangado com Astoria por amor outro homem.

\- Além disso, eu esperava mesmo que algo acontecesse entre vocês dois enquanto estivessem sobre o mesmo teto...

A par daquele fato, cada palavra de Astoria durante a estada de Harry na Mansão fez sentido. Sorri de leve.

\- Que espécie de família nós somos? – perguntei sem esperar por uma resposta.

Mas Astoria sendo quem era não poderia deixar aquela passar.

\- Uma família moderna e, principalmente, honesta. Eu não me arrependo do nosso casamento. Acredito que tudo nessa vida tem uma razão de ser. Nós criamos um filho lindo juntos, Draco. Scorpius é a prova de que não erramos nas nossas decisões.

Beijei-lhe as mãos. Astoria era uma santa e eu certamente não a merecia. Lembro-me de quando meu pai nos apresentou. Um casamento arranjado não estivera nos meus planos, mas era assim que funcionava na família Malfoy. Quando vi Astoria pela primeira vez, julguei-a como uma burguesinha bruxa insuportável. Como havia me enganado. Bastou ficarmos a sós para que eu mordesse minha língua. Ela era doce. Sempre havia sido doce. Eu tentei com todas as minhas forças me apaixonar por ela.

Suspirei.

\- Eu te amo. – disse.

\- Eu também te amo. – ela me respondeu com os olhos marejados. – Talvez as pessoas não entendam o tipo de amor que compartilhamos, mas quem se importa?

Sorrimos. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, uma cabecinha espiou pelo vão da porta. Escutei a voz de Alfred ralhar com Angel do lado de fora. Meu sorriso se estendeu. Pedi que eles entrassem. Angel entrou encabulado a principio, mas quando me viu abrir os braços, correu na minha direção. Astoria ajudou-o a subir na cama. Apertei seu pequeno corpo nos meus braços. Senti-me tão leve.

Alfred entrou arrastando os pés. Não me abraçou, mas pude ver em seus olhos que estava aliviado por me ver acordado e bem. Até mesmo sorriu pra mim. E então meu coração se iluminou ainda mais com a entrada de Scorpius, que assim que me viu também correu para me abraçar.

Com Angel e Scorpius em meus braços, e Astoria e Alfred nos olhando sorrindo, senti um peso enorme ser tirado dos meus ombros.

Ali estava a minha verdadeira família. No momento, nada mais importava.


	22. Capítulo 22

Uma semana depois já estava me sentindo outro. Mal me reconhecia ao me olhar no espelho. O homem refletido ali havia rejuvenescido milagrosamente. Eu sentia falta da magia, mas surpreendentemente, ficar sem ela havia me feito um bem enorme. Meus olhos reluziam vida. Meu rosto estava mais corado – e não pela febre! Meus cabelos brilhavam como ouro derretido no sol.

Eu agora tinha permissão de caminhar pelo belíssimo jardim dos fundos do hospital, o que me dera mais ânimo e vitalidade.

Ter meus queridos filhos por perto havia feito toda a diferença. Após discutir brevemente com Astoria, havia decidido deixar Scorpius ficar por mais algum tempo conosco. O fato de ele estar perdendo tantas aulas em Hogwarts não me agradava nem um pouco, mas não pude dizer não a ele quando o chantagista me abraçou e me olhou com cara de filhote perdido.

Além disso, Scorpius havia gostado tanto da ideia de ganhar novos irmãos que queria curtir um pouco ao lado deles. Alfred, sendo quem era, mantinha-se a uma distância segura de quem ele chamava 'mini-Malfoy', mas sempre que observava Angel e Scorpius brincando vinha-lhe um brilho diferente no olhar, e um desejo de que ele pudesse deixar as reservas de lado e se juntar aos dois.

A paz que experimentava era realmente bizarra, para dizer o mínimo. Minha mãe entrara em contato diversas vezes para saber como eu estava, e sempre me dizia para não me preocupar com a teimosia de meu pai.

Nossas conversas me deram a entender que ela não sabia nada sobre meus sentimentos por Harry. Não sabia se ficava apreensivo ou aliviado. Será que ela ficaria ao meu lado quando soubesse que Lucius estava zangado não só por causa de Angel e Alfred, mas também porque eu me entregara de corpo e alma – literalmente – a Harry Potter? E ainda por cima fora passado pra trás?

Ao pensar em Harry, uma onda de mau-humor ameaçou tomar conta do meu ser. Respirei fundo para que ela passasse. Não valia a pena pensar no desgraçado. Não enquanto tinha a companhia de minha família.

Quando a noite chegasse e eu me visse sozinho no quarto, os pensamentos sombrios inevitavelmente encheriam minha cabeça de ideias perversas e de como eu gostaria de me vingar de Harry. Mas não agora. Não quando Angel ria tão abertamente de algo que Scorpius dissera sobre suas aventuras em Hogwarts, e Alfred fingia – muito mal, diga-se de passagem – não se importar nem um pouco com a vida escolar que ele não experimentara. Ainda.

\- Espere um pouco. – interrompi a algazarra infantil quando finalmente prestei atenção no que Scorpius dissera. – Quer dizer que foi até a Floresta Proibida? Quando eu lhe proibi expressamente que entrasse lá?

Senti o sangue ferver. Era bom parar de pensar no maldito Harry Potter e me concentrar no que Scorpius andara aprontando em Hogwarts. Para a minha consternação, ele apenas sorriu docemente. Alfred deu um sorrisinho. Angel ficou sério. Parecia tentar entender a minha súbita mudança de humor.

\- Eu já falei, pai. Não foi porque eu quis. – Scorpius se explicou usando o mesmo tom de voz inocente que Astória costumava usar comigo quando queria me acalmar. – Todo mundo teve que entrar na Floresta Proibida. Era aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Além disso, o Professor Hagrid estava com a gente.

O meio-gigante continuava a lecionar em Hogwarts? Fiz uma careta de horror. Astória teve a audácia de rir, mas logo se controlou quando lhe lancei um olhar sombrio. O pior era ver o respeito no rosto do meu filho quando ele se referira ao Professor Hagrid.

\- Draco... – Astória disse com uma leve repreensão na voz.

\- Já sei! Outros tempos... – resmunguei. – Mas Floresta Proibida com o pateta do...

Astória me dirigiu outro olhar e eu me calei a contragosto. Decididamente, Scorpius era um tipo bem diferente de Malfoy, e acho que isso não era tão ruim. Fiz uma careta.

\- E como foi a aula? – tentei me acalmar.

\- Ótima! - Scorpius recomeçou com o mesmo entusiasmo de antes. – Vimos um Casa-Charco, que tentou morder o tornozelo de um Lufa-lufa, que acabou fazendo xixi no robe de tanto medo e quando um Grifinório tentou ajudar, caíram os dois na lama e o Professor Hagrid ficou desesperado enquanto tentava afastar o Casa-Charco e ajudar os dois e eu não me aguentei de tanto rir!

Os olhos de Scorpius brilhavam intensamente conforme ele narrava o insucesso do garoto Lufa-lufa e do Grifinório. Astória ralhou com ele. Alfred gargalhou, seguido por Angel. Eu apenas ergui a sobrancelha e dei um sorrisinho de lado. Scorpius podia ser um bom garoto, mas era um Sonserino legítimo no final das contas. Confesso que fiquei aliviado.

Quanto ao meio-gigante e suas criaturas perigosas, decidi que teria uma palavrinha com McGonagall.

Finalmente voltei para casa no começo de dezembro, e Scorpius voltou para Hogwarts ao som do choro inconsolável de Angel, que aceitara Scorpius como irmão mais velho sem qualquer hesitação. Tentei como pude consolá-lo, e Astória prometeu a ele que passaríamos um final de semana em Hogsmeade antes do Natal para buscar Scorpius. A ideia pareceu deixá-lo mais feliz. Quanto a mim, também senti vontade de chorar ao ver Scorpius partir, mas eu era o adulto ali. Tinha que me conter.

Entrei na Mansão e fui recebido com festa pelos meus quatro mosqueteiros. Sorri por estar de volta.

Estava um frio desgraçado, mas ao me olhar no espelho da lareira, que sempre havia acusado meu rosto pálido e doentio, via agora um homem saudável e que havia recuperado por completo sua beleza e vivacidade.

Eu me sentia muito bem. Embora a falta de magia me irritasse, tinha que admitir que ficar sem ela não era de todo ruim. Eu estava sendo bastante paparicado, tanto por Astória, quanto por Angel e pelos elfos domésticos. Até mesmo Alfred se dispunha a ajudar caso eu precisasse.

Conforme os dias foram passando, meu laço com os garotos ficou cada vez mais forte, a ponto de me fazer entrar em contato com o Ministério e usar o meu melhor tom de voz Malfoy para mandar que o processo de adoção fosse agilizado. O funcionário do Ministério que me atendeu ficou tão impressionado com meu lado "Lucius" que tratou logo de me acalmar e me dizer que toda a papelada ficaria pronta em breve.

Sorri ao pensar que eu realmente estava ficando mais forte e confiante. Continuei com as minhas caminhadas, e senti vontade de levar Alfred, Angel e Astória para passear num vilarejo bruxo próximo à Mansão. Infelizmente, minha casa continuava a ser mantida sobre o feitiço Fidelius, e os Aurores Sinclair e Grey haviam me proibido de colocar os pés para fora de sua proteção. Ordens de Harry Potter.

Grunhi um palavrão. O maldito Potter sequer se lembrava de minha existência, e mesmo assim continuava a mandar na minha vida.

Harry não havia me visitado uma vez sequer no hospital, nem entrara em contato. Meu orgulho me fez manter a boca fechada e evitar perguntar ao Dr. Rupert sobre ele. Astória, porém, havia feito o papel de advogada do diabo sem nenhum problema, vindo a descobrir que o pobre Doutor também não havia tido notícias de Harry.

E, no entanto, ele continuava a me assombrar com seus Aurores sempre por perto, e seu feitiço protetor por toda parte, e o cheiro do seu corpo que me assolava as noites, e o gosto de sua boca que... Que se dane!

Pro inferno com Harry Potter! Havia prometido a mim mesmo esquecê-lo, riscá-lo do mapa. Já passara da hora de crescer. Não podia mais ficar sonhando acordado como um adolescente tolo. Tinha que aceitar as coisas como elas eram. Harry Potter era o herói do mundo bruxo, pai de família exemplar. E apesar de suas virtudes, havia me usado sem dó nem piedade. Bem, talvez não sem dó...

Sendo Harry quem era ele continuava a cumprir sua parte do acordo. Os meninos estavam protegidos. Os Aurores continuavam a olhar por nós. Até mesmo o curandeiro milagroso indicado por ele já entrara em contato e parecia interessadíssimo no meu caso.

Eu sentia a presença de Harry, sempre. Harry, porém, não estava em lugar nenhum. Começava a acreditar em Lucius e no absurdo de ter sido usado daquela forma tão sórdida por Harry. Inclusive, tive um acesso de riso numa tarde em que estávamos todos no jardim por conta do pensamento bizarro de ter sido um boneco sexual nas mãos do grande Harry Potter. Astória havia me olhado como se compreendesse minha loucura, mas Alfred e Angel me olharam de tal forma que me obriguei a respirar fundo e recobrar a serenidade.

Mas como era difícil me recuperar do efeito Harry Potter. Achava muito mais fácil aceitar minha falta de magia do que minha falta de Harry.

Apenas uma noite, sozinho no quarto e fitando o teto por tempo demais, as lembranças me vieram todas a mente. Não só o sexo, mas tudo. Nosso primeiro encontro no Beco Diagonal, nossas constantes brigas em Hogwarts, o momento em que quase morri por ele ter inadvertidamente usado um feitiço que não conhecia muito bem, a raiva em seu olhar quando Snape matou Dumbledore. A mão que me era estendida e que me salvara do Fogo Maldito. Lágrimas escorreram livremente pelo meu rosto. Sem conseguir dormir, decidi me sentar ao piano e colocar para fora todo o meu ódio, frustração e tristeza no instrumento. Não que o coitado merecesse, mas ele teria que servir como válvula de escape.

Não adiantou muito.

Sentar-me junto a Angel ao piano no dia seguinte, no entanto, havia me acalmado o espírito. Ele continuava a me surpreender. Seu talento para a música era óbvio, e fiz planos com Astória para contratar um professor de piano para ele.

\- Também precisamos pensar num tutor para os dois. – Astória completou na mesma hora. – Angel sabe ler e escrever com muita dificuldade, e Alfred está muito atrasado em seus estudos de magia.

Era uma realidade que me doía, mas que serviu para me trazer de volta a realidade de minhas obrigações como pai. E assim, mais uma vez, consegui empurrar Harry para o fundo da minha mente, onde de vez em quando ele ameaçava brotar como um Bicho-Papão, mas que eu me apressava em trancá-lo no seu devido lugar.

A princípio, Alfred lutou contra a ideia de ter não um, mas vários professores que o fizessem recuperar todo o tempo que ele havia ficado sem estudar. Era realmente muito tempo, e eu compreendia seu medo, mas era necessário. Queria que ele frequentasse Hogwarts no próximo semestre, mesmo que ele tivesse que começar no segundo ou terceiro ano.

Claro que Alfred protestou, e com sua típica rebeldia adolescente, gritou comigo, me disse poucas e boas e saiu batendo portas e mandando tudo pro inferno. Confesso que tive vontade de sacar a varinha e lhe ensinar algumas coisinhas, mas minha frustração ficou ainda maior quando me lembrei que a varinha estava fora de cogitação por um bom tempo, talvez para sempre.

\- Acho que ele sente falta de Harry. – disse Grey, vindo sabe-se lá de onde.

Olhei para ele com incredulidade. Primeiro, porque ele estivera espionando uma conversa privada. Segundo, por tocar no nome de Harry, que era persona non grata no meu dicionário. Pior foi ouvi-lo chamar Harry pelo primeiro nome daquela forma tão íntima. Maldito Harry Potter e sua mania de tratar todo mundo pelo primeiro nome, menos eu, é claro.

\- Eu agradeceria se você e sua parceira nos dessem um mínimo de privacidade. – disse-lhe num tom gélido o suficiente para congelar todo o aposento.

O bastardo, porém, mostrou que era realmente da laia de Harry, porque ao invés de colocar-se no seu lugar ele teve a audácia de rir.

\- O que é tão engraçado? – praticamente rosnei.

\- Desculpe. – ele pigarreou e tentou ficar sério. – Tentamos não interferir na rotina de vocês, mas já que estamos aqui há algum tempo, isso fica meio difícil... Além disso, nosso trabalho é ficar por perto. Entende?

Franzi o cenho.

Ele suspirou.

\- Eu peço desculpas se fui inconveniente. Não foi minha intenção. – ele continuou.

Continuei com o cenho franzido, e cruzei os braços para lhe mostrar toda a minha insatisfação para com sua pessoa.

– Na verdade, eu só queria dizer que...

\- Que... – mostrei-me cada vez mais irritado.

Grey ruborizou e minha surpresa foi tal que deixei que minhas defesas baixassem um pouco. Ele era, afinal de contas, jovem e impetuoso, e os jovens são na maioria das vezes tolos. Deveria pegar menos pesado com ele. Que culpa ele tinha de trabalhar para Harry Potter?

\- Harry... – ele disse.

\- Harry? – Meu coração saiu do compasso. – O que tem ele?

Minha máscara de indiferença se foi por completo e me odiei por isso. Pelo olhar de Grey, pude perceber que ele estava pra lá de curioso com a minha reação ao nome do desgraçado.

\- Bem, Harry entrou em contato finalmente.

\- Como assim finalmente?

Tive vontade de chacoalhar Grey para que ele parasse com aquele suspense todo.

Grey coçou a cabeça e seus cabelos pretos espetados saíram ainda mais do lugar. Curiosamente, aquele seu gesto me lembrou Harry. Quase soltei um palavrão.

\- Não sei se...

\- Grey, desembucha! Eu sei que você não deve me dizer nada muito revelador, mas me dê um pouco de crédito já que me envolvi nessa história toda e ainda por cima perdi meus poderes.

Meu argumento pareceu convencê-lo. Grey chegou mais perto e começou a falar em tom baixo e conspiratório:

\- Desde que Harry voltou do Egito tínhamos muito poucas notícias sobre ele e onde ele estava. Depois todo e qualquer contato cessou completamente e ficamos muito preocupados. As coisas no Quartel estavam bem tensas, mas conseguimos manter tudo em segredo. Rony e Hermione também sumiram, e acreditamos que os dois estivessem com ele. Bem, Harry voltou ontem à noite com os dois. Não sei dos detalhes, mas ordens de prisões foram emitidas e talvez amanhã mesmo as coisas voltem ao normal.

\- Explique-se melhor. Que coisas vão voltar ao normal?

Eu realmente queria chacoalhá-lo. Ele estava me dando nos nervos.

\- Sua privacidade. – o garoto teve a coragem de brincar. Voltei a franzir o cenho. – Se tudo correr como planejado, amanhã você não precisará mais de Aurores fazendo a ronda na Mansão. E nem do Feitiço Fidelius, embora eu ache que Harry ainda vai deixar o feitiço por mais algum tempo, por via das dúvidas.

A notícia deveria me deixar feliz, e de certa forma eu estava. Parte de mim, no entanto, sentiu uma mão apertar meu coração com tanta força que senti uma dor horrível no peito.

\- Sr. Malfoy? – Grey me chamou com um olhar preocupado.

Tentei me recompor. Harry não entrara em contato comigo porque estivera imerso em alguma missão secreta com seus fieis escudeiros. Não significava que ele não mais se importava. Ele só não tivera tempo de me procurar ainda.

Uma dor ainda mais forte me invadiu. Se tudo estivesse acabado, será que Harry viria falar comigo? Ou será que tudo terminaria ali?

O suspense com certeza iria acabar comigo.

\- Sr. Malfoy? Tudo bem? – Grey se aproximou.

\- Tudo ótimo. – disse finalmente. Tentei ao máximo enterrar meus medos. – Fico feliz em saber que Harry Potter ainda faz jus a sua reputação.

Precisava sair dali, e depressa. As possibilidades do que estava por vir me deixavam com os nervos à flor da pele.

\- Tenho certeza de que hoje mesmo ele ainda entra em contato comigo. Gostaria que eu lhe dissesse algo? – Grey perguntou.

Olhei para Grey como se estivesse diante de uma criatura desconhecida. Grey era realmente um rapaz educado. Em todo o tempo em que esteve na Mansão, ele se esforçara ao máximo para não nos atrapalhar, e nunca se mostrava insatisfeito ou desagradável. Talvez Harry o houvesse deixado ali porque ele era um dos poucos Aurores que não se importavam com a minha fama.

\- Não é preciso. – eu disse, querendo na verdade dizer o contrário.

Saí da sala quase correndo.

Harry estava de volta. Agora era só esperar...


	23. Capítulo 23

Realmente, prisões foram feitas. Ao abrir o Profeta Diário na manhã seguinte, pude ver em letras garrafais na primeira página que vários Aurores liderados por Harry Potter haviam conseguido desmascarar o Grupo dos Poderosos e seus seguidores. Não havia menção ao Livro dos Mortos nem a Slytherin ou a Matilda Junian. Como sempre, o Profeta Diário estava sendo cuidadoso, ou omisso como queiram alguns.

Já o Pasquim trazia toda a história e mais um pouco. Ligavam Matilda e mais alguns nomes de bruxos influentes no Ministério ao sonho de trazer Slytherin de volta, algo que, pelo tom dos comentários, era visto como chacota.

Os outros crimes ligados aos Poderosos, porém, foram levados mais a sério. Como o fato de eles estarem usando a Gangue dos Bruxos para atiçar o ódio das novas gerações contra trouxas, assim como os atentados contra trouxas em Londres. Meu nome não era citado em lugar nenhum, mas Harry era endeusado em cada parágrafo como o salvador da pátria. Inclusive, fazia-se menção a sua busca pelo Livro dos Mortos e ao sucesso de sua empreitada.

Amassei a revista com força. Meu pai neste momento devia estar rindo da minha cara. O idiota do seu filho havia ajudado Harry Potter a ficar ainda mais famoso. E em troca ainda ficara sem magia.

\- Draco? O que foi? – perguntou Astória, deixando sua revista de jardinagem bruxa de lado para me olhar com preocupação.

Não disse nada. Não podia. Minha raiva era tanta que corria o risco de descontá-la em Astória, a única pessoa no mundo que não a merecia. Apenas lhe passei o Pasquim em silêncio. Minha carranca foi o bastante para demonstrar o que eu estava sentindo.

\- Melhor assim. – ela disse depois de um tempo.

Franzi o cenho.

\- Melhor que não liguem nada do que aconteceu a você. – ela continuou ao perceber meu humor tornando-se ainda mais sombrio. – Porque senão nunca mais teríamos sossego. É óbvio que alguns dos bruxos e bruxas que foram presos hoje não permanecerão em Azkaban por muito tempo. Imagine se teriam coragem de mandar Matilda Junian para Azkaban! É muito provável que sua defesa a mantenha em prisão domiciliar, assim como alguns outros. Também é provável que alguns deles desconfiem de sua participação, mas eles não podem ter certeza. Além disso, soltei uma nota no jornal dizendo que estávamos viajando pela Europa quando Harry estava no Egito, e que tivemos problemas com trouxas invadindo a Mansão, por isso o Feitiço Fidelius.

Olhei para Astória com total estupefação. Quem era aquela mulher?

\- Além do mais, não tocar no seu nome vai deixá-los com uma pulga atrás da orelha. Será que Harry Potter está ou não ao lado de Draco Malfoy? E assim sendo, novamente seremos deixamos em paz.

Astória então sorriu de forma doce quanto percebeu minha cara de total surpresa. Senti um calafrio na espinha. Às vezes eu tinha dúvidas sobre como ela havia ido parar na Sonserina. Astória era uma mulher tão delicada e gentil que ficava difícil imaginá-la como uma típica Sonserina sorrateira como Pansy Parkinson por exemplo. Astória não era sorrateira. Definitivamente não era Pansy Parkinson. Mas era uma Sonserina legitima, assim como Scorpius, que a mim puxara tão somente a aparência.

Sorri. Nunca a achei tão sexy como naquele momento. Estava orgulhoso da minha mulher, mesmo que aquele lado dela me fosse um pouco assustador.

\- Astória...

\- Sim? – ela colocou o Pasquim de lado e voltou para a sua revista de jardinagem.

\- Eu me sinto como um marido horrível.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você é uma mulher fantástica que merece muito mais do que bancar a esposa de Draco Malfoy. – E a triste realidade era que só agora me dava conta daquilo. – As mulheres da família nunca trabalharam, mas... Imagino que você teria uma carreira brilhante no Ministério. Se ao menos eu tivesse te incentivado ou...

Astória abriu um sorriso.

\- Ah, eu nunca quis trabalhar no Ministério. Lembro sempre da inveja que minha irmã sente de Hermione Granger, que é realmente uma bruxa brilhante, e da forma como ela se esforça tanto para se manter no topo. Nunca quis isso pra mim.

Senti-me aliviado, mas apenas um pouco.

\- Mas você deve ter tido algum sonho... Não é possível que o sonho da sua vida tenha sido ser uma esposa digna de um Malfoy.

Nós dois rimos do absurdo. Minha risada foi mais amarga, porém.

\- Draco, eu realmente não me arrependo de ter me casado com você. – ela disse quando pressentiu meu senso de culpa. – Mas...

\- Mas...?

\- Bem... – As bochechas de Astória tornaram-se levemente rosadas. Sua beleza etérea aliada à paisagem ao redor tornava-a uma personagem de contos de fadas. – Já me passou pela cabeça abrir um negócio de jardinagem. – ela finalmente confessou.

Senti uma dor no peito por só agora ser informado daquele fato. A verdade era que toda a minha vida eu havia sido o centro das atenções. Sendo um Malfoy e filho único de Lucius e Narcissa, era inevitável que eu fosse daquela forma. Astória havia sido incorporada àquela realidade, e cuidar do meu bem-estar e do de Scorpius era tudo o que ela fazia. Como eu era um homem cruel. Senti-me tão envergonhado de mim mesmo que quis voltar a me esconder do mundo.

Mas eu era um novo homem agora. Astória já cuidara demais de mim. Passara da hora de ela pensar mais em si mesma.

\- Pois muito bem. – disse. – Vamos estudar o assunto e abrir um negócio. Beco Diagonal ou Hogsmeade?

Os olhos de Astória brilharam de emoção.

\- Está falando sério?

\- Mas é claro que estou!

Pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos de casado, Astória deu um grito de alegria e me agarrou, tascando-me um beijo nos lábios. Como não tinha sangue de barata, confesso que ao sentir seu corpo tão macio contra o meu, tive vontade de aprofundar o beijo e deixar que a natureza tomasse seu curso. Porém, não podia fazer aquilo com Astória. Ela pareceu perceber meu súbito desconforto porque se afastou ruborizando imensamente e pedindo desculpas.

\- Não se desculpe. – afirmei, sentindo ainda mais horrível. – Somos casados afinal de contas. Eu só fui pego de surpresa.

Seus olhos claros me encararam de forma a querer me desnudar a alma. Tentei não parecer muito incomodado, e desviei o assunto para seu possível negócio de jardinagem bruxa, algo que, em alguns minutos de conversa, pude perceber claramente o quanto ela tinha conhecimento de causa. Também fiquei pasmo com sua praticidade e seu tino para negócios. Mais uma vez senti-me o pior dos homens por nunca ter percebido.

Assim, meu tempo foi totalmente ocupado pelos novos planos de Astória, pelas cartas cheias de entusiasmo de Scorpius, pelas aulas de piano de Angel e pelo humor cheio de altos e baixos de Alfred. O tempo passou tão rápido que quando percebi estávamos a caminho de Hogwarts na véspera de Natal indo buscar Scorpius.

Consegui uma autorização especial de McGonagall para usar o pó de flu com a família toda e sair direto numa das salas de Hogwarts, onde alguns pais inclusive já esperavam seus filhos. Assim que Scorpius nos viu, correu na nossa direção. Como se de repente houvesse se dado conta de que agora era um homenzinho e não mais o xodó dos pais, abraçou apenas a Astória e apertou a minha mão com firmeza. Quis dar uma gargalhada, mas me contive. Deliciei-me ao observar 'o homenzinho' Scorpiusem ação quando estava na frente das outras crianças.

Também prestei bastante atenção ao olhar arregalado de Angel pelo que se passava ao redor, e ao olhar de inveja de Alfred ao observar os outros estudantes. O velho aperto no peito me pegou de jeito. Infelizmente, não podia voltar no tempo. O máximo que podia fazer era garantir que dali para frente Alfred vivesse aquilo que lhe fora negado por tanto tempo. Mas eu sabia que seria uma transição difícil. Ele era um garoto desconfiado e rebelde. Tínhamos um longo caminho pela frente.

Saímos de Hogwarts na direção de Hogsmeade e notei que não éramos os únicos. O caminho coberto de neve e o vento frio cortante não pareciam criar empecilhos para ninguém. Hogsmeade estava lotada. Pudera. A vilazinha havia crescido e se transformado em um dos pólos mais importantes de compras desde o Beco Diagonal – que continuava único por seus artefatos. Hogsmeade vinha logo atrás, e era natural que muitos a preferissem para fazer suas compras de Natal de última hora.

A loja mais lotada era a Gemialidades Weasley e a que eu mais queria distância. Infelizmente, Alfred, Angel e Scorpius foram atraídos para ela como insetos pela luz forte. Astória, ao ver minha cara de horror, resolveu fazer companhia para os meninos no interior da loja – até porque sem supervisão sabe-se lá o que eles comprariam – enquanto que eu deveria esperar por eles no aconchego do Três Vassouras. Achei a ideia fantástica e quase a beijei por isso.

Segui então para o bar Três Vassouras tomando cuidado para não escorregar e cair na neve fofa. Estava tão concentrado no ato de andar em si que não percebi quatro crianças correndo na minha direção. Senti o baque de duas delas bem no estômago, e o ar me foi tirado, assim como o chão. Antes que eu me esborrachasse, porém, senti um par de braços fortes me amparando e me colocando de pé. E no momento seguinte estava cara a cara com Harry Potter.

\- Você está bem? – perguntou ele claramente preocupado.

Uma saraivada de emoções diferentes me assolou. Tentei não me abalar com aquele encontro inesperado, mas eu nunca havia sido muito bom em me controlar quando Harry estava por perto. Minha respiração se tornou errática e meu pulso acelerou. Senti meu rosto esquentar, assim como o resto do meu corpo. E como se não bastasse tudo isso, minhas mãos tornaram-se trêmulas. Fechei os dedos com força. Ainda bem que minhas mãos estavam protegidas por luvas grossas. Pelo menos esse efeito eu podia esconder dele.

\- Malfoy, tudo bem? – ele voltou a insistir.

\- Tudo, Potter. – disse num murmúrio azedo, me afastando das mãos que ainda me seguravam e que pareciam queimar minha pele apesar do sobretudo que me protegia do frio e também das luvas que protegiam Harry.

Nossos olhos se encontraram. Levei um susto ao ver a palidez no rosto de Harry, os olhos fundos e apagados. Era como se houvéssemos trocado de lugar enquanto estivéramos separados. Enquanto fisicamente sentia-me mais forte, Harry parecia mais fraco.

Tudo o que havia tentando esquecer voltou a minha mente. De repente nada mais importava a não ser Harry. Eu queria levá-lo dali, saber o que se passara com ele, saber se ele realmente havia me usado e se era besteira criar ilusões sobre nós dois.

Por outro lado, também tinha vontade de dar-lhe um soco na cara e mandá-lo pro inferno. Com tantos sentimentos contraditórios, não era à toa que eu estivesse tão abalado. Pela primeira vez desde que reencontrara Harry, ele também parecia afetado. Nem de longe lembrava o altivo Auror Potter que sempre sabia de tudo.

Meu coração sangrou.

\- Como você está? – ele me perguntou.

\- Ótimo.

Não deixava de ser verdade. Fisicamente eu melhorava a cada dia. Meus sentimentos, no entanto, estavam todos de pernas pro ar.

\- Você me parece mesmo bem melhor. – Harry sorriu, e meu coração deu um salto.

Fiquei com ódio de mim mesmo porque comecei a imaginar coisas, e a esperança de que Harry ainda me quisesse voltou. A raiva que me consumia era tão intensa que ameaçava me sufocar.

\- Preciso ir. – disse antes que perdesse totalmente o controle sobre minhas emoções e fizesse um papelão em pleno centro de Hogsmeade.

Dei-lhe as costas e recomecei a minha caminhada cautelosa, embora tivesse vontade de sair correndo como um idiota.

\- Espere! – Harry exclamou, e sua mão se fechou em meu braço.

Mantive-me de costas. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca.

\- Por quê? Por que devo esperar? – as palavras saíram da minha boca sem que eu as pudesse conter. – Desde que nós voltamos do Egito, fui deixado no escuro. Você simplesmente sumiu. Deixou-me sozinho para lidar com as consequências do que tinha acontecido. Sem magia e com meu pai me torturando e me chamando de traidor.

Olhei então para ele. Os olhos verdes de Harry brilharam como chamas verdes. Pensei que ele fosse se afastar para evitar uma cena pública. A última coisa que eu esperava era que ele fosse pegar na minha mão e dizer:

\- Vem comigo.

Começou a me puxar para que eu o seguisse, mas me recusei a dar um passo que fosse.

\- Como assim? Acha que eu sou o quê, Potter? Seu brinquedinho?

As pessoas que passavam começaram a nos lançar olhares estranhos. Àquela altura eu já não me importava. Harry suspirou.

\- Eu preciso te dizer algumas coisas... E não temos muito tempo. Por isso, venha comigo. Por favor.

Seu 'por favor' soou mais como um comando do que como um pedido. O Auror Potter estava ali no final das contas. Respirei fundo. Ir ou não com ele? A curiosidade em saber o que ele tinha pra me dizer foi maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Assenti com a cabeça, e o alivio no olhar de Harry foi óbvio. Recomeçamos a andar de mãos dadas. Vi alguns olhares arregalados pelo caminho. Se Harry não estava se importando, eu também não me importaria.

Um quarteirão depois chegamos a uma casinha de contos de fadas. Harry entrou sem bater e me levou com ele. Assim que nos vimos longe dos olhares curiosos dos passantes, Harry me surpreendeu com um abraço apertado. Fiquei tão surpreso que por um instante não tive reação nenhuma.

\- Ivan, será que podemos ficar a sós por um tempo? – disse Harry.

Franzi o cenho e só então percebi um bruxo de cabelos brancos e longa barba acinzentada sentado em uma poltrona em frente da lareira fumando pacificamente um cachimbo. Pelo canto dos olhos vi o homem que se chamava Ivan levantar-se e nos lançar um olhar malicioso antes de sumir por uma porta lateral.

Empurrei Harry pra longe.

\- Ficou louco, Potter? Onde estamos? Quem era aquele homem? – disparei.

\- Ivan é um velho amigo e essa é sua casa.

\- E você sempre entra assim na casa dos outros? Quer dizer... O que ele deve estar pensando? – eu estava pra lá de chocado.

\- Se importa com o que os outros vão pensar ao nos ver juntos?

\- Você não? – perguntei mais surpreso do que nunca.

Ele suspirou e correu os dedos pelos cabelos negros, que graças a Merlin continuavam brilhantes e abundantes. E despenteados. Fiquei com uma vontade enorme de correr meus dedos nos cabelos dele. Mas eu estava me desviando do assunto.

Harry se aproximou novamente, me enlaçou pela cintura e encostou a testa na minha. Nossas respirações se misturaram.

\- Isso não é justo, Potter. – murmurei cansado.

Seus dedos, agora sem a proteção das luvas, acariciaram o meu rosto. Fechei os olhos em êxtase.

\- Ivan é um dos poucos que sabem tudo sobre mim. E a casa dele é praticamente a minha casa.

\- Praticamente? – veio uma voz lá de dentro. – Minha casa é sua casa, filho.

Harry fez uma careta.

\- Ivan...

\- Certo, certo. Já estou saindo. – a voz voltou a gritar. Logo em seguida, ouvi uma porta ser fechada e tudo ficou em silêncio absoluto.

Franzi o cenho. Nunca havia ouvido falar daquele homem, e achava estranho que Harry confiasse tanto nele. Vendo a minha cara, que deveria estar um misto de estupefação com indignação, Harry sorriu. Tive vontade de bater nele.

\- Você me deve tantas explicações, Potter, que nem sei se teremos tempo o bastante para todas elas.

\- Infelizmente, não teremos. Mas vamos começar por Ivan então.

Embora eu realmente estivesse curioso para saber sobre Ivan, tinha muito mais urgência em saber o que seria de nós dois, e se me pai tinha razão sobre Harry.

\- Esqueça o Ivan. – eu o cortei. – Faz alguma ideia de como eu tenho me sentido desde que acordei em St. Mungus?

Havia culpa nos olhos de Harry.

\- Como andam os seus níveis de magia? – Harry perguntou, e notei que havia grande preocupação em sua voz.

Dei um sorrisinho.

\- Então é isso. Sente-se culpado, Potter?

\- É lógico que sim! Eu sabia que não deveria ter te levado naquela missão, mas fui idiota o bastante para apostar na sorte. Literalmente. – ele deu um sorriso amargo.

\- Talvez a sorte tenha me salvado de um destino ainda pior. Mas isso agora é o de menos. O que eu quero saber é se você realmente me usou como meu pai disse. De acordo com Lucius, vocês tinham um acordo. Ele lhe ajudaria a desmascarar o Grupo dos Poderosos e eu ficaria fora de tudo. Disse que você sabia muito bem que entrar na Câmara podia custar a minha vida.

Outra risada amarga.

\- Acredita no seu pai?

\- Não devo acreditar no meu próprio pai, Potter?

\- Ainda estamos falando de Lucius Malfoy, certo? O mesmo Lucius Malfoy que praticamente te jogou pra cima de Voldemort sem se importar...

\- Nem comece, Potter! – eu o interrompi imediatamente. Tudo o que não queria naquele momento era escutar um discurso sobre quem era realmente Lucius Malfoy. – Quem meu pai é ou deixa de ser não vem ao caso! O problema é você! Você com seus joguinhos obscuros e suas mentiras e...

\- Ok! – foi a vez de ele me interromper irritado. – Mas eu não menti! Apenas omiti algumas coisas porque a investigação era minha e você não devia ter nada a ver com ela! Eu e Lucius tínhamos um acordo sim, é verdade. Mas...

\- Você não achou que eu deveria ser informado disso? Deve ter se divertido à beça me fazendo de palhaço! – gritei.

\- Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer que você não é um Auror, portanto...

\- PORRA NENHUMA!

Eu já estava cansado e havia atingido meu limite. Não suportava mais a ideia de ser tratado por todos como se fosse um idiota e coitadinho.

\- É a minha vida, Potter! Minha família! Que se dane a porra da sua vida burocrática no Ministério! Eu não dou a mínima! Você me usou!

\- Não está se esquecendo de nada? – ele rebateu. – Foi você quem insistiu em se envolver na história! Eu sempre quis que ficasse de fora! SEMPRE! Que droga, Malfoy! Seu pai é um filho da mãe! Nosso acordo não tinha nada a ver com você! Ele só abriu a boca sobre o Livro dos Mortos quando eu joguei aquela carta que você achou na cara dele! E mesmo assim, ele ainda tentou desconversar. A maior parte do que descobri sobre o assunto veio das minhas próprias investigações e de você! A grande verdade é que seu pai mais atrapalhou do que ajudou.

Harry de repente parecia esgotado. Ele sentou-se no sofá de dois lugares que ficava no meio da sala e despenteou ainda mais os cabelos.

\- Ele me perguntou sobre meu envolvimento com você. Eu não lhe disse nada, é claro. É verdade que ele me pediu para não levá-lo ao Egito, para deixá-lo de fora, mas eu imaginei que fosse pelas mesmas razões que eu não queria levá-lo para começo de conversa. Achei que ele estivesse preocupado com a sua saúde. E imagino que ele realmente estava preocupado, à moda distorcida dele. A pura verdade, Malfoy, é que seu pai no fundo estava torcendo pelo sucesso dos Poderosos, mas tinha medo de se envolver e ser preso novamente.

Harry me olhou com uma dor tão profunda que me aproximei dele sem nem mesmo perceber.

\- É claro que eu sabia que a missão podia custar a sua vida, Malfoy! Isso não era nenhum segredo! Era uma missão perigosa. Eu podia ter morrido também! E sinceramente, se você não estivesse comigo, talvez eu realmente tivesse morrido.

Ouvi-lo admitir aquilo me fez um bem enorme. Sentei-me ao lado dele, mas não nos tocamos, embora eu inconscientemente tivesse removido minhas luvas. Eu ainda precisava de mais respostas.

\- Não imaginei nem por um momento que a Câmara tivesse sido projetada especificamente para brincar de gato e rato com um Malfoy. Admito meu erro. Em sã consciência nunca deveria ter deixado você vir comigo. Mas... Eu vi o quanto queria me ajudar, o quanto você parecia determinado a apagar o passado, a ser alguém que pudesse fazer a diferença. E não consegui negar isso a você.

Era verdade. Eu realmente fizera tudo aquilo para me redimir. Mas acima de tudo, arriscara a minha vida por Harry.

\- Não tem ideia de como me senti ao ver você derramar seu sangue daquela forma enquanto me mantinha sob o feitiço petrificador. Fiquei apavorado com o que podia acontecer com você! Usou toda a sua magia para me manter preso enquanto você... – Harry parou e fechou os olhos, como se a mera lembrança daquele dia ainda o assombrasse. – Por que fez aquilo?

Mordi o lábio, depois dei um sorriso pra lá de cansado.

\- Você já sabe a resposta, Potter. Sempre soube. Por isso me usou.

\- Eu não... – a dor nos olhos de Harry era legítima. Ele suspirou. – Você tem razão. Eu te usei. Não que eu tenha feito de propósito. Não queria me envolver com você, porque no final eu sabia que... Eu sabia que iria acabar sucumbindo ao desejo que sentia por você, e...

Meu coração perdeu o compasso.

\- Eu pensei que tivesse as coisas sob controle. Você não entende. Desde que assumi o comando dos Aurores eu tenho ficado em constante vigilância. Nada, absolutamente nada, pode me fazer perder o controle. Meu trabalho exige disciplina e frieza. Porque no final do dia estou sempre lidando com os piores bruxos que existem. Não posso me dar ao luxo de fraquejar um segundo sequer. E então você entrou na minha vida com esse olhar que parecia querer me devorar a cada vez que me via.

Ruborizei. Nunca imaginei que minha fome por Harry tivesse sido tão aparente. Por outro lado, ele era um Auror. Harry era treinado para captar as emoções humanas e interpretá-las rapidamente. Logo, minha paixão devia mesmo ter sido óbvia.

\- E eu me peguei querendo descobrir o que estava por detrás daquele olhar, e o que ele poderia me oferecer. – Harry continuou. Sua sinceridade me pegou completamente desprevenido. – E me odiei pelo que eu estava começando a sentir, porque o momento era o pior possível. E eu estava certo. Nunca deveria ter deixado que as coisas saíssem do meu controle daquela forma. Eu perdi a objetividade. Deixei que se ferisse. Deixei que perdesse toda a sua magia. Falhei miseravelmente.

Meu choque ao ver lágrimas nos olhos de Harry foi imenso. Quando dei por mim, também estava chorando. Não era um choro desesperado. Era ainda pior. Porque nosso choro era silencioso, mas cheio de significado.

Sem mais resistir, enterrei minhas mãos nos seus cabelos e o puxei para perto de mim. Nossas bocas se encontraram e pude sentir o gosto de suas lágrimas. Harry me beijou lentamente, mordiscando meus lábios, passando a língua sobre eles, enterrando-a na minha boca até que eu me derretesse por completo. O beijo tornou-se apressado, mas não menos doce. Um parecia querer devorar o outro. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao pensar que Harry havia sido perfeito ao descrever os olhares que lançara na sua direção desde nosso encontro na Plataforma Nove ¾. Devorar era realmente a palavra ideal para o que eu queria fazer com ele sempre que nos encontrávamos.

Mas ainda havia muitas dúvidas no ar. Ainda havia Gina Weasley. Afastei-me um pouco. Olhamo-nos.

\- A culpa não é sua. – eu disse finalmente. – Mesmo que você tivesse me usado, Potter, a verdade é que eu me deixei usar. Praticamente implorei por isso. Eu perdi minha magia, mas acho que isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde. E pra ser honesto, eu tenho me sentido bem melhor sem ela.

\- Talvez. Mas eu com certeza ajudei a acelerar o processo e não gosto nada disso. – ele disse com amargura na voz. Seus dedos acariciaram meus cabelos. Tive vontade de me aconchegar a ele e ronronar.

\- Porque não foi me ver uma vez sequer desde que voltamos?

Outro suspiro longo.

\- Um pouco foi por culpa. Fiquei com tanta raiva de tudo que só o que queria era terminar com a investigação de uma vez por todas. Trabalhei como um louco para que finalmente conseguíssemos desmascarar o Grupo dos Poderosos e aqueles que os financiavam. Estes eram os que realmente me preocupavam. Bruxos realmente poderosos da Bulgária. Viajei para lá com Hermione e Ron. Conseguimos finalmente provas contra quem eu realmente queria meter na cadeia. Não que vá ser fácil mantê-lo lá... Mas nunca é. Enfim, ver como você se sacrificou pra me ajudar me fez... acelerar as coisas.

Nossas mãos se entrelaçaram com força. Meus olhos se perderam nos dele.

\- E agora? – perguntei finalmente.

Harry abriu a boca, mas só o que escutei foi uma musiquinha irritante. Quando o vi pegando o maldito celular, quis dar um berro. Harry apenas relanceou na minha direção antes de atender. Sua voz tornou-se suave e cheia de carinho. Do outro lado da linha estava sua filha caçula.

\- Oi, meu anjo. Já estou indo. Não, não me esqueci. – Harry sorriu e seu rosto relaxou por completo. – É claro. Não. O papai está... com um amigo. Mas já estou indo. Não. De jeito nenhum! Passe o telefone para o seu irmão.

Não sabia exatamente o que sentir, mas o fato é que escutar Potter conversar ao telefone com os filhos me deixou tocado. Não consegui segurar o riso ao ouvir sua conversa com Tiago, o mais velho. Ao mesmo tempo, senti-me deslocado.

\- Nem pensar, Tiago! O que foi que eu disse? Nada de truques perigosos! E se eu pegar sua irmã com alguma coisa que você deu a ela da loja dos seus tios... É, exatamente. Que bom que estamos de acordo. Ah, pode ter certeza de que eu vou fazer uma inspeção minuciosa nos seus bolsos! E diga ao seu tio que eu vou matá-lo se ele te der aquela nova invenção dele. Você sabe muito bem qual é! Ok. Não. Já estou indo. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco.

Quando Harry desligou o clima entre nós já havia se dissipado. Era como se a vida lá fora houvesse mostrado suas garras. Como se ela tivesse nos lembrado exatamente nosso lugar no mundo, nossas realidades, nossas obrigações. Queria ficar zangado, mas minha família também estava lá, e por coincidência na loja dos Weasleys.

\- Preciso ir. – ele disse.

\- Eu também. – suspirei.

Levantamo-nos e caminhamos até a porta da frente. Então era isso. O fim. Harry colocou a mão na minha e com a outra me acariciou o rosto.

\- Quando as férias dos meninos terminarem, e quando eu finalmente tiver resolvido tudo no Quartel, virei ver você. E então poderemos conversar. Sobre tudo. – ele disse.

Quis muito acreditar naquilo, mas tinha medo. Engoli em seco.

\- Potter...

\- Draco...

Arregalei os olhos ao ouvir o meu nome.

\- Quer uma garantia de que estou falando sério?

Claro que eu queria. Mas só de escutar o meu nome saindo da boca dele já me deixara satisfeito. Como eu era fácil.

\- Eu te amo. – ele disse.

E me beijou.


	24. Capítulo 24

Geralmente as coisas melhoram depois de uma declaração de amor vinda da pessoa amada. Bem, não foi o meu caso. Harry soltou a bomba, me beijou como se não houvesse amanhã e desapareceu. Fiquei só, atordoado, e sem saber o que fazer. Minha vontade era de ir atrás dele, exigir mais explicações. Ao menos exigir mais beijos. Tive raiva, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Harry tinha suas obrigações a cumprir, assim como eu tinha as minhas.

Retomei meu caminho para o Três Vassouras e confesso que fiquei aliviado por Astória ainda não ter chegado com os meninos. Precisava de um tempo para digerir tudo o que acabara de acontecer comigo e com Harry. Sabia, porém, que só me acalmaria de verdade quando Harry me procurasse novamente, e imaginava que aquilo demoraria uma eternidade.

Bufei de ódio e pedi uma cerveja amanteigada. Deveria ter pedido algo mais forte, mas na atual conjuntura, era melhor me manter sóbrio. Os meninos chegaram sorrindo e cheios de pacotes. Scorpius abanou a mão assim que me viu, mas não correu na minha direção como fez Angel. O pequeno se atirou em meus braços sorrindo largamente. Sua meiguice me deixou mais calmo. Alfred veio logo em seguida, e fiquei feliz em notar que ele parecia mais relaxado.

Astória sentou-se ao meu lado, seu rosto corado pelo vento frio. Sorri e tentei agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se Harry não houvesse virado meu mundo de pernas pro ar.

\- Encontramos Harry Potter. – disse Astória.

Lá se foi a minha falsa calma. Minha garganta ficou seca e meu coração disparou. Tomei um longo gole de cerveja.

\- Que filhos mais adoráveis ele tem. – ela continuou como se não soubesse o efeito que suas palavras tinham sobre mim.

\- Um bando de pestinhas, isso sim. – disse Alfred com um sorriso escarninho. – Aquele tal de James me deu nos nervos.

\- Eu gostei de Lily. Vou me casar com ela! – exclamou Angel.

Astória riu. Eu quase engasguei com a cerveja.

\- Ah, é verdade, foi amor à primeira vista entre Angel e Lily. – ela completou.

Franzi o cenho. Falar sobre os filhos de Harry não era menos perturbador do que falar de Harry. Parte de mim, porém, estava pra lá de curioso para saber como eles eram.

\- E Albus Severo? – perguntei e olhei de soslaio para Scorpius.

Vi meu filho se empertigar e me lançar um olhar que era ao mesmo tempo de receio e desafio. Estava claro que Scorpius tinha medo da minha reação a sua amizade com Albus, assim como estava bem claro que ele iria defender o amigo dos meus comentários ferinos se fosse preciso. Estava na hora de dizer a ele que eu não tinha reservas quanto a Albus Severo.

\- Ouvi dizer que ele é um bom garoto. – falei.

\- Ele é um amor. Tão educado. – concordou Astória.

Scorpiuscontinuou calado, mas pude ver que estava bastante atento à conversa.

\- Scorpius? O filho de Potter é da sua idade, não é? – perguntei como se não fosse importante.

\- É. – veio a resposta curta.

Quase suspirei.

\- E vocês são amigos? – insisti.

Silêncio. Seus olhos azuis brilharam intensamente. Achei engraçado o modo como ele ergueu o queixo e me encarou fixamente. Senti um orgulho tremendo de sua coragem.

\- Somos. – ele respondeu sem pestanejar.

\- Ótimo.

Scorpius pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa. Astória deu um sorriso discreto.

\- Mas ele não é da Sonserina. – afirmou Scorpius.

\- Eu sei.

\- Ele é da Grifinória. – Scorpius continuou.

Sorri de leve.

\- Imaginei. Nenhum Potter seria outra coisa que não um Grifinório.

Scorpiusagora estava pra lá de curioso. Ele se debruçou na mesa e pareceu procurar algo nos meus olhos.

\- Então não se importa?

Dei de ombros.

\- Sua mãe acabou de me dizer que ele é um garoto educado. Além disso, confio nos seus instintos. Sei não teria feito amizade com ele se ele fosse um Grifinório insuportável. – tentei brincar.

Deu certo. Scorpius relaxou visivelmente, e abriu um sorriso enorme. Dali pra frente só o que ouvi foi como Albus Severo era incrível, e como James era um pentelho que ficava 24 horas no pé do irmão mais novo, fazendo com que Scorpiuse Albus ficassem planejando o que fazer para se vingar das traquinagens do outro. Esse detalhe em particular me deixou zangado. Por outro lado, era deveras engraçado. No final das contas, a rivalidade Malfoy x Potter continuava em Scorpius e James. A diferença era que havia um Potter a favor de um Malfoy agora.

A vida era mesmo estranha.

Conforme Scorpiusia contando sobre seus dias em Hogwarts, pude perceber duas coisas. Uma, que Angel parecia cada vez mais fascinado com o mundo escolar que dentro de mais alguns anos ele iria experimentar. A outra, que Alfred sentia exatamente o oposto do irmão, e cada vez que ouvia a palavra "Hogwarts" seu humor ia diminuindo.

Ver sua raiva misturada ao sofrimento por não ter tido uma infância e adolescência normais partiu meu coração em mil pedaços. O pior era reparar em como ele se esforçava para não demonstrar o que realmente sentia. Astória percebeu também, e imediatamente começou a puxar outro assunto que não fosse a vida de Scorpius em Hogwarts.

O dia passou rapidamente, e não mais vi Harry durante a minha estada em Hogsmeade. Não foi de todo ruim. Passar o dia com os meninos foi divertido, mas definitivamente cansativo. Não era nada fácil acompanhar o ritmo de três crianças. Ao menos consegui não pensar muito em Harry.

Passar o dia com os meninos me esgotou menos do que meu encontro inesperado com Harry, mas mesmo assim eu me sentia exausto quando entrei em casa. Quando chegamos à Mansão, só o que queria era tomar um banho demorado e me enfiar na cama. Porém, era véspera de Natal. Havia um jantar em andamento. E com três crianças na casa todas ansiosas pelos presentes de Natal – sim, até mesmo o rebelde Alfred havia entrado no espírito da coisa – era praticamente impossível dar-lhes as costas e ir dormir.

Ver o rosto iluminado de cada um deles a cada presente aberto na manhã seguinte foi uma benção. Talvez eu e Astória tivéssemos exagerado na quantidade de presentes, mas era o primeiro Natal de Alfred e Angel conosco. Tínhamos que comemorar com estilo.

Além disso, seria o primeiro Natal de Scorpius sem a presença dos avós, o que o deixou extremamente desapontado. Meu pai e eu continuávamos medindo forças. Minha mãe se via sem saber o que fazer. Por um lado ela queria muito passar mais tempo comigo e Scorpius, e estava até disposta a conhecer melhor Alfred e Angel. Por outro, não podia simplesmente abandonar meu pai. No fim, mamãe escolheu ficar em Paris com Lucius, mas não sem antes enviar uma porção de mimos paraScorpius.

Não passou despercebido para Alfred, nem para ninguém na verdade, o fato de que Lucius mandou apenas presentes para Scorpius. Aquela provocação descarada fez meu sangue ferver, e só me controlei porque não queria dar um chilique na frente dos garotos. Pelo olhar de Scorpius, pude ver uma nota de súbito entendimento no gesto do avô. Também vi tristeza, seguida de raiva e desafio. Scorpiusme fitou por algum tempo, e fiquei me perguntando o que lhe passava pela cabeça. Por fim, ele se virou para Angel e começou a dividir os presentes de Lucius com o mais novo.

Angel delirou. Astória só ficou de olho para que Scorpius não lhe desse nada que fosse perigoso. Alfred percebeu as intenções deScorpius, assim como entendeu porque seu gesto não foi estendido a ele. Um sorriso leve apareceu nos lábios do mais velho. Ele aprovava a forma como Scorpius fazia as coisas e tratava seu irmão mais novo. Relaxei e sorri também.

Retirei-me para tocar piano. Recomecei minha melodia inacabada. As notas fluíram leves, depois mais urgentes, dramáticas, e então, como que por mágica, retomaram a calma do começo. E para minha grande alegria, continuei tocando além do ponto em que havia parado de compô-la tantos anos atrás. A melodia agora se tornara mais leve. Mesmo assim não consegui terminá-la. Tinha a impressão de que só a terminaria quando Harry finalmente abrisse o jogo comigo sobre tudo.

\- Bonita melodia, pai. – disse Scorpiusatrás de mim.

Olhei para ele o convidei a se sentar ao meu lado. Comecei a dedilhar uma música que costumávamos tocar juntos quando ele tinha uns 8 anos. Scorpius logo pegou a deixa e passou a tocá-la com a mão direita enquanto eu o acompanhava com a mão esquerda. Ao final, sorrimos um para o outro.

\- Fico tremendamente feliz de vê-lo em casa. – disse tentando não parecer muito nostálgico, mas falhando miseravelmente.

\- Eu também gosto de estar em casa.

Percebi que Scorpius também tentava não soar tão "filhinho do papai", mas pude ver em seus olhos a satisfação por estar de volta ao lar. Sorri de leve.

\- Mesmo que a vida em Hogwarts esteja tão agitada? – provoquei.

Scorpius fez uma careta.

\- Eu gosto de Hogwarts. Mas às vezes tenho saudades de casa... Como a forma como a mamãe costumava cantar pra mim antes de dormir... Ou como Cisne sempre vinha me trazer um copo de chocolate quente pra mim depois que mamãe achava que eu já estava dormindo. Ou nossas corridas de vassouras. Eles não deixam a gente voar sem supervisão porque somos do primeiro ano.

A forma baixinha como ele confessou aquilo me fez enxergá-lo novamente como um bebê e abraçá-lo apertado. Longe de tudo e todos, Scorpius retribuiu o abraço. Logo depois, como era comum naquela idade, sentiu-se embaraçado e começou a tagarelar sobre Quadribol. Disse a ele que poderíamos dar umas voltas no dia seguinte e levar Angel e Alfred conosco.

Logo em seguida me dei conta de que talvez, com meus poderes mágicos drenados, eu não mais pudesse voar. O pensamento me entristeceu ao extremo. Porém, a vassoura era encantada. Talvez não fizesse diferença ser bruxo ou não para montar em uma. Ao menos era o que eu esperava. Em todo caso não disse nada a Scorpius. Não queria que ele compartilhasse da minha dúvida cruel.

\- Pai... – sua voz me tirou do meu devaneio sombrio. – Você não está mesmo zangado por Albus ser meu amigo?

\- Claro que não. – garanti. – As coisas são bem diferentes agora.

Segurei o meu riso escarninho ao pensar exatamente no quanto as coisas haviam mudado entre Harry e eu.

\- Eu pensei que você odiasse o Sr Potter.

Suspirei.

\- Isso foi no passado. Eu não o odeio.

Scorpius ficou pensativo por um instante. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, e fiquei imaginando o que ele estava escondendo de mim.

\- Scorpius... – comecei.

\- Harry Potter esteve na escola há us dois meses. Deu uma palestra sobre segurança, e pediu que ficássemos atentos a qualquer coisa diferente. Por causa da Gangue dos Bruxos e tal. A escola até ficou com alguns Aurores de vigia, o que achamos um pouco demais, mas quem é que ia argumentar com o famoso Harry Potter?

Meu coração disparou. Harry nunca me dissera nada sobre o assunto. Eu me lembrava, porém, de quando ele me afirmara que Scorpius estaria mais do que seguro em Hogwarts. Ele mesmo havia ido até lá para se certificar de que nossos filhos ficariam bem. Nunca amei tanto Harry como nesse momento. Minha vontade foi de procurá-lo naquele momento e que tudo o mais fosse pro inferno.

\- Ele conversou comigo. – Scorpius continuou.

Meu coração se apertou tanto que senti falta de ar.

\- E o que vocês conversaram? – consegui perguntar.

\- Ele me disse que eu era muito parecido com você. Achei que ele estivesse sendo cínico, mas Al me garantiu que não. Então fomos tomar sorvete com ele em Hogsmeade. Ele até que é um cara divertido. Achei que ele fosse ser metido com toda aquela fama e tal. – ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, depois disse, - Desculpe se eu não disse nada antes...

Suspirei fundo.

\- Não precisa esconder as coisas de mim, Scorpius. Nunca ficaria bravo com você por algo assim.

\- Desculpe.

Passei a mão em sua cabeça.

\- Bem, no futuro, lembre-se de que pode confiar no seu velho pai, ok?

Ele assentiu. Algo mais me ocorreu.

\- Você contou a sua mãe?

Scorpius ficou levemente vermelho e novamente vi sua cabeça assentir afirmativamente. Senti uma pontada no estômago. Por que é que Astória não me contava as coisas?

\- Mas eu pedi pra ela não te contar, porque eu disse que eu queria fazer isso pessoalmente. – ele se apressou em defender a mãe.

Foi impossível não sorrir.

\- Ok. Apenas se lembre de que pode contar comigo.

De qualquer forma, teria uma conversinha com Astória mais tarde.

Com a cabeça cheia, fui dar uma volta na propriedade. Apenas Athos me acompanhou. Estava bastante frio, e a neve fofa não ajudava nem um pouco a tornar o passeio mais agradável. Encostei-me numa das árvores centenárias que rodeavam a Mansão e olhei para o céu. Eu estava feliz pela paz reinante, mas meu coração não conseguia sossegar.

Eu queria tanto a presença de Harry ali que chegava a doer. Ficava me lembrando constantemente daquele "eu te amo" dito com fervor. Eu me sentia tão ridículo. Eu era um homem adulto. Devia saber me controlar melhor.

Comecei a caminhar novamente, desta vez na direção do campo de Quadribol particular da Mansão. Resolvi me concentrar em saber se poderia ou não voar numa vassoura como antigamente. Fui até o depósito das vassouras e peguei a minha. Estava um tanto empoeirada. Pudera. Eu não voava desde a ida de Scorpius para Hogwarts. Não deveria ter parado. Curiosamente, mesmo quando meus níveis de magia andavam baixos e instáveis, voar nunca havia sido problema. Pelo contrário, estar em cima de uma vassoura sempre me fizera muito bem.

Caminhei até o campo aberto. Antes que eu pudesse me posicionar para alçar vôo, a voz de Alfred me fez dar um pulo de susto.

\- O que você está fazendo?

Não sei por que me senti como uma criança flagrada fazendo algo errado.

\- Não é óbvio? – retruquei.

Arrependi-me do tom amargo, pois a postura defensiva de Alfred apenas aumentou.

\- Só estava perguntando. – ele deu de ombros. – Tem certeza de que pode voar? Quer dizer, não perdeu seus poderes mágicos?

Refreei minha irritação, ou pelo menos tentei. A verdade é que eu era tão defensivo quanto Alfred. Ao pensar naquilo, sorri.

\- Bem, é o que estou tentando descobrir, se posso ou não voar. – Posicionei na vassoura e o olhei de relance. Vi que seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade. Algo me ocorreu. – Sabe voar?

Vi a dor nos olhos dele antes que ele pudesse escondê-la.

\- É claro que sei. – ele respondeu.

Eu sabia que estava mentindo. Alfred era tão parecido comigo que às vezes ficava imaginando se ele realmente não era um Malfoy.

\- Ótimo. Então monte aqui. Se eu realmente não conseguir voar, você vai assumir o comando.

Alfred me olhou como se eu estivesse maluco.

\- E então? Você vem ou não? Não temos o dia todo.

Alfred mordeu o lábio com força, depois ergueu o queixo e me encarou.

\- Certo. Vamos lá.

Quase gargalhei. Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia juntar um garoto que não sabia voar, apenas tinha a atitude de quem sabia, e um homem que já não era mais bruxo. Para minha surpresa, porém, e grande felicidade, assim que coloquei as mãos no cabo e tomei impulso, a vassoura alçou voo magnificamente. Senti o vento no meu rosto e soltei um grito de intensa alegria.

Atrás de mim Alfred parecia fascinado e horrorizado ao mesmo tempo. Sentia suas mãos agarradas ao meu robe com força excessiva, como se ele estivesse com medo de que ambos fôssemos cair a qualquer momento.

Fico feliz em dizer que o vôo foi um sucesso, e que voamos por um bom tempo. Apesar do vento gelado e dos flocos de neve que começaram a cair, me diverti um bocado. Em nenhum momento senti que não podia fazer aquilo. Meu urro de felicidade provavelmente poderia ser ouvido a quilômetros de distância. Até Alfred começou a relaxar e achar tudo engraçado.

Eu ainda era um bruxo, e um dia meus poderes todos voltariam. Senti-me tão feliz que achei que fosse chorar.

Quando finalmente colocamos os pés em terra firme, olhei para Alfred com determinação.

\- Vou ensinar você a voar. – disse. Ele começou a abrir a boca para protestar, mas eu o interrompi com a minha autoridade de pai. – E vou começar a lhe ensinar outras coisas também. Infelizmente você sabe das minhas limitações no momento, mas eu ao menos tenho o conhecimento. Todo o resto pode ser resolvido com um professor particular. – depois falei com mais suavidade, - Não precisa ter vergonha de não saber as coisas, Alfred. As pessoas estão no mundo para aprender com as outras.

Alfred cruzou os braços. Sabia que tratava uma luta interna.

\- Não vou para Hogwarts. – disse.

\- Podemos resolver isso depois. – coloquei a mão em seus ombros e apertei de leve. – Não precisa se preocupar, ok? Vou respeitar a sua decisão caso realmente não queira ir para Hogwarts. No momento, porém, eu gostaria muito que você não lutasse contra tudo o que eu digo. Afinal de contas, não quer aprender a voar como eu?

Seus olhos brilharam. Olhamo-nos por algum tempo. Finalmente, Alfred assentiu, e até sorriu um pouco. Meu sorriso foi bastante largo, e dei-lhe um abraço antes que ele pudesse reagir. Alfred corou, mas milagrosamente não reclamou.

Quem sabe as coisas estivessem começando a melhorar.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Esse capítulo é todo do ponto de vista do Harry, porque depois de um tempo eu senti que precisava dar voz a ele já que toda a história é vista pelos olhos do Draco. Até eu que sabia o que se passava na cabeça do Harry comecei a ficar com raiva dele depois de um tempo. Eu tinha que ficar me lembrando de que o Harry também estava passando por um momento complicado na vida dele, que ele tinha suas razões para agir daquela forma. Até que finalmente eu parei e pensei: bem, agora é hora de dar voz ao Harry. Deixar ele mostrar seu lado da história. Ver como ele foi se apaixonando e aceitando seu amor pelo Draco. E o resultado foi esse capítulo. Espero que gostem.

HARRY POTTER

Era final de janeiro e as pilhas de papéis em cima de sua mesa chegavam quase até o teto. Certo, ele estava exagerando. Um pouco. Mas não era exagero dizer que as pilhas só não desabavam porque sua secretária lançara nelas um feitiço para segurá-las no lugar alguns dias antes.

Burocracia era o que Harry mais detestava no seu trabalho, e ela vinha se acumulando exatamente por esse motivo. O que ele realmente gostava, o que fazia seu sangue ferver, era partir para a ação. Mas sendo o chefe do Quartel dos Aurores, sua missão era muito mais delegar a ação e se preocupar com a parte burocrática. Harry só assumia uma investigação quando o risco era alto demais, e sua experiência e técnica eram exigidas pelo Ministro da Magia em pessoa. Como no caso dos Poderosos e da Gangue dos Bruxos.

Harry suspirou e recostou-se na cadeira. Estava exausto. Aquele trabalho nem fora o mais difícil de sua vida, ou o mais perigoso. Mas era incrível como sua vida havia mudado por causa dele.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que Shacklebolt havia lhe pedido que assumisse o caso pessoalmente, e a forma como Gina havia olhado pra ele no jantar quando lhe contara sobre o fato. Um olhar de resignação.

Em todos aqueles anos de casado, Harry e Gina quase nunca brigaram. Tinham discussões como todo casal, mas nunca haviam levantado a voz um para o outro, nem ido dormir sem antes fazerem as pazes. A única coisa que realmente irritava Gina era quando Harry se afundava no trabalho, e mesmo aí ela conseguia ser incrivelmente compreensiva. Ou assim Harry pensava.

Ele devia ter percebido que as coisas haviam mudado entre eles. A forma como ela andava reticente e distraída. O fato de que, embora partilhassem a mesma cama, já não faziam amor há muito tempo.

Hermione sempre havia lhe dito que, quando o assunto era o seu coração, Harry era um completo babaca. Ela tinha razão. A verdade era que Harry nunca havia sido um homem arrebatado pela paixão. Ele com certeza amava Gina, e sempre a amaria. Mas era muito mais um carinho do que uma paixão avassaladora. Sempre fora assim. Ele só demorara a perceber como aquilo machucava sua esposa.

Ela vinha tentando conversar com ele por algum tempo, mas Harry sempre adiara aquilo que já era óbvio para a família toda, menos pra ele. Eles se amavam e, no entanto, não era o bastante. Gina queria mais, e Harry não conseguia dar a ela o que ela queria. Ela queria fogo e paixão, e acabara indo procurar consolo nos braços de seu colega de trabalho, um ex-jogador de Quadribol metido a besta que não chegava nem aos pés de Harry.

Quando a ficha finalmente caiu, Harry ficou furioso. Sua vontade era de procurar o desgraçado e ensinar-lhe a não mexer com a mulher dos outros. Ron inclusive o incentivara, e somente Hermione e seu bom-senso o havia impedido de fazer uma besteira.

A grande conversa com Gina fora extremamente dolorosa para ambos, mas pelos filhos e pela família, Harry decidira dar uma nova chance ao casamento. Não se destruía uma vida toda juntos de uma hora para outra. Ele também tinha sua parcela de culpa na história e sentia-se um fracasso como homem. Prometera a si mesmo se dedicar mais à relação dos dois, mostrar mais paixão, mais arrebatamento.

Harry deu uma risadinha cínica. Passara as férias de verão inteiras se perguntando por que não conseguia sentir-se arrebatado pela própria esposa. Ele a amava. Tinha ciúmes dela. Porém, seu amor era sereno. E o que havia de errado com isso? Não era isso o verdadeiro amor?

Pouco antes de Tiago e Alvo irem para Hogwarts, a família se juntou para um grande almoço. Harry se sentira em paz. Tudo parecia perfeito. Até Hermione sentar-se ao seu lado e ter uma conversa franca com ele. E pior, dar razão a Gina.

De acordo com Hermione, o único momento em que ela vira Harry realmente agir com paixão era quando brigava com... Draco Malfoy. Ela o fez voltar ao passado e relembrar de cada momento doloroso da relação entre eles. De cada palavra ácida, de cada olhar cheio de raiva, da obsessão que Harry chegara a sentir por ele no sexto ano. Harry até mesmo guardara a varinha de Draco.

Não, ela não estava dizendo que Harry era apaixonado por Draco Malfoy. Só estava lhe dizendo que toda aquela energia empregada odiando Draco havia sido a única vez em que Hermione realmente vira Harry tão entregue a um sentimento. Tão envolvido por alguém que não fosse Voldemort.

Então Draco passou a ser o personagem principal dos seus pensamentos. A princípio as lembranças de Harry o deixaram com uma raiva absurda, o que não fazia mais sentido nenhum. O passado já não mais importava. Draco seguira com sua vida e Harry com a dele. O único que ainda lhe causava dores de cabeça de vez em quando era Lucius Malfoy, mas notícias sobre Draco eram curiosamente esparsas.

A raiva deu lugar à ponderação. Realmente, Draco sempre despertara nele emoções incontroláveis. Só de pensar nele seu sangue já fervia. Tanto tempo havia se passado. Ele não conseguia imaginar Draco como um amigo, mas já devia tê-lo perdoado. Afinal de contas, Draco fora apenas um garoto mimado preso numa realidade que nunca nem imaginara. Ele fora vítima das circunstâncias. Vítima de uma família insana e ambiciosa. Harry vira a dor nos olhos de Draco durante a guerra, e também vira o medo. Draco não tinha mais nenhuma importância. Certo?

Mesmo assim, só de pensar em reencontrar Draco sentia-se extremamente inquieto. E naquele turbilhão de emoções que ele não conseguia entender, houvera aquela fatídica troca de olhares entre eles na Plataforma Nove ¾, e o mundo de Harry desabara.

Ele ficara chocado com a palidez anormal de Draco. Mais do que isso, mesmo a certa distância, Harry podia ver que os anos não estavam sendo generosos com seu antigo inimigo. Ele parecia doente, derrotado. Mesmo que ainda mantivesse a pose altiva dos Malfoys, esta parecia forçada. O coração de Harry ficou apertado. Sua curiosidade foi a mil, assim como seu coração quando os dois trocaram olhares. E foi aí que Harry finalmente conseguiu entender o que Hermione quisera dizer naquele dia. A forma como o olhar de Draco o queimou por dentro deixou-o atordoado. Ele não conseguia entender como um simples olhar podia deixar uma impressão tão forte em todo o seu ser.

Harry descobriu então que realmente precisava de um tempo sozinho para descobrir o que diabos seu coração queria. Uma semana depois, ele saiu de casa. Gina, como sempre, foi mais forte do que ele. Harry demorou a se acostumar com o vazio do novo apartamento de dois quartos que alugara em Londres. O pior fora ter que explicar as coisas para a caçula Lili. Seu coração se partira em tantos pedaços que ele achara quase impossível conseguir emendá-lo.

Felizmente, as crianças têm um poder tremendo de recuperação. Lili se acostumou logo com a nova realidade, especialmente quando Harry lhe deu um celular e lhe disse que ela poderia entrar em contato com ele sempre que precisasse e 'papai viria correndo'. As idas de Lili para Londres também eram frequentes, e a saudade foi atenuada um pouco.

A família Weasley sentiu muito por eles. Harry para eles era como um filho. Molly e Artur lhe garantiram que Harry já era da família, e mesmo que ele e Gina estivessem separados, isso não mudaria.

Explicar as coisas a Tiago e Alvo havia sido bem mais difícil, e dos três, Tiago fora o mais afetado. Ele se recusava a aceitar a situação e andava bem mais rebelde do que o usual.

Pelos filhos, Harry decidiu pensar muito bem no que fazer do casamento. Não tinha tanta certeza de que o divórcio era a melhor solução. Considerara até mesmo terapia de casais. Mas com tão pouco tempo disponível, a ideia foi logo esquecida.

Harry, como era de seu feitio, se afundou no trabalho. As coisas entre o Grupo dos Poderosos e a Gangue dos Bruxos andavam fora de controle. Seus informantes, Lucius Malfoy sendo um deles, andavam lhe deixando no escuro. Sua palestra na Mansão Junian viera a calhar.

E por uma daquelas ironias do destino, Draco estava lá. Irônico porque, de acordo com os relatórios sobre o Clube dos Esnobes Bruxos, Draco era um membro ausente. Ele não deveria estar lá, mas estava. E mais uma vez, Harry foi tomado pelas mesmas emoções de sempre, e mais. Porque quando ele vira Draco tão fragilizado em seus braços, ele sentira uma vontade louca de protegê-lo. Era absurdo. Draco Malfoy não precisava de sua proteção. Pelo menos ele pensava que não.

Conforme Draco foi se envolvendo cada vez mais na investigação, Harry começou a achar que ele tinha algo a ver com os Poderosos. Não era possível que Draco fosse um cordeirinho. Ele nunca havia sido. Quando Alfred e Angel entraram na vida de Draco, Harry recusara-se a achar que fosse apenas coincidência. Draco não estava na Travessa do Tranco como um passante inocente. Muito pelo contrário. Mas Harry nunca havia imaginado que Draco estava do seu lado, procurando informações para ele. Era tão surreal que Harry nem sabia como encarar a questão.

Ele pedira uma investigação sobre Draco. Queria saber se a entrada dele na sua vida fora mesmo mera coincidência ou um plano arquitetado pela mente insana de Lucius Malfoy.

A investigação levara a nada. Draco agora era um recluso. Quase nunca deixava a Mansão. Estava em tratamento com um psiquiatra bruxo, e estava perdendo sua magia. Aquilo para Harry fora o mais chocante. Ele nunca havia ouvido falar de algum bruxo que deixasse de ser um. Que aquilo estivesse acontecendo a um Malfoy, uma família que prezava o sangue puro acima de tudo...

Entre a investigação, seu casamento estremecido e Draco Malfoy, Harry achou que fosse ficar maluco. Seus encontros com Draco eram sempre intensos. Não que ele deixasse o outro perceber. A gama de sentimentos que assolava Harry a cada olhar trocado entre eles era avassaladora. Mais perturbador ainda fora perceber que Draco sentia-se tão abalado quanto ele.

Raiva, ressentimento, dor, e finalmente, desejo. Sua vontade de ferir Draco era crescente, assim como a vontade de tê-lo em seus braços. A primeira vez que o vira tocar piano, Harry sentira uma parte do muro que erguera para se proteger de Draco desabar. Aquele Draco tão humano, tão frágil, conseguira tocar seu coração.

Harry viu-se cada vez mais confuso. A esposa de Draco apenas o deixou ainda mais perdido. Astória Malfoy não era nada do que Harry esperava que fosse. Ela era discreta, mas vivia lhe dando indiretas quando Draco não estava por perto. E a cada palavra aparentemente inocente dela, Harry se pegava prestando mais e mais atenção a cada gesto de Draco, a cada olhar em sua direção.

Seria possível que Draco Malfoy fosse apaixonado por ele? Seria possível que Harry sentisse o mesmo? Harry bem que tentou deixar aquela loucura de lado, mas via-se a cada dia mais envolvido por Draco. Harry descobriu que gostava de provocar o loiro, e que realmente, ficar perto de Draco o deixava mais vivo.

Hermione tinha razão. Para o bem ou para o mal, Draco despertava nele a paixão avassaladora que Harry tanto queria sentir por Gina. Quando Draco o beijou pela primeira vez, aquilo ficou ainda mais aparente. Harry sentiu-se tentado a mandar tudo para o alto, a enlaçar o loiro nos braços e beijá-lo até deixá-los sem fôlego. Mas só o que conseguira fora mandar Draco para o hospital por exaustão mágica.

Harry sentira-se culpado. Hermione lhe garantira que era muito improvável que o problema de Draco tivesse alguma coisa a ver com Harry e o fato dele ter tomado a varinha do loiro pra si. A varinha que ele ainda tinha. Para desencargo de consciência, Harry decidiu devolver a varinha para Draco. A luz radiante nos olhos acinzentados de Draco quando ele finalmente a tomara de Harry deixara o moreno sem fôlego. Por alguns instantes o loiro recuperara sua força interior, aquele lado maroto que tanto atraía Harry. Fora aquele sorriso e aquele olhar, mais do que sua missão, que fizera Harry enlouquecer e pedir para ficar na Mansão.

Na sua primeira noite na Mansão Harry descobrira duas coisas. Uma, que o relacionamento entre Astória e Draco decididamente não era a de um casal normal. Os dois dormiam em quartos separados e em alas separadas. Ainda assim, os dois pareciam compartilhar uma grande amizade e respeito. Harry ficara ainda mais confuso.

Sua segunda descoberta: ver-se nu na frente de Draco e tê-lo comendo-o com os olhos deixara Harry tremendamente excitado, a ponto dele não mais poder mentir pra si mesmo nem se quisesse. Teve que usar todo o seu autocontrole de Auror para não demonstrar exatamente o quanto ele desejava tomar Draco nos braços naquele momento.

Também ficara evidente que Draco o queria, e sua preocupação com Harry era genuína. O toque de Harry no rosto de Draco deixara a ambos trêmulos. Ele não pudera evitar. Não com Draco olhando-o daquela forma tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão intensa.

Se não fosse o telefonema de Lili naquele exato momento, Harry provavelmente teria mandado seu rígido controle às favas.

Ver Draco tão debilitado uma segunda vez deixou Harry fulo da vida. Ele não conseguia entender como Draco podia ser descuidado com a própria saúde. Era como se ele estivesse se auto-punindo.

Ele devia ter se afastado naquele dia. Mas Draco era como um ímã. Harry acabara voltando. Eles acabaram discutindo. E Draco acabara beijando-o.

\- Eu quero você. Só você. – ouvira Draco confessar para seu desespero.

Pela segunda vez, Harry deveria ter fugido. Ele até que tentou, mas as palavras de Draco ficavam ecoando em sua mente até que ele já não aguentasse mais. Por isso Harry teve que voltar. E tinha vergonha de se lembrar como atacara Draco como um animal selvagem. Era como se seu desejo tivesse ficado adormecido por tanto tempo que, depois de ouvir a palavra mágica, ficara impossível contê-lo.

Draco não reclamara. Pelo contrário. Aceitara Harry com todo o seu ser, o que fizera tudo ficar infinitamente melhor... e infinitamente pior também. Porque depois de provar o fruto proibido uma vez, ficava difícil não querer provar novamente.

Ele até havia se surpreendido com si mesmo. Harry nunca havia feito sexo com outro homem, nem de maneira tão selvagem.

Fez uma careta. Na verdade, ele só havia feito sexo com uma pessoa em toda sua vida. Gina.

O que ele sentira nos braços de Draco era bem diferente do que ele sentia quando estava fazendo amor com Gina. Harry acordara com a mente em polvorosa, assim como seu coração.

De uma coisa tinha certeza. Seu casamento com Gina não podia mesmo continuar. Harry já não podia negar a grande atração que sentia por Draco. Nem queria.

Só que havia muita coisa em jogo. Harry estava se envolvendo demais com Draco e esquecendo que havia um trabalho bastante delicado pela frente.

\- O nobre Harry Potter. Trabalho em primeiro lugar. – Draco havia lhe dito como uma acusação.

Era verdade. Mas naquela situação, não podia ser diferente. Draco estava envolvido. E Harry estava envolvido por ele. Aquilo não era nada bom. Se Harry não se afastasse, se não focasse no que tinha que fazer, perderia tudo, inclusive Draco. O idiota estava fragilizado e ainda assim tentava bancar o forte na frente dele. O loiro era tão teimoso que acabou driblando a segurança da Mansão e partindo para o Egito sozinho, deixando Harry fulo da vida.

Harry realmente não queria Draco envolvido em tudo aquilo. Os dias que passaram juntos viajando lhe deixaram mais certo disso. Mas o loiro era tão cabeça-dura e estava tão disposto a ajudar Harry que o moreno não tinha mais argumentos contra ele. Além disso, Draco era peça principal na sua busca pelo Livro dos Mortos, quer ele quisesse ou não.

Tentara com todas as suas forças focar toda a sua energia na missão que tinham pela frente. Por alguns dias ele até conseguira. Resistir a Draco, porém, não era tarefa fácil, especialmente quando os dois tinham que conviver tão próximos. E como era possível não se apaixonar cada vez mais quando tudo o que Harry conseguia enxergar era o loiro tentando se redimir?

Draco se confessara no pior momento possível. Mas era incrível como o coração de Harry se enchera de alegria ao ouvi-lo dizer que o amava. Seu medo era que eles perdessem o foco. Já haviam chegado tão longe. Harry não podia deixar que eles se distraíssem de maneira nenhuma. Qualquer distração que fosse poderia lhes custar a vida, mesmo Draco tendo tomado a poção da sorte.

Então o idiota fizera algo que Harry nunca imaginara que ele faria. Draco se oferecera como sacrifício, literalmente. Quase morrera por ele. Tudo para ajudar Harry.

O sentimento de culpa quase esmagara Harry nos dias que se sucederam. Sabia exatamente de cada boletim médico sobre o estado de Draco, embora não pudesse visitá-lo pessoalmente. Sabendo que Lucius Malfoy estava por perto, Harry acabou pedindo ao Dr Rupert que mantivesse sigilo sobre seu interesse.

Após recuperarem o Livro dos Mortos, o caso contra os Poderosos acelerou, e Harry precisou se afastar da Inglaterra para resolver o assunto de uma vez por todas. Já passara da hora. Com a ajuda de Hermione e Rony, Harry finalmente conseguira as provas de que precisava para mandar os cabeças da operação do Grupo dos Poderosos para a prisão. Não que fosse ser fácil. Com a ajuda de Hermione, eles estavam armados de todas as medidas legais possíveis para fazer com que os líderes do bando ficassem por muito tempo atrás das grades.

Ao voltarem para a Inglaterra, Harry decidira encarar de uma vez por todas o divórcio. Gina ficara desapontada, mas aceitara sua decisão. A família Weasley também. Molly lhe garantira que Harry sempre seria seu filho.

E dos seus próprios filhos, Tiago ainda era o que mais preocupava Harry. A pior reação de todas foi a de Rony, especialmente depois de saber sobre Draco. Os dois não estavam se falando. Harry esperava que o amigo pudesse perdoá-lo um dia.

Encarar Draco também não seria tarefa fácil. Harry tinha pesadelos quase todas as noites com a Câmara que quase exigira em troca a vida de Draco. Seu coração pesava cada vez que se lembrava que Draco havia esgotado seus poderes mágicos naquela missão. Era tudo culpa de Harry, não era? Mesmo quando Rony insistia em dizer que era castigo divino, e que Draco merecia o que estava passando pelo que havia feito no passado.

Harry achava que era um castigo bastante cruel para um bruxo de uma família tão cheia de pompa como a dos Malfoys. Talvez na adolescência ele tivesse desejado que coisas bastante ruins acontecessem a Draco, mas não agora. Draco tinha o direito à redenção. Mesmo que ele tenha tentado contrabandear um filhote de dragão para o aniversário do filho anos atrás.

Harry sorriu ao se lembrar do episódio. Lembrava-se perfeitamente das desculpas esfarrapadas de Draco, do ar de desafio ao conversar com Harry, mas que ao mesmo tempo trazia um respeito que nunca estivera lá antes. Na época Draco ainda não parecia tão doente. Harry inclusive lembrava-se de como o achara atraente.

Riu ainda mais. Será que não fora exatamente naquele momento em que a semente da atração escondida pelo loiro começara a germinar?

Encontrar Draco em Hogsmeade na véspera de Natal fora uma benção e uma maldição. Benção porque vê-lo tão bem, tão saudável apesar da falta de magia deixara Harry um pouco menos aflito. Maldição porque não havia tempo suficiente para acertar as coisas entre eles. Mesmo assim, Harry não resistira a puxá-lo para si, a beijá-lo, a se confessar. E as coisas entre eles continuavam no ar, para desespero de Harry.

Harry soltou um palavrão. Não aguentava mais ficar preso dentro do escritório. Será que não tinha direito de se dedicar a sua vida pessoal ao invés do trabalho o tempo todo?

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e densos, despenteando-os. A culpa era sua. Ele sempre dera prioridade ao trabalho. Talvez fosse hora de tirar uma longa folga.

A porta da sua sala se abriu e Hermione entrou. Os dois ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, depois sorriram.

\- Como está Ron? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione fez uma careta.

\- Fazendo drama. Mas ele vai sobreviver.

\- Acha que ele vai voltar a falar comigo? – Harry perguntou num tom meio brincalhão, meio sério.

\- Depois de tanto tempo e tantas coisas que passamos juntos, Harry, acha mesmo que ele vai conseguir não falar com você? – ela piscou. Aproximou-se dele e, como era de hábito, deu-lhe um abraço apertado. – Dê-lhe um pouco mais de tempo. Só isso.

Harry sempre havia adorado os abraços de Hermione. A amiga tinha o poder de deixá-lo calmo como ninguém.

\- E você? – ele continuou.

Hermione olhou-o e o inundou com sua sabedoria.

\- Acho que você deve fazer o que seu coração mandar, Harry. Gina também pensa assim.

O coração de Harry se apertou ao pensar em Gina. Ele havia lhe contado sobre Draco. Ela não parecera surpresa, mas também não ficara nada feliz em saber que o grande amor de Harry no final das contas era Draco Malfoy.

\- Além disso, nós vamos ficar de olho em Malfoy.

Harry deu uma risada. Ele podia até imaginar.

\- Ele está diferente. – Harry disse.

\- Acredito em você. Fui eu quem te ajudei a investigar os últimos anos da vida dele, não? Sou expert em Draco Malfoy a essa altura. Mesmo assim, você é meu melhor amigo, Harry. Não quero que se machuque.

\- Ele se machucou muito mais do que eu, Hermione...

\- É. Quem diria... – Hermione sempre se impressionava quando se lembrava do sacrifício de Draco. – Nosso mimado bad boy que amávamos odiar acabou de uma maneira bastante diferente da que a gente imaginava.

\- Ele tem melhorado. Ouvi dizer que já está conseguindo recuperar parte da sua magia. – Harry disse. – Dr Rupert me disse que ainda há um longo caminho a ser percorrido, mas ele está bastante esperançoso.

\- E o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Por que não vai ver a melhora dele por si mesmo?

Harry até podia culpar o trabalho, mas a grande verdade era que estava com medo. Ir atrás de Draco e contar-lhe toda a verdade abriria uma nova etapa na vida de Harry. Ele não sabia se os dois estavam preparados. Harry estava num processo de divórcio. Draco ainda era casado com Astória, embora ele agora soubesse que os dois eram muito mais amigos que amantes. Havia tantas coisas a serem consideradas.

\- Você lutou contra Voldemort e sobreviveu, Harry James Potter. Não se atreva a se acovardar a essa altura da vida. – ralhou Hermione para espanto de Harry.

\- Não é covardia. É bom senso. E você é a única que parece estar 100% do meu lado.

\- Dê tempo ao tempo, Harry. Vai ser difícil para Gina aceitar você com ele... E Ron... Bem... Você sabe como ele é.

\- Eu não queria magoar ninguém.

\- Não é assim que a vida funciona. A gente sempre acaba magoando alguém. E mesmo assim a vida continua. Você ama o Malfoy?

\- Amo. – não era mais difícil para Harry admitir e aceitar que amava Draco. Pelo menos não para Hermione.

\- Então... – Hermione deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro. – Vá atrás dele.

Mais fácil falar do que fazer. Porém, era o próximo passo. Já estava na hora.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A história chega ao seu fim, e com isso esta autora pode descansar. Meu Drarry teve o final feliz negado pelo canon. hahaha Deu pra reverter o epílogo do livro! Woohoo! Infelizmente, casais principais de histórias de heróis ainda não podiam ser gays, mas nossa, o potencial de Harry e Draco... Ainda bem que as coisas estão mudando. Ainda bem que temos Os Indomáveis agora, com Wei Wuxian e Lan Wangji. Uma hora vai! Enquanto isso, vamos de fanfic.

Harry Potter já não era mais um homem casado. A notícia estampava praticamente todos os jornais e revistas do mundo bruxo, e a opinião pública variava. Alguns estavam espantadíssimos, outros, "amigos que preferiam ficar anônimos", diziam que a relação dos dois sempre havia sido morna, e que o divórcio era mesmo uma questão de tempo.

A palavra "morna" ficou ecoando um tempão na minha cabeça, e muita coisa passou a fazer sentido. O relacionamento perfeito não era tão perfeito assim no final das contas.

Minha reação num primeiro momento foi de êxtase completo, que se transformou em dúvida cruel ao ver que o tempo passava e Harry não aparecia para o tão esperado desfecho. A essa altura do campeonato eu já nem mais ligava se o resultado seria positivo ou negativo. Só o que minha alma queria era um ponto final naquela história. Embora eu estivesse me recuperando bem, meu psicológico continuava frágil, e estava totalmente entrelaçado a Harry de acordo com o curandeiro que o próprio havia arrumado para cuidar de mim.

Era imperativo, portanto, que eu conseguisse falar com Harry, ao menos uma última vez. Harry era a chave de tudo. Minha cura ou minha maldição. Eu demorara anos para chegar a essa conclusão, e mais ainda para aceita-la, mas não havia mais como negá-la. Incrível como Harry passara a ser o centro de minha vida desde aquele fatídico encontro na Madame Malkin. Mais incrível ainda foi ver minha inveja e obsessão irreversivelmente se transformando em amor. Um amor que eu nunca pensei fosse ser correspondido.

Mas enquanto Harry não viesse me procurar, nossa história continuaria em aberto, para o meu desespero.

Soltei um suspiro de frustração e fechei a tampa do piano. Estava sem inspiração hoje, e Réquiem de um Malfoy continuava inacabado. Culpa do maldito Potter. Que direito o desgraçado tinha de ter tanta influência na minha vida? Já não havia decidido que, qualquer que fosse a atitude de Harry, eu continuaria a seguir em frente? Já não havia decidido que eu era dono do meu próprio nariz? Tinha coisas muito mais importantes para me preocupar. Harry Potter era apenas um detalhe. Um detalhe deveras essencial para o meu bem-estar, mas um detalhe mesmo assim.

Fiz uma careta de desagrado. Autoengano nunca havia me levado a lugar nenhum.

Ouvi barulho de passos do lado de fora da sala, e logo em seguida latidos. A porta entreaberta foi escancarada por Angel e meus quatro mosqueteiros, que agora o seguiam onde ele fosse. Abri um sorriso e também os braços. Angel adorava abraços, e embora no começo eu estranhasse todo aquele carinho dirigido a mim, agora não conseguia ficar sem ele.

A presença de Angel e Alfred fora indispensável para minha recuperação rápida. A energia dos dois era contagiante. Embora Alfred ainda mantivesse um ar rebelde, já não mais lutava contra tudo e todos. Suas aulas particulares iam muito bem, e ele finalmente começava a aceitar a ideia de ir para Hogwarts. Angel, por sua vez, ficava cada vez mais doce, embora às vezes arteiro, a cada aula. Seus poderes mágicos eram incríveis para um menino da sua idade, e ele sempre conseguia deixar Astória e eu boquiabertos. Angel, eu tinha certeza, seria tão ou mais importante do que Dumbledore, e até mesmo Harry.

\- Túria me mandou dizer que o lanche da tarde está pronto. – avisou Angel com toda a pose de um pequeno lorde.

"Túria" era o nome carinhoso com que ele chamava Astória. Meu apelido era "Drake". Alfred, como todo adolescente engraçadinho, costumava me chamar de "Dragon", enquanto que Astória era "Senhora Malfoy".

\- Angel, a Senhora Malfoy já pediu diversas vezes pra você não correr dentro de casa... – ralhou o irmão mais velho, aparecendo na porta. – Você sabe que pode se machucar! Além disso, os cachorros ficam muito excitados e sempre acabam quebrando alguma coisa pelo caminho.

Alfred podia bancar o rebelde comigo, mas com Astória ele era o cavalheiro em pessoa. O poder materno de Astória era deveras incrível. Meu poder como pai já não era assim tão excepcional. Suponho que seja porque minhas conversas com Alfred eram sempre regadas a sarcasmo. O que eu podia fazer? Nós nos divertíamos com nossos jogos de palavras.

Angel assentiu com a cabeça, e por um milésimo de segundo pareceu arrependido pela desobediência. Imediatamente, olhou para mim esperando pela minha desaprovação.

\- Alfred tem razão. – banquei o pai disciplinador. – Da próxima vez, tome cuidado, ok?

Angel assentiu novamente, e duas covinhas apareceram em seu rosto quando ele sorriu. Tive vontade de lhe apertar as bochechas.

\- Bem, se a Senhora Malfoy está chamando, é melhor nos apressarmos. – levantei-me, e quando vi Angel começar a correr, me adiantei, - Sem correria, Angel.

\- Mas pressa não significa que a gente tem que ser rápido? E pra ser rápido eu não preciso correr? – ele me perguntou com aquele rosto de anjo que escondia um grande diabinho.

Alfred riu, mas voltou a ficar sério quando eu o fulminei com o olhar.

\- Não necessariamente. Foi só um modo de dizer.

\- Mas...

Se Astória não tivesse surgido naquele momento, tinha certeza de que teria se iniciado uma das longas conversas "filosóficas" que costumávamos ter de vez em quando com Angel.

\- Ah, aqui estão meus meninos. Angel, Cisne fez seus biscoitos favoritos! – Astória anunciou, fazendo os olhos de Angel brilhar. – Vamos?

Os dois caminharam tranquilamente de mãos dadas, enquanto eu e Alfred seguíamos atrás com meus cães ao nosso lado, comportadíssimos. Na frente de Astória, Athos, Porthos, Aramis e Dartagnan também procuravam não fazer tanta bagunça.

Astória era realmente a mulher da casa, e novamente me peguei imaginando o que seria de mim quando ela finalmente fosse morar em Hogsmeade para ficar perto de sua loja. A reforma da casa que havíamos comprado em Hogsmeade estava ficando perfeita, e a loja estava prevista para ser inaugurada no começo de Abril. Embora eu quisesse muito ir morar com ela e com os meninos, ficava imaginando a gana de problemas que aquilo causaria.

Harry Potter e sua mulher não eram os únicos divorciados. Astória e eu também havíamos chegado à conclusão de que era hora de seguirmos nossos caminhos separados. Não de todo. Como mulher maravilhosa que ela era, Astória me garantira de todas as formas que sempre estaria ao meu lado, e que ela sempre seria minha melhor amiga. Eu poderia, inclusive, morar com ela em Hogsmeade, desde que eu entendesse que ela não seria mais minha mulher. Fora estranho, e um golpe e tanto, para dizer o mínimo, quando Astória me dissera que estava interessada em alguém que conhecera durante suas idas a Hogsmeade para cuidar da decoração da sua loja. Por conta disso, e porque Harry agora também era um homem livre, era mais do que apropriado que eu e ela nos separássemos também.

Ficar longe de Astória não me agradava, e me irritava profundamente saber que ela estava apaixonada por um homem desconhecido, porque ela se recusava a me dizer quem era o desgraçado.

\- Eu nem sei se ele está interessado em mim. – ela vivia dizendo quando eu a pressionava. – Eu lhe direi quem é se as coisas ficarem mais claras para mim também.

Nem preciso dizer que meus instintos Sonserinos me fizeram contratar um detetive particular. Infelizmente, até o momento, a investigação continuava no vácuo. Astória era, afinal de contas, uma Sonserina. Nenhum homem com quem ela mantinha contato em Hogsmeade parecia ser do tipo que uma mulher como ela se apaixonaria, e todos eles mantinham uma distância fria e respeitosa daquela que era a mulher de Draco Malfoy.

Imagino se o tom de respeito continuaria o mesmo se eles soubessem que ela era a ex-Senhora Malfoy.

Temia o dia em que finalmente teríamos que anunciar ao mundo que já não éramos casados. Tanto a família dela quanto a minha ficariam horrorizados. Temia ainda mais a quantidade de homens que passariam a lhe cortejar. Eu podia não deseja-la fisicamente, mas sabia muito bem o quão atraente ela era.

Astória, no entanto, era uma mulher forte e independente. Com certeza bem mais forte que eu. Ela ficaria muito bem sem mim. E eu... Bem, eu não tinha o direito de prendê-la. Além disso, talvez as coisas funcionassem entre Harry e eu.

E mais uma vez, meus pensamentos invariavelmente se voltaram para Harry. Soltei um suspiro, e Astória me olhou com certa apreensão. Sorri para ela e dei uma mordida num brioche, tentando passar a impressão de que tudo estava bem e ela não mais precisava se preocupar comigo.

\- Drake, quando a gente morar em Hogsmeade, você vai mesmo visitar a gente sempre? – perguntou Angel com a boca cheia de biscoito.

\- É claro que eu vou. – garanti, não pela primeira vez.

\- Angel, querido, é feio falar com a boca cheia. – Astória lhe chamou a atenção com o tom suave de sempre.

O pequeno mastigou, mastigou até engolir e dizer:

\- Desculpa.

Angel havia sido o mais afetado pela notícia da nossa separação, e só depois de muito conversa ele se convencera de que as coisas continuariam bem. De vez em quando, porém, ele voltava ao assunto, como para se garantir que eu e Astória não havíamos nos esquecido da promessa que fizéramos a ele.

Alfred e Scorpius aceitaram a noticia quase como fato inevitável. Scorpius sempre soubera que nosso relacionamento era muito mais de amizade do que marido e mulher. E Alfred... Bem, várias vezes ele dera sinais de que sabia muito bem dos meus sentimentos por Harry, e imaginei se ele não possuía sentimentos parecidos pelo ex-líder da Gangue dos Bruxos, Matthew. Alfred não tinha o hábito de trocar confidências comigo, e eu não me sentia à vontade para perguntar-lhe sobre sua vida amorosa. Mas tentava, de vez em quando, e através de indiretas, deixar claro que, se ele quisesse conversar sobre o assunto, eu estava ali.

Tinha arrepios só em pensar na conversa que já deveria ter tido com Scorpius sobre sexo. Lembro-me até hoje da minha conversa com Lucius e de quão embaraçosa ela havia sido. Não adiantaria tentar fugir dela, no entanto. Era apenas questão de tempo.

Numa tarde fria de fevereiro, resolvi caminhar sozinho pela propriedade. Agasalhei-me o máximo que pude. Astória não ficou muito contente por eu sair, ventava demais. Mas eu já não era o mesmo Draco Malfoy doente de antes. Aqueci minhas roupas com um feitiço e sorri. Um mero feitiço já não me deixava mais exausto, nem zonzo. Talvez com o tempo eu ficasse tão autossuficiente que pensar em Harry já não doeria tanto. Eu poderia voltar a ser o mesmo Draco Malfoy de antes, totalmente egoísta e narcisista.

Fiz uma careta. De jeito nenhum voltaria a ser o mesmo de antes. Já havia aprendido a lição, e das piores maneiras possíveis.

Meus únicos acompanhantes eram Athos e Aramis. Os meninos estavam em aula, e Astória estava ocupada com detalhes administrativos de sua loja. Apreciei o silêncio. A neve já ia se despedindo, e tive que tomar cuidado para não escorregar em alguns pontos.

Entrei em um pequeno gazebo e sentei-me. Um raio de sol tímido bateu em minha face. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Senti tal paz de espírito naquele momento como há muito tempo não sentia. Queria aproveitar ao máximo a sensação de liberdade, o pensamento de que o velho Draco Malfoy já não me perturbava o espírito. Sabia que assim que abrisse os olhos e voltasse para casa, a sensação me deixaria. Eu ainda tinha muito chão pela frente, muita coisa pra enfrentar. Meu pai era uma delas. Harry Potter era outra.

Suspirei.

\- Draco Malfoy e a sua eterna teimosia. – falou a voz que desde os meus onze anos me deixava louco de raiva, e desde os quinze despertava minha libido.

Abri os olhos de imediato. Meu coração foi a mil em segundos. Harry Potter estava bem ali, parado a poucos metros de distância, os cabelos negros sendo ligeiramente despenteados pelo vento, as mãos nos bolsos do casaco preto, os olhos verdes brilhando como jade. Tão absolutamente irresistível que quase me levantei de impulso e corri em sua direção para beija-lo até que ambos ficássemos sem fôlego. Como um maldito colegial.

\- Teimosia por quê? – consegui perguntar com um tom bem Malfoy.

Harry deu um sorrisinho. Meu coração perdeu o compasso.

\- Está deixando sua mulher preocupada, Malfoy.

\- Ex-mulher. – corrigi sem pensar.

Pensei ter visto um brilho de satisfação nos olhos verdes. O sorriso escarninho foi aos poucos sendo substituído por aquele que me deixava com as pernas bambas. Levantei-me devagar, mas não fui na sua direção. Ainda não, pensei comigo mesmo. Não enquanto as coisas entre nós não se esclarecessem. Era a hora da verdade. O momento que eu tanta esperara estava bem ali.

\- O que Astória te disse?

\- Que eu o encontraria em algum lugar do jardim, passando frio e arriscando-se a pegar uma pneumonia.

Talvez o momento pedisse um comentário engraçadinho do tipo: 'estava esperando você vir me aquecer', mas só o que saiu foi:

\- Estou perfeitamente bem e aquecido. Preocupado, Potter?

\- Pode apostar que sim. – ele disse naturalmente, como se aquilo não fosse extraordinário. – Você percorreu um longo caminho para voltar a ficar doente de novo por um mero descuido da sua parte. Ou deveria dizer capricho?

\- Capricho? – fiz uma careta. – Só estou dando uma volta. Nem está mais nevando. E estou perfeitamente protegido por feitiços, Potter. Já não estou mais tão fraco como antes, e meus poderes mágicos estão cada vez mais fortes.

\- Foi o que ouvi dizer. – ele bem que tentou esconder o sorriso, mas não conseguiu. – Fico feliz em saber que está se sentindo tão bem a ponto de bancar o irresponsável.

Era uma provocação óbvia, mas por trás dela eu podia perceber que ele estava realmente feliz. Só mesmo Harry Potter tinha o poder de me fazer sentir tanto em tão pouco tempo. Já nem conseguia mais dar nome às sensações que me acometiam a cada sorriso dele.

Queria me jogar em seus braços como um tolo apaixonado. Claro que eu não o faria. Eu estava mudado, mas nem tanto.

Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo, um analisando o outro. Embora Harry ainda parecesse abatido, sua aparência já não era mais de exaustão como da última vez que o vira. Imaginei se o coração dele batia tão apressado quanto o meu naquele momento. Sua postura dava a impressão de que nada naquele encontro o afetava, mas eu sabia que não era verdade. A verdade estava em seus olhos que soltavam faíscas de desejo, e no sorriso que vez ou outra ele deixava escapar. Não consegui me conter e sorri também.

\- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou ele, finalmente quebrando o silêncio, e fingindo um aborrecimento que não sentia.

\- Você demorou, Potter.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Eu estava ocupado. – respondeu, como se aquilo bastasse.

\- Eu também. Mesmo assim... – deixei as palavras soltas no ar.

\- Sentiu minha falta? – ele me provocou.

Arqueei a sobrancelha. Será que um dia nos cansaríamos daquele jogo?

\- Talvez sim. Talvez não.

Tinha comigo que aquela conversa deveria estar rumando para um caminho diferente, mais sério, mais... dramático. E, no entanto, as coisas estão tomando um rumo completamente inesperado. Talvez fosse melhor assim. Um recomeço mais leve. Sem dramas nem lágrimas. Somente dois homens que finalmente se davam conta que queriam ficar juntos porque já haviam perdido tempo demais.

Harry se aproximou finalmente. Será que ele conseguia perceber que a cada passo que ele dava meu coração batia cada vez mais forte? Será que ele conseguia ouvir seu descompasso?

Ficamos frente a frente. Molhei os lábios com a ponta da língua. Os olhos verdes foram atraídos imediatamente para minha boca. Suas mãos deixaram os bolsos e, numa lenta agonia, tocaram meu rosto. Não contive o suspiro de satisfação quando as pontas de seus dedos entreabriram meus lábios. Quis ronronar como um gato.

Meus dedos inquietos procuraram seu coração, e pude senti-lo bater tão sem compasso quanto o meu. Nossos olhos se encontraram.

\- Com medo, Potter? – provoquei, evocando uma cena há muito esquecida.

\- Vai sonhando, Malfoy. – disse ele rente a minha boca.

Enfim, nos beijamos. E danem-se as explicações. Naquele momento nada importava a não aquele momento, aquele beijo. Nós dois éramos livres. Só o que restava agora era beijá-lo muito, fundir-me a ele, matar a saudade.

\- Não devia ter demorado tanto, Potter... – desabafei. Como uma criança mimada. O beijo de Harry havia derrubado todas as minhas defesas. Chamá-lo de "Potter" agora tinha muito mais gosto de preliminar do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ele mordiscou meu lábio e sussurrou:

\- Estava apenas aumentando a antecipação do nosso reencontro.

Tive vontade de dar uma gargalhada. Quem diria que Harry e eu estaríamos aqui juntos e brincando um com o outro.

\- Parabéns. Estou em ponto de bala. – disse.

\- Acha que eu também não estou?

Para provar que estava falando sério, friccionou sua pélvis na minha. Senti seu membro roçar o meu. Em resposta, dei-lhe um beijo faminto. Nossas línguas se procuraram afoitas. Nossos corpos se moveram automaticamente. Achei que fosse gozar ali mesmo.

Quando percebi, estávamos ambos dentro do gazebos, completamente protegidos e escondidos do mundo lá fora por feitiços que nem escutei Harry conjurar. Caímos numa confusão de braços e pernas num colchão que também não estava ali há um minuto.

\- Essa demonstração de poder está me deixando com tesão, Potter.

\- É de propósito. Eu sei que você tem uma queda por poder.

Não me senti ofendido pelo comentário. Harry não estava me atacando e sim me provocando. Rimos, nos beijamos e nos despimos com a velocidade de um Pomo de Ouro. Sabia que não ia durar muito, e verbalizei o mesmo. Como resposta, Harry mordiscou a curva do meu pescoço e desceu deixando um rastro de fogo com a língua. Não pude evitar pensar que Harry parecia bastante inspirado e afoito. Tanto quanto eu. Seus gestos deixavam cada vez mais claro que ele sentira a minha falta. Enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos fartos e o puxei para cima num beijo faminto.

A fricção dos nossos membros um no outro nos levou rapidamente ao clímax. Gemi agarrado a Harry, minha boca na dele, nossas línguas entrelaçadas.

Nossa respiração entrecortada demorou a voltar ao normal, e mesmo quando isso aconteceu continuamos nos braços um do outro. Harry usou de magia para limpar os traços de nosso orgasmo. Por um instante fiquei triste. Era como se ele estivesse apagando os vestígios do que acabara de acontecer para que o mesmo não fosse usado contra ele. Era um pensamento bobo. É claro que Harry não faria isso. Como que para provar que eu estava sendo idiota, assim que o sêmen desapareceu, ele voltou a me abraçar e a me beijar.

Não queria deixar o mundo lá fora interferir no nosso mundinho. Não naquele momento. Mas algo dentro de mim insistia para que esclarecêssemos alguns pontos antes de prosseguirmos para a segunda rodada.

\- Harry... – chamei numa voz rouca, ainda trêmula de desejo.

Harry afastou-se um pouco, apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda e me olhou com tanta ternura que grande parte das minhas dúvidas se dissipou instantaneamente. Nunca tinha visto Harry me olhar daquela forma.

\- Antes de qualquer coisa, - ele começou, - eu te amo. A verdade é que nunca me senti dessa forma com ninguém.

Meu coração quase saiu pela boca.

\- De que forma?

Harry fez uma careta, e pude ver que ele estava desconfortável.

\- Você sabe muito bem... – seu rosto ficou levemente vermelho. Achei adorável. Não era desconforto exatamente o que ele sentia. Era embaraço. O todo poderoso Harry Potter era apenas um homem no final das contas.

\- Você está corando, Potter. – disse com um sorriso deliciado.

Ele escondeu o rosto no braço e murmurou um 'cala a boca, Malfoy'. Depois suspirou e me olhou novamente. Seus olhos brilhavam.

\- Não vai tornar as coisas fáceis pra mim, vai? – ele perguntou.

\- É claro que não. – respondi.

Harry me olhou intensamente, então procurou minha boca para um beijo profundo.

\- Você me deixa maluco... – ele sussurrou entre beijos. – Encontrar você de novo me fez perceber certas coisas...

\- Como o fato de que você me deseja tanto quanto eu te desejo?

\- É.

Nossas testas se tocaram.

\- Desde que nos encontramos de novo, não paro de pensar em você, o que pra mim é algo totalmente atípico. Eu sempre tive orgulho da minha capacidade de separar meus sentimentos pessoais dos meus deveres. Mas com você sempre foi diferente. Sempre. Desde o começo. Desde aquele primeiro encontro no Beco Diagonal. Você sempre teve o poder de me fazer perder a cabeça.

A voz de Harry soava zangada e incrédula conforme ele ia se abrindo. Eu podia até ficar chateado, mas a verdade era que eu sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando, porque eu me sentia da mesma forma quando o assunto era ele. Sempre.

\- Talvez na nossa adolescência eu já soubesse bem lá no fundo que o que eu queria mesmo era te arrastar para uma sala de aula e me enterrar em você até eu me cansar... Mas com tudo o que aconteceu, era óbvio que eu nunca iria perceber, ou mesmo aceitar.

\- Eu entendo. A mesma coisa acontecia comigo.

\- E Gina... – Harry continuou. – Gina era o meu porto seguro. Eu sabia que podia contar com ela. Ela era a mulher ideal pra mim. Minha companheira, sem ser enxerida. Gina sempre me apoiou em tudo, mas ainda assim manteve sua personalidade. E me deu três filhos maravilhosos. Mesmo assim... Há muito tempo nossa relação vinha esfriando.

Os olhos de Harry ficaram perdidos no passado.

\- Algo estava faltando, mas ao invés de analisar o assunto eu preferi me enterrar no trabalho, até que Gina se encheu e foi procurar o que eu não conseguia dar a ela em outro lugar...

Franzi o cenho.

\- Está me dizendo que ela teve um caso? – perguntei estupefato.

Que cadela!

\- Estou dizendo que se as coisas estivessem bem entre a gente, ela não teria me traído. E pode ir tirando esse sorrisinho do rosto. Meu ego ficou mais ferido do que meus sentimentos, o que por si só já dava a ela razão suficiente para eu não condená-la.

E também explicava bastante o comportamento de Harry nos últimos tempos.

\- Então quando dormimos juntos... Foi uma forma de vingança contra ela?

\- É claro que não! Não escutou o que eu disse? Não condeno o fato de que ela dormiu com outro homem. Mas o fato abriu todo o tipo de discussão, e no final das contas saí de casa. E você entrou na vida como um furacão. De repente toda a paixão que eu devia sentir por minha mulher estava sendo direcionada para você. Imagine o meu choque.

Eu imaginava muito bem. Tive vontade de me aconchegar a ele, mas deixei que ele continuasse. Harry precisava desabafar, e eu precisava ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Era importante que tirássemos aquele obstáculo do caminho.

\- Você disfarçou muito bem seu desejo, Harry.

Ele deu um sorriso amargo.

\- Eu tinha que disfarçar. Além disso, aquele desejo arrebatador me pegou completamente desprevenido, e no meio de um trabalho extremamente complicado. Eu nem sabia se podia confiar em você, ou até que ponto você estava envolvido com Os Poderosos e com a Gangue dos Bruxos. Tudo era uma incógnita, e você não pode negar que seu passado te condena, Draco.

Foi o meu nome sendo dito daquela forma tão natural que me impediu de ficar zangado com ele. De qualquer forma, eu não tinha o direito de culpar Harry por duvidar da minha inocência. Não quando eu havia sido um peão nas mãos do Lorde das Trevas.

\- Seu pai também mais atrapalhou a investigação do que ajudou. Mas em sua defesa, ele estava mesmo preocupado com você. Da maneira deturpada dele, mas estava...

Suspirei. Soava mesmo como Lucius.

\- Não quis usar você. – Harry disse baixinho.

\- Eu me deixei ser usado. E você sabe que não poderia ter colocado as mãos no Livro dos Mortos sem a minha ajuda.

\- Eu deveria ter levado seu pai.

Fiz uma careta.

\- Meu pai é extremamente Sonserino, Harry. Ele conseguiu confundir a nós dois afinal de contas. Aposto que ele teria dado um jeito de colocar as mãos no livro sem se ferir e ainda deixar você preso lá dentro.

\- Ah, eu gostaria de vê-lo tentar.

As mãos de Harry passearam distraidamente pelo meu abdômen.

\- Sinto-me terrivelmente culpado por tudo o que aconteceu com você.

\- Você não tem culpa de nada, Harry. – enlacei sua mão na minha. – As escolhas que fiz foram erradas, e paguei por elas. Ver minha magia se esvaindo foi o pior que poderia ter acontecido... Acho que muito do meu orgulho se foi no momento em que me juntei aos Comensais, e quando você tomou minha varinha... Bem, aquilo foi como um soco no estômago. A varinha de um bruxo é praticamente uma extensão dele mesmo.

\- Eu sei. Se fizer você se sentir melhor, sua varinha se adaptou perfeitamente a mim.

Arqueei a sobrancelha, e já ia reclamar quando percebi o seu olhar maroto.

\- Varinha traidora. – disse.

\- Na verdade, sua varinha é mais esperta do que nós dois. Ela me aceitou plenamente. Não entende o que isso significa?

\- Que eu sempre fui caidinho por você?

\- Que somos perfeitos um para o outro. Sempre me senti bastante a vontade usando sua varinha. Ela acabou virando uma extensão minha também.

Sorrimos. Nunca tinha pensado daquela maneira. Perder minha varinha para Harry sempre havia sido uma humilhação. Mas saber que ela servira a ele tão perfeitamente me deixava satisfeito.

\- Isso está mesmo acontecendo? – perguntei mais para mim mesmo do que para ele.

Harry chegou mais perto e me deu um beijo.

\- Você e Astória estão mesmo se separando?

\- Já te disse uma vez que eu e Astória sempre fomos mais amigos do que um casal.

\- É, eu imaginei mesmo. Com todas as indiretas que ela vivia dando pra cima de mim...

\- Indiretas?

\- Sobre você e eu. Astória é uma mulher extremamente observadora.

\- E sábia. – completei. - Astória sabe do que eu sinto por você, e sempre me deu a maior força.

\- Percebi mesmo, principalmente quando ela me abraçou quando cheguei, me deu uma bronca por ter demorado tanto, e me disse que estava muito feliz por nós dois.

Dei uma risada ao imaginar a cena.

\- E agora, Harry?

Ele respirou fundo.

\- Não sei. Só sei que quero ficar com você. Quero continuar a explorar tudo o que você me faz sentir.

Ele me beijou o queixo, depois a testa, a ponta do meu nariz, e finalmente minha boca. Fiquei imaginando se algum dia eu me cansaria de seu gosto. Puxei-o para cima de mim.

\- Eu te amo, por mais absurdo que isso pareça. – ele disse.

\- Acredite, eu também acho bastante absurdo. – sussurrei entre um beijo e outro.

\- Eu sou o salvador do mundo bruxo, Malfoy. É perfeitamente natural que você esteja apaixonado por mim.

Mordi seu ombro com força. Como retaliação, Harry prendeu minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça.

\- Engraçadinho. – eu disse.

O sorriso cristalino e sereno de Harry me contagiou, e logo estava rindo também.

\- Eu te quero. – murmurei.

Dessa vez nosso beijo foi mais longo e intenso. Senti Harry ficar excitado, e gemi de antecipação. Entreguei-me a ele por completo e senti lágrimas escaparem dos meus olhos quando ele se moveu dentro de mim.

\- Eu te amo. – gemi.

Senti Harry estremecer, e em pouco tempo ele estava gozando. O prazer em seu rosto me fez apressar os movimentos da minha mão no meu membro e me aliviar quase que de imediato. Abraçamos-nos. Acariciei seu rosto e depois corri os dedos pelos cabelos negros molhados de suor.

\- Acho que devíamos ter um primeiro encontro. – Harry sugeriu enquanto seus dedos passeavam pelo meu peito.

\- O que as pessoas diriam?

\- Ah, com certeza seria o escândalo do ano.

Seria engraçado, se não fosse pela dor que aquilo causaria aos nossos entes queridos.

\- Teremos que ser discretos... – eu disse com resignação e tristeza. – Pelos nossos filhos.

Ser discreto não me incomodava. O que me incomodava era o fato de eu estar com Harry tomar proporções tais que afetasse o relacionamento que tínhamos com os meninos.

Harry concordou comigo.

\- Eu sei.

\- Disse alguma coisa a alguém? – perguntei. – Sobre nós?

\- As pessoas mais próximas a mim sabem. Hermione foi a única que não quis me matar. Gina... Bem, ela me disse que só quer o melhor pra mim. E Ron provavelmente deve estar planejando o meu funeral. Os Weasleys foram bastante compreensíveis, embora Molly tenha ficado bastante chocada. Mas ainda não contei aos meus filhos.

O covarde em mim quis se esconder. Se eu pudesse, adiaria a conversa com nossos filhos pelo máximo de tempo possível. Meu medo não era nem da reação dos meus, mas dos de Harry.

\- Ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente, Malfoy. – Harry suspirou e me fitou. – E não vai ser nada fácil.

\- Se você está disposto a ficar comigo, Potter, tenho certeza que eu posso encarar qualquer coisa que venha pela frente. Quer dizer, sobrevivemos a Voldemort.

\- Ah, finalmente perdeu o medo de falar o nome dele em voz alta? – ele me provocou.

Fiz uma careta, que foi cortada por um beijo doce.

\- Vamos mesmo ficar juntos? – perguntei antes que pudesse me conter.

\- Eu estou aqui, não estou? Exposto. Literalmente nu. – Harry me aconchegou em seus braços. – E completamente viciado em Draco Malfoy. Ah! Esse sorrisinho sacana eu aprovo.

Meu sorriso apenas se largou. Harry Potter, o desgraçado. Mas todo meu a partir de agora.

Tive a certeza naquele instante que uma nova fase começava para ambos.

FIM


	27. Epílogo

A sinfonia da minha vida estava finalmente terminada. O suor escorria do meu rosto, e meu corpo tremia, mas eu nem me importei. Eu nem podia acreditar. Realmente estava terminada. Depois de tantos anos. Um transe tomou conta de mim assim que me levantei naquela manhã, e não deixei o piano enquanto minha alma não se acalmou. Horas depois eu estava exausto, mas feliz. A melodia que começara como um réquiem finalizava-se como um sopro de esperança.

Sorri. Uma mão forte acariciou meus cabelos, depois me puxou do banco e me tascou um beijo apaixonado. Seus braços me enlaçaram a cintura e meu corpo se alinhou ao dele com perfeição. Como sempre acontecia quando estava com ele, me deixei levar. Sua língua quente, possessiva, encontrou a minha. Mordisquei sua boca, seu queixo, seu pescoço. Ouvi-o gemer. Ou será que fui eu? Quem estava se importando?

\- Bom dia, Senhor Malfoy. – Harry sussurrou entre um beijo e outro.

\- Bom dia, Senhor Potter. – revidei, mordiscando seu lábio inferior.

Seus dedos acariciaram um mamilo, e logo sua língua substituiu os mesmos. Afundei minhas mãos na bagunça de seus densos cabelos negros.

Os cabelos de Harry ficavam ainda mais rebeldes pela manhã, um detalhe que me deixava não só louco de desejo, mas que me fazia amá-lo ainda mais. Minhas manhãs se resumiam a Harry Potter acordando ao meu lado, os olhos verdes ainda cheios de sono, a boca que aos poucos se entreabria em um sorriso quando ele me olhava, as mãos que me procuravam e me puxavam para mais perto... Então ele beijava meu rosto, sempre dizendo que seu hálito pela manhã era terrível demais, e se espreguiçava para o deleite dos meus olhos, seu corpo esticando-se como uma pantera. Eu passeava meus olhos por cada detalhe daquele corpo delicioso, e parava sempre nos seus cabelos desarrumados, grande parte por minha causa. Ele sempre me pegava olhando-o, e sorria pra mim sabendo exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Levantando-se da cama com um olhar mais do que sacana, praticamente desfilava até o banheiro, nu. Depois me convidava para se juntar a ele no banho, convite que nunca lhe era negado.

Mas nessa manhã eu havia mudado nossa rotina, porque meus dedos ansiavam pelas teclas do piano.

A diferença dessa manhã para todas as outras era única: Harry e eu agora morávamos juntos para valer. Não ficaríamos mais separados, nem nos deslocando entre a Mansão e o seu pequeno apartamento de Londres. Agora tínhamos nosso próprio canto. Não fora uma decisão difícil de ser tomada, mas demorara seis meses para ser posta em prática.

Tantas coisas haviam acontecido nesse meio tempo. Astória se mudara para Hogsmeade com os meninos e sua loja fazia o maior sucesso. Scorpius até fingia que não, mas a verdade era que adorava ter a mãe mais perto.

Angel levara com ele meus fiéis mosqueteiros, e a cidade inteira de Hogsmeade já conhecia o pequeno e seus quatro amigos peludos pelas peripécias que praticavam. Alfred continuava com suas aulas, e logo começaria a estudar em Hogwarts. Incrível como seus talentos mágicos haviam aflorado com os tutores certos.

Harry e eu finalmente havíamos contado a verdade a nossos filhos, com resultados variados.

Scorpius havia ficado ressabiado, mas como admirava Harry, em pouco tempo passara a trata-lo como um segundo pai. Angel também achara a ideia de ter dois pais divertida, e Harry o mimava tanto que às vezes eu tinha que ralhar com ele. Porém, quem conseguia conhecer Angel e não cobri-lo de mimos?

Alfred, cada vez mais Malfoy, fizera comentários bastante engraçadinhos quando soubera da verdade, mas aceitara meu relacionamento com Harry sem preconceitos. Aliás, percebia nele certa curiosidade a respeito de nossa vida juntos, e sabia que logo teríamos que ter uma conversa franca sobre sexualidade.

Alfred não confiava em Harry cegamente como Angel, mas o respeito e admiração que tinha por ele era óbvio.

Alvo não ficara chocado com a notícia do divórcio entre Harry e Gina, mas sim com o fato de que o pai agora namorava Draco Malfoy. Scorpius ajudara-o bastante nesse ponto, e após um tempo Alvo passara a se comportar de maneira mais relaxada na minha presença.

A adorável Lili Potter, ainda mais arteira que Angel, conquistara meu coração por completo, e não parecia nem um pouco preocupada que o pai namorasse outro homem. Ela me chamava de Drake sem pudores, e vivia me perguntando quando eu me casaria com Harry. Como única menina da família, nem preciso dizer que todos os meus instintos protetores haviam aflorado. Lili também tinha um jeito bem Malfoy de ser, o que deixava Harry maluco e me levava às gargalhadas.

O único obstáculo era Tiago Potter. Ele recusava-se a me aceitar com todas as suas forças, e nas poucas vezes em que eu o encontrara, o pirralho deixara bem claro o quanto me desprezava. Sabia que ele e Harry tinham discussões terríveis por minha causa, e sabia como aquilo afetava Harry. Numa dessas vezes, havíamos brigado, mas logo fizéramos as pazes. Harry me garantira nesse dia que apesar de amar o filho não deixaria que esse ditasse o que fazer da sua vida.

\- Ele é novo. Vai entender um dia. – Harry havia me dito, mais para convencer a si mesmo do que a mim. – Ele ainda está magoado comigo e com Gina, mas eu sei que vai superar.

\- Harry...

\- Não vou admitir que ele me peça pra escolher entre ele e você, Draco. Isso não é uma competição. Ele precisa entender de uma vez por todas que às vezes os adultos se desentendem. Eu e Gina estamos muito melhores separados, mas continuamos amigos. Nossa vida juntos não estava dando certo e ele sabe disso. Ele sabe também que eu estou mais feliz com você.

\- Não vou abrir mão de você, Harry, porque sou egoísta demais pra isso. – confessei. – Mas entendo o que Tiago está passando. A imprensa não tem nos dado trégua. Imagine o que isso significa para um adolescente.

Realmente, o mundo bruxo entrara em polvorosa ao saber que o grande Harry Potter estava namorando Draco Malfoy, ex-Comensal da Morte. Quatro meses depois de o primeiro artigo ser publicado, ainda éramos assediados por jornalistas bruxos de todos os cantos. Scorpius me confessara em uma carta que as piadinhas dos colegas eram deveras cruéis, e mais de uma vez ele havia sofrido detenção por duelar com eles.

Eu sabia que não seria fácil, especialmente para os nossos filhos. Mas quando Scorpius e Alvo nos garantiram que não nos preocupássemos, e que vários de seus amigos os apoiavam e também aprovavam nosso relacionamento, fiquei um pouco mais tranquilo. O único rebelde ainda era Tiago, e eu não esperava que ele fosse melhorar tão cedo.

Sabia que a raiva de Tiago e suas palavras afiadas magoavam Harry mais do que tudo, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Já tentara conversar com Tiago a sós e os resultados foram catastróficos.

Só o que podíamos fazer era esperar que o tempo operasse milagres.

\- Bem, é um filho só contra cinco, certo? – apontara Alfred certa vez com um sorriso escarninho. – O problema do playboyzinho é que ele se acha 'o cara'. O filho do grande Harry Potter. E agora que o pai é gay, seu castelinho de sonhos se desmoronou.

Alfred e Tiago se detestaram a primeira vista. Tinha medo de imaginar os dois juntos em Hogwarts dali a um mês, já que os escassos encontros entre os dois eram explosivos, literalmente.

\- Alfred, será que podia ter um pouco mais de respeito? E por Merlin, nunca diga isso na frente de Harry. – eu ralhara com ele, embora concordasse que Tiago era mesmo arrogante e mimado.

Alfred, como era de seu feitio, apenas dera de ombros. Mas ele nunca dissera nada de ruim sobre Tiago na frente de Harry, e por isso eu lhe era eternamente grato.

Mas apesar de tudo, Harry e eu estávamos juntos, e apesar das brigas que tínhamos de vez em quando, nosso relacionamento ficava cada vez mais forte com o passar do tempo. E agora tínhamos nossa própria casa, comprada em conjunto. Havíamos decidido comprar e reformar uma casa em Hogsmeade, próxima a Astória. Harry estava decidido a levar uma vida mais tranquila e aceitara a posição de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, começando dali a um mês. O mundo bruxa não ficara satisfeito com sua decisão, e adivinhem quem eles culparam por tudo? Eu, obviamente.

Não importava que o trabalho no Esquadrão dos Aurores sugasse as energias de Harry, nem que ele parecera rejuvenescer agora que não tinha o peso da segurança do mundo bruxo nas costas. Só o que importava era a influência nefasta de Draco Malfoy sobre um dos maiores bruxos que já existiram.

Fiz uma careta, voltando ao presente. Harry me olhou com curiosidade. Suas mãos, porém, não pararam de me acariciar.

\- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

\- Nada.

\- Nada? – seus dentes roçaram meu pescoço enquanto uma de suas mãos fazia maravilhas com meu membro já ereto. – Como se eu não te conhecesse...

\- Só o que eu consigo pensar no momento, - comecei com a voz rouca, - é em você.

\- Resposta correta, Malfoy. – Harry capturou minha boca e o movimento de sua mão se acelerou.

Agarrei-me a ele, meu corpo se movendo junto ao dele com pressa. A ereção de Harry tocou a minha e a partir daí deixei-me levar completamente pelas sensações provocadas por ele. Calças de pijamas já haviam sumido há tempos, jogadas em algum canto da sala. Minhas costas tocaram a cauda do piano e vi-me deitado em cima dele. No fundo de minha mente quis vir um protesto de sacrilégio, mas quando senti Harry dentro de mim esqueci-me de todo o resto. Aquele momento era reservado somente para gemidos de prazer, e corpos entrelaçados, e mordidas aqui e ali, e respirações ofegantes, e quadris que se moviam num vai e vem enlouquecedor. A explosão começou de algum ponto do meu corpo. Gemi alto e sem parar até que tudo terminasse na minha ereção jorrando como uma fonte de prazer. Harry gozou pouco depois, a cabeça pra trás, os lábios entreabertos num gemido estrangulado.

Ainda ofegante, Harry me puxou para perto num abraço apertado. Aí estava minha parte favorita do nosso relacionamento: a intimidade. Estávamos sempre nos tocando de uma forma ou de outra.

\- É impressão ou terminou sua composição? – Harry perguntou ao colar a testa na minha.

\- Terminei. – sorri.

\- Ficou maravilhosa. – ele comentou, sorrindo de volta. – Mas bem que sua inspiração podia vir num outro horário que não fosse às 5 da manhã.

\- Não se pode domar um gênio, Potter. Quando a inspiração vem, não se deve dizer não a ela. Nunca.

\- Bem, eu devo me lembrar de colocar um feitiço de isolamento acústico ao redor da casa. Eu amo meu gênio da música clássica, mas somos novos no bairro...

Fiz uma careta.

\- Acho que não temos com que nos preocupar. A Sra Grant da casa ao lado é praticamente surda. E os Irving passam grande parte do ano viajando. – disse.

\- Mesmo assim, só por precaução...

\- Verdade. Você geme alto, Potter. Pode assustar algum transeunte inocente. – provoquei.

\- Eu, Malfoy? – Harry me beliscou.

\- Você, Potter. Mas confesso que também tenho meus momentos.

\- Idiota.

\- Besta.

Nos beijamos.

\- Tudo bem? – Harry perguntou.

Assenti.

\- Preocupado com nossa reunião de família?

Bastante. Reuniríamos Weasleys, filhos, ex-mulheres e até minha mãe no fim de semana para inaugurar a casa nova. Obviamente que eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Mas ao mesmo tempo, estava satisfeito com tudo o que havia conquistado até aquele momento.

Já imaginava a cena. Um mar de cabelos vermelhos, risadinhas, olhares de repreensão. Ronald ainda não aprovava meu relacionamento com Harry, mas graças a Hermione, que se mostrara uma pessoa bastante gentil e sensata, conseguia ficar no mesmo aposento que eu sem lançar um feitiço imperdoável em mim. Gina também não ia com a minha cara, mas fazia um esforço por Harry. E eu, é claro, não ia com a cara nem de Ronald e nem de Gina, e a verdade era que tinha vontade de lançar feitiços nos dois, mas mantínhamos a civilidade por Harry e pelas crianças.

Tudo era pelo bem de Harry. O desgraçado ainda era o sol na vida de todo mundo ao seu redor. Sorri e o beijei novamente. Valia a pena.

\- Desde que seus parentes se comportem, serei o melhor anfitrião de todos os tempos. – comentei.

Harry franziu a sobrancelha.

\- Espero que sim.

\- Honestamente, Potter, não foi minha culpa que Weasley tropeçou e caiu de cara no bolo daquela vez. Mas foi ele quem fez o poncho flutuar e derramar bem na minha cabeça. Todo mundo viu. Meu cabelo virou uma meleca! – só de me lembrar ficava fulo da vida.

Sabia que Harry queria rir, mas ele conseguiu se segurar e até tentou fazer cara de bravo. Eu disse que Ron e eu não lançávamos feitiços imperdoáveis um no outro. Mas isso não significava que não lançávamos outros menos letais.

\- Vocês conseguem ser piores que as crianças. – ele ralhou, mas afeição. – Mas pelo menos não explodiram metade da sala do meu apartamento como fizeram Tiago e Alfred...

A lembrança não era engraçada, porque tudo o que remetia a Tiago fazia Harry ficar terrivelmente deprimido. Suspirei e o abracei com força. Tinha vontade de pegar o moleque e lhe dar uns bons tapas.

\- Um dia ele vai nos aceitar, Harry. Você mesmo disse que ele ainda é novo. Uma hora ele vai perceber que você está mais feliz. Além do mais, você terá várias oportunidades de fazê-lo mudar de ideia já que vão se ver praticamente todos os dias em Hogwarts.

\- É, espero que sim. Nesse meio tempo, estou morrendo de fome. O que tem pro café da manhã?

\- Nada. Os elfos domésticos só virão mais tarde. Culpa sua. Você tinha que dar folga a eles...

\- Eles nos ajudaram a mudar e colocaram tudo em ordem. É claro que mereciam folga. E um imenso bônus salarial. Eu nem queria elfos domésticos trabalhando pra nós...

Ah, sim. Harry Potter era do time de Hermione Granger Weasley. Elfos domésticos tinham direito a tudo e mais um pouco. E ambos eram da opinião de que os elfos nem deveriam mais ser domésticos. Eles tinham potencial para muito mais coisas. Mas eu havia crescido naquele regime. Não conseguia imaginar minha vida sem um elfo. Em minha defesa, meus elfos tinham todos os direitos exigidos por lei. Além disso, embora Harry fosse bom cozinheiro, nem eu nem ele éramos bons com a limpeza diária. Alguém tinha que manter a casa em ordem.

\- Ok, Potter. Mas os próprios elfos disseram que ficariam honrados em trabalhar para o grande Harry Potter, portanto... Você não vai querer desapontar os coitadinhos, vai?

Harry soltou um suspiro exasperado. A idolatria que os elfos tinham por ele era legendária, e o mais bonitinho era que Harry até hoje se sentia encabulado com isso.

\- Ok. – ele concordou contra sua vontade. – Eles realmente nos ajudam bastante. E a casa ficou excelente.

Olhamos ao redor. Alguns móveis tinham vindo da Mansão, outros do apartamento de Harry. A sala estava cheia de fotos das crianças nas paredes, nas mesinhas de canto, e no tampo da lareira. Não era uma casa imensa, mas era perfeita para nós dois.

O estômago de Harry roncou, e após nos vestirmos, fomos para a cozinha. Eu adorava ver Harry cozinhando. Ele parecia extremamente à vontade ali. Aquele ar de domesticidade era novo pra mim, mas não para Harry. Gina era mesmo uma imbecil por ter deixado Harry escapar. Melhor para mim, é claro.

\- E seus pais? – Harry perguntou enquanto comíamos.

Quase engasguei.

\- Minha mãe já confirmou sua presença no sábado. Meu pai ainda está esperando que você trucide o meu coração e me magoe de tal forma que eu nunca mais me recupere. Ou seja, meu pai continua o mesmo de sempre. E não, ele não virá.

Podia sentir na postura relaxada de Harry que ele estava satisfeito com a não presença de Lucius na festa. Embora meu pai não mais amaldiçoasse a minha existência, tinha deixado claro que nunca aceitaria meu relacionamento com Harry, nem consideraria Alfred e Angel como Malfoys. Ele era meu pai e eu o amava, mas me irritava profundamente o desprezo que ele tinha por Angel e Alfred. Não podia culpar Harry por se sentir tão feliz de não ter que lidar com Lucius pessoalmente.

\- Lamento, Draco. – ele disse.

\- Por Lucius? – dei uma risadinha escarninho.

\- Por você. Você sabe muito bem o que eu acho do seu pai, mas sei que sempre o idolatrou.

\- Eu idolatrei meu pai na adolescência. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, passei a vê-lo de outra forma. Mas ele é meu pai, Harry. Não posso simplesmente...

\- Eu sei. Não vou interferir no seu relacionamento com seu pai. Lucius é um bastardo, mas ele se preocupa com você à maneira dele.

Harry tinha todo o direito de odiar Lucius e recusar-se a falar dele ou aceitar sua presença em nossas vidas. E, no entanto ele ainda fazia um esforço. Por mim.

\- Já disse que te amo? – disse olhando para ele intensamente.

Harry abriu um sorriso maravilhoso.

\- Não hoje. Mas pode provar seu amor arrumando a cozinha.

Ah, ele teria uma surpresa. Harry, o salvador do mundo bruxo, era péssimo em magia doméstica, mas eu estava aprendendo alguns truques com Cisne. Só não deixaria que ele soubesse o quão bom eu estava me tornando porque sabia que ele iria querer dispensar os elfos. Não tinha vocação para dona de casa. Aliás, estava me divertindo à beça administrando a loja de Astória. Iria até começar um curso de Economia e Administração.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, Potter.

Aquela frase sempre despertava um fogo avassalador em Harry. A cozinha foi esquecida por um tempo.

Muito tempo depois, com a cozinha já arrumada e a casa em perfeita ordem, saímos para fazer compras para a festa de sábado. Meu coração e minha alma estavam levíssimos. Harry pegou na minha mão e nem me importei com os olhares chocados de alguns, ou os impropérios de outros. Harry também não estava nem aí. Estávamos felizes juntos, e era isso o que importava realmente.

Passamos pela loja de Astória e pegamos Angel e Alfred. Enquanto os dois conversavam animadamente sobre que doces comprariam na Honeydukes, Harry virou-se para mim e perguntou:

\- Imaginou que algum dia estaríamos passeando de mãos dadas em Hogsmeade?

Sorri.

\- Nem em sonhos. E você?

\- Talvez em pesadelos.

Quis lhe mostrar a língua, mas sabia que seria por deveras infantil.

\- Confesse, Potter, você tinha sonhos eróticos comigo na adolescência.

Harry deu um sorrisinho sacana.

\- Talvez. Mas nenhum deles se compara aos que eu tenho agora.

Era uma promessa. Meu coração se acelerou. Minha mão apertou a sua.

Definitivamente, tudo estava bem.

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sempre penso em continuar essa história. Há várias coisas que eu gostaria de trabalhar nela. O novo amor de Astória. A raiva adolescente de James com o relacionamento de Harry e Draco. Alfred e James brigando como gato e rato até perceberem que se gostam... Quem sabe. 
> 
> Certamente foi uma jornada e tanto até aqui. 328 páginas. 90.847 palavras. 
> 
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de desenvolver o enredo. Até a próxima!


End file.
